Magos y Shinobis (V2)
by BeautifulFullMoon
Summary: Los tres jóvenes Shinobis del equipo siete, en una misión son emboscados en una cueva donde hay unas ruinas extrañas, un derrumbe los atrapa en el interior y malheridos, reciben la ayuda de una persona que dice ser un mago.
1. Chapter 1: Intro

**SOBRE EL FIC:**

Esta es una historia crossover entre Harry Potter y Naruto, basada en una historia anterior de mi autoría llamada "Magos y Shinobis".

 **SOBRE LA HISTORIA:**

La historia se centra en el equipo 7 enviado por alguna extraña razón al mundo de Harry Potter, el arco argumental abarca hasta el libro 3 y un año y medio después del final de Naruto, pero con modificaciones de la historia a partir de que Naruto se va con Jiraiya.

 **SOBRE LAS PAREJAS:**

Soy fanática de las parejas extrañas, así que verán algunas por aquí, no entrare en detalles pues se perdería la sorpresa.

 **NOTAS PERSONALES:**

Esta historia está dedicada a quien es y será siempre mi Musa, quien me apoya en mis locuras y me alienta a seguir adelante, mi mejor amiga y hermana del alma **Sou,** también está dedicado a todos aquellos que seguían mi primera historia "Magos y Shinobis"*, principalmente a Bucio quien me dejaba Reviews muy largos que me animaban a continuar.

*Para más información leer la nota final.

* * *

 **LOS PERSONAJES E HISTORIA DE LOS LIBROS DE HARRY POTTER SON DE J.K. ROWLING, Y LOS DEL MANGA NARUTO SON DE MASASHI KISHIMOTO, YO LOS UTILIZO COMO ENTRETENIMIENTO Y SIN FINES DE LUCRO.**

 **ADVERTENCIAS:**

Habrá las necesarias para cada capítulo que lo requiera.

 **ACLARACIONES:**

–Dialogo normal (en mundo mágico Ingles, en mundo Ninja Japones)

– _Dialogo en otro idioma (en mundo mágico Ingles, en mundo Ninja Japones)_

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Intro**

La destrucción era inevitable.

El uso de técnicas dentro de un lugar tan pequeño como lo era aquella cueva, solo podía generar la avalancha de rocas que se abalanzaba rápidamente sobre sus cabezas.

Sasuke no tenían forma alguna de salir de ahí, luchando contra los escombros diviso un cuerpo entre toda la polvareda, intento estirar su brazo para alcanzar a quien parecía ser uno de sus compañeros cuando sintió el pulsante dolor a su costado, una saeta partida por la mitad atravesaba la piel derramando algunas hileras de sangre por ambos orificios, no tenía tiempo de pensar en ello en este momento, volteo de nuevo hacia el frente y no logro divisar de nuevo a la persona que buscaba.

El tiempo parecía haberse detenido a su alrededor, la presión de las rocas y el polvo lo obligaba a retroceder, buscaba algo, lo que sea que le diera esperanza, cuando se topó con un cuerpo.

Rápidamente le dio vuelta y vio las señas características de un cadáver, suspiro involuntariamente al constatar que no era uno de los suyos. El piso dejo de temblar en ese momento, solo se escuchaba el leve siseo de la tierra mientras se deslizaba entre las rocas hasta llegar al suelo, camino sigilosamente entre los paredones, tratando de evitar otro derrumbe mientras sus ojos se acoplaban lentamente a la obscuridad.

Podía sentir cada vez más fuerte una presión, no, una desesperación sería lo más correcto, un giro en el improvisado pasillo le mostró un tenue brillo al final, una salida.

Cuando llego a la pequeña luz escucho un gemido de dolor a su izquierda, giro su cuerpo lentamente pero no vio a nadie, lentamente avanzo unos pasos y encontró otra curva, en uno de los lados visualizo un movimiento leve pero continuo, como si la tierra estuviera respirando, se aproximó y noto una capa de lodo, tierra y rocas aprisionando el cuerpo de su compañera de equipo.

Suavemente desenterró el dorso y la pierna derecha tratando de no moverla mucho por si estaba malherida, milagrosamente la cabeza, brazos y pierna izquierda no estaban enterrados, quizá en el revuelo ella misma intento mantenerse en movimiento para no quedar totalmente enterrada, la arrastro hasta un lugar más amplio, cercano a la pequeña luz de la salida para revisar las heridas de ella y las propias.

La saeta que atravesaba su costado solo era un trozo largo de lo que antes había sido una flecha ligera, no parecía haber dado en algún órgano, pero al no estar seguro decidió solo quebrar los excedentes e improvisar una venda con lo que quedaba de la manga de su camisa.

Otro gemido seguido por un suspiro fuerte y Sakura estaba abriendo los ojos acoplándose a la escasa luz del lugar. En cuestión de segundos estaba rígida y alerta esperando un ataque que nunca llego, levanto un poco la cabeza y vio a Sasuke maniobrar con los retazos de lo que probablemente había sido antes su camisa. Al ver que no había peligro hizo un repaso mental de su condición, una pierna rota, dos costillas dañadas, probablemente fisuradas o en su defecto también rotas y algunos otros golpes más leves, en ese estado no podía hacer mucho, necesitaba entablillar la pierna y fijar las costillas antes de poder levantarse.

Sasuke notando el movimiento de Sakura giro su cuerpo para estar de frente con ella

\- ¿Que tan graves son tus heridas?

\- No mucho, la pierna rota y dos costillas dañadas, necesito que me ayudes a fijarlas

Sasuke no tenía el conocimiento médico que su compañera, pero sabía seguir sus instrucciones al pie de la letra, un rato más tarde después de atender las heridas de ambos, Sakura estaba sentada a espaldas de la salida y Sasuke se adentró de nuevo en la cueva en busca de Naruto con una pequeña linterna que Sakura traía entre su ahora escaso equipo médico.

Mientras más se adentraba entre los restos de cueva, más viciado estaba el aire y la presión aumentaba, sentía como si estuvieran estrangulándolo. Se concentró en sentir el Chakra de su compañero, pero la falta del mismo en él dificultaba dicha acción.

Después de un tiempo, ¿segundos, minutos, horas? No estaba seguro de cuanto, hasta que al fin logro encontrar un destello, muy tenue, pero estaba ahí, fluyendo pausadamente, como si estuviera dormido, le llamo la atención aquello, puesto que Naruto no se caracterizaba por ser tranquilo y su Chakra normalmente era enérgico y explosivo, exactamente como su personalidad, mientras más se acercaba notaba que la sensación de pesadez aumentaba el aire tenía un ligero olor a tierra, agua, lodo y… ¿sangre?

Se detuvo en seco al reconocer la sensación, ese no era el Chakra de Naruto, bueno, sí lo era, pero no precisamente el que su propio cuerpo generaba, era el de su inquilino, el **Kyūbi no Yōko,** pero estaba tranquilo y eso no era bueno, olvidando todo el dolor de sus heridas se echó a correr en dirección de la firma de Chakra.

Cuando llego ahí se detuvo respirando muy agitado, el cuerpo de Naruto estaba en una posición extraña boca abajo, entre lo que parecían dos pilares con símbolos que nunca antes había visto. Del cuerpo de su compañero brotaba tranquilamente un halo de luz rojiza, no había visto una escena de esta magnitud, lo más normal era ver como cerraban rápidamente sin dejar rastro, como si nunca hubieran estado ahí, pero esto era totalmente distinto, parecía que el mismo Chakra acariciaba la piel mientras cerraba las cortadas lentamente.

Se acercó con pasos ligeros intentando no caer entre los restos esparcidos por el suelo, dio gracias por estar en una sección más amplia y no en los pasillos estrechos de la cueva, al llegar junto a Naruto observo la luz que emitía su cuerpo, a diferencia de la última vez, ahora no sentía la presencia del zorro, algo muy extraño.

Vacilante coloco una mano en la espalda de su compañero y grande fue su sorpresa cuando el Chakra se esparció hacia un lado, como dándole permiso de tocarlo. Despacio inicio la labor de sacarlo de ahí, cuidando no lastimarlo o a sí mismo, cuando lo dejo recostado en el suelo, vio el tenue Chakra desvaneciéndose del cuerpo malherido.

Paso el brazo de Naruto por detrás de su cuello y comenzó a caminar llevando a cuestas a su compañero. Mientras avanzaba, notaba que se aclaraba más el camino, cuando dio otro giro una gran luz se encontraba al final del pasillo.

.

.

.

Naruto se encontraba en trance, la pelea había agotado su Chakra y tuvo que recurrir al Kyūbi para salvar a sus compañeros, cuando se adentró más a la cueva en el calor de la batalla, no presto atención al altar que se alzaba a escaza distancia de su ubicación.

El ninja que lo estaba atacando alzo una barrera de tierra entre ambos, con un grito/rugido salto hacia el frente destrozando con una patada la barrera y golpeando en la cabeza a su oponente dejándolo inconsciente en el acto.

Se giró solo para encontrar una pared con símbolos que se iban iluminando en un orden extraño, un grito de dolor se escuchó a lo lejos y corrió para apoyar a su compañera no tomando importancia a la pared, fue en ese momento que la luz se extendió cubriendo cada rincón de la cueva.

Parpadeo por un par de segundos y un dolor atravesó todo su cuerpo, una corriente de electricidad y fuego que lo consumían rápidamente, era como sentir que "algo" salía de su cuerpo, esa sensación oprimía su cuerpo y mente, quería gritar, pero su cuerpo ni siquiera reaccionaba, apretó los ojos y cayó en posición fetal temblando y sudando.

Una explosión lejana provoco una avalancha de rocas y tierra que lo arrastraron hacia unos pilares. Escuchaba sus propios gemidos de dolor, su piel comenzó a resquebrajarse, cuando el primer pilar se desplomo, el dolor desapareció, cuando intento levantarse, una de sus piernas estaba atrapada en el pilar, escucho un crujido detrás de él, después un golpe en la espalda y todo su entorno se volvió negro.

Despertó en un pasillo alcantarillado, desorientado camino hasta llegar a la gran reja con el sello, esta era la cuarta vez que estaba en aquel lugar, se quedó sin aliento al corroborar que no sentía nada, esa mezcla de emociones entre miedo, hostilidad, escalofríos y frustración que emanaba desde adentro de la jaula no estaba presente, agarro con la mano izquierda uno de los barrotes y seguía sin ningún cambio, una desesperación empezó a corroerle, asomo la cabeza entre los barrotes para ver hacia el final.

Una pequeña esfera al fondo fue lo que alcanzo a ver, blanca y opaca, parecía de cristal.

No había señales del zorro y envalentonado se metió entre las rejas para llegar a la esfera, sigilosamente llego a un costado y la rodeo, era más grande que él mismo, quizá unos dos metros de altura. Rodeo la esfera lentamente, observándola cuidadosamente, no tenía idea de porque estaba ahí, pero aún más importante que eso, ¿dónde estaba el zorro y por qué no sentía su presencia?

Lentamente estiro la mano, estaba a punto de tocarla cuando escucho un rugido y el sonido de cadenas, bajo la mano y camino en dirección contraria, adentrándose más a la inmensa celda.

Nunca había entrado a este lugar, normalmente el zorro era quien salía cuando necesitaba su poder para pelear, por este motivo se sorprendió de lo profundo que era, todo estaba obscuro, pero con una claridad rojiza, probablemente por el Chakra rojo que vagaba libremente a su alrededor. Vio destellos aparecer y desaparecer a sus costados como luciérnagas alumbrando su camino.

Llego a lo que parecía un hueco gigante, lo que vio dentro casi lo deja en shock, ahí estaba, tirado sobre su costado con su pelaje totalmente negro y quemado, cuatro colas pegadas a su cuerpo intentando protegerlo, dos en su cabeza y las otras inertes a su alrededor, cadenas de espigas hechas de luz lo tenían sujeto contra el suelo, quemando su piel.

Otro rugido lo hizo botar en su lugar de susto, ahora que escuchaba con atención, no era un rugido de furia como los que le dedicaba siempre que tenía oportunidad, era de dolor, el zorro estaba sufriendo, las cadenas se apretaban cada vez más a su cuerpo, ni siquiera las colas podían amortiguar el dolor.

No lo pensó, su cuerpo se movió solo, el Kyūbi nunca había sido bueno, comprensivo o cualquiera de esas cosas con él, después del entrenamiento con Jiraiya, Kurama supero su odio por la humanidad –o al menos hacia Naruto– quedando en buenos términos con su Jinchūriki , pero no podía seguir viéndolo sufrir de esa forma, nadie merecía ese sufrimiento, ese dolor, se arrojó al pozo y una de las colas amortiguo el golpe, aunque… ¿le dolería un golpe en su propia mente?, mejor no pensar en eso por ahora ya de por si le dolía la cabeza.

Llego a la primera cadena ubicada exactamente sobre ambas patas delanteras del zorro, eran delgadas a comparación de las enormes extremidades, pero no tanto para él, ya que difícilmente podría abrazarla, cuando la toco sintió una vibración de energía, no era Chakra, era más pura, rodeo con ambos brazos la cadena, puso un pie contra la enorme pata y jalo hacia atrás, cayendo de bruces en el piso cuando la cadena desapareció.

Hizo el mismo procedimiento con cada una hasta que solo quedo el zorro tendido sin fuerzas y jadeando ligeramente, llego hasta donde estaba la enorme cabeza y se dejó caer en el suelo sentado estilo indio mientras veía la masa de carne quemada frente a él.

–¿Que eran esas cosas? -Fue lo primero que atino decir Naruto al zorro

–Cadenas de magia -respondió suspirando sin abrir los ojos

–¿Magia?

–Sí –abrió los ojos –magia, una maldita energía parecida al Chakra que utilizan los magos y brujas para purificar a seres como yo –se quedó pensando por unos segundos y respondió a la pregunta no formulada de Naruto –ya no estamos en los países ocultos, aquí la magia reina sobre el Chakra –gruño molesto mientras se acomodaba en sus cuartos traseros

Pasaron un par de minutos mientras el zorro seguía respirando con dificultad

–Oye, y porque no te has curado

–Porque no puedo

–¿Por qué?

–Envié todo el Chakra que tenía a tu cuerpo herido, en este momento ya deberías estar totalmente curado. Después de todo el drenado probablemente tarde un par de meses en recuperarme por completo, es mejor que salgas de aquí, voy a dormir.

Se tumbó en el piso y lo último que vio Naruto fue al zorro acurrucándose, antes de ser arrojado fuera de su mente.

.

.

.

Sasuke se fue cueva adentro dejándola recargada en un costado de la -quizá- única salida, se sentía inútil, no pudo evitar que sus compañeros fueran malheridos, era trabajo del médico evitar a toda costa muertes innecesarias y heridas de gravedad, al menos, mientras encontraran ayuda o regresaran a la aldea.

Todas las enseñanzas de los últimos tres años vinieron a su mente, el arduo entrenamiento con la **Godaime Hokage: Tsunade Senju** y los propios para hacerse más fuerte.

Suspiro, necesitaba más Chakra para iniciar el proceso de regeneración de la piel desgarrada y quemada por la explosión, el hueso roto no tenía solución inmediata, habría que enyesar la pierna en cuanto regresaran a **Konoha**.

Después de un leve descanso se levantó y camino hacia la salida donde solo una pequeña luz se filtraba. Recargándose y tratando de no hacer presión en las rocas logro elevarse lo suficiente para asomarse por el hueco, al inicio no podía ver bien por el encandilamiento, cuando su ojo se acostumbró vio solo unos cuantos arboles un poco retirados de su ubicación actual.

A partir de su punto de apoyo hacia el frente aproximadamente seis metros al primer árbol, había una oportunidad de salir de ahí, pero en probabilidades era un 50-50 de provocar otro derrumbe y lo mejor sería esperar un par de horas para reponer Chakra e intentar salir de ahí con vida.

Bajo lentamente de las rocas sueltas y avanzo un par de metros hacia dentro de la cueva, podía sentir como su Chakra comenzaba a regenerarse mientras avanzaba lentamente, busco una pared firme y se recargo en ella sentándose lentamente para no lastimarse.

Escucho un ruido por uno de los túneles, al elevar la vista noto unas cuantas rocas moverse siendo arrastradas lentamente en un pequeño arrollo de barro, siguió con la vista el trayecto y noto que se dirigían a la pared de fondo justo a la izquierda de la salida.

Otro sonido la hizo girar la cabeza, pero esta vez a la salida, el hueco por donde entraba el leve halo de luz quedo obscurecido momentáneamente y silenciosamente comenzó a crecer, las rocas se movían lentamente hacia arriba y hacia los lados creando una especie de marco, se agazapo detrás de una pila de escombros con uno de los últimos **Kunai** que tenía y espero para ver quién estaba detrás del -ahora- marco de piedra.

La luz ilumino la salida y a una persona a contraluz, una figura esbelta caminaba hacia dentro, Sakura contuvo la respiración por un par de segundos y siguió la sombra con la vista, traía consigo un palito de madera que empuñaba frente a su pecho.

La figura -que ahora notaba era un hombre- se detuvo a un par de pasos del lugar donde estaba escondida, suspiro y bajo el palito, pero no lo soltó, dio media vuelta caminando unos pasos más hacia afuera y silbo. Unos segundos después "algo" entro a la cueva, parecía un caballo, pero las proporciones eran muy extrañas, las patas demasiado largas y delgadas del frente y la parte posterior más ancha, el cuerpo muy grande y la cabeza con una forma extraña.

La dirección del sol no ayudaba mucho a su vista, pero si a la del enemigo -en dado caso que fuera uno- ya que ella no podía verles con claridad, pero si el hombre avanzaba solo unos cuantos pasos a la derecha podría verla a ella.

–No voy a dañarla, puede salir de su escondite.

Se sorprendió al escuchar la voz rasposa, el sol se ocultó detrás de una nube y ahora podía verlo con más claridad, cuerpo delgado, cabello revuelto, ropa desgarrada, algunos rasguños en la cara, golpes en varias partes del cuerpo y un majestuoso animal a sus espaldas, parecía una de esas criaturas fantásticas de los libros que su madre le leía cuando era pequeña. Salió rápidamente de su estupor y se puso en guardia, aquel hombre la miraba directamente con los brazos levantados en clara señal de no querer atacarla.

–Perdona que te haya asustado, estaba buscando un refugio cuando escuche la explosión –Le sonrió

Aunque lo intento, no logro quitar la mueca de confusión que adornaba su rostro, escuchaba claramente pero no comprendía las palabras, su mente iba a mil por hora intentando descifrar el extraño lenguaje, no recordaba haberlo escuchado antes. Intento ponerse de pie aun en guardia, por la complexión y vestimenta, tenía claro que el desconocido era dos cosas, primero: un civil y segundo: un ex presidiario.

– _No comprendo lo que dice_

–¿Qué?

Ahora estaba de pie frente al extraño, ambos midiéndose con la vista, ninguno comprendía las palabras del contrario, lo que provocaba una leve tensión en el aire, el sol volvió a salir de su escondite y el hombre volvió a ser una silueta a contra luz, lentamente comenzó a moverse hacia un costado con dificultad por culpa de su pierna rota, el hombre al ver el movimiento camino en dirección contraria hacia dentro de la cueva con las manos en alto.

Cuando podían verse mutuamente detuvieron sus pasos, quedando uno frente al otro

–Sirius Black –Señalo con su mano su pecho –¿tú? –la señalo a ella

–Haruno Sakura –Respondió secamente entendiendo la señal

El hombre estaba a punto de decir algo, cuando sintieron las presencias acercándose desde el fondo del pasillo, Sasuke acababa de dar vuelta con un inconsciente Naruto a cuestas, Sakura en un intento de advertir de la presencia del desconocido giro el cuerpo hacia su compañero, pero no contaba con el pulsante dolor que eso provocaría en su pierna rota, lo que provoco el derrape que la arrojaría al suelo.

Espero el golpe, el cual no llego, unos brazos la sujetaron firmemente de la cadera y hombros evitando que su cuerpo azotara en el frio suelo.

Sasuke vio todo el revuelo y se adelantó rápidamente a donde estaba Sakura, si ese desconocido fuera un enemigo Sakura estaría muerta y no siendo depositada lentamente en el suelo como en ese momento, dejo a su compañero inconsciente a unos pasos y se acercó a Sakura.

– _¿Te encuentras bien?_ –Asentimiento de parte de su compañera– _¿Quién eres?_ –Pregunto girando hacia el desconocido

–Mmm… Sirius Black –Se identificó señalándose con el ceño fruncido no muy convencido de que fuera la respuesta correcta

– _El no habla nuestra lengua Sasuke-kun_ – le dijo su compañera con un gesto de dolor – _Parece que nos encontramos por casualidad, no parece peligroso, viaja con esa clase de caballo extraño_

Black solamente veía el intercambio de información aun sin entender nada, era frustrante no saber si hablaban de él o no, parecían solo unos chicos perdidos en el bosque, claro que las apariencias engañan, sobre todo al ver la reacción tan sigilosa de la chica cuando recién la vio ahí sentada junto a las rocas y por la forma en que empuñaba ese curioso cuchillo sabía que al menos tenía una formación de supervivencia o autodefensa.

Vio que el chico asentía a lo que sea que le dijo la muchacha y cuando giro el rostro a verlo, un escalofrió lo recorrió completo, estaba casi seguro que vio los ojos negros del chico al llegar a su lado, no esos ojos rojos que ahora se dirigían a él con esas cosas girando en ellos.

Lo primero que sintió fue como el chico entraba en su cabeza, tan aturdido estaba ante aquella visión que no logro realizar una barrera a tiempo para que no la penetrara su mente. Pasaron segundos, minutos, horas… realmente, no estaba seguro, recordaba un destello de dolor y después estar tirado en el piso de rodillas jadeando tomando todo el aire que podía con gran dificultad.

Buckbeak estaba a su lado cuando recobro el control de su cuerpo, su cabeza le daba ligeros golpeteos en el costado ocasionando que se desestabilizara y cayera de lado raspándose parte del brazo.

Escucho el chillido de su acompañante y elevo la vista del piso hacia el lugar al que se dirigía el sonido, la chica a quien ayudo a no caer estaba en posición de querer avanzar hacia el frente, pero Buckbeak le cerraba el paso amenazándola con sus garras.

–Se recuperará, solo tome la información que necesitaba sobre su lengua –

¿Ese era su idioma?, ¿Qué no hablaban otro?... Espera, ¿a qué se refería con que la "tomo"?

–¿Co… cómo? –parpadeo sorprendido, jadeando ligeramente al hablar y sorprendido por la intrusión –¿Qué has hecho? y ¿Quiénes son? –pregunto sorprendido

–Soy Sasuke Uchiha, ella Haruno Sakura y el rubio Uzumaki Naruto, somos ninjas de **Konoha** , y no diré más hasta saber dónde estamos.

* * *

 **NOTAS FINALES:**

Primeramente, una disculpa para todos los que eran seguidores de "Magos y Shinobis", lamento decirles que perdí la historia por dos motivos:

Primero y más importante: Usurparon mi cuenta anterior y comenzaron a subir historias a mi nombre, además de eliminar las que ya tenía.

Segundo: Murió mi computadora y no logre recuperar los archivos, fue pérdida total ya que la tarjeta madre tuvo un corto circuito y se quemó dañando todos los componentes.

Estos son los motivos por los cuales no he vuelto a subir la historia con esta nueva cuenta de Fanfiction, pero tratare de que esta nueva historia sea un remake de la anterior, pero con cambios argumentales que no estaban en la anterior.

Solo cuento con algunas de mis antiguas historias porque las tengo publicadas en un foro de fics, las subiré más adelante, cuando les dé una repasada y modifique algunas cosas.

Gracias por su comprensión y espero disfruten esta historia tanto como a mí me complace escribirla.

Luna (antes BeLiKaSe ó BeZeMi)

* * *

Capítulo 1: Intro - 3550 palabras, 07 de Marzo de 2015, 4:30 p.m.


	2. Chapter 2: Sai

**LOS PERSONAJES E HISTORIA DE LOS LIBROS DE HARRY POTTER SON DE J. K. ROWLING, DEL MANGA DE NARUTO SON DE MASASHI KISHIMOTO, YO LOS UTILIZO COMO ENTRETENIMIENTO Y SIN FINES** DE **LUCRO.**

 **ADVERTENCIAS:**

Este capítulo se desarrolla en el mundo ninja.

En este capítulo se menciona jerga médica, con su explicación en notas finales.

 **ACLARACIONES:**

–Dialogo normal

* * *

 _"Él no cree en milagros, sabe que querer es poder:_

 _Aquel que nada tiene, nada puede obtener."_

Contra el viento, WarCry 2007. Álbum: ¿Dónde está la Luz?

* * *

 **Chapter 2: Sai**

El anochecer estaba cerca, se notaba en el color cobrizo del cielo y el movimiento de algunos animales entrando a sus madrigueras. Sai y Kakashi escucharon la batalla a lo lejos, por inercia bloquearon el pálido cuerpo de la mujer en cinta que los acompañaba, cubriéndola con sus cuerpos en guardia esperando un ataque.

La mujer se veía nerviosa, era de vital importancia que llegara a Konoha sana para dar a luz, su estado actual la obligaba a ir despacio y tomar periódicos descansos, a veces los ninjas hacían una fogata sentándose con ella charlando animadamente y otras la llevaban en brazos para avanzar más rápido.

Sakura, Sasuke y Naruto a petición de Kakashi se habían adelantado con una Sakura disfrazada del cliente, para así cubrir más terreno y prevenir ataques de enemigos que deseaban apoderarse de la esposa y el heredero del señor feudal que la mujer llevaba en el vientre. Solo un puñado de gente sabia de la operación y Kakashi ahora estaba seguro que alguien había abierto de más la boca.

Faltaban unos cuantos kilómetros para llegar a Nyu una pequeña zona comercial donde rentarían una habitación para pasar la noche, retomando el camino al día siguiente y llegando a Konoha antes del siguiente anochecer.

–Si fueron los chicos, probablemente los enemigos estén muertos –hablo Kakashi haciendo que la mujer se tranquilizara

–Kakashi-sensei, iré a comprobar el perímetro, usted es más rápido, lleve a Haru-dono a la posada veré como están los demás

Kakashi asintió confiando que Sai encontraría a los otros

–Iré a la posada, si en dos horas a partir de ahora no sé nada de ustedes, procederé al plan C – tomo delicadamente a la mujer en brazos y comenzó a correr por el bosque cuidando no lastimarla.

Sai lo vio alejarse, el plan C consistía en adentrarse en el bosque y entrar en las grutas secretas de la aldea, las cuales solo se utilizaban para evacuar en caso de ataque enemigo, obteniendo directamente protección de los Anbu que vigilaban día y noche las entradas. Cuando Kakashi-sensei estuvo lo suficientemente lejos, creó un ave de tinta de gran tamaño y salto encima para deslizarse más rápido en dirección al ruido. Llego a una zona con signos de lucha, Kunai esparcidos por el suelo y algunos arbustos aún en llamas por culpa de un jutsu de fuego. Siguió su camino observando cuando Naruto entraba en una cueva con una inconsciente Sakura ya sin disfraz sangrando de una pierna.

Sasuke no se veía por ningún lado, pero observo un ninja entrando detrás de Naruto. El ave que montaba se volvió tinta al ser atacado con un jutsu de viento, haciendo que cayera en picada de unos seis metros de altura, saco un pergamino y realizó un nuevo pájaro aferrándose a su cuello justo a tiempo para no estrellarse en el suelo.

Se elevó creando serpientes de tinta que cayeron sobre el ninja atacante atándolo, salto del ave aterrizando solo a unos metros de la entrada de la cueva, inicio su marcha hacia dentro cuando dos árboles se derrumbaron mostrando a otro hombre de gran tamaño viniendo en su dirección.

Desenvaino su **Tantō** * y atravesó el brazo del ninja mientras otra tanda de serpientes de tinta previamente invocadas lo sujetaban.

De la misma dirección que llego el enemigo, Sasuke salió del bosque caminando lentamente con el Sharingan girando en sus ojos, vio a Sai, le hizo una seña para que se hiciera cargo del rehén y corrió dentro de la cueva para apoyar a Naruto.

El ninja soltaba gemidos de dolor, no traía consigo banda de alguna aldea, pero tenía el suficiente conocimiento ninja para ser un prófugo, cuando Sai estaba a punto de preguntarle de donde venía, un rugido hizo retumbar el suelo, corrió directamente a la cueva para advertir a sus compañeros, cuando llevaba solo un par de metros recorridos, una fuerte explosión provocó un derrumbe y lo enterró vivo entre rocas y arena.

.

.

.

Abrió los ojos en un inútil intento de observar su alrededor, las piernas no le respondían, una sensación de opresión invadía su pecho haciéndolo respirar agitadamente por la boca, el sabor metálico de la sangre inundaba su paladar.

Recordaba poco de lo sucedido, su cuerpo no respondía, en realidad, no lo sentía, una corriente de aire choco con su mejilla, algo extraño, ya que parecía estar enterrado junto con otra cerca de su nuca seguida por el ruido de rocas deslizándose.

Sintió dolor, mucho dolor y después nuevamente obscuridad.

.

.

.

La siguiente vez que abrió los ojos una intensa luz lo obligó a cerrarlos, escucho murmullos suaves, ahora si podía sentirlo, todo el cuerpo palpitante de dolor, por unos segundos, lo siguiente que supo fue que estaba boca abajo vomitando sangre y bilis, con un par de brazos sujetando su cabeza y dorso, provocándole aún más dolor.

– **tramkdj, se ponfras nien*** –escucho suavemente sin entender que decía la voz

La sangre recorría una vez más su garganta, saliendo por su boca, no supo cuánto tiempo estuvo así, quería rendirse, ya no sentir dolor, pero comprendía que esta era su vida ahora, estaba bien, ya no lucharía por una causa que no fuera egoísta, ahora luchaba por sus nuevos compañeros, por su aldea… por él.

.

.

.

Raíz siempre fue el lugar al que volvía después de una misión, una celda de dos metros con una cama dura, sin ventanas y un inodoro lo recibía para sus necesidades básicas, alimentos estratégicamente seleccionados para no dejarlo morir de inanición le eran suministrados cinco veces al día.

Un día como cualquier otro, los gritos y el humo entraron por la puerta, los sonidos de batalla fueron acercándose cada vez más, la puerta se abrió y por ella entro un hombre con una máscara cubriéndole la boca y la banda de la aldea uno de los ojos, su entrenamiento le obligo a quedarse en su sitio.

–Eres el ultimo, no hay nadie más. No llegamos a tiempo, por favor, te lo ruego, sal de aquí, acompáñame.

Su rostro sin expresión no sorprendió al ninja frente a él, por el contrario, parecía estar acostumbrado. Entro en la habitación cerrando la puerta y esperando algo detrás de ella.

Cinco minutos después él no se había movido de su lugar en posición de firmes esperando… solo esperando.

La puerta volvió a abrirse y un ninja -esta vez con mascara Anbu- comenzó a dar indicaciones

–Protocolo G6guionR3, ejecución inmedia… –No termino la oración cuando el hombre escondido detrás de la puerta atravesó su garganta con un **sai***

El Anbu cayó al suelo sangrando profusamente y tratando de sacar el arma de su cuerpo, pero el ninja estiro el arma desgarrando la piel y matándolo en el acto, al girar el rostro vio al chico desenvainando el Tantō que llevaba dispuesto a realizar el **Harakiri***

–No... –grito mientras corría en su dirección tomando el arma y cortando sus manos justo a tiempo para evitar que el joven lo enterrara en su vientre

Lucharon por unos segundos que parecieron horas, obviamente el joven perdió la contienda al ser más pequeño en proporciones que el otro hombre, ahora estaba apresado bajo el peso del mayor intentando zafarse de su agarre

–No más muertes, te lo suplico, he venido para ayudarte, mi nombre es Hatake Kakashi, ninja de Konoha y tengo la misión de recuperar a todos los ninjas de raíz encarcelados en esta instalación

–Solo sigo ordenes de Danzō-sama –hablo por primera vez el chico

–Bien, en ese caso, ese no era Danzō, no tienes por qué obedecerle

El más joven dejo de moverse, el Anbu había dicho el protocolo, era enviado de Danzō, debía seguir ordenes… pero, el ninja tenía razón, ese no era Danzō, como estaba seguro de que la orden venia directamente de él y no de ese ninja que irrumpió en su celda.

Kakashi observo cuando la máscara de frialdad dejo el rostro del chico, una esperanza latente creció en su interior al notar el destello por milésimas de segundo antes de que volviera a su estado original sin emociones.

–Danzō está muerto, ha sido encontrado muerto esta mañana en su casa, puedes verificarlo por ti mismo, ya no llevas el sello maldito que te ataba a raíz –Se levantó cuando vio que el muchacho dejo de luchar –Eres libre de seguir tu propio camino, si me lo permites puedo llevarte con el Hokage, nunca más estarás en una celda, ahora existe la oportunidad de que lleves una vida normal, ¿no deseas eso?, si después de lo que dije aún quieres realizar el **seppuku** * como si fueras un simple delincuente, no te detendré.

El chico se acomodó frente a él sentado en una posición rígida, estiro la mano para tomar el arma irrigada con la sangre del mayor, Kakashi se tensó al ver la mano estirada, pero se sorprendió al ver que el muchacho la dejaba estática en el aire pensando si tomarla o no, cuando termino de cavilar elevo la vista hacia Kakashi y luego la desvió de nuevo al arma. Al final la tomo, pero en lugar de realizar la actividad que le mandaron saco la lengua para verla en el reflejo del acero.

Cerro la boca y dejo el arma en el piso frente a Kakashi, se acomodó en **seiza** * e hizo una reverencia ante el ninja

–Hatake Kakashi-san, yo… –dejo la reverencia y miro directo al ninja mayor –yo, soy un ninja de la raíz de Konoha, entrenado para _"Mantener al gran árbol de Konoha desde la profundidad de la tierra"_ y eso es lo único que debo y necesito saber para cumplir con mi misión. Danzō-sama nos mostró el camino que él creía correcto. Yo no tengo nada, nunca he tenido y nunca he deseado tener, pero hoy ha venido aquí para decirme que puedo tener y yo… yo quiero, pero, eso va contra todo mi protocolo.

–Olvida el protocolo –Kakashi se puso de pie tendiéndole la mano –levántate, vayamos juntos a ver al Hokage, ahora ya no eres un Anbu raíz, solo eres un chico que debe seguir su propio camino, si deseas seguir siendo ninja podrás serlo, pero si quieres ser algo más, nadie va a impedírtelo –finalizo con una sonrisa que se notaba a través de su máscara.

Horas más tarde en la oficina del Hokage, se reunieron los sobrevivientes del exterminio de Anbu, al desaparecer el sello maldito con la muerte de Danzō, los líderes de escuadrón siguieron el mandato del protocolo de exterminio para evitar que la información llegara a los líderes de la aldea, solo seis sobrevivieron, tres menores de cinco, dos menores de quince y un joven de veinte.

Cada uno fue interrogado por información, se descubrió el verdadero infierno que les obligaban a pasar para tener a los ninjas mejor capacitados.

Se les otorgo libre albedrio para seguir, solo dos decidieron ser ninjas y proteger a Konoha, uno de ellos siendo Anbu y el otro enviado a un equipo Chunin para integrarlo con personas de su edad

–Al ser tu deseo ser parte de los ninjas de Konoha, por tu edad aparente suponemos tienes entre doce y quince años, así que te enviaremos con un equipo Chunin para que te integres, dime, cual será tu nombre a partir de ahora –pregunto el Hokage mientras llenaba los formatos de ciudadanía del chico

Al fondo de la oficina estaban todos los ninjas que había participado en el rescate, el joven volteo hacia atrás un momento pensando, algo se aclaró en su mente y cuando giro a ver al Hokage de nuevo supo exactamente lo que respondería

–Mi nombre será Sai, porque es lo que me permitió obtener esta nueva oportunidad.

.

.

.

La pesadez y la sensación de vacío inundaba su mente obnubilada, podía sentir, cada uno de sus huesos y músculos, cada poro, cada arteria. El dolor recorría cada uno de los rincones de su cuerpo, esta vez un olor familiar llego a su nariz, ese picor producido por los fármacos y líquidos de esterilización, que caracterizaban un hospital, había estado aquí antes, no por enfermedades o golpes, sino por su compañera, Sakura hizo el juramento médico, jamás dejar morir a una persona si podía evitarlo, sanar antes que matar, Naruto y Sasuke estaban felices por ella, o al menos eso creía él, aun no estaba muy acostumbrado a eso de las emociones, aunque llevara ya casi dos años en el equipo siete.

En esta ocasión abrió lento los ojos, sabía que estaba en un lugar neutral, aquí nadie lo atacaría, lo que no sabía era si estaba en Konoha o en alguna otra aldea, cuando por fin su entorno se aclaró vio un techo blanco y cortinas corredizas separándolo de alguna otra camilla, evito con todas sus fuerzas moverse para no lastimarse pero fue inútil, la tos llego de la nada y lo obligo a gemir de dolor, en cuestión de segundos una mujer estaba a su lado, le ayudo a sentarse y le froto el pecho con un suave Chakra verde en sus manos para aliviar el dolor.

En esta nueva posición vio la marca de Konoha en la puerta de la habitación, respiro un poco mejor y la enfermera lo reacomodo en la camilla, observo que tomo la tabla de la mesa junto a la camilla y salió presurosamente de la habitación.

Al cabo de unos minutos una mujer de cabello negro entro a revisarlo, su mirada se oscureció por unos minutos a causa del mareo, cuando volvió en sí, reconoció a la mujer como la ayudante de la Hokage, tenía puesta la mano en su frente midiendo su temperatura, algo estaba mal, la chica movía los labios, pero él no escuchaba sonido alguno, solo ese fuerte pitido que no lo dejaba concentrarse.

Shizune noto que Sai no parecía escucharla, suavemente paso sus manos por los costados de la cabeza con un halo verde de Chakra en ellas, reviso cada hueso, el **meato** **auditivo** **externo*** izquierdo parecía ileso, pero al bajar un par de centímetros sus dedos hacia el cerebelo, noto una hinchazón externa, introdujo un poco de su Chakra para tener una mejor perspectiva y sudor frío le recorrió la espalda al sentir el **hematoma** **epidural*** , justo en el inicio de la columna, presionando el **apófisis** **estiloides*** y el **cóndilo** **mandibular*** , lo que estaba provocaba presión intracraneal ocasionado por el trauma físico, acomodo al joven con movimientos lentos en la camilla dejando para después la revisión de los canales auditivos y presiono el botón de emergencia.

En menos de medio minuto seis personas entraron a la habitación con variado equipo médico, Sai veía el revuelo pero no podía escuchar nada, Shizune gritaba indicaciones pero él estaba tan mareado, un sopor lo hizo cerrar los ojos, necesitaba dormir, se sentía muy cansado y… un golpe en la mejilla lo hizo reaccionar de nuevo, una de las enfermeras lo abofeteo para que no se durmiera, al parecer lo necesitaban consciente aunque él no los escuchara, otro médico le giro despacio la cabeza e introdujo despacio una jeringa no la sintió enseguida, lo hizo cuando el líquido caliente recorrió parte de su cuello, pestañeo un par de veces y observo las manchas blancas y verdes paseando a su alrededor sin ser consciente de sí mismo.

.

.

.

Cuatro horas habían pasado, Shizune estaba agotada, pero caminaba con paso firme hacia la oficina de la Hokage, su garganta estaba seca de tanto gritar, cuando llego, Sai estaba al borde de la muerte por culpa de heridas internas en algunos órganos vitales, pero lograron estabilizarlo, aunque esa no era excusa para que el médico a cargo no viera la acumulación de sangre en la duramadre, si ella hubiera llegado una hora más tarde, probablemente habría encontrado al ninja en el mejor de los casos en coma y en el peor muerto.

Vacío su cabeza de preocupaciones, la intervención quirúrgica fue exitosa y ahora Sai estaba en terapia intensiva recuperándose, de todas las heridas, además de combatir el problema principal, tuvieron que reconstruir parte del tímpano, lo bueno era que dormiría aproximadamente seis horas más por culpa de la anestesia, pero eso era preferible a que estuviera despierto y con dolor, llego a su destino y tomando una bocanada de aire se dio valor para entrar a la oficina.

–¿Cómo se encuentra el chico? –Directa y al grano como siempre

–En este momento está en terapia intensiva, la intervención fue exitosa, hubo ligeras complicaciones con el canal auditivo, pero logramos reparar en su mayor parte todo el daño, necesitara rehabilitación, pero por el momento está fuera de peligro

–¿Quién fue el inútil que no realizo el seguimiento apropiado?, lo quiero suspendido hasta nuevo aviso

–Ya ha sido tratado el caso y se encuentra fuera del hospital

–Bien, ¿cuándo puedo hablar con el chico?, tengo dos equipos buscando el lugar que menciono Kakashi, pero no han encontrado nada ni a nadie, sabemos la ubicación exacta de Sai por los mercaderes que lo trajeron, pero no parece que haya nadie más en kilómetros a la redonda, tres Shinobis de Konoha y sus atacantes no pudieron desaparecer en el aire.

.

.

.

Podía escuchar un suave pitido, murmullos y sentía la cabeza a punto de estallar, abrió lentamente los ojos y se encontró de nuevo en una habitación blanca, pero esta vez no podía moverse, protectores acolchados le cubrían la cabeza, hizo una revisión rápida de lo que tenía a la vista, a diferencia de la ocasión anterior, ahora si podía escuchar los ruiditos de las maquinas, cables pasaban por encima de su rostro, algunos hacia su cuerpo y otros hacia el equipo médico, movió sus dedos por la sabana notando un peso extra junto a su mano derecha, tomo el pequeño cilindro que encontró y presiono el botoncito que tenía en él, si estaba ahí, suponía era para llamar a alguien.

Escucho una puerta abriéndose y pasos lentos hacia su ubicación, alguien le tomo la mano y le quito el cilindro del botón

–Hola Sai, ¿Puedes escucharme? –pregunto la voz de una joven a quien no reconoció

–Sí –su voz sonaba ahogada por falta de uso

–Mi nombre es Miyuki –soy tu enfermera personal, la Hokage me ha otorgado la misión de cuidarte por el tiempo que dure tu estancia aquí, me ha pedido que la llame en cuanto puedas intercambiar información con ella, ¿Te sientes listo para recibirla?

–Sí, debo… decir… dar… informe –Hablo en pausas

–Bien, no te esfuerces mucho, iré por ella y te traeré agua, regreso en unos minutos

La joven enfermera salió de la habitación dejando a Sai pensativo, ¿cuánto tiempo llevaría ya en ese lugar?, ¿cómo estarían sus compañeros?, si él estaba tan gravemente herido, ellos lo estarían más, por su pelea previa a la explosión

La puerta volvió a abrirse y por ella entro la Hokage junto a dos chicas, la primera era Miyuki y la segunda una muy cansada Shizune

–¿Seguro que puedes hablar?, aún estas débil por la intervención

–Sí –respondió después de beber un poco de agua

–Déjanos Miyuki, Shizune se hará cargo de cualquier eventualidad mientras yo esté aquí

–Claro Hokage-sama, permiso –dejo el vaso junto a la jarra de vidrio que había traído consigo y salió de la habitación

–Escucho –le dijo al ninja en la cama cuando la enfermera cerró la puerta

–No estoy seguro de lo que paso, tres ninjas atacaban a mis compañeros cuando dejé a Kakashi-sensei con la cliente, intervine en la pelea apoyando a Uchiha, Sakura estaba herida y Naruto entro en una cueva con ella en brazos, sin notar que un ninja los seguía, cuando apresamos a los dos ninjas con los que peleábamos, el Uchiha se adentró en la cueva mientras me hacía cargo de los dos, un rugido se escuchó desde la cueva y deje a los hombres atados bajo un árbol para correr en dirección de mis compañeros, cuando entre en la cueva note símbolos extraños en las paredes, parecían una clase de escritura, no les tome importancia mientras avanzaba, cuando estaba a unos metros de la entrada, la cueva se derrumbó arrastrándome no se cuánto tiempo.

–Llevas dos días en el hospital, dormiste la mayor parte del tiempo, pero antes de eso unos comerciantes te encontraron entre rocas y maleza cerca de un poblado pequeño y te trajeron directamente al hospital, de eso ya hacen cuatro días contando los dos de hospitalización, ¿recuerdas algún dato geográfico especifico que nos ayude a encontrar esa cueva?

–¿No la han encontrado? –Sai frunció el ceño

–No, Kakashi junto con dos equipos más han estado rastreando a tus compañeros desde ese entonces sin éxito, al parecer el derrumbe te arrastro por un río subterráneo, ya que fuiste encontrado muy lejos de la zona de batalla

–No lo sé, solo recuerdo lo que ya dije

–Bien, llamare a Inoichi-san para que revise tus recuerdos, por ahora descansa, lo necesitas –le apretó levemente el hombro y salió de la habitación con más preguntas que respuestas.

Sai podría no comprender muchos sentimientos por culpa de su entrenamiento, pero supo reconocer los de la Hokage, miedo, dolor y cansancio emanaban de su cuerpo, él sabía que la mujer sentía más que solo cariño por Naruto, lo amaba, como una madre ama a su hijo y eso la tenía muy preocupada, solo esperaba que ellos estuvieran bien donde sea que se encontraran.

Con ese último pensamiento se quedó dormido.

* * *

 **NOTAS FINALES:**

Muchas personas (en el fic anterior), me pidieron y/o exigieron saber más de la derrota de Danzō, en aquel entonces no era importante para la trama el saber que fue de él, así como tampoco lo es ahora (así que no esperen ver una historia sobre cómo murió, quizá más adelante me invente algo), pero siento que la persona que sí necesitaba su propia historia era Sai, ya que no seguí el canon hasta cuando el aparece, en este caso, Sai es introducido en el equipo 7 mucho antes del viaje de Naruto, por lo cual ya tienen tiempo trabajando juntos antes de que Sasuke regrese a Konoha (tema que se revelara más delante).

No soy médico y respeto infinitamente a todos aquellos que estudian medicina. En este capítulo como ya leyeron, hablo sobre una emergencia médica, trate de hacerla lo más creíble que pude, para eso, realice una investigación extensa sobre el tema.

 ***Palabras claves:**

 **Tantō** = El tantō es un arma corta de uno o de doble filo con una longitud de hoja entre 15 y 30 cm. La versión que utiliza la raíz (y por ende Sai) es de doble filo y no tienen punta, significa que es solamente para cortar.

 **Sai =** una daga sin filo pero con una aguda punta, con dos largas protecciones laterales ('guarda manos' o tsuba en Japonés) también puntiagudas, unidas a la empuñadura. Los sai se construyen de variadas formas, en algunos, la punta central es redonda y lisa, mientras que en otros es octagonal. El tsuba es tradicionalmente simétrico, con ambas puntas apuntando hacia el frente, sin embargo, existen algunas variaciones del Sai.

 **Harakiri** = es el suicidio ritual japonés por desentrañamiento, formaba parte del bushidō, el código ético de los samuráis, y se realizaba de forma voluntaria para morir con honor en lugar de caer en manos del enemigo y ser torturado, o bien como una forma de pena capital para aquellos que habían cometido serias ofensas o se habían deshonrado.

 **Seppuku =** Otra forma de llamar al Harakiri, es exactamente lo mismo, pero dependiendo de la utilización puede ser más utilizado como la forma de suicidio ordenado, es decir, que el señor del samurái le haya exigido realizarlo, en este caso es la forma en que lo utilizo al referirme a esta palabra y no en repetir la anterior.

 **Seiza** = es un término japonés que describe la forma tradicional de sentarse de rodillas.

 **tramkdj, se ponfras nien =** Tranquilo, te pondrás bien

 **meato** **auditivo** **externo** = es una cavidad del oído externo cuya función es conducir el sonido (las vibraciones provocadas por la variación depresión del aire) desde el pabellón auricular hasta el tímpano.

 **hematoma** **epidural** = es una acumulación de sangre que ocurre entre la duramadre que es la capa que rodea al sistema nervioso central y el cráneo, puede llegar a ser mortal, por lo tanto, un hematoma epidural es una emergencia médica.

 **apófisis** **estiloides** = es una prominencia puntiaguda de la cabeza ósea humana con forma de colmillo. Está situada en la cara inferior del peñasco del hueso temporal, por delante y por fuera de la fosa yugular.

 **cóndilo** **mandibular** = es la articulación que existe entre el hueso temporal y la mandíbula. En realidad se trata dos articulaciones, una a cada lado de la cabeza, que funcionan sincronizada mente, está compuesta por un conjunto de estructuras anatómicas que, con la ayuda de grupos musculares específicos, permite a la mandíbula ejecutar variados movimientos aplicados a la función masticatoria (apertura y cierre, protrusión, retrusión, lateralidad)

* * *

Gracias _paola, Anonimo y_ _kenichi-kenpachi_ por sus comentarios, aquí esta la actualización que esperaban.

Luna

* * *

Capítulo 2: Sai - 3570 palabras, 14 de Marzo de 2015, 11:22 a.m.


	3. Chapter 3: Black

LOS **PERSONAJES E HISTORIA DE LOS LIBROS DE HARRY POTTER SON DE J. K. ROGLING, DEL MANGA DE NARUTO SON DE MASASHI KISHIMOTO, YO LOS UTILIZO COMO ENTRETENIMIENTO Y SIN FINES DE LUCRO.**

 **ADVERTENCIAS:**

Algunas faltas de ortografía, son completamente aposta, están en negritas con su corrección en la parte de abajo.

 **ACLARACIONES:**

–Dialogo normal (Ingles)

– _Dialogo en otro idioma (Japonés)_

* * *

" _Hoy quiero despertar, sentir que aún me queda esperanza._

 _Por fin quiero olvidar, el daño que sufrí una vez"_

Dispuesto a seguir, Dragonfly 2011

Álbum: Non Requiem

* * *

 **Black:**

Abrió los ojos y se incorporó sentándose de golpe, al ver el fuego frente a él, de un salto de puso de pie, trastabillo, pero gracias a una mano que lo sujeto del brazo no llego hasta el suelo.

– _¿Qué paso?_ –giro el rostro para encontrarse de frente con un completo desconocido

– _Tranquilo Naruto, no es enemigo_ –Escucho la voz de Sakura a su derecha cuando estaba a punto de torcer el brazo del hombre

– _¿Sakura-chan_ –Volteo a los lados buscando a su compañera mientras avanzaba dos pasos hacia atrás alejándose del hombre de pie a su lado

– _Aquí abajo_ –respondió su compañera desde su lugar sentada junto a la fogata y recostada contra lo que parecía un caballo azul

Naruto observo que ella se veía muy pálida con la mortecina luz de las llamas, tenía en las piernas una colchoneta gris con negro y en sus manos una taza humeante.

 _–No es enemigo, nos ayudó a salir de la cueva derrumbada hace tres días_

– _Ha, yo…_ –Se rasco la cabeza mientras observaba al hombre – _lo siento, reaccione un poco mal, no fue mi intención_

El hombre solo vio al chico por un momento y le tendió la mano sin responder nada a la disculpa

–Sirius Black –se presento

–Err… Uzumaki Naruto –respondió tomando la mano ofrecida

 _–El no habla nuestro idioma_ –intervino Sakura antes que a Naruto se le ocurriera empezar un discurso que el hombre no comprendería

Sirius volvió a su lugar junto a la improvisada camilla donde momentos antes estaba el rubio recostado, tomando otra taza similar a la de Sakura y bebiendo lentamente de ella mientras llegaba el otro chico de donde sea que estuviera

.

.

.

Después de salir de la torre de Hogwarts con ayuda de Harry y Hermione, Sirius siguió su camino hacia el norte, buscando llegar a ciudades pequeñas donde no sintiera firmas mágicas.

Varios días después de viajar por aire, llego a un bosque donde podría fácilmente esconderse junto a su acompañante; cambio a su forma de perro y consiguió un par de alimentos de algunos comercios cercanos, en algunos puestos de comida los encargados le daban sobras del día, otros Muggles más amables incluso le servían un poco de agua en bandejas.

Pasaba los días revisando siempre el horizonte, todas las noches se dirigía a un claro dentro del bosque, donde aterrizaba el hipogrifo y le hacía compañía por unas horas, para irse al amanecer a esconderse en alguna parte.

Ya habían pasado dos semanas desde que llego a ese poblado Muggle, era tiempo de partir, consiguió algunas cosas que podrían servirle en su viaje, latas y botellas con agua.

Comenzó su viaje a pie, en pleno día, para evitar que Buckbeak se cansara mucho y poder volar en caso que un mago o Dementor los encontrara. Llevaba ya varios meses siendo perseguido por esas horribles criaturas, transformado en perro su firma mágica era muy débil y no podían seguirle bien el rastro, pero cada vez que estaba en forma humana, no pasaba mucho tiempo cuando lo encontraban, conocían bien su firma después de tanto tiempo en Azkaban.

Camino dos o tres días, solo deteniéndose para hacer sus necesidades básicas, el hipogrifo era un animal muy inteligente, cuando estaban en zonas abiertas, se mantenía escondido en el día y lo acompañaba en su caminata por las noches, desapareciendo al amanecer y regresando al ocaso, cuando estaban en zonas boscosas lo seguía día y noche sin apartarse de su lado.

Una semana después estaban frente a un rio de agua dulce, la tentación de sumergirse un rato paso por su mente, pero no estaba seguro que tan peligroso podría ser, por experiencia había aprendido que mientras más calma, más peligros existían en las traicioneras aguas.

Decidió que ya estaba lo más lejos posible de cualquier ciudad y regreso a su forma humana, tomo su mochila y procedió a levantar un campamento improvisado para pasar la noche junto a Buckbeak, el área estaba bien oculta de ojos curiosos y tenía a su disposición agua y algunos frutos.

Saco la varita que había conseguido y realizo una fogata, esa era toda la magia que se permitió hacer, para no llamar la atención de las criaturas del bosque. Unas horas atrás Buckbeak había cazado un par de conejos, los limpio y se preparó un caldo con algunas verduras y tubérculos que traía consigo, dejo hervir los ingredientes mientras descansaba en un par de colchonetas que robo de una de las tantas casas Muggles por las que paso semanas atrás.

Estaba a punto de probar el caldo, cuando escucho un fuerte gruñido, seguido de un temblor, la calma había desaparecido, se levantó de un brinco y observo a su alrededor, apago las llamas con algo de tierra y se ocultó entre árboles, el sonido provenía de un peñasco a unos dos kilómetros de distancia.

Lo primero que pensó fue en salir volando de ahí montado en el hipogrifo, pero por alguna extraña razón, el mencionado, se dirigía a paso firme en la dirección del sonido, sabiendo que el animal tenía un mejor instinto para estas cosas que él, decidió seguirlo sigilosamente.

Luchando contra la maleza, alcanzo a Buckbeak cuando llego a un área con árboles altos que escondían lo que parecía un montón de rocas esparcidas a lo largo de una pared del peñasco. Mientras se dirigía a la pared, choco con un montón de cuchillos afilados en forma de triángulo con un excedente circular, los ignoro y siguió su camino, cerca de una formación rocosa, un hombre yacía boca abajo aprisionado entre varias rocas, corrió hacia él y le quitó de encima algunas, tomo el pulso del hombre pero ya estaba muerto, tenía alrededor de las muñecas unas manchas de tinta y la ropa era extraña, de un material que no había visto antes, parecía una extraña mezcla entre seda y otra cosa.

Sin utilizar magia busco entre las rocas algo que le dijera de donde era esa persona, encontró una caja con algunos pergaminos, probablemente el hombre era mago, aunque no entendía los garabatos que estaban escritos en el papiro.

Siguió su búsqueda, pero no encontró nada más, se puso de pie y camino hacia el cuerpo nuevamente, antes de llegar a él, Buckbeak agito las alas como si lo estuviera llamando, dejo en el piso la mochila del hombre y camino hacia el hipogrifo, las filosas garras del animal estaban escarbando, cuando llego a su lado vio un orificio en la pared de rocas sueltas, la luz del día estaba aclarando la zona, mostrándole que la destrucción de ahí no era natural, probablemente una explosión había hecho tal desastre, aunque no había señales de fuego mágico o explosivos Muggles.

Buckbeak seguía escarbando en la pared, como si intentara sacar algo o… demonios, probablemente alguien siguiera atrapado, la forma en que estaba hecho el montículo de rocas era evidencia del derrumbe de una cueva.

Al no sentir firmas mágicas cerca, saco su varita y apunto hacia el montículo, Buckbeak retrocedió dándole espacio y enseguida Sirius lanzo un hechizo que movió las rocas formando un arco, mientras la magia hacia efecto, logro ver una sombra ocultándose detrás de unos escombros, quedando completamente tapada, si él no tuviera unos buenos reflejos a causa de tantos meses de ser precavido por los Dementores y Aurores que lo perseguían, probablemente no se hubiera dado cuenta del movimiento.

El sol ya estaba en lo alto a sus espaldas, tenía una buena vista del interior, hacia la izquierda se veían solo rocas, pero hacia la derecha podía ver un pasillo formado por escombros.

Lentamente camino hacia dentro de la cueva, nunca soltando la varita, por si la persona oculta intentaba atacarle, no estaba seguro si era un hombre o una mujer, pero sabía que si estaba asustada podría atacarle o lastimarse por tratar de huir por la única salida.

Se detuvo a unos pasos del Muggle y suspiro al ver a una chica joven agazapada contra las rocas, podía verla no muy claramente, pero traía consigo un cuchillo, dio media vuelta vigilando que la chica no lo fuera a atacar y le silbo a Buckbeak para que se alejara, aunque el hipogrifo hizo lo contrario, unos segundos después el animal entraba junto con él a la cueva, eso no le pareció muy buena idea a Sirius, ya que estaban tratando con un Muggle, pero si el animal tenía la confianza de acercarse algo debía tener la chica.

–No voy a dañarla, puede salir de su escondite –intento aligerar el ambiente el animago

La joven pareció sorprendida de que él supiera que estaba ahí, las nubes cubrieron por un momento el sol y ella logro verlo a él por unos momentos, quien sabe qué pensaría, él no estaba en su mejor momento, mucho menos después de la pelea que tuvo con **Moony*** , algunas de sus heridas ya estaban sanadas gracias a las pociones que le suministraron en Hogwarts, pero la mayor parte de los arañazos no los podían curar por medios mágicos al ser infligidas por un licántropo

–Perdona que te haya asustado, estaba buscando un refugio cuando escuche la explosión –le sonrió, notando que la chica se sorprendió al saber que estaba ahí

–'No comprendo lo que dice'

–¿Qué? –Salió de su boca al no comprender a la joven, ahora comprendía mejor porque la hostilidad, ella no hablaba su idioma, lo más probable es que ella fue atacada por el tipo que encontró muerto afuera, quizá el derrumbe fue provocado o quizá fue un accidente, pero eso la libró de su captor. Y luego llega él con las pintas de haberse escapado de la cárcel más cercana, obviamente eso era lo que hacía tan tenso el ambiente.

Siguieron midiéndose con la vista, el sol hizo nuevamente su aparición y vio que la chica batallaba para observarlo por lo que comenzó a caminar muy lento hacia un costado, él podía ver claramente que la chica estaba herida de gravedad de una pierna, pero siguió su ejemplo y se movió en dirección contraria para que la chica tuviera una buena vista de sus movimientos y tratar de que se relajara para ayudarle.

Cuando podían verse mutuamente detuvieron sus pasos, quedando uno frente al otro

–Sirius Black –Señalo con su mano su pecho –¿tú? –la señalo a ella

–Haruno Sakura –Respondió secamente entendiendo la señal

Sirius estaba a punto de decir algo, cuando sintieron las presencias acercándose desde el fondo del pasillo, Un chico moreno traía a otro rubio inconsciente a cuestas, la muchacha giro el cuerpo hacia los recién llegados, vio la mueca de dolor y se adelantó los pocos metros que lo separaban de ella, sujetándola firmemente de la cadera y hombros evitando que su cuerpo azotara en el frio suelo.

El muchacho moreno dejo el cuerpo del rubio en el suelo y se adelantó rápidamente a donde estaban, mientras él depositaba a la muchacha con cuidado en el suelo, alejándose unos pasos hacia atrás, parecían de la misma edad, quizá eran compañeros de **escurson*** o algunas de esos raros viajes que hacen los Muggles a zonas retiradas para investigar por diversión.

– _¿Te encuentras bien?_ –le pregunto el muchacho a la joven en ese idioma raro – _¿Quién eres?_ –Hablo girando hacia él, lo que significaba que le había hecho una pregunta… pero cuál… ¿quizá su nombre?, decidió responder eso por si acaso

–Mmm… Sirius Black –Dijo no muy convencido de que fuera la respuesta correcta

 _–El no habla nuestra lengua Sasuke-kun, parece que nos encontramos por casualidad, no parece peligroso, viaja con esa clase de caballo extraño_ –La joven empezó a intercambiar unas palabras con el chico, y aunque no entendía nada de lo que decían, se hacía una idea por las muecas y movimientos de las manos cuando señalaron a Buckbeak quien estaba a su lado desde hace unos segundos, era frustrante no saber si hablaban de él o no, parecían solo unos chicos perdidos en el bosque, claro que las apariencias engañan, sobre todo al ver la reacción tan sigilosa de la chica cuando recién la vio ahí sentada junto a las rocas y por la forma en que empuñaba ese curioso cuchillo sabía que al menos tenía una formación de supervivencia o defensa personal.

Vio que el chico asentía a lo que sea que le dijo la muchacha y cuando giro el rostro a verlo, un escalofrió lo recorrió completo, estaba casi seguro que vio los ojos negros del chico al llegar a su lado, no esos ojos rojos que ahora se dirigían a él con esas cosas girando en ellos.

Lo primero que sintió fue como el chico entraba en su cabeza, tan aturdido estaba ante aquella visión que no logro realizar una barrera a tiempo para que no la penetrara su mente. Pasaron segundos, minutos, horas… realmente, no estaba seguro, recordaba un destello de dolor y después estar tirado en el piso de rodillas jadeando tomando todo el aire que podía con gran dificultad.

Buckbeak estaba a su lado cuando recobro el control de su cuerpo, su cabeza le daba ligeros golpeteos en el costado ocasionando que se desestabilizara y cayera de lado raspándose parte del brazo.

Escucho el chillido de su acompañante y elevo la vista del piso hacia el lugar al que se dirigía el sonido, la chica a quien ayudo a no caer estaba en posición de querer avanzar hacia el frente, pero Buckbeak le cerraba el paso amenazándola con sus garras.

–Se recuperará, solo tome la información que necesitaba sobre su lengua

¿Ese era su idioma?, ¿Qué no hablaban otro?... Espera, ¿a qué se refería con que la "tomo"?

–¿Co… cómo? –parpadeo sorprendido, jadeando ligeramente al hablar y sorprendido por la intrusión –¿Qué has hecho? y ¿Quiénes son? –pregunto sorprendido

–Soy Sasuke Uchiha, ella Haruno Sakura y el rubio Uzumaki Naruto, somos ninjas de Konoha, y no diré más hasta saber dónde estamos.

.

.

.

Sirius se puso de pie con una jaqueca ligera, la habilidad para entrar en la mente de otra persona era una magia avanzada que pocos llegaban a dominar al cien por ciento, pero este chico había realizado una irrupción en su cabeza sin dañarlo y obteniendo la información que deseaba. Eso solo podrían hacerlo verdaderos prodigios, él en lo personal, sufrió mucho los dos años que aprendió el arte cuando estaba en la academia de Aurores, aunque era meramente apto con **legeremancia*** , no tenía esa habilidad innata y era mejor en **oclumancia*.**

Parpadeo un par de segundos más y observo a los muchachos, el chico lo observaba esperando una respuesta y aún con los ojos rojos girando y la muchacha estaba a punto de caer de dolor al piso con una mueca en la cara, un crujido puso en alerta a los tres observando a su alrededor.

–Creo que deberíamos salir de aquí primero, la cueva no resistirá mucho tiempo –explico al ver que la joven caía adolorida contra el cuerpo del muchacho, que la sujetaba para que no estampara en el suelo

–No confío en usted, pero necesito sacar a mis compañeros de aquí

–Mira, hagamos un trato, te ayudare a sacar a tus amigos, tengo un campamento a corta distancia de aquí, podemos llevarlos ahí para que descansen, y podemos hablar de… de lo que sea que quieras hablar

El moreno, ¿cómo dijo que se llamaba?... ¿ **Suske***?, bueno él, se lo pensó por un momento y al parecer decidió aceptar, cuando vio el cuerpo inconsciente a unos metros y el cansado de la chica que estaba a punto del desmayo

–Bien, pero si intenta algo…

La amenaza quedo en el aire, Sirius sintió un escalofrío al ver los ojos rojos, una pequeña ola de pánico empezó a corroerlo, junto a una corriente helada, el mismo sentimiento cuando estaba frente a los…

–Demonios, ahí vienen los Dementores

–¿los que?

Sirius camino hacia los chicos y tomo a la muchacha en brazos, Sasuke sin entender muy bien que sucedía se dirigió hacía Naruto y lo cargo saliendo detrás del hombre, llegando afuera sintió una onda de frio extremo, las copas de los árboles se congelaron y su respiración empezaba a tener un fino vaho

–Olvida el campamento, ya vienen –le grito al chico con desesperación

Sasuke sabia reconocer los síntomas, Sirius estaba a punto de un ataque de pánico, el hombre dejo a Sakura sobre el animalejo ese y con el palito de madera giro hacia los árboles esperando ver, lo que sea que provocaba el cambio de clima

Sasuke sintió a Naruto retorcerse inquieto, lo dejo recargado en una roca y avanzo hacia el desesperado hombre sujetándolo del hombro, cuando giro a verlo, tenía las pupilas dilatadas y el terror expresado en el rostro, hizo lo único que se le ocurrió en el momento, realizó un Genjutsu y lo puso a dormir, el pájaro/caballo respingo al verlo caer al frente

–Estará bien, solo lo puse a dormir

La cosa esa lo miro fijamente y agacho la cabeza como explicando que lo había entendido y se acercó a él con la desmayada Kunoichi en el lomo, Sasuke tomo eso como una señal y subió al hombre junto a Sakura.

–Llévalos al campamento –ordeno a la bestia y esta levanto vuelo alejándose del lugar

Regreso la vista hacia el bosque y a lo lejos vio unas figuras serpenteando entre los árboles, acercándose lentamente a su posición, por la reacción de Sirius esas cosas eran peligrosas y llevaban un tiempo siguiéndolo.

Se adelantó hacia el bosque y vio que eran aproximadamente seis criaturas, las cuales empezaron a elevarse intentando seguir al animal, pero Sasuke no lo permitiría

.

.

.

Despertó sintiéndose muy débil, llevaba una semana más o menos caminando y sin dormir más que unas pocas siestas de una o dos horas, pero ahora estaba ahí en el bosque con tres chicos que creía eran Muggles, pero sabían usar legeremancia y se estaban acercando los…

–Dementores –grito al levantarse buscando entre sus ropas la varita

–No nos molestaran más –escucho la voz rasposa detrás de él

Giro el cuerpo y lo que vio no le gustó nada, la chica estaba inconsciente, se veía muy pálida ahí recostada frente a la fogata con un montón de ramas y hojas haciendo una cama improvisada, con el muchacho rubio a su izquierda en otra camilla de ramas.

Se adelantó un par de pasos y una punta fría filosa le toco la mejilla

–Ahora no quiero, exijo respuestas. ¿Qué eran esas cosas?

Volteo a la derecha y vio el arma, una **Chokutō*** en plenas condiciones, apuntándole a la garganta, no estaba seguro de quienes eran esos chicos, pero se estaba empezando a dar cuenta que eran peligrosos

–Se llaman Dementores, son viles criaturas obscuras que vigilan la prisión mágica de alta seguridad Azkaban

–¿Mágica?

–Sí, mi nombre es Sirius Black y soy un mago

–Eso significa que esas cosas te buscan porque escapaste de prisión, ¿correcto?

–Sí, y no pienso volver, me encerraron por un delito que no cometí, prefiero que me atravieses el corazón con esa espada que regresar a ese lugar

–Le creo… Explíqueme ¿qué es un mago?

–¿Me crees? –Sonaba inseguro

–Sé que dice la verdad, ahora responda la pregunta

–Un mago es una persona con habilidades mágicas, podemos realizar diferentes actividades, desde hechizos simples como hacer aparecer luces hasta transfiguraciones de objetos en otro completamente diferente

–¿Dónde estamos?

–No estoy seguro, en alguna parte de Escocia, pase por Speybridge hace unas dos semanas y por Cromdale hace seis días*

Sasuke entendía perfectamente el idioma, pero nunca había escuchado ninguna de esas palabras antes, por la entonación que les daba el hombre, eran aldeas de este lugar extraño

Sirius vio que Sasuke estaba procesando la información obtenida, no hizo ningún movimiento, aún no estaba seguro que fue lo que sucedió al salir de la cueva, lo último que recordaba era correr hacia el chico y cargar a la muchacha para salir corriendo con una enorme presión en el pecho

–Tú –hablo con voz apagada, se aclaró la garganta y prosiguió –Tú, has dicho que me creías –suspiro –¿Por qué?, ¿Cómo sabes que no estoy mintiéndote y que estoy tratando de engañarlos para que me ayuden? ¿Y qué paso con los de… Dementores?

Sasuke guardo la katana y observo el rostro afligido del hombre

–Se reconocer a un mentiroso y por lo que he visto sus intenciones no son dañarnos, mis compañeros y yo fuimos atacados en una misión y usted, aunque no tenía por qué hacerlo nos ayudó, nadie con malas intenciones lo haría, vi la forma en que observaba a Sakura dentro de la cueva, no quería dañarla, al contrario, estaba preocupado por el estado de sus heridas, muy pocas personas se preocuparían de un desconocido –se sentó junto a la fogata a un lado de la fogata haciéndole una seña para que lo acompañara –como dije antes, no nos molestaran más, he destruido a los Dementores, por ahora está a salvo con nosotros, puede tomarlo como una compensación por sacarnos de esa cueva

–No entiendo, se supone que no puedes destruir a los Dementores son **amortales***

–No existen la inmortalidad, ni la amortalidad, eso lo aprendí de un sujeto con el que estuve un tiempo, que no sepamos como, no significa que no se pueda destruir.

–¿Me dirás como los destruiste?

–No

–Bien, entonces si ya no hay riesgo de Dementores, puedo usar libremente mi magia, los ayudaren lo que pueda y me iré

.

.

.

Varias horas después Sakura volvía a tener color en las mejillas, ver a Sirius hacer "magia" fue una experiencia extraña para Sasuke, siguió todo el proceso son el Sharingan activado, el palito de madera que el hombre llevaba era una varita, con la cual podía realizar sus hechizos y actividades que necesitara, vio con asombro cuando de unas rocas "transfiguro" un par de colchonetas, vasos, tazas y vendas que puso en la pierna de Sakura, cerrando la herida con una luz gris que salía de la punta del palo ese

Ya había anochecido cuando el animalejo azul regreso de algún lugar al que había ido, Sirius le explico que era un Hipogrifo, algo así como una mezcla de varios animales, lo llamo "animal **Mirtoploginco*** "

Sakura había tenido fiebre las dos horas anteriores y estaba envuelta en las mantas para que el frío no empeorara su situación, la pierna estaba entablillada, limpia y cauterizada por el "hechizo", Naruto no parecía querer despertar, Sasuke no estaba seguro si esa era una buena o mala noticia, desde lo ocurrido en la cueva hace ya tres días estaba preocupado por no sentir el Chakra del Kyūbi. Intento entrar en la mente de Naruto, pero una barrera le evitaba el ingreso, no era una barrera ordinaria, era mucho más fuerte y parecía contener algún tipo de energía extraña

Sakura se comunicaba con mímica con Sirius tratando de explicarle que estaba mejor y que podría usar su Chakra para curarse, pero el mago no le permitía moverse sin entender lo que ella decía

– _Voy a recorrer el perímetro, Sirius dice que te tomes el té que está ofreciéndote para recuperar energía, regresare en dos horas_

– _Está bien Sasuke-kun, ten cuidado_

–Daré una vuelta, vuelvo en dos horas –aviso al mago y se fue caminando hacia el bosque

.

.

.

Sasuke estuvo hablando largo y tendido con el hombre, si alguien en la villa lo viera en estos momentos no lo reconocerían -el gran Sasuke Uchiha platicador-, todo era por culpa del rubio dolor de cabeza acostado junto a la fogata, la verdad no le interesaba lo que los aldeanos hablaran de él, aprendió mucho del hombre, le explico muchas cosas de su hogar, juntos estuvieron realizando suposiciones de lo que podría haber pasado en la cueva, los conocimientos del hombre eran vastos, muchas de las ideas más descabelladas pasaban por su cabeza, viajes entre dimensiones, en el tiempo y muchas otras que fueron descartando

El viaje entre dimensiones era la más razonable, algunos de los antiguos pergaminos del clan decían que el Sharingan era una puerta a otros mundos, lo tomaban como sentido figurado, pero el **Tsukuyomi*** de su hermano y el **Kamui*** de Kakashi-sensei era un ejemplo de lo literal que era la información.

Termino de revisar el perímetro y regreso al campamento, escucho voces y pensó que tal vez ambos seguían balbuceando uno al otro sin entenderse. Ino probablemente se enfadaría con él de saber que aprendió una de las técnicas secretas de su clan, pero al menos no la estaba utilizando para algo malo, al contrario, la usaba para ayudar a otros. Era una lástima que solo supiera recopilar información y no otorgarla, así sería más sencillo enseñarles a Sakura y Naruto -cuando despertara- el idioma de este mundo.

Llego al campamento y vio a Sirius sentado frente al fuego pensando y a Sakura recargada contra el animalejo azul, con Naruto sentado frente a ella preguntándole un montón de cosas sobre los tres días que estuvo inconsciente. Se alegraba de que el torbellino rubio estuviera bien, un año atrás, cuando regreso a Konoha su vida había cambiado para mejor, se mudaron juntos y ahora vivían como una familia los tres Naruto, Itachi y él.

* * *

 **NOTAS FINALES:**

Como pudieron notar, la historia se centra más en Sasuke y Sirius, eso será por los próximos… cuatro o cinco capítulos, ya que la historia tiene mucho que ver con ellos (los Uchiha principalmente), pero pronto veremos más del mundo mágico (del trio dorado y Hogwarts).

Cualquier duda, comentario o corrección pueden hacérmela llegar por medio de reviews, me encanta responderlos (aunque no puedo hacerlo de forma más personal cuando son anónimos).

 ***Palabras claves:**

*la localización actual es a medio camino entre Cromdale y Advine siguiendo el Río Spey en Escocia (ver mapa para más referencias), veinte días después de los acontecimientos del "Prisionero de Azkaban"

 **Moony =** Decidi dejar el nombre original ya que la traducción (Lunático) no me gusta

 **escurson** = Excursión

 **legeremancia** = en palabras de Severus Snape: «entrar y saber hasta el más mínimo detalle del pensamiento de otras personas»

 **oclumancia** = es el arte de proteger los propios pensamientos de otros congéneres.

 **Suske** = Sasuke

 **Chokutō** = Es una espada japonesa recta que se produjo antes del siglo 10. Las Chokutō (literalmente "Espada recta") fueron utilizadas a pie para apuñalar o cortar y se llevaba colgada de la cintura.

 **Amortales =** Es la condición de no haber muerto y no poder morir, amortal es ser una entidad que inicialmente no esta viva

 **Mirtoploginco =** mitológico

 **Tsukuyomi =** Genjutsu de gran nivel que puede ser utilizado por un usuario que haya alcanzado el Mangekyō Sharingan. Representa el "Mundo espiritual y la obscuridad"

 **Kamui** = Técnica del Mangekyō Sharingan que le permite al usuario transferir cualquier cosa, persona o a sí mismo a otra dimensión. (Esta habilidad es exclusivo de Obito Uchiha y por donación a Kakashi Hatake, aparece hasta la saga de Naruto Shippuden, pero por efectos de historia supongamos que Kakashi lo utiliza desde antes)

* * *

Gracias a _Anonimo_ y _Seremoon_ por sus comentarios y a _Bucio_ por las correcciones del capítulo anterior (ya están aplicadas).

Luna

* * *

Capítulo 3: Black – 4197 palabras, 22 de Marzo de 2016, 04:58 p.m.


	4. Chapter 4: Itachi

**LOS PERSONAJES E HISTORIA DE LOS LIBROS DE HARRY POTTER SON DE J. K. ROGLING, DEL MANGA DE NARUTO SON DE MASASHI KISHIMOTO, YO LOS UTILIZO COMO ENTRETENIMIENTO Y SIN FINES DE LUCRO.**

 **ADVERTENCIAS:**

EL capítulo se desarrolla en Konoha, un año antes de la llegada de los tres ninjas al mundo mágico.

 **ACLARACIONES:**

–Dialogo normal

– **Dialogo Bijū**

* * *

" _Cuanto más he de esperar,_

 _Cuánto más he de buscar,_

 _Para poder encontrar_

 _La luz que sé que hay en mí"_

La danza del fuego, Mägo De Oz 2000

Álbum: Finisterra

* * *

 **Itachi:**

Hoy se cumplía un año.

Un año lleno de cambios, de altas y bajas. Itachi Uchiha, el prodigio del clan, el traidor de Konoha, el criminal rango S, el desertor y un sin fin de apodos más que no importaban ahora, en este momento podía pisar su hogar sin sentirse sucio, sin sentir esa indescriptible sensación de vacío causado por su pasado.

Sí, los aldeanos aun eran cautelosos a su alrededor, incluso algunos ninjas lo veían con clara hostilidad, pero no importaba, tenía lo que deseaba desde hacía años, por fin vivía en paz.

Tantos años de ocultar la verdad, de seguir su misión, de ser un renegado le habían enseñado lo peor y lo mejor de él mismo, tanto tiempo solo buscando seguir adelante y no quebrarse frente a su hermano, intento por todos los medios encaminarlo para que fuera un gran ninja, en la obscuridad seguía sus movimientos esperando que no cometiera los mismos errores que él; sufrió al saber que, en su búsqueda de poder, Sasuke se fue de la aldea para aliarse con Orochimaru para poder vencerlo algún día, pero gracias a Naruto ambos -Sasuke y él- pudieron encontrar la armonía necesaria para perdonar y seguir adelante.

.

.

.

Sospechaba que algo estaba pasando en la aldea, algo que estaba casi seguro lo incluía a él y por eso querían sacarlo de ahí a toda costa y mandarlo con Jiraiya a entrenar en quién sabe dónde.

Naruto podría ser un busca pleitos, sí, pero no era un idiota -al menos no tanto según él-, sabía perfectamente que Akatsuki lo estaba buscando para extraer de él el Kyūbi y hacer quien sabe qué cosa para, probablemente, dominar el mundo o alguna de esas tonterías que hacen los malos de las películas.

No que se quejara -a fin de cuentas, lo mandaban a entrenar y no de vacaciones-, pero preferiría estar ahí para pelear, que escondiéndose con el pervertido en alguna otra parte.

Habían pasado ya dos semanas desde que salieron de Konoha hacia Kumo, para encontrarse con una persona que le ayudaría en su entrenamiento. Jiraiya le prometió que este tiempo con él aprendería toda clase de técnicas nuevas, lograría dominar nuevas habilidades y… no supo que más porque el Sanin se puso a balbucear sobre baños termales y dejo de prestarle atención.

Estaba algo nostálgico por la inminente partida, además de no haber solucionado nada de su compañero de equipo, Sasuke se había ido hace ya un año y no volvieron a saber nada de él, en ese tiempo Kakashi, Sakura y él hicieron algunas cuantas misiones, pero no volverían a ser lo mismo de nuevo, varios meces después un gran evento se llevó a cabo en la aldea, aunque se enteró mucho después porque en ese momento él estaba en una misión con el equipo 10 y no participo en la pelea. Cuando regreso notaba el cambio, algunos locales tenían daños y no había mucha gente en las calles, dio su reporte de la misión al Hokage y se despidió del equipo 10 para ir a su apartamento cuando Kakashi-sensei lo intercepto pidiéndole que fuera con él al campo de entrenamiento.

Cuando llego pudo ver a su compañera sentada en una banca con otro chico, sus ojos se abrieron y corrió a su encuentro, derrapo al detenerse y su alegría desapareció tan rápido como había llegado, se parecía mucho, muchísimo en realidad, el muchacho sentado y Sasuke eran muy similares, por eso su confusión.

Las presentaciones se hicieron y Naruto estaba cada vez más decepcionado, este chico, Sai había llegado a ocupar el lugar de Sasuke, nadie lo dijo, pero él sabía que esto era una confirmación, de que ya no lo buscarían más y lo tomarían como un traidor a la aldea.

–Hemos llegado

Salió de sus pensamientos al escuchar al Ero-senin hablarle

–¿Dónde estamos?, aún falta mucho para llegar a Kumo

–Primero necesito una información y mi fuente quedo de encontrarse conmigo en este lugar

Naruto inflo las mejillas con una mueca de disgusto cruzando los brazos y tirándose al piso cayendo sentado en un claro berrinche infantil que a Jiraiya solo le causo gracia.

Todo pasó en cuestión de segundos, en un momento estaba con su rabieta y al siguiente estaba clavado (literalmente) contra un árbol a un par de metros del lugar donde antes estaba sentado.

Un hombre muy alto con una espada ataco el área donde se encontraban, Hoshigaki Kisame hizo acto de presencia quitándose el sombrero de paja que cubría su cabeza y mostrando su rostro azul con dientes aserrados en una sonrisa sádica, unos metros atrás un cascabel resonó junto con los ligeros pasos de su compañero Uchiha Itachi, quien los veía con los ojos rojos mostrando el Sharingan.

Naruto estaba a punto de atacar cuando Kisame cayo inconsciente al piso frente al Sanin, grande fue su sorpresa al ver que Jiraiya no tomaba posición de combate, simplemente miraba al frente esperando que el Uchiha llegara a su encuentro, sin importarle el otro ninja.

A solo unos cuantos pasos de distancia el ninja renegado se detuvo justo al lado de su compañero Akatsuki, se agacho hacia el cuerpo y arranco de su cuello un **Senbon*** enterrado en un **punto de presión*** del cuello, lo que explicaba la caída repentina del hombre.

Una vez que reviso que el ninja azul estuviera desmayado, cabeceo hacia Jiraiya como dándole permiso para hablar.

–Ha habido un ligero cambio de planes–hablo el Sanin mientras Naruto solo pestañeaba sin entender lo que sucedía

–Imagino que la razón principal es mi pequeño hermano.

–Correcto, ya hace un año que se fue de la aldea, Tsunade no puede retrasar más el proceso para convertirlo en un renegado de la aldea.

–Comprendo –Itachi cerró los ojos frunciendo levemente el ceño y cuando los abrió de nuevo sus ojos volvían a ser negros –¿Cuál es el nuevo plan?, por lo que veo, incluye a Naruto también

–Mi plan es el mismo que hace años Itachi-kun, te lo propuse desde el mismo día que me entere de todo, deseo que regreses conmigo a Konoha

Naruto estaba en silencio observando el intercambio aun clavado en el árbol, intentaba moverse, pero la discusión frente a él lo sobrepasaba, ¿Ero-senin pidiéndole al asesino de un clan completo regresar a la aldea con él?

–No creo que sea conveniente en este momento, Sasuke se enteraría de la verdad y temo por las represalias que tomaría.

–No hay de qué preocuparse, todo está planeado, se dónde está exactamente y nosotros tres iremos por él

–A ver, a ver, frena ahí Ero-senin –Naruto se levantó y camino hacia ellos haciendo señas de alto con las manos –A que te refieres con todo esto, él es Itachi Uchiha, el hermano del dobe quien mato a su clan, ¿y cómo es que dijiste?... Sabes dónde está Sasuke y no se lo dijiste a la vieja.

–Naruto, esto es lo que iba a decirte cuando llegáramos a Kumo, pero al parecer Kisame se nos adelantó a los planes

–Hablando de… ¿Esta muerto?

–No, solo inconsciente –respondió el Uchiha

–Creo que deberíamos empezar con las explicaciones aquí, que les parece deshacernos del azulito y preparar un poco de té

Itachi y Naruto se quedaron mirando al Sanin, Itachi cabeceo de nuevo y tomo el cuerpo inconsciente saliendo de ahí tan rápido como pudo, mientras Naruto solo se encogía de hombros y caminaba detrás del Sanin hacia dentro del bosque

Jiraiya empezaba a tener dolor de cabeza solo de pensar en los líos que causaría al regresar a Konoha… ¡y solo llevaba menos de una semana fuera!

.

.

.

Unas horas después toda la verdad estaba dicha, Naruto se enteró de todo lo ocurrido en Konoha cuando el Kyūbi ataco, como sus padres dieron su vida para proteger la suya, como el prodigio Uchiha creció siendo presionado por su familia por culpa de sus habilidades, cuando se le dio la misión de evitar a toda costa una guerra civil entre clanes y cuando no termino porque no podía asesinar a la única persona que de verdad le importaba, quien no tenía la culpa de la traición de sus padres.

Esa noche fue la segunda vez que Naruto comprendió completamente lo que es una vida Shinobi*, nuevamente se tomó como meta, seguir un camino ninja en el que nunca le quitaran sus propios deseos y su voluntad, en ese momento deseo más que nada en el mundo cumplir su sueño de ser Hokage, pero ya no por el sentimiento egoísta de querer ser reconocido, ahora lo haría para otros, sí, comprendió que su sentido del deber y el honor le dictaban que ayudara a los demás y empezaría por ayudar a los dos últimos Uchiha.

Itachi estuvo de pie recargado contra un árbol casi desde que Jiraiya inicio el relato, con los ojos cerrados escuchando cada palabra, mientras Naruto y Jiraiya estaban sentados uno frente al otro junto a una improvisada fogata que el mayor había encendido.

La mente de Naruto se volvía un caos con cada afirmación, cuando Mizuki le conto sobre el Kyūbi, Naruto entendió porque el odio de los aldeanos, pero nunca comprendió del todo al cuarto por haber realizado tal acción, en cambio ahora, podía darse cuenta del motivo, un padre jamás dejaría que nada malo le pasara a su hijo, pero esa fue la única manera que él tenía para no poner en riesgo a nadie más, sacrificando su vida y dejando esa carga sobre su único hijo, él deseaba que lo trataran como un héroe, pero pudo más el dolor, el odio y el miedo a lo desconocido de los aldeanos.

Claro está que eso no era lo peor, que tu propia aldea te haga un mártir no era comparado con ser tachado de traidor, tal como había sucedido con el Uchiha mayor, Sasuke siempre pensaba en su venganza, en derrotar a su hermano, pero Naruto ahora comprendió que estaba equivocado, si llegaba a cumplir su meta no lograría su cometido, solo empeoraría las cosas, quizá hubiera sido mejor que Itachi se fuera de la aldea junto con Sasuke, pero él hubiera no existe, solo el ahora y esperaba poder hacer entender a su mejor amigo que la resolución no llegaría con una muerte, sino con un perdón.

.

.

.

Viajaron juntos por al menos una semana más, Itachi se veía… se veía… ¿normal?, la verdad no sabía que palabra utilizar para describirlo, en cuanto acepto viajar con ellos se deshizo de la capa de Akatsuki, no dio explicaciones sobre lo que sucedió con Kisame, solo dijo que no causaría problemas por el momento.

Llegaron a Kumo pasada la media noche, Jiraiya y Naruto fueron directo a la aldea a buscar a la persona que ayudaría en el entrenamiento e Itachi se quedó en el bosque muy lejos de la aldea y de posibles captores.

.

.

.

Tres meses pasaron desde su llegada a Kumo, y uno desde que retomaron su camino al no encontrar a quien buscaban**, Akatsuki se les había adelantado.

En este momento se encontraba tirado en el suelo de una celda respirando con dificultad. La pelea había durado horas. Jiraiya, Sasuke y Naruto estaba seguramente en el hospital atendiendo sus heridas, no así él que estaba solo tirado ahí mientras alguien venía a revisar que tan mal estaba, tenía dos opciones:

Primera: La siguiente persona que entrara en la habitación viniera a hacerlo hablar sobre su repentina aparición con el Sanin del Sapo y dos Genin de la aldea.

Segunda: Pena capital, en una palabra… asesinarlo.

Cuatro días atrás mientras entrenaban el Sanin decidió que era momento de liberar el sello para intentar el control de Chakra del Kyūbi, todo estaba fríamente calculado, nada podía salir mal, pero las cosas no salen siempre como uno planea, dos horas después de haber liberado el sello, Naruto estaba completamente concentrado en retener el poder del zorro, Itachi veía con calma cada uno de los gestos del **Jinchūriki*** , esperando que no fuera necesario intervenir.

–Bien, creo que fue suficiente por hoy, volveré a cerrar el sello –Hablo Jiraiya después de una hora de control por parte de Naruto

Jiraiya hizo un par de sellos con las manos y le dio un ligero golpe a Naruto en el estómago, el chico cayo de rodillas respirando con dificultad mirando al frente.

Se notaba agotado, sudando y jadeando en el suelo mientras recuperaba la respiración.

Itachi estaba por desactivar el Sharingan cuando lo noto, una leve corriente de Chakra rojo se dispersaba entre el azul de Naruto, dio un paso al frente y escucho el grito, intento meterlo en un Genjutsu, pero el cambio fue más rápido, Jiraiya saco un papel de su mochila intentando pegárselo a Naruto en alguna parte de su cuerpo, pero el Chakra comenzó a fluir cubriéndolo completamente.

Lo siguiente que supo es que estaba a trecientos metros del lugar chocando contra un árbol, y Jiraiya cayendo al agua del lago cercando en dirección contraria.

Naruto cubierto por el manto del Kyūbi rugió con furia y se lanzó al ataque, por cinco milésimas de segundo y una cola de las cuatro que ya mostraba lo hubiera atravesado, agradeció enormemente su Dojutsu y salto sobre el árbol más cercano.

Vio cuando Jiraiya salió del agua, no parecía herido de gravedad, ambos corrieron al encuentro de Naruto cada uno preparando su técnica, Itachi arrojo una bola de fuego mientras Jiraiya cubría de aceite al Jinchūriki poseído, el rugido que soltó hizo retumbar la tierra mandando a volar a las aves cercanas al lugar, Itachi sintió el ardor en los ojos cuando cambio al Mangekyō Sahringan para tener una mejor oportunidad contra la bestia de ahora cinco colas, Jiraiya le hizo señas para que llamara su atención mientras él sigilosamente se acercaba a él, estando a solo unos centímetros de pegar el papel en una de las colas, otra salió de debajo de la tierra y dio en el centro del pecho del Sanin arrojándolo hacia el bosque atravesando varios árboles en el camino.

Itachi vio todo el suceso en cámara lenta, casi seguro que ese ataque había matado al Sanin del sapo, nadie podría sobrevivir a un ataque directo desde tan corta distancia, para su sorpresa el hombre tocio sangre y se levantó trastabillando y sujetando con fuerza el pecho donde podía notar un orificio profundo.

Un par de horas después -no sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado- se encontraba sudoroso y sangrante detrás de una pila de rocas, con su Chakra al mínimo, un dolor de cabeza inmenso y la visión totalmente nublada, escucho el crujir de las ramas y los gritos desgarradores de la gente del pueblo cuando la inmensa bestia de seis colas destruía todo a su paso.

Jiraiya estaba convaleciente a su lado, más muerto que vivo y él no estaba mucho mejor, tenía cuatro costillas rotas, una pierna fracturada y una abertura en el costado derecho que sangraba profusamente.

Hizo un torniquete arrancándose la manga de la camisa y como pudo se levantó para seguir atacando. Lo que antes era un pequeño poblado de pescadores, ahora eran solo ruinas y restos humanos desparramados por el suelo, camino cojeando hacia el centro de la destrucción, aún escuchaba los gritos en la obscuridad, se sentía culpable por no prever que sucedería, sobre todo, por haber acampado tan cerca de una comunidad.

Llego a un punto en el que no escucho nada, los gritos cesaron y la bestia estaba sentada en sus cuartos traseros mirando un punto fijo al frente, con seis colas completas y una a medio formar, ya no parecía una masa roja de Chakra, en ciertas áreas ya podía verse la piel naranja y algo de pelo amarillo cubriendo el manto, la transformación estaba completándose.

– **No puedes detenerme** –hablo lentamente, solo observando

–Puedo intentarlo –La voz sonó fría y poderosa

– **La última vez fue suerte el que hayas ganado, el mocoso no quería matarte**

–…

–¿ **Y tú?, cegado por el poder, no tenías planeado asesinarlo para obtener los ojos de tu hermano** –sonrió mostrando los colmillos – **Sabes que intento detenerme, si él no pudo, ¿crees que tú si lo harás?, eres débil, no eres mejor que Itachi Uchiha**

Itachi vio lo que el Kyūbi observaba a lo lejos, su hermano, espada en mano, observaba al monstruo calculando su siguiente movimiento

–No necesito derrotarte, tú mismo lo harás –arrojo varios Kunai que el zorro ni siquiera hizo esfuerzo por desviar

Sasuke guardo la espada y desactivo el Sharingan, Itachi quería gritarle que corriera, que no fuera un tonto y dejara de provocar al zorro quien movía las colas rabiosamente

–Sal de ahí Dobe, tenemos una pelea pendiente –Sasuke sonrió y observo como las colas empezaban a desaparecer

– **Maldito bastardo, que has…** Corre no puedo controlarlo por mucho tiem… **Voy a destrosarte y sentiras lo que es el dolor maldit…** Sal de aquí…

Itachi comprendió que había algo en los Kunai que Sasuke arrojara segundos antes, observo el piso y a lo lejos vio uno, con el Sharingan activado logro ver un líquido cristalino cubriendo completamente el filo, no le presto más atención porque una onda de poder que lo arrojo hacia atrás, Sasuke salto de lugar en el que estaba, corrió a su encuentro y lo sujeto del brazo antes de estrellarse contra los árboles junto al lago

–Sasuke… ¿Qué estás haciendo?

–En este momento te quito de en medio para pelear contra Naruto, pero necesitare esto –dijo mientras le quitaba el pergamino con el sello de emergencia que Itachi traía consigo

Sasuke lo dejo en la orilla del lago y regreso corriendo hacia donde el Kyūbi destrozaba todo a su alrededor, subió el árbol más grande que aún seguía en pie y desde la punta vio cuando el monstruoso ser comenzó con su técnica más poderosa.

Esferas de Chakra puro bailaban a su alrededor, uniéndose en una esfera única, por unos segundos los ojos rojos del zorro se volvieron azules y jadeo haciendo parpadear la esfera.

Un grito salió de la garganta del zorro y rápidamente se convirtió de nuevo en rugido, después se quedó quieto y la esfera cayó sobre él, Sasuke al ver la esfera cayendo corrió lo más rápido que pudo y se aventó al agua con Itachi y Jiraiya a cuestas justo cuando la onda explosiva destruyo el bosque y junto con él los restos de aldea en un radio de varios kilómetros a la redonda.

Itachi estaba muy cansado y con la vista prácticamente en negro de tanto uso del Mangekyō, salió jadeando del agua sujetando el cuerpo inerte del Sanin. Jiraiya había perdido mucha sangre después de ser semi atravesado por el Jinchūriki poseído, aunque él no estaba en las mejores condiciones tampoco.

A lo lejos podía ver a Naruto arrodillado peleando por el control de su cuerpo contra el Kyūbi y a Sasuke de pie a su lado con el Sharingan activado. Tenían suerte de estar con vida, si ese ataque, aunque fallido hubiera impactado con todo su poder, no habrían sobrevivido.

Después de varios minutos que parecieron horas, Naruto cayo inconsciente al suelo con el sello pegado en la espalda. Sasuke desenvaino su katana y apunto a Itachi olvidándose de los dos heridos.

–Quiero la verdad, aquí y ahora, ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió esa noche? –exigió levantando el mentón de Itachi con la espada

–¿No es suficiente matarme?

–No te comportes como si fuera tu maldito juguete, quiero saber la verdad, todos estos años me han ocultado cosas, me han dicho verdades a medias o simplemente no me han dicho nada para que me haga mis propias conclusiones y estoy harto –le enterró la punta de la espada en la mejilla derecha –habla no te lo volveré a repetir

Itachi no era un genio solo por su destreza en batalla, sabía leer a sus oponentes y hacerlos dudar de sus habilidades para aprovecharlas a su favor, pero Sasuke tenía algo diferente, esa luz que desapareció la noche de la masacre Uchiha había vuelto a sus ojos, aunque mostrara el Sharingan activado, había algo ahí que le recordaba una sola palabra… Esperanza.

Algo o mejor dicho alguien le había hecho ver un panorama diferente al que él le mostro, no estaba seguro de cuál era la razón o si era beneficiosa o peligrosa para él, pero esta era su última oportunidad de hacer las cosas bien y no la pensaba desaprovechar.

–Tres días antes de la masacre descubrí que nuestro padre, el líder del clan Uchiha estaba organizando una rebelión contra el Hokage, una guerra civil que podría acabar no solo con el clan, también con la aldea entera, puesto que nuestros enemigos aprovecharían para atacar y Konoha sería destruida.

–Entonces era verdad –soltó el arma que cayó al suelo haciendo eco –la maldita serpiente tenía razón, me engañaste para protegerme –se arrodillo frente a Itachi mirando hacia el suelo con el cabello cubriendo su rostro

Ahora tenía en claro que Orochimaru le había dicho algo a Sasuke, pero no estaba seguro de cómo se había enterado él de lo sucedido. Observo detenidamente a su hermano y noto como él también se encontraba herido, parte de su ropa estaba hecha jirones y sangraba de algunas partes, ¿cómo es que llego hasta aquí en primer lugar?

–Sasuke –le puso una mano en el hombro – ¿cómo llegaste aquí?

–Mate a Orochimaru, no permitiría que el Sharingan cayera en su poder, nunca quise estar con él pero lo necesitaba, debía ser más fuerte que tú para derrotarte y míranos aquí, sangrando y sin fuerzas para luchar –volteo a ver a Itachi y este se sorprendió al ver lágrimas en los ojos del menor –debiste decírmelo, quizá no hubiera entendido entonces, pero ahora si lo comprendo, somos ninjas ese era tu deber, tu misión, sé que fue doloroso, pero, debiste, tenías que habérmelo dicho

–Quería que siguieras tu vida, no estoy seguro de que te dijo exactamente Orochimaru, pero fue mi decisión no terminar con el trabajo, tú eras lo más importante para mí, ya había perdido a mi mejor amigo, no deseaba perder a mi hermano también. Vamos, debemos ir a un hospital, no creo que Jiraiya soporte mucho tiempo en ese estado y tú y yo no estamos precisamente bien.

Sasuke se puso de pie y camino hacia Naruto levantándolo con dificultad y caminando lento hacia donde se encontraba Itachi sujetando al Sanin.

Itachi vio que Jiraiya estaba despierto y sujetándose el hoyo del pecho intentando parar la hemorragia, se sintió culpable por no recordar el estado de gravedad del hombre cuando estaba hablando con Sasuke

–Si ya terminaron, me gustaría que me ayudaran si no fuera mucha molestia –reclamo el Sanin

–Debemos ir a un hospital, pero ninguna aldea nos recibirá con nuestros antecedentes

–Llevamos viajando juntos mucho tiempo Itachi, Tsunade está al tanto de todo, en cuanto nos reportemos en Konoha serás detenido sí, pero no asesinado, entraras a juicio junto con Sasuke y se revelara la verdad de lo sucedido. Viajaremos en Sapo, sé que no es el mejor medio de transporte, pero es lo mejor que tenemos

Itachi tomo un poco de sangre del Sanin con sus dedos y realizo la invocación, un sapo azul apareció frente a él casi del doble de su tamaño. Sasuke brinco sobre el sapo y acomodo a Naruto para que no se resbalara, bajo de nuevo y ayudo a Itachi a subir al Sanin.

Una vez que estuvieron firmemente sujetos al sapo, desaparecieron en una nube blanca para aparecer en las puertas del hospital de Konoha.

* * *

 **NOTAS FINALES:**

Este capítulo estaba quedando demasiado largo y tuve que dividirlo en dos, en el próximo se explican varias cosas que quedaron sueltas en este, como por ejemplo como llego Sasuke hasta ahí y que paso con Orochimaru.

No soy muy buena con las escenas de acción, tarde aproximadamente tres días escribiendo solo el pedazo del ataque a la villa, también en el próximo sabremos como reaccionara Naruto ante la destrucción que causo y no.

Cualquier duda, comentario o corrección pueden hacérmela llegar por medio de reviews, me encanta responderlos (aunque no puedo hacerlo de forma más personal cuando son anónimos).

 **Palabras claves:**

*La primera vez que Naruto se da cuenta de eso es en la batalla del puente Uzumaki (contra Haku) a continuación pongo un párrafo extraído de Wikipedia, que me dio la inspiración para la resolución de Naruto cuando Jiraiya termina de contar toda la verdad:

 _[Este acontecimiento hizo que más tarde Naruto se propusiera seguir un camino del ninja distinto al del joven, en el que no se viera nunca convertido en una arma de nadie, y pudiera seguir sus propios deseos y su voluntad.] (Referencia a la muerte de Haku)_

**Buscaban a Yugito Nii o Killer Bee, para que le ayudara a Naruto a convivir pacíficamente con el Kyubi.

 **Senbon** = Finas y resistentes agujas metálicas que se utilizan para herir con precisión al enemigo en zonas vitales, o para inmovilizarlo.

 **Puntos de presión** = Son áreas en el cuerpo humano que al ser manipuladas de alguna manera específica pueden producir un dolor considerable u otros efectos como mareo, desmayos, ardor, etcétera; aunque también hay puntos que causan efectos beneficiosos para la salud, como disminuir dolores de cabeza, detener el hipo, aliviar dolores de estómago, relajar, etcétera.

 **Jinchūriki** = Nombre que se les da a las personas en cuyo interior se encuentra sellado uno de los nueve Bijū existentes (monstruos de gran poder).

* * *

Gracias a Seremoon y Bucio por sus comentarios.

Luna

* * *

Capítulo 4: Itachi – 3926 palabras, 01 de abril de 2016, 10:00 a.m.


	5. Chapter 5: Sasuke

**LOS PERSONAJES E HISTORIA DE LOS LIBROS DE HARRY POTTER SON DE J. K. ROGLING, DEL MANGA DE NARUTO SON DE MASASHI KISHIMOTO, YO LOS UTILIZO COMO ENTRETENIMIENTO Y SIN FINES DE LUCRO.**

 **ADVERTENCIAS:**

El capítulo se desarrolla en Konoha, un año antes de la llegada de los tres ninjas al mundo, iniciando una semana antes de que Naruto pierda el control.

 **ACLARACIONES:**

–Dialogo normal

– **Dialogo Bijū**

* * *

" _Tras la ilusión de partir,_

 _Por triunfos y gloria alcanzar,_

 _Descubrí al estar ahí_

 _Que perdí mi libertad"_

La sangre del enemigo, Opera Magna 2006

Álbum: El último Caballero

* * *

 **Sasuke:**

Salió de su habitación -que parecía más una celda- y camino directo al salón de entrenamiento, sus días se reducían a entrenar todo el día, últimamente el Sanin de la serpiente se pasaba horas dentro de su laboratorio dejando que Sasuke entrenara por su cuenta. Él sabía que Orochimaru le había enseñado ya todo lo que alguna vez podría enseñarle, había aprendido toda clase de técnicas prohibidas -cada una más poderosa que la anterior- hasta que ya solo las perfeccionaba, el sello maldito le había dado una clara desventaja al inicio, puesto que lo obligaba a concentrarse no solo en la técnica y en el ataque del enemigo, también a no perder el control y asesinar al ninja de turno con quien estaba entrenando.

Orochimaru siempre lo incitaba a dejar el sello libre, pero a diferencia de él, Sasuke no era un asesino sin corazón, el solo deseaba asesinar a una persona.

Tardo solo dos meses y medio en dominar por completo el sello, cosa que a Orochimaru le pareció un gran logro, ya que nadie más había logrado tal hazaña en tan poco tiempo, el record era de tres años, solo si el sujeto sobrevivía.

Llego a la zona establecida para sus prácticas, donde ya se encontraba el Sanin junto a su perro faldero -hacia una semana que Orochimaru asistía a todos sus entrenamientos, cosa que había evitado durante los tres meses anteriores-, no le importaba tener público, mientras no intervinieran.

Como de costumbre el oponente de esta semana era un idiota, tardo más en caminar de su habitación a la zona de entrenamiento de lo que tardo en derrotarlo, Orochimaru había salido de la habitación justo cuando el tipo caía inconsciente al piso y Sasuke decidió terminar por hoy.

Camino entre los pasillos hacia la cocina para prepararse algo de comer, según sus cuentas, Orochimaru necesitaría un cuerpo nuevo en pocas semanas, Sasuke tenía un plan para salir de ahí, jamás le entregaría su cuerpo a esa vil criatura, primero muerto que dejar los secretos de su clan a ese bastardo, el Sharingan no debía caer en sus manos.

–No resistiré más tiempo –se escuchó la voz sibilante

Sasuke se detuvo frente a la puerta donde provenía aquella voz, teniendo cuidado de esconder su Chakra

–Creo que ya es tiempo, sé que la mejor fecha es en más de quince días, pero el proceso de descomposición está acelerándose, parece ser que hemos encontrado la forma de hacer durar más el cuerpo, aún y con el ADN de Kimimaro necesitaremos un cuerpo nuevo –Respondió la voz de Kabuto

–Bien, prepara todo, lo haremos esta noche –lo despidió con un gesto de mano

–Como usted ordene Orochimaru-sama –hizo una reverencia y desapareció en un torbellino de hojas

–Puedes salir de tu escondite Sasuke-kun

–No me estoy escondiendo –desenvaino la espada a la espera de un ataque

–Lo sé, lo sé –se puso de pie lentamente dándole la espalda a la puerta donde Sasuke estaba de pie ya dentro de la habitación –también sé que Kabuto no preparara la sala de cambio hasta saber que estas por o menos inconsciente

–Esa será tu perdición, no puedes matarme, ya que necesitas mi cuerpo

–En eso te equivocas Sasuke-kun –Orochimaru giro para estar de frente al Uchiha –Descubrí una forma de mantener un cuerpo por más tiempo, mi envase nuevo está dispuesto a pasar por un infierno con tal de serme útil, ahora solo necesito tus ojos, tu hermano será quien me dé un cuerpo –Al escuchar al Sanin hablar de Itachi, Sasuke activo el Sharingan –Kukuku, veo que aún sientes odio por él

–Cállate, no tienes ningún derecho para hablar de ese maldito asesino

–Oh, pero no te conté, fuimos compañeros de viaje por un tiempo y creo que sabes que no viajo con cualquiera y mucho menos sin investigarlos antes, pobre, pobre Itachi, todo el sufrimiento que debe estar pasando ahora mismo al saber que su querido Otouto lo odia por algo fuera de su control… –sonrió con malicia al ver el cambio en el rostro de Sasuke, de odio a o confusión por solo un par de segundos –algo de lo que no es culpable

–No me importa nada de lo que digas

–Estas seguro Sasuke-kun, creí haberte entrenado mejor, sabes que no miento, por eso has dudado

–…

–Vez, tu silencio me da la razón, pero no obtendrás la información fácilmente, tendrás que derrotarme primero –La cabeza del Sanin salió disparada de su cuerpo desfigurándose en el aire y mostrando una criatura humanoide con rasgos de serpiente

Sasuke salto hacia la izquierda topando con un estante repleto de frascos con artículos de dudosa procedencia, algunos frascos se estrellaron en el suelo soltando gases de colores y otros haciendo orificios en el suelo

–No saldrás vivo de aquí Sasuke-kun, Kabuto sello la cueva, solo tú y yo estamos dentro, dispuestos a matar al otro

Sasuke vio sus posibilidades, conocía esa cueva como la palma de su mano, cada pasillo, cada objeto y cada grieta en la pared, sabía que estaba a una profundidad incalculable, la habitación en la que se encontraban actualmente era una desventaja para él, el laboratorio de Orochimaru contenía las sustancias más pútridas y repugnantes que pudiera siquiera imaginar.

La mayoría de las investigaciones de Orochimaru daban resultados… inesperados, por decirlo de alguna forma, a veces buenas y a veces, terminaban en esa habitación esperando el día para ser utilizadas con sus enemigos, sobra decir que solo Orochimaru sabía el contenido de cada frasco y su antídoto si es que lo tenia

Salto nuevamente hacia la izquierda, esquivando de nuevo la cabeza amorfa que se dirigía a su dirección y alejándose de las vitrinas en la pared tropezando con algunos frascos del suelo. Orochimaru parecía divertido, no estaba atacando con fuerza, simplemente estaba jugando con él como si fuera un ratón en la madriguera de una serpiente.

–Te repito, –sonrió mientras veía a Sasuke respirar con dificultad –creí haberte enseñado mejor, me has decepcionado, mira que no darte cuenta que él aire esta envenenado

Sasuke levanto la cabeza desde su posición de rodillas junto a uno de los estantes, girando el Sharingan y observando las rejillas de aire sobre la cabeza estirada del Sanin, Orochimaru vio cuando Sasuke trastabillo al intentar levantarse, esto sería demasiado fácil

–Sabes, hace un par de años, tres para ser exactos, escuche hablar de un ninja de increíbles habilidades, lo suficientemente poderoso para terminar con su propio clan en cuestión de horas –Sasuke volvió a intentar levantarse sin éxito, el Sanin simplemente se burló y volvió a tomar asiento plegando la cabeza de nuevo al cuerpo –Un joven prometedor, un genio en combate y poseedor de una línea sucesoria ancestral, el envase perfecto –Sasuke se tumbó de lado sujetándose el pecho con una mano y la garganta con la otra –investigue mucho a ese joven y después de unos meses de búsqueda di con algo muy interesante, ¿te he contado que tengo espías en Konoha?, supongo que no, pues veras, uno de mis espías trabaja en la oficina del Hokage, más específicamente en el área de misiones, podrás creer que es un trabajo aburrido, eso de estar etiquetando pergaminos y sellándolos en almacenes secretos, pues déjame decirte algo, es un trabajo muy importante –se tomó un minuto para observar a Sasuke intentando no retorcerse en el piso –pues bien, no te hago larga la historia, creo que te quedan solo unos buenos seis minutos de vida, así que te diré que descubrió mi espía.

Orochimaru se puso de pie y se acercó a un escritorio, abrió uno de los cajones y tomo un pergamino escarlata con sellos a su alrededor

–Éste, querido Sasuke-kun, es el pergamino que firmo el consejo para que un ninja de elite asesinara a todo el clan Uchiha –dijo mientras abría lentamente el pergamino y lo desenrollaba –puedes verlo por ti mismo –se puso en cuclillas y le mostro el pergamino abierto donde se veían claramente las firmas de todo el consejo y la del Hokage

Orochimaru observo el rostro de Sasuke, estaba empezando a tomar una coloración purpurea, pero lo que vio no fue el fruto de su veneno, vio la reacción del joven ahí tirado: Sorpresa.

–Ahora lo entiendes Sasuke-kun, aquí mismo lo dice, es una pequeña clausula escrita a mano, probablemente por el mismo Shinobi que cumplió la misión, ¿quieres que te la lea?, dice: "La misión será cumplida en su totalidad con la excepción de un integrante: Uchiha Sasuke, a quien se le dará total protección de la aldea", ah, adivina de quien es la firma, nada más y nada menos que…

El sonido de un rebote resonó en la habitación junto con un goteo, la cabeza del Sanin parpadeo al ver su cuerpo cubierto de llamas negras cayendo hacia atrás mientras Sasuke caía al fin inconsciente al suelo dejando de respirar y transformándose en Kabuto

La cabeza parpadeo un par de veces y vio a un enmascarado arrodillándose junto a su cuerpo tomando el pergamino suavemente del lugar donde había aterrizado cuando el Sanin lo soltó

–Creo que el error lo cometiste tú Orochimaru –el enmascarado hablo mientras leía el pergamino –después de investigar por tanto tiempo, ¿creíste que sabías todo del Sharingan?, eso es ser demasiado crédulo – envolvió de nuevo el pergamino y lo puso en la bolsa que llevaba colgada al hombro, cuando levanto la vista Orochimaru vio la máscara contra gas de Kabuto en el rostro de Sasuke Uchiha –Sé que toda la información es real y gracias a eso ahora mis planes referentes a Itachi han cambiado, no así los que tenía para ti –camino a la cabeza –espero que ardas en el infierno

Lo último que Orochimaru vio, fueron llamas negras inundando la habitación mientras el Uchiha salía de ahí para buscar a su hermano.

.

.

.

Aunque Sasuke pudo ver desde el principio el plan de Orochimaru, no intercepto a tiempo a Kabuto para quitarle la máscara de gas y un aspiro una pequeña cantidad, recordaba vagamente lo que hacia esa cosa, así que metió a Kabuto en un Genjutsu poderoso y comenzó con el show.

Kabuto se retorcía intentando desesperadamente salir del Genjutsu y respirar al mismo tiempo, cosa que Sasuke no permitiría, camuflado en un rincón de la habitación vio toda la pelea, Orochimaru tan confiado como siempre cayo en la trampa, estuvo tentado a terminar todo desde el momento que vio al Sanin sentado observando como moría lentamente el ninja frente a él, pero una frase suya le llamo la atención "el pergamino que firmo el consejo para que un ninja de elite asesinara a todo el clan Uchiha", eso le trajo más dudas que respuestas, así que decidió ver a donde quería llegar el Sanin.

El Sharingan giraba sin control, hace unos segundos Sasuke sintió un ardor mayor en los ojos, cuando vio el cuerpo de Orochimaru frente a él, sangre broto de uno de sus ojos y la espalda del Sanin estallo en flamas negras, por un segundo sintió temor de haber quemado el pergamino, pero no estaba en su rango de visión.

La cabeza de Sasuke estaba trabajando a mil por segundo, todos los años de odio se esfumaron cuando leyó el pergamino que Orochimaru había robado de Konoha, su hermano era inocente, el consejo y el mismo Hokage sabían la verdad y no hicieron nada para impedir que Itachi fuera un renegado, una paria de su propia tierra natal, el cuerpo ardiente cayó al suelo y Sasuke respiro un par de veces para tranquilizarse, aún tenía que deshacerse de la maldita cabeza.

Después de un intercambio de palabras se puso de pie y camino a la salida, desde la puerta giro el rostro e incendio la habitación completa, tenía a lo mucho dos minutos para salir de ahí y destruir la entrada para que todo rastro del Sanin y sus experimentos se quedaran ahí para siempre.

.

.

.

Llevaba dos días caminando sin rumbo fijo, el cuerpo le dolía y algunas veces espasmos invadían algunas de sus extremidades. Estaba consiente que necesitaba ayuda médica porque no estaba seguro que clase de veneno había aspirado, aunque en una pequeña cantidad, aún era letal y no sabía cuánto tardaría en sucumbir a él.

Al quinto día llego a un poblado de pescadores, era pequeño, pero con todo lo necesario para una vida tranquila, camino hacia la única posada del lugar y rento una habitación por una noche.

Paso la noche sudando frio envuelto en todos los cobertores que le pudieron prestar, esperaba que al menos eso le ayudara con la fiebre, a la mañana siguiente se dio un baño muy largo, estaba cansado y el cuerpo le dolía, la piel empezaba a verse más pálida de lo normal y sus ojos estaban tomando un pequeño tinte rojizo.

Finalizo su revisión y salió del baño a recoger sus cosas, se quedó parado en medio de la habitación sudando frío, la sensación que llego a él fue de pánico, tomo la mochila y salto por la ventana justo a tiempo para escapar de la pata gigante que destruyo la mitad de la posada

No lo sintió llegar, no pensó que sus sentidos estuvieran ya tan deteriorados por él veneno, grave error, ahora lo importante era saber porque estaba Naruto aquí perdiendo el control de la bestia.

Corrió hacia los límites del pueblo, los gritos empezaron a sonar por todas partes, brinco hacia el tejado de una tienda y arrojo un jutsu de fuego contra el demonio, empezando una lucha feroz que cada vez lo agotaba más.

De un coletazo el demonio lo arrojo al bosque quebrándole una costilla, aunque no había peleado con el Sanin, su Chakra estaba casi al mínimo por culpa del Genjutsu que utilizo con Kabuto, necesitaba levantarse y pelear

Camino hacia la aldea, tomando impulso corrió nuevamente hacia el zorro solo escuchando los rugidos y viendo la destrucción que dejaba a su paso, cuando llego a una casa subió al techo y comenzó a trazar un plan de ataque.

Y de pronto el silencio se hizo presente, por un momento creyó que su propio cuerpo había colapsado y sus sentidos se habían desvanecido, pero escucho el nuevo rugido y se dio cuenta de lo que sucedía en realidad, todos estaban muertos.

Camino lentamente hacia el zorro ahora sentado observándolo fijamente, ahí, simplemente esperando que se acercara a él.

– **No puedes detenerme** –hablo lentamente, solo observando

–Puedo intentarlo –Su voz sonó fría, ocultando el desgaste y el cansancio

– **La última vez fue suerte el que hayas ganado, el mocoso no quería matarte**

–…

– **¿Y tú?, cegado por el poder, no tenías planeado asesinarlo para obtener los ojos de tu hermano** –sonrió mostrando los colmillos – **Sabes que intento detenerme, si él no pudo, ¿crees que tú si lo harás?, eres débil, no eres mejor que Itachi Uchiha**

–No necesito derrotarte, tú mismo lo harás –arrojo varios Kunai que el zorro ni siquiera hizo esfuerzo por desviar

Sasuke guardo la espada y desactivo el Sharingan

–Sal de ahí Dobe, tenemos una pelea pendiente –Sasuke sonrió y observo como las colas empezaban a desaparecer

– **Maldito bastardo, que has…** Corre no puedo controlarlo por mucho tiem… **Voy a destrozarte y sentirás lo que es el dolor maldit…** Sal de aquí…

Sasuke había encontrado entre las cosas de Orochimaru un suero contra los Bijū, algo que podía controlarlos por unos cuantos minutos, lo suficiente para sellarlos o hacer lo que sea que deseaba Orochimaru con esa fórmula, a lo lejos Sasuke vio a su hermano de pie y después siendo arrojado por una onda de Chakra, parecía al borde de la muerte con todas esas heridas, sin pensarlo mucho salto del lugar en el que estaba y corrió a su encuentro, sujetándolo del brazo antes de estrellarse contra los árboles junto al lago

–Sasuke… ¿Qué estás haciendo?

–En este momento te quito de en medio para pelear contra Naruto, pero necesitare esto –dijo mientras le quitaba el pergamino con el sello de emergencia que Itachi traía consigo

Sasuke lo dejo en la orilla del lago y regreso corriendo hacia donde el Kyūbi destrozaba todo a su alrededor, subió el árbol más grande que aún seguía en pie y desde la punta vio cuando el monstruoso ser comenzó con su técnica más poderosa, el Uchiha arrojo un Kunai con el sello colgando de él.

Esferas de Chakra puro bailaban a su alrededor, uniéndose en una esfera única, por unos segundos los ojos rojos del zorro se volvieron azules cuando el pergamino con el sello toco su piel y jadeo haciendo parpadear la esfera.

Un grito salió de la garganta del zorro y rápidamente se convirtió de nuevo en rugido, después se quedó quieto y la esfera cayó sobre él, Sasuke al ver la esfera cayendo corrió lo más rápido que pudo y se aventó al agua con Itachi y Jiraiya a cuestas justo cuando la onda explosiva destruyo el bosque y junto con él los restos de aldea en un radio de varios kilómetros a la redonda.

Sasuke vio a Itachi Nadando hacia el Sanin y salió del agua, camino hacia su excompañero con el Sharingan activado, viendo como Naruto conseguía controlar de nuevo a la bestia peleando por recuperar el control, hasta que cayó inconsciente al suelo.

.

.

.

Aparecieron justo frente al hospital, un par de gritos acompañaron su llegada, estaba sujetando un brazo de Jiraiya y su hermano el otro para evitar que cayera, un mareo le hizo ver borroso y caer hacia un costado, cayo con un ruido sordo del sapo llevándose a Naruto con él al piso mientras Itachi intentaba no caer por el otro lado cuando Naruto arrastro al Sanin quien lo sujetaba de una pierna, ruidos de alarma sonaron en el hospital, alguien gritaba cosas incoherentes para él y sintió que le quitaban el peso del Rubio de encima, lo primero que fallo fue el tacto, ya no sentía la brisa característica de Konoha, lo siguiente fue el oído, de pronto todo quedo en silencio, excepto por el pitido que sonaba incesantemente en su cabeza y por último la conciencia.

.

.

.

Se despertó al escuchar ruido en la habitación, alguien había entrado haciendo mucho ruido, en parte lo agradecía y en parte lo odiaba, agradecía saber que no perdió el oído totalmente, aunque seguía escuchando el molesto pitido, y odiaba que lo hayan despertado de esa manera.

Había gritos en la habitación, la mayoría sobre términos médicos, un espasmo hizo que su cuerpo empezara a convulsionar en la cama, unas manos sujetaron su tórax y oras su cabeza para que no se fuera a caer por el movimiento.

No entendía nada de lo que hablaban, si tan solo ese estúpido sonido lo dejara escuchar o mejor aún, que su cuerpo respondiera y no se sintiera como un muñeco de trapo agitado al viento.

El sonido de pronto desapareció y su cuerpo quedo rígido contra la cama de nuevo, intento abrir los ojos, pero algo se lo impedía, quizá una venda.

–Ahora lo entiende, él no puede moverse de esta cama, al menos no sin ayuda, su organismo es un completo caos, tardara al menos quince días en recuperar de nuevo sus funciones normales y solo si se le administra periódicamente los antibióticos necesarios

–Es un criminal, debería estar junto al otro en una celda

–Ya se lo había dicho, es inhumano dejarlo ahí también a él, necesita atención médica

–Por mi pueden morirse los dos, son traidores, su sangre esta maldita

–No me importa lo que piense, la Hokage me ha pedido que atienda a ambos y es lo que voy a hacer con o sin su consentimiento, en este mismo instante van a trasladar a Uchiha Itachi al hospital, aunque usted no quiera.

–No seas necia, que seas la protegida de la Hokage no te da derecho a intervenir en esto, el Uchiha se queda donde esta y me llevo al que tienes ahí en este momento

–No, el que se va eres tu Homura –Sasuke escucho una nueva voz entrando a la habitación –Itachi ya está siendo trasladado al hospital mientras hablamos, estoy a punto de entrar a cirugía con Jiraiya y no quiero interrupciones, Shizune se quedara a cargo de los dos, ya dejé indicaciones a los Anbu por cualquier eventualidad

–Tsunade-hime, debe comprender que son un peligro para los ciudadanos, deben estar encerrados y siendo interrogados en este momento y no atendiendo sus heridas

–Ya he hablado Homura, yo personalmente hare los interrogatorios, pero para ello necesito que estén vivos al menos, por eso los están curando, ahora sal de la habitación antes de que te saque yo misma

Sasuke escucho pasos lentos dejando la habitación, por fin el molesto pitido se había ido y podía escuchar claramente la conversación en torno a él

–Shizune ve a ver que hayan trasladado a Itachi, Sawaki ocupare tu ayuda en quirófano ve a prepararte –ambas asintieron y salieron de la habitación cerrando tras de ellas –Sé que estas despierto y quiero algunas explicaciones de tu parte, pero por ahora solo he venido a revisar que estés mejorando, ese veneno destruyo muchas de las células de tu cuerpo –empezó con su monologo mientras sus manos recorrían lentamente el cuerpo de Sasuke revisando el progreso de su discípula –Necesito información para proceder con tu recuperación, dime, antes de desmayarte, ¿Cuánto tiempo hace que estas envenenado?

–Seis días –fue la escueta respuesta

–¿Cuál fue el método que utilizaron para infectarte?

–Respirar aire contaminado

–¿Tienes alguna información extra que necesite saber acerca del veneno?

–No

–Bien, eso es todo, debo estar en otro lugar en este momento

–No preguntara nada más, sobre ¿qué hago aquí? o ¿por qué me fui en primer lugar?

–No, tengo cosas más importantes que hacer, que seguir la corriente a uno de mis niños maleducados que solo busca llamar la atención de su hermano mayor

La ceja de Sasuke se crispo por un segundo mostrando su irritación a Tsunade, cosa que ella vio con deleite, sacar de quicio a un Uchiha era una cualidad que no todos poseían y ella había descubierto como llevar dicha acción a cabo.

El orgullo de Sasuke fue herido con esa afirmación, pero lo dejaría pasar solamente porque no podía moverse, no porque la vieja tuviera razón, claro que no la tenía, él no sabía todo el trasfondo de la historia de Itachi, de haberlo sabido todo habría sido diferente y no estarían en esa posición.

–En un par de minutos vendrán a trasladarte, solo serán tres personas de mi entera confianza, nadie debe enterarse que ya no estás en esta habitación por eso dejare dos Anbu vigilando fuera y sellare la habitación, quiero que des un informe completo de todo lo que sucedió desde que pisaste el bosque hace siete meses al salir de Konoha, hasta lo que sucedió en el momento que te desmayaste frente al hospital, entendido

La voz de mando no dejaba lugar a replicas, Sasuke ya no estaba hablando con el médico, ni con un ninja cualquiera, él estaba frente al Hokage, quien -aunque no lo mereciera- sin palabras, solo con acciones, le estaba dando una segunda oportunidad, cosa que no despreciaría, no después de todo lo que tuvo que pasar

–Sí Hokage-sama

–Bien, así me gusta, obediente, no sé cuánto tiempo estaré fuera, pero tienes totalmente prohibido hablar con cualquier persona, la autorización de hablar se revoca cuando te dé la orden, las únicas personas con las que no aplica dicha orden son: Hatake Kakashi a quien darás el reporte, Shizune Kikazawa tu médico de cabecera, Uzumaki Naruto, Haruno Sakura y… Uchiha Itachi con quien compartirás habitación, espero que no hagas nada estúpido, Shizune y Kakashi tienen órdenes especificas en caso contrario

Al finalizar el sermón, Tsunade alejo las manos del cuerpo de Sasuke, le dio una última mirada a la venda de los ojos, suspiro y salió de la habitación.

.

.

.

Cuando Naruto despertó, se encontraba en una habitación obscura rodeado de agua sin saber cuánto tiempo estuvo inconsciente

Se levantó y vio las ya conocidas alcantarillas desgastadas y húmedas. Camino con paso firme hacia el final del pasillo, de donde venían todas esas emociones, frustración era lo que más sentía, pero no era propia, era del inquilino que se encontraba detrás de las rejas a las que acababa de llegar, una garra salió de entre los barrotes y lo sujeto elevándolo en el aire

– **Déjame salir de aquí maldito mocoso… Voy a romperle cada hueso del cuerpo a ese maldito Uchiha**

–Si me lástimas no harás nada de eso –grito Naruto para que lo soltara

– **Después de tantos años al fin encontré un hueco y ahora por su maldita culpa no poder utilizarlo de nuevo, esa cosa, ese maldito brebaje, no sé cómo dio con él, pero me las pagara**

–No sé de qué hablas, suéltame –el zorro abrió la garra y Naruto cayó al suelo mojado. –¿Porque haces esto?, ¿no has visto el daño que causaste?, ¿se supone que unos ninjas me ayudarían a utilizar tú Chakra, pero no quiero hacerlo

– **De que hablas tú idita, no existe alguien en este ni en otro mundo que no desee mi poder por alguna razón, la que sea**

–Yo no lo quiero, solo quiero ser normal, que nadie me crea un monstruo solo por tenerte dentro de mí, que vean al verdadero Naruto y no al ninja que evita que el zorro salga a destruir todo o peor al demonio que destruyó sus hogares y sus familias… ¡YO NO PEDI ESTO!

– **Estas consciente que al estar dentro de ti sé cuándo mientes**

–No, no lo sabía, pero si es así, sabes que no miento, no deseo tu poder, solo deseo ser yo mismo y no el maldito demonio

– **¿Porqué?**

–¿eh?... ¿Por qué… qué?

– **Porque no quieres mi poder, con él podrías hacer grandes cosas, destruir a todos aquellos que te humillaron, pelear contra quienes te ofendieron… podrías ser el Hokage**

–Hay cosas que no se ganan peleando, hay cosas que se ganan con esfuerzo, lo que tu propones es la salida fácil a mí me gusta la manera difícil, porque así me gano el respeto de los demás

– **No comprendo** – se acostó recostado sobre sus patas delanteras – **eres diferente Uzumaki Naruto, solo he conocido dos personas como tú antes, pero fueron tan ilusas que murieron por nada, les ofrecí poder y lo rechazaron**

–Supongo que sabían que con poder no lograrían nada –se sentó frente a los barrotes –¿Cuál es tu problema?

– **Acaso no vez los barrotes, eres más idiota de lo que creía**

–No me refiero a eso, me refiero a… de verdad, ¿cuál es tu problema? no con el encierro o conmigo, sino con todo el mundo, ¡que te han hecho para que seas así?

– **A que vienen esas preguntas, ¿porque de pronto te interesas por mi?**

–Oye… yo pregunte primero

– **Maldito mocoso** –estiro la pata para sujetar de nuevo a Naruto, pero la dejo a medio camino al ver que en el rostro del chico había curiosidad pura **–Llevo mucho tiempo dentro de ti como para que de un día para otro salgas con esas estupideces**

–Sí, llevas mucho, pero es la primera vez que de verdad pienso en ello

– **¿De qué hablas?**

–Sí, antes de saber tu existencia siempre me pregunte porque la gente me odiaba, cuando me entere de ti quería odiarte, pero… pero me di cuenta que no te puedo odiar si no te conozco, así que, lo he pensado mucho y quiero saber ¿Quién eres en realidad?, porque eres tan… tan… tan tú.

– **Hahahahahaha, en serio crees que funcionara, es lo más patético que te he escuchado decir**

–No te rías, hablo enserio –se levantó golpeando un pie en el suelo

El zorro entrecerró los ojos y vio fijamente a Naruto, era verdad que nunca antes habían hablado, principalmente porque el sello estaba protegiendo cuerpo y mente del muchacho haciéndolo dormir, para evitar que le lavara el cerebro con sus ideas, pero ahora que el ninja de los sapos había abierto esa brecha, el zorro podía notar el potencial del chiquillo, no era el ninja más inteligente, pero se compensaba con todas sus ocurrencias, las que lo sacaban de grandes apuros

Casi le recordaba a…

– **Quiero que te sientes y escuches con atención, con cualquier interrupción dejare de hablar, entendido** –amenazo el zorro

–Sí, entendido –la sonrisa de Naruto se ensancho y se volvió a sentar esperando que el zorro hablara; Esperaba de verdad poder entender al demonio y quizá en un futuro colaborar con él o ayudarle de alguna forma

.

.

.

Kurama -ahora sabía que así se llamaba el zorro- le contó una historia increíble, aún no estaba seguro de que fue lo que le hizo cambiar de idea, al principio creyó que el zorro simplemente lo ignoraría y tendría que pelear con él para obtener lo que quería, tal y como lo hizo con el gran jefe sapo, pero algo en la habitación había cambiado, ya no sentía tantas emociones caóticas y lentamente el agua fue desapareciendo de la habitación hasta mostrar el reluciente suelo de mármol.

Naruto sabía que sería un largo camino el ganarse la confianza del zorro -no se diga si quería en algún momento ser su amigo-, pero estaba dispuesto a hacer lo necesario para vivir en paz con él y consigo mismo, ellos no lo habían deseado así, pero tendrían que vivir juntos hasta que fueran separados -cosa que esperaba no sucediera en un futuro próximo, ya que, Jiraiya le había dicho cuál era el proceso y lo que sucedía con un Jinchuriki al no tener más el Bijū en su interior-.

Kurama por su parte, sabía que el chico le recordaba a su padre, el único humano al que respetaba de verdad. Después de la muerte de Rokudou Sennin, él y sus ocho hermanos decidieron salir a recorrer el mundo, siempre supo que fuera de las cuatro paredes había un sinfín de oportunidades, podría ir y venir a su antojo y quizá conocería más humanos. Pero no todo es siempre como uno desea, los humanos no comprendían su existencia, para ellos solo eran criaturas a las que cazar y tomar su poder, todo el problema radicaba en eso, los Bijū defendiéndose y los humanos cazándolos.

Después de tantos años, no recordaba el momento del cambio en su pensamiento, cuando fue que dejo de protegerse para simplemente asesinar, odiando a todos los humanos al creerlos todos iguales. Se había separado hace mucho de sus hermanos, ahora cada uno vagaba libremente por el mundo haciendo lo que aprendieron por las malas: destruir todo a su paso.

Y ahora estaba aquí, frente a su carcelero hablando de su vida, sabiendo que el revoltoso decía la verdad, él no era como los otros humanos, él comprendía -muy a su manera- todo el sufrimiento que padeció por el odio, ese mismo odio que nació en su interior hacia todos los humanos, nacido desde el miedo, el odio sería su perdición tal como había descubierto recientemente. Ese día algo cambio de nuevo, probablemente tardaría tiempo, pero algún día, gracias a Uzumaki Naruto, el odio lo dejaría y podría ser libre nuevamente.

Deseaba la libertad, pero, aunque fuera contradictorio, la encontró donde menos se imaginaba, ahora no deseaba estar en ninguna otra parte más que en esa jaula hablando con el mocoso que detrás de las rejas le sonreía. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, el zorro le devolvió a Naruto una verdadera sonrisa.

* * *

 **NOTAS FINALES:**

Este capítulo se me hizo un poco tedioso de escribir, porque hay muchos cambios en las personalidades de los personajes -principalmente en el Kyūbi-, lo que quiero describir aquí básicamente es que, una sola decisión puede cambiar casi totalmente tu vida. Espero que si les haya llegado así el mensaje. :D.

Cualquier duda, comentario o corrección pueden hacérmela llegar por medio de reviews, me encanta responderlos (aunque no puedo hacerlo de forma más personal cuando son anónimos).

 _ **DATO CURIOSO**_ : La frase inicial -que hasta ahora han sido estrofas de canciones- normalmente es la que me ha inspirado para escribir una escena, en este capítulo no inspiro una, sino dos.

Si son lo bastante observadores quizá encuentren las diferentes escenas, no solo de este, también de los anteriores.  
 **********************

 **Palabras claves:**

NO.

* * *

Gracias a Seremoon y Bucio por sus comentarios.

Luna

* * *

Capítulo 5: Sasuke – 5256 palabras, 15 de abril de 2016, 01:00 p.m.


	6. Chapter 6: Planes

**LOS PERSONAJES E HISTORIA DE LOS LIBROS DE HARRY POTTER SON DE J. K. ROGLING, DEL MANGA DE NARUTO SON DE MASASHI KISHIMOTO, YO LOS UTILIZO COMO ENTRETENIMIENTO Y SIN FINES DE LUCRO.**

 **ADVERTENCIAS:**

No.

 **ACLARACIONES:**

–Dialogo normal

– _Dialogo en otro idioma_

* * *

" _No hay duda, ninguna, lo que está bien siempre estará._

 _Fiel hasta el final, a mi libertad."_

Aquí Estaré, Avalanch 1999

Álbum: Llanto de un Héroe

* * *

 **Planes:**

Seguía sentado en silencio, con sus dedos alrededor de una la taza de café pensando, solo pensando. Siempre vivió una vida infeliz, con un vacío en su interior, tuvo todo lo que cualquier niño podría pedir excepto lo más importante, amor y calor de hogar. En cambio, recibió humillaciones e insultos por parte de una madre horrible y un padre no mucho mejor.

En el suelo junto a él seguía la carta abierta, tenía ya un par de días huyendo hacia el norte, alejándose lo más posible de la civilización para tener libertad de usar magia, una semana atrás se topó con esos chicos extraños y generaron una extraña alianza.

Lo poco que el chico Sasuke le había contado eran historias de ninjas y renegados, sin ahondar en el tema, quizá porque aún no confiaba en él -no que el confiara en ellos tampoco-, solo de recordar esos ojos rojos, el chico le recordaba a Voldemort y con ello, todo el sufrimiento vivido por largos doce años.

Bueno, mejor no pensar es eso. Tomo la carta en sus manos y volvió a leerla lentamente, Albus Dumbledore le ofrecía protegerlo de los Dementores, ayudarle en su búsqueda de libertad y apoyarlo para regresar a la sociedad que una vez lo juzgo sin un juicio previo.

No estaba seguro como responder a esa carta, en primer lugar, él era parte de la orden antes de que el monstruo asesinara a dos de sus mejores amigos y dejara huérfano a su ahijado Harry, en segundo lugar, era un prófugo de la justicia y no tenía ningún lugar al cual ir.

Había jurado jamás regresar a casa de sus padres, su madre había gritado como loca y estuvo a punto de maldecirlo cuando salió por la puerta para no regresar, si no fuera por su hermano, quizá lo habría matado ahí mismo por la vergüenza que según ella le había llevado a su casa.

No volvió a saber nada de ellos hasta ese día, en la carta Albus le explicaba que su hermano Regulus había desaparecido un par de años después que el fuera llevado a prisión, su madre al perder a su segundo hijo había perdido totalmente la razón y se encerró en su cuarto sin comer ni dormir por días; cuando lograron sacarla de la habitación, la internaron en el hospital y no volvió a salir de ahí hasta el día de su muerte dos años atrás.

Estaba consiente que él no deseaba regresar al lugar, pero era el único sitio en el que no lo buscarían sabiendo que había roto lazos con su familia, podría esconderlo con el encantamiento Fidelio y nadie podría encontrarlo a menos que él quisiera. Todo esto, hasta encontrar la forma de recobrar su libertad, solo había unos cuantos detalles que no sabía cómo resolver, entre ellos como hacer el encantamiento Fidelio y como obtener pruebas de su inocencia.

En serio quería confiar en Albus Dumbledore, pero la traición de Peter seguía en su mente tan presente como hace tantos años, haciéndolo tener algo de paranoia con respecto a que alguien quisiera ayudarlo.

Unos brazos lo rodearon, con una mano en el pecho y otra en la cabeza, Sirius se dio cuenta que estaba Hiperventilando y la muchacha de cabello rosa lo abrazaba contra su pecho con una magia extraña en sus manos meciéndolo lentamente hasta que recobro su respiración normal.

– _Todo estará bien, nada puede dañarte aquí, tranquilo_

–Yo… y… yo no… por favor, yo…

– _Shhh… toda esta bien_ –Sakura le acariciaba el cabello mientras intentaba relajarlo con un poco de Chakra en sus manos

–No quiero, no entiendo, no puedo –Sirius se separó bruscamente tirando a Sakura hacia un lado, ella ahogo un grito con la mano al caer sobre su pierna herida, la cual comenzó a sangrar nuevamente

– _auch, duele_

–perdón, yo no quería

– _Estoy bien, estoy bien…_ –le decía Sakura mientras revisaba los puntos de la pierna y le hacía señas para que no se acercara

– _¿Qué pasó?_ –entro corriendo Naruto al escuchar el alboroto

– _Nada, estoy bien_

Sirius estaba de pie a unos pasos de Sakura sin saber qué hacer, Naruto no entendía que había pasado exactamente, pero Sakura tenía las vendas ensangrentadas nuevamente y una expresión de dolor en el rostro

– _Segura que no necesitas algo Sakura-chan_

– _Sirius-san tuvo otro ataque de pánico, necesito que lo distraigas de lo que sea que estaba pensando, puedo arreglármelas sola con la pierna, sácalo de aquí antes que tenga otro ataque pensando que me lastimo o algo_

Naruto tomo del brazo a Sirius y lo saco de la carpa, camino con él hacia el bosque y le sonrió tratando de tranquilizarlo, se veía agitado y él no estaba seguro que hacer para distraerlo, pero algo se le ocurriría, después de todo, esa era su especialidad.

.

.

.

Estaba avergonzado de sí mismo, sentado a la orilla del rio con el agua hasta el pecho y los brazos rodeando sus rodillas, Naruto lo había llevado a empujones hasta ahí y le había pedido con mímicas que se quitara la ropa para nadar un rato, aún pensaba en lo sucedido en la carpa, se encontraba bien, en realidad muy bien, pero solo un desvío de su atención a temas pasados lo habían hecho quebrarse y no solo eso, lastimar a Sakura.

Aunque no fue consiente, él la había empujado y sus heridas se habían abierto nuevamente, estaba perdiendo el control de sí mismo y…

Un chorro de agua le cayó en la cabeza, levanto la vista y vio al rubio arrojándole agua con un pedazo de madera curvo, haciéndole señas para que se levantara, parece que el muchacho quería guerra, pues eso tendría, se iba a enterar porque temían a sus bromas en la escuela.

Sakura gateo fuera de la carpa despacio para ver si Naruto logro distraer a Sirius, la escena que vio la hizo sonreír, el adulto correteaba por el agua al rubio arrojándole agua con las manos, ella sabía que Naruto estaba dejándose mojar a propósito, para un ninja entrenado era casi imposible que un civil como Sirius-san lograra alcanzarlo, pero se veían ambos muy divertidos.

– _¿Te encuentras bien?_ –pregunto Sasuke acercándose a la entrada de la carpa, donde Sakura estaba tomando asiento para ver la escena

– _Sí, estoy bien, solo fue un leve golpe… El que me preocupa es Sirius-san_

– _¿Crees que sea un peligro para nosotros?_

– _No lo sé Sasuke-kun, no sé hasta dónde llegan las habilidades de un mago, pero, no es un peligro más que para sí mismo en estas condiciones, temo por su seguridad, no por la nuestra_

-hn

– _Me gustaría ayudarlo_ –Sasuke giro a verla _–No me veas así, sabes que es lo correcto, puede que no entienda lo que dice, pero he visto su rostro cuando habla contigo, está cansado, herido y asustado, quizá no se le note físicamente, pero mentalmente está muy mal, no tengo la suficiente experiencia en ese ámbito, pero se detectar los síntomas. Creo que ha pasado por mucho y algo me dice que ayudarle es lo correcto._

Sasuke se quedó observando la escena frente a él, había notado que el mago se comportaba diferente en algunas ocasiones, algunos días platicaba con soltura, en otros se arrinconaba en una esquina y solo observaba a la nada y en algunas ocasiones -como en este momento-, actuaba como un niño.

Sakura tenía razón, necesitaba ayuda profesional que ellos no podían brindarle, lo más razonable sería dejarlo a su suerte y seguir su camino buscando como volver a casa, pero tal como le sucedía a Sakura, él también tenía un presentimiento sobre ese hombre, si lo que necesitaba para volver a Konoha era curarlo de sus heridas psicológicas y otorgarle la libertad, eso haría, claro que primero necesitaba saber la historia completa, ¿cómo fue que llego a prisión en primer lugar?

.

.

.

Se estaba divirtiendo, vio a Sakura y Sasuke platicando en la entrada de la carpa, Sakura se veía mucho mejor, su piel ya no estaba tan blanca y sonreía gentilmente hacia ellos.

Había pillado a Sirius desprevenido un par de ocasiones, aprovechándolas para arrojarle agua y que dejara de pensar en la carta, el hombre termino cansado y juntos regresaron a la carpa secándose con un par de toallas.

Caminaron hacia uno a lado del otro y cuando llegaron hasta allí vieron la bolsa que llevaba Sasuke en la mano

– _¿De dónde sacaste eso?_ –pregunto el rubio

– _Del bosque_ –le arrojo la bolsa para que viera el contenido

– _¡Son comestibles?_ –pregunto al ver las zetas en la bolsa

– _No las hubiera traído si no lo fueran_

 _-Bien vamos a prepararlas para cenar_

Sirius veía el intercambio con curiosidad, estaba un poco aburrido de ver a los tres -bueno, dos porque Sasuke parecía una estatua viviente-, parlotear todo el día sin comprender lo que decían por eso tomo una decisión, les enseñaría a hablar inglés a los otros dos chicos.

.

.

.

Albus Dumbledore se encontraba en su oficina escribiendo una segunda carta para Sirius Black, estaba consiente que el mago no se encontraba en condiciones para viajar solo, quería apoyarlo, pero no podía hacer mucho si no estaba en un lugar fijo donde obtener la ayuda médica necesaria.

Este año, por orden del ministro Fudge, se llevaría a cabo el Torneo de los tres magos en Hogwarts, además del mundial de Quidditch, Albus estaba consiente que estas actividades se realizaban no para entretenimiento, sino como tapadera, Cornelius esperaba que la gente se distrajera de las noticias más relevantes -como la fallida captura de Black- y así poder contar en el favoritismo del público en las próximas elecciones.

Personalmente, Albus no estaba seguro que dichas actividades fueran del todo fructíferas para el ministro, algo le decía que las cosas estaban por cambiar, que en este momento la calma solo era el anuncio de una tormenta que estaba por avecinarse.

Termino de escribir y ato el pergamino en la pata de una de sus lechuzas personales, acaricio la cabeza del animal y le abrió mágicamente la ventana

–Busca a Sirius Black y no dejes que nadie más lea la carta

El ave ululo feliz y emprendió vuelo hacia el horizonte, Dumbledore la observo hasta que se perdió de vista y regreso su vista al escritorio para leer los documentos sobre el torneo próximo a celebrarse, esperaba sinceramente que Black aceptara la ayuda, era uno de los pilares de sus planes a futuro para proteger a Harry.

.

.

.

Dos días más tarde, estaban sentados junto a la orilla del rio, las improvisadas clases de inglés eran "peculiares", por decirlo de alguna forma. Sakura y Naruto eran totalmente diferentes en ese sentido, la muchacha era toda seriedad y atención, mientras el otro se distraía con facilidad y algo -que él no veía o comprendía-, le impedía quedarse quieto por menos de medio minuto, lo que terminaba con una chica enfadada golpeando con fuerza a su compañero rubio, mientras el otro solo observaba trepado a un árbol cercano.

En esa semana habían avanzado lo suficiente para llevar una conversación muy básica, dese los buenos días, hasta preguntar significados de algunas palabras que no entendían, sirvió mucho el hecho de que consiguieran algunos papeles y lápices Muggles en una pequeña ciudadela cercana, para enseñarles también a leer y escribir, en cualquier oportunidad conseguiría un libro sencillo, para cada uno, preferiblemente cuentos infantiles por su lenguaje básico.

Una noche Sasuke se acercó a la fogata que habían hecho y se sentó junto a él, solo observando las llamas, después de un rato de contemplación le habló

–No soy bueno hablando con las personas y no soy de los que curiosean por ahí como Naruto, pero quería preguntarle algo personal si tengo su permiso

–Por supuesto –a Sirius le pareció algo extraño que de buenas a primeras empezara así una conversación, pero no lo dio a notar

–¿Qué dice la carta que le provoco el ataque de pánico?

Sirius suspiro, estaba claro que el muchacho estaba preocupado no por él, sino por sus compañeros, estaba tanteando el terreno para ver si era un peligro y no lo culpaba, eran perfectos desconocidos y si estuviera en su lugar, haría lo mismo

–Es de un viejo conocido, me asegura que si regreso el me protegerá mientras mi situación se aclara, pero eso significa que solo dejaría un encierro por otro, así que, aún no me decido a responder

Sasuke no reacciono, solo se quedó observando esperando que continuara

–Como quizá hayas notado, soy un prófugo de la "justicia" –hizo comillas con sus dedos para mostrar su punto –solo que no fue mi culpa lo que sucedió, me juzgaron sin un juicio y me declararon traidor, me encerraron en una prisión sin la oportunidad de defenderme y con el dolor de haber perdido a mi familia, hace casi un año me escape de la prisión y desde ese día vago por aquí y por allá tratando de que no me capturen los Dementores

–Las cosas negras flotantes

–Sí, son los guardianes de Azkaban, me han perseguido desde el primer día

–Hable con mis compañeros, Sakura es médico y dice que necesita atención o su podría perder la pierna, Naruto cree que eres una buena persona y… confío en sus instintos

–No puedo volver a la ciudad con mi estatus actual, estoy prófugo y cualquiera que me vea tiene autorización de atacar, no estoy seguro si tienen permiso para matar, pero no quiero descubrirlo yo mismo.

Sasuke comprendía un poco mejor la situación del hombre, aún tenía algunas incógnitas que resolver, parte de su historia podía imaginarla y no solo eso, podía ponerse en sus zapatos ya que le sonaba extrañamente familiar aquello. Ser juzgado por algo que tu no hiciste y permanecer prófugo hasta que se aclare tu situación… Sí aquello no distaba mucho de ser como la historia de su hermano, pero a diferencia de Itachi, este hombre no tenía a nadie que le ayudara a resolver su problema -o al menos eso creía él, si no fuera así lo más probable es que las personas que querían ayudarlo tal como ese hombre que le escribió no tenían los recursos o las pruebas necesarias-

Tomo una decisión, mañana hablaría con Sakura y Naruto sobre la situación de su acompañante. Si no mentía y en ellos estaba la posibilidad de corregir en algo su estatus, lo harían, es lo menos que podía hacer después de haberles ayudado a salir de la cueva.

.

.

.

La mañana siguiente todos tenían actividades que cumplir, Sasuke se fue a realizar una ronda en el perímetro, Sakura le pidió a Naruto ayuda para cambiar los vendajes, pero al ser un torpe sin remedio, prefirió pedirle que se fuera a pescar algo para la comida mientras ella se encargaba.

Sakura intento cambiar los vendajes con dificultad, al ver que no lo lograría no tuvo más opción que solicitar ayuda a la única persona cercana

–Sirius-san, **¿ayudar pedría a mi vendajes cambio?***

–Claro –Sirius levantó la vista hacia ella, ahora Sakura podía ver lo que el hombre estaba haciendo, tenía una olla con algo calentándose –solo quitare esto del fuego y te alcanzo

– **¿Comida nostros estar hacer?***

–Eh… eso no lo entendí

Sakura frunció el ceño y le agito las manos dándole a entender que mejor lo olvidara, Sirius sonrió y quito la olla del fuego para acercarse a ella

–Estas aprendiendo rápido el idioma –comento una vez que se sentó junto a ella a la altura de la pierna a medio vendar

– **Gustar idioma, estudiar mentraas companiros hacer gordia***

–¿Qué debo hacer?

Sakura se puso a medio explicarle/medio señalarle que era lo que necesitaba hacer con la venda, sería mucho más fácil que él "conjurara" de nuevo unas vendas, pero ya les había dicho que los Dementores seguían su firma mágica y al no haber avanzado mucho por las heridas de ella, era probable que algunos anduvieran cerca de ahí, por eso no utilizaba la magia, para no atraerlos directo a ellos

Una vez terminada la labor vieron regresar a Sasuke, traía consigo un par de liebres atadas en un hilo ninja, Naruto lo alcanzo a un par de metros del campamento con su chaqueta llena de nueces, manzanas y algunos frutos extraños del área

Se sentaron a comer tranquilamente los cuatro disfrutando del día, llevaban ya dos semanas viajando lentamente, siempre hacia el norte.

Al anochecer Sasuke le pidió a Sakura y Naruto hablar de algo importante, Sirius solo se quedó ahí sentado escuchando el singular idioma de los jóvenes, sin entender prácticamente nada de lo que decían

– _Por lo poco que he hablado con él, sé que está en una situación precaria, me ha contado que estuvo en prisión, no especifico cuanto tiempo, pero dice que no fue culpa suya el motivo por el cual estaba preso_ –comento Sasuke

– _A juzgar por su aspecto y lo que ha contado de esas cosas flotantes, le calculo unos nueve años, como médico me preocupa su salud no solo física, también mental, hay noches en las que no puede dormir, probablemente soñando con su tiempo cautivo_ –Sakura hizo una pausa y miro de reojo al mago – _cree que no lo notamos o que lo esconde bien, pero al no estar acostumbrado a los ninjas, no tiene ni idea que estamos entrenados para detectar todos esos movimientos raros, sobre todo yo, al tener también entrenamiento médico_

– _A mí me parece una buena persona, tiene un… un… no sé cómo explicarlo es, un algo que me dice que debemos confiar en él, que puede ayudarnos a regresar a casa_ –aclaro Naruto

– _¿Has hablado con el zorro?_ –le pregunto Sakura a Naruto

– _No, sigue durmiendo, supongo que lo que sea que sucedió en mi cabeza cuando llegamos aquí aun lo está afectando_ –Cerro los ojos y cruzo los brazos en pose pensativa – _Nunca lo había visto tan mal, es como si fuera diferente_ –abrió los ojos y noto como Sakura y Sasuke lo miraban fijamente – _no como antes_ –aclaro levantando las manos – _es más como… como si le hiciera daño estar aquí_

– _Ese es un problema, no sabemos que tanto puede afectar ese cambio en el sello, sé que ahora no tenemos el problema de un ataque inminente, pero aun así el zorro se comporta extraño_

– _Tienes razón Sasuke-kun, pero creo que debemos pensar en eso más tarde, por ahora debemos encontrar la forma regresar a Konoha y para eso necesitaremos ayuda de él_ –Sakura señalo con un gesto hacia Sirius

– _Pero tenemos que estar seguros que es de confianza_ –Naruto inclino la cabeza hacia un costado – _sabemos parte de su historia, pero aún hay cosas que no sabemos de él, podría estar mintiendo sin que nos diéramos cuenta_

– _Ese es un problema mayor, como saber si dice o no la verdad, puede que si sea culpable del crimen que él jura no cometió_ –razono Sakura

– _Le propondré entrar en su cabeza de nuevo_

Los dos ninjas giraron a ver a Sasuke, estaba completamente serio y con el ceño fruncido meditando sus propias palabras, Sakura había sido testigo ocular de la primera vez que Sasuke utilizo la técnica Yamanaka, por experiencia propia, sabía que la técnica -bien ejecutada- no dañaba a ninguno de los dos, pero si a Sirius le daba otro ataque de pánico mientras Sasuke estaba en su cabeza, las consecuencias serían catastróficas para ambos

– _Utilizare el Mangekyō Sharingan para entrar, así abarcare más espacio en poco tiempo, además de que el riesgo sería menor_ –explico a los otros, quienes no estaban muy conformes con la idea _–pero, si lo hago, estaremos en desventaja_

– _¿A qué te refieres teme?_

– _Las criaturas flotantes están cerca, en la ronda que hice esta mañana me alejé un poco más para cubrir al completo el terreno, dos de esas criaturas estaban sondeando la pradera en la que acampamos hace tres días, soy el único que ha derrotado una de esas cosas_

–¿ _Cómo lo hiciste?_ –preguntaron al unísono sus compañeros

– _Amaterasu_ –fue la escueta respuesta

– _¿Podrías hacerlo de nuevo Sasuke-kun?_

– _No si estoy débil, el simple hecho de activar el Mangekyō requiere demasiado Chakra, la última vez apenas logre salir de ahí con Naruto a cuestas, lo peor es que no puedo controlarlo, queme casi cuatro hectáreas de bosque y es solo la segunda vez que lo utilizo**_

– _Bien, entonces este es el plan para mañana: primero, Naruto se encargará de tener lista un área donde realizar el jutsu, en el caso que nuestro acompañante acepte, segundo Sasuke hará la ronda, procurando ver si las criaturas siguen en el mismo sitio de ayer o se han despistado y siguieron otro camino, en caso de andar rondando por aquí, deberíamos posponer los planes para alejarnos lo más rápido posible, lamento no serles de ayuda chicos, al menos puedo ayudar sanándolos si algo llega a salir mal._

– _Está bien Sakura-chan, no debes preocuparte por nada más que por sanar correctamente, ya verás que encontraremos un médico que te ayude_

Los tres Shinobis asintieron en acuerdo y dejaron que Sasuke hablara con Sirius para iniciar un plan.

.

.

.

La noche anterior, había escuchado pacientemente una conversación entre los muchachos -sin entender nada-, al finalizar los tres asintieron y dejaron que Sasuke le explicara el plan al que llegaron. Decir que estaba sorprendido sería el eufemismo del año, los tres muchachos habían decidido en un voto unánime ayudarlo en lo que fuera necesario para obtener su libertad, con la única condición de que, al obtenerla, ayudarles a ellos a regresar a esa tal **Komoja*.**

No sabía si reír o llorar con tales palabras, pero su semblante seguía impasible, pensando que quizá, solo quizá, fuera posible que ese trio lo ayudara de verdad.

Accedió a seguir el plan de los chicos, permitiendo que Sasuke se adentrara de nuevo en su cabeza -solo de pensarlo le daba escalofríos-, para que obtuviera toda la información necesaria para que, a partir de eso, lograran formar un nuevo plan.

Esa mañana iniciaron la primera parte del intento-de-plan, que llevaban hasta el momento, Sasuke le pidió que se relajara, su técnica necesitaba cierto grado de control mental, cualquier alteración podría ser contraproducente para ambos, para evitar un ataque de pánico, Sakura estaría monitoreando cada paso de la sesión para que finalizara la conexión si se llegaba a requerir.

Estaba nervioso, era la segunda vez que pasaba por algo así, esperaba no terminar con la misma jaqueca que en aquella ocasión.

Naruto había limpiado una pequeña área cerca del río, quitando hiervas y rocas para poner un par de mantas donde los cuatro se sentarían a realizar la ¿acción? -no estaba seguro como llamarle a eso de meterse en tu cabeza y sacar información-

Respiro profundamente un par de ocasiones intentando dejar ir el nerviosismo, mientras Sasuke esperaba paciente que le avisara que estaba listo. Tomando todo su valor disponible asintió al chico y observo fijamente sus ojos.

Por una fracción de segundo se preguntó si estaba haciendo lo correcto, pero todo sentimiento de duda se desvaneció para solo dejar admiración.

Los ojos negros habían parpadeado y en un instante se volvieron rojos con tres pequeñas comitas en cada uno, no tuvo tiempo a reaccionar cuando las comas se alargaron y mostraron finas líneas entrelazadas que formaban una especie de caleidoscopio negro y rojo, no fue el único sorprendido, pues Sakura hizo un sonido ahogado y Naruto observaba a Sasuke con una expresión de sorpresa*, observo directamente tal como le había pedido y sintió un pinchazo de dolor en la sien.

La vez anterior no había estado preparado para la intrusión, pero esta vez sí, al no intentar pelear por el control, noto la facilidad con la que el otro se movía en su cabeza, parecía que habían pasado solo un par de segundos cuando parpadeo y el pinchazo desapareció, pestañeo un par de veces y vio que Naruto estaba sujetando a Sasuke del brazo, mientras Sakura lo giraba para observarlo.

Al ver que él no tenía nada mal, gateo con dificultad en la mantas -por culpa de la pierna herida- y llego hasta Sasuke recostándolo en su regazo y poniendo sus manos con un halo verde directamente sobre sus ojos.

Después de un par de minutos Sakura aparto gentilmente sus manos, limpiando sus ojos con un paño húmedo que Naruto le acerco, no podía evitar sentirse como un estorbo en la escena, los tres actuaban casi por instinto, uno sabía lo que el otro necesitaba sin necesidad de palabras y actuaban conforme a la situación.

No estaba totalmente seguro de que sucedió, pero Sasuke hizo un movimiento de manos y Naruto le ayudo a sentarse de nuevo, aún con los ojos cerrados.

–He gastado demasiado Chakra, Sakura y yo debemos descansar, Naruto puede hacerse cargo de todo por ahora

–Obtuviste la información que necesitas

–Sí, ahora se lo suficiente para formar un plan completo, lo primero que debemos hacer es atender la pierna de Sakura en el hospital mágico de Londres, después de eso… Rastrearemos a Peter Pettigrew

La sorpresa de Sirius era tal, que ni siquiera noto al ave posarse a su lado en la manta cuando Sasuke hizo tal afirmación.

* * *

 **NOTAS FINALES:**

Este capítulo -como pudieron notar- también es de relleno, pero, un relleno en el que "intento" arreglar el problema de Sirius, digo intentar, porque solo es el inicio de los planes, falta ver que harán los Shinobis para lograr la libertad del mago.

Sobre el Amaterasu, es una técnica muy avanzada que requiere mucho Chakra y en esta historia Sasuke solo entreno un año con Orochimaru y no dos, por lo cual, no tiene el entrenamiento suficiente para manejarlo a la primera. De ahí que se canse tan rápido al usar el Mangekyō Sharingan, además de que no sabe que puede controlar las llamas a voluntad (**spoiler** porque recordemos que en el anime lo descubre por casualidad al estarse incendiando la capucha de Karin).

Sé que no hubo mucha acción es este capítulo, pero el próximo promete ser mucho mejor, quizá me tarde un poco más en publicar, así que les pido me tengan paciencia, pronto podremos ver a más magos en la historia, les dejo el nombre del próximo para que se hagan una idea de que tratará: **Cacería**

Nota Extra: Alguien me pregunto cómo iba en tiempos con las historias -perdón por no recordar quien fue-, a diferencia de otros animes/mangas, en Naruto no manejan años (o al menos nunca los he visto mencionados), por lo cual me basaré en las fechas de Harry Potter, suponiendo que el curso finalizo el día 17 de junio, llegaron el día 25 y llevan tres semanas viajando, la fecha actual del Fic es: **15 de Julio de 1994.** Había mencionado que eran 20 días de diferencia con el Prisionero de Azkaban y no me retracto, dirán, pero solo llevan quince días ahí los Shinobis, y tienen razón, pero la nota de los 20 días aplicaba a Sirius solamente, no al viaje, por lo que los acontecimientos del libro fueron los primeros de junio (espero no haberlos revuelto mucho).

Cualquier duda, comentario o corrección pueden hacérmela llegar por medio de reviews, me encanta responderlos (aunque no puedo hacerlo de forma más personal cuando son anónimos).

 **Palabras claves:**

*Sakura y Naruto saben que Sasuke obtuvo el Mangekyō Sharingan, pero no lo han visto activado, principalmente por el carácter de los Uchiha (en pocas palabras no lo andan presumiendo por ahí y solo lo utilizan en peleas), razón por la cual es la primera vez que lo ven activo en Sasuke -Recuerden que lo activo durante su pelea con Orochimaru-

**La primera vez fue en la pelea con Orochimaru

 **Komoja** = Konoha

 **¿ayudar pedría a mi vendajes cambio? =** ¿Podría ayudarme a cambiar mis vendajes?

 **¿Comida… nayuno estar hacer? =** ¿Comida… Está haciendo el desayuno?

 **Gustar idioma, estudiar mentraas companiros hacer gordia* =** Me gusta el idioma, estudio mientras mis compañeros hacen guardia

* * *

Gracias a Seremoon y Bucio por sus comentarios.

Luna

Capítulo 6: Planes – 4198 palabras, 25 de abril de 2016, 12:36 p.m.


	7. Chapter 7: Cacería

**LOS PERSONAJES E HISTORIA DE LOS LIBROS DE HARRY POTTER SON DE J. K. ROGLING, DEL MANGA DE NARUTO SON DE MASASHI KISHIMOTO, YO LOS UTILIZO COMO ENTRETENIMIENTO Y SIN FINES DE LUCRO.**

 **ADVERTENCIAS:**

No.

 **ACLARACIONES:**

–Dialogo normal

– _Dialogo en otro idioma_

–' _Pensamientos'_

 _Palabras clave descritas al final del capitulo_

* * *

" _Pensaste que el triunfo era tuyo, gran error,_

 _no soy la presa, yo soy…_

 _El cazador."_

El Cazador, WarCry 2008

Álbum: Revolución

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

 **Cacería:**

El callejón estaba solo y el viento movía suavemente los cartelones colgados de algunas ventanas. Seguir un rastro no era su fuerte, sobre todo cuando ese rastro era tan pequeño y similar a los cientos de rastros que habitaban las alcantarillas, pero no se rendiría y ayudaría a su amigo, esa rata no llegaría muy lejos y tarde o temprano cometería un error que le quitaría ventaja.

Camino en silencio entre las sombras de la ciudadela, todos sus instintos gritaban peligro al ver aquel obscuro callejón, pero el rastro seguía sin detenerse por entre las cajas y baúles apilados fuera de las tiendas, llenos de mercancías.

Se detuvo en seco en la esquina y se apuró a esconderse detrás de unas cajas, el roedor había sentido su presencia y ahora estaba olfateando el aire, estaba a una considerable distancia, esperaba que no pudiera distinguirlo fácilmente.

Asomo la mitad del rostro entre la caja y la esquina de la pared, de espaldas a él se encontraba el animal aun olfateando, giro el cuerpo en una posición cómoda para saltar sobre la rata en caso de ser descubierto. La rata bajo la cabeza aun olfateando y dejo que el minúsculo cuerpo rebotara en las dos patas delanteras cuando se puso a cuatro patas.

Estaba justo en posición para saltar cuando una luz se encendió a un costado de la calle espantando a la rata hacia las sombras de otro negocio, agazapándose en una esquina dispuesto a correr con cualquier cambio de ambiente.

Tomo todo su autocontrol no tirársele encima para sujetarlo, ya que dos hombres elegantemente vestidos salieron dando tumbos del lugar frente a la rata, dándole ventaja de correr hacia las escaleras junto a la alcantarilla y con él siguiéndolo de cerca.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sakura estaba a punto de vomitar y el hecho de que la calle estuviera girando a su alrededor no le ayudaba en nada, se veía pálida en brazos de Sasuke cuando "aterrizaron" frente a una tienda de ropa.

El Uchiha estaba en una posición extraña entre arrodillado y tirado en su costado izquierdo, con su compañera fijamente sujeta a su cuello, mientras él sujetaba su cintura con un brazo y la pierna sana con el otro evitando que cayeran hacia adelante aplastando su pierna herida, los mareos provocaron que ella soltara el cuello de su compañero y empezará a caer hacia atrás.

Cuando Sasuke vio que se golpearía directamente en la cabeza al caer, se aventó hacia el costado derecho salvando a Sakura del golpe y abriéndose una herida profunda en la espalda cuando chocó contra unas varillas salidas de un poste cercano.

Lo único que no calculo el Uchiha fue que la pierna de Sakura se estiraría de más y un sonido parecido a la tela siendo rasgada llego a sus oídos junto con un grito de dolor de su compañera.

El grito hizo eco en la calle y dos hombres aparecieron de la nada junto a ellos, uno levantando a Sakura en brazos y el otro ayudando a Sasuke a ponerse de pie.

–¿Te encuentras bien? –Pregunto el hombre que sostenía su brazo para levantarle, él simplemente le asintió viendo que el otro hombre sostenía a una cada vez más pálida Sakura. Le miro las piernas, una de ellas -la sana- estaba blanca como la cal y la otra estaba completamente roja, nunca en todos sus años de Shinobi había visto que una herida tardara tanto tiempo en sanar y mucho menos que se volviera a abrir en tan repetidas ocasiones, eso ya no le estaba gustando nada.

–Me escuchas, no te duermas –Sasuke salió de sus cavilaciones al escuchar al otro hombre intentando que Sakura no se desmayara del dolor o de la pérdida de sangre

–Necesitamos una camilla –grito el primer hombre soltando a Sasuke y caminando hacia los otros dos con la varita en la mano

Del vidrio de la tienda salió una mujer seguida de una camilla de aluminio flotante, y depositaron a Sakura en ella.

Uno de los hombres empezó a lanzar hechizos a la herida, al mismo tiempo que el otro revisaba los signos vitales de Sakura y la mujer le conectaba unos chupones en diferentes partes del cuerpo

–Vamos, hay que llevarla a la primera planta –grito el hombre cuando las luces cambiaron de azul a naranja –tiene una infección por Bundimunds ***** en la pierna

Se alejaron corriendo hacia el vidrio y lo atravesaron como si no estuviera ahí, estuvo a punto de activar el Sharingan para ver si había un Genjutsu, pero recordó que no debía poner en riesgo su identidad, se quedó ahí de pie sin saber si avanzar o quedarse ahí parado cuando otra mujer salió a su encuentro.

–¿Cuál es tu nombre? –pregunto la mujer que parecía iba vestida de calabaza con una bata redonda

–Alphard Black

–y el de tu em..

–Hermana, Dorea Black

–Acompáñame a… ¡estas sangrando!, te llevare junto a tu hermana para que un sanador te revise, por favor sígueme

Traspaso el vidrio y se encontró con un recibidor repleto de gente extraña -sí, más extraña que muchos Shinobis que conocía-. Al frente había dos escritorios circulares uno ocupado por una joven vestida con el mismo disfraz de calabaza que traía la chica que lo guiaba y el otro solo, al costado izquierdo había sillas donde varias personas estaban sentadas esperando su turno para pasar y al lado derecho tres hogares encendidos con llamas verdes.

Camino dos metros y otro hombre le cerró el paso

–Déjame revisar esa herida, pasa por aquí –lo llevo a una pequeña sala con varias camillas flotantes –siéntate en la primera camilla

Sasuke hizo lo que se le ordeno y comenzó a revisar cada aspecto de la habitación, pequeña, para cuatro o cinco personas, sin ventanas, con poco equipo médico, pero con un gabinete lleno de frascos y otras cosas extrañas que abarcaba toda la pared del fondo y unas cuantas cortinas que separaban las diferentes secciones.

Nunca le habian gustado los hospitales, mucho menos después de estar en uno por envenenamniento durante tres meses, pero sabia que era necesario para que Sakura no perdiera la pierna.

Decidio sentarse a esperar y ver que tan bien trabajaban los medicos del lugar.

.

.

.

Estaba acercándose a su presa, llevaba horas de sigilo siguiendo cada uno de sus movimientos, las horas parecian segundos mientras caminaba entre ecombros y porqueria.

Muy a su pesar el cansancio estaba afectando ya sus sentidos, pero eso no le importaba, si llegaba a perderle el rastro, quiza nunca mas tendria la oportunidad de atraparlo.

Vio cuando el roedor que perseguia corria por un tubo hacia una salida, espero un par de segundos para seguirlo sin que lo notara, cuando estaba seguro que ya habia salido del tunel, subio las escalerillas lo mas rapido que sus fuerzas le permitían.

Salio de la alcantarilla y se encontro con la vista un edificio abandonado, logro ver la cola del roedor cuando paso por debajo del portón que separaba la calle de la fábrica.

Usando sus habilidades abrió la puerta despacio, los goznes chirriaron cuando abrió lo suficiente para ver dentro del edificio, una fina capa de polvo recubría todo el lugar y unas pequeñas patas marcaban la dirección hacia donde corrió la rata.

.

.

.

Cuatro horas después de haber llegado, el "Sanador" le pidió que lo acompañara a la habitación de su hermana, al entrar por la puerta vio algunos pacientes dormidos y otros con una persona sentada a su lado conversando amenamente.

–Señorita Black, he traído a su hermano, pronto estará mejor y podrán salir de aquí juntos.

–Gracias, ¿Alphard te has… hecho daño? –Pregunto Sakura intentando no tropezar con las palabras y no mostrar su marcado acento

–Nada de qué preocuparse, he pagado los servicios, solo esperamos que te den el alta para irnos –se sentó a su lado y tomo su mano sonriéndole

El Sanador se despidió de ellos saliendo por la puerta, pidiéndoles que aguardaran un momento para traer la factura e indicaciones para el cuidado que Sakura necesitaba

–' _Sasuke es un gran actor'_ _–_ fue el pensamiento de Sakura ante el rostro feliz que mostraba su compañero al hablarle dulcemente y tomarle la mano

– _Nos iremos en un par de minutos, ¿Aún tienes el artefacto mágico?_ –Pregunto en su idioma sin quitar su sonrisa, hablando lo más despacio que podía para que solo Sakura escuchara

– _Sí, está en la mesita junto a dos frascos que me dio el Sandor_ _ ******_ _con medicamentos_

–Aquí tienen, por favor tengan más cuidado cuando estén recolectando raíces, es peligroso andar solos, regresen directamente a casa y descansen–les dijo el Sanador entregándoles un pergamino

–Muchas gracias Sanador, iremos directo a casa y no saldremos hasta que mi hermana se encuentre mejor

–Bien, me alegra escuchar eso, pueden retirarse, ¿necesitan ayuda?

–No, estaremos bien, gracias

Sasuke cargo nuevamente a Sakura y camino hacia la salida. Al llegar a la calle tres hombres con capas verdes les cerraron el paso evitando que activaran su traslador.

.

.

.

El edificio le recordaba vagamente un lugar que conocía, estantes repletos de libros, telarañas en las esquinas, polvo en todas partes y muebles viejos apolillados a punto de caer al piso.

Siguió las pequeñas huellas que poco a poco iban creciendo de tamaño hasta convertirse en pies humanos, giro en un pasillo donde el rastro llegaba hasta una puerta con una imagen de ropa, posiblemente el vestidor

Se paró un lado de la puerta con la oreja pegada y escucho los murmullos del hombre antes transformado en rata, hablaba muy rápido y entre balbuceos maldecía a unas cuantas personas, sujeto firmemente el pomo de la puerta girándolo muy suavemente para que no hiciera ruido, escucho el clic cuando el seguro se abrió y respiro profundamente abriendo una grieta por la cual observar.

El hombre estaba poniéndose una camisa desgastada que encontró en un cajón, ya tenía medio puesto un pantalón y a su lado en la banca había un par de zapatos sucios.

Un rechinido del otro lado del cuarto hizo que el hombrecillo saltara en su lugar y se pusiera a la defensiva buscando con la mirada el causante del sonido, dándole a él la espalda nuevamente

Un golpe a su derecha lo hizo girar bruscamente cayendo en la banca junto a los zapatos, en la ventana un par de gotas iniciaron un golpeteo incesante, poniéndolo más nervioso y a él facilitándole el movimiento con el ruido ocasionado.

Se separó de la puerta sin soltar el pomo y esta vez sí se lanzaría hacia él sin impedimento alguno en el momento que abriera la puerta, vio que el hombre giro nuevamente a ponerse los zapatos, esa era su oportunidad, ahora o nunca, abrió completamente la puerta y salto hacia la rata traidora…

.

.

.

Sirius estaba sentado en una banca a las afueras de un edificio blanco, los nervios estaban haciendo mella en él, si algo salía mal, podría regresar a esa espantosa prisión, pero confiaba en que la magia de estos chicos funcionara mejor que la propia.

Había tentado a su suerte cuando creo el traslador hacia San Mungo y cuando le dijeron que todo estaría bien si seguía el plan, pero aún no estaba totalmente seguro de querer seguir "el plan"

Estaba solo frente al callejón Diagon sin rastro alguno de los tres muchachos y su corazón no paraba de latir a toda potencia, un Auror paso exactamente a diez centímetros frente a él, le dio una mirada rara y siguió su camino, de eso ya habían pasado más de dos horas y su corazón no quería dejar de intentar provocarle un infarto.

Una mano se posó en su hombro haciéndolo pararse de un brinco y casi saca la varita de no ser por la mano que le sujeto la muñeca antes de llegar a la bolsa del pantalón.

–Sirius-san, ser yo, Sakura –le sonrió amablemente mientras le soltaba lentamente la mano

Observo a la chica frente a él, castaña no muy alta y con los ojos color jade, la única parte del cuerpo que le decía que era la muchacha con la que paso las tres últimas cuatro en los bosques de algún lugar del país.

Cuatro días atrás habían llegado a la ciudad, sacaron dinero de Gringotts y ahora vestían como cualquier mago y no como el vagabundo que parecía él o lo extraños que se veían ellos, el cambio de la chica le sorprendía bastante, se parecía mucho a la fotografía de uno de los libros que habían tomado -coff robado coff- de un poblado Muggle, pero más sorprendente el cambio de él, parecía un Muggle con el que se habían topado en el bosque, los mismos ojos grises, pero el cabello corto y rubio, la cara afilada, cejas pobladas, barba y bigote pulcramente afeitados.

Ese tal menge ******* hacía lo mismo que una poción multijugos, pero sin límite de tiempo y sin el proceso tan largo de preparación, este en cambio usaba la energía rara de los muchachos y realizaba la transformación.

–Sasuke encontrar rastro, par de horas atrás, en lugar Pettigrew y usted encuentro antes, traslador -hizo una seña de asco- regresar Naruto hace unos dos minutos en punto de encuentro y él darme para usted noticias de avance en misión

Sakura era quien más había avanzado al comprender el idioma (en todo sentido ya que Sasuke solo lo hablaba, pero no lo escribía ni leía, y Naruto… bueno, el medio lo hablaba y a duras penas lo entendía), Sirius se alegró de poder hablar con mayor facilidad con ella.

–¿Los Aurores no los detuvieron?

–Sí, pero no salir principal entrada, escapar atrás, Naruto crear clones y desaparecer con traslador, aterrizar en primer lugar donde acampar juntos

–Aún me cuesta trabajo comprender su magia

–No ser magia, ser habilidades ninja, entrenar duro, crear para jutsus

–¿Que sigue en el plan?

–Sasuke atrapar rata y volver trofeo con él

Sirius seguía nervioso, muchas cosas podían salir mal, pero estaba feliz, pues ahora tenía esperanzas de ser libre otra vez, Sakura se sentó en la banca observando el paisaje, Sirius la acompaño, mucho más tranquilo.

.

.

.

Naruto estaba en el hotel, recostado en la cama mirando el techo que cambiaba de colores, la magia era una cosa muy rara, tenía sueño, llevaban tres días siguiendo el rastro de una rata, que había sido vista por última vez un mes atrás, desde ese día hasta hoy era improbable encontrarla solo con huellas u olores, pero ellos tenían de su lado el Sharingan

Su compañero batallaba para seguir los rastros de magia, pero una vez que se acostumbraba a ella podía seguir la gota más mínima de ella, lo difícil fue encontrar la primera muestra, el lugar al que llegaron estaba en un bosque, retirado de un acantilado, al ser de noche no lograron ver más que unas pocas luces sobre su cabeza, en una pared amplia y muy alta.

Avanzaron desde el lago hasta el árbol que se movía y ahí fue donde comenzaron la búsqueda, no fue difícil encontrar los restos de la pelea, plantas rotas con arañazos y tierra removida, fue una suerte que no haya llovido o se habrían perdido algunas de las pistas, no había huellas más que de otros animales, caballos y algunos conejos habían pasado por ahí en esas semanas.

Sasuke encontró el lugar exacto donde la pelea estuvo en su apogeo, había sangre seca cerca de unas rocas y un sendero formado por hiervas, muchas de ellas semi-aplastadas, mientras Naruto seguía ese rastro, Sasuke se quedó junto al árbol buscando más firmas mágicas.

Después de ver que el rastro llegaba al lago donde Sirius les dijo que se desmayó causa de las heridas de su pelea con su amigo transformado -y fuera de control cabe aclarar- y ver que se dirigía junto con otras firmas hacia el lugar donde se suponía estaba un lugar llamado Hogwarts, decidió regresar con Sasuke para ver si tuvo mejor suerte que él.

Al llegar junto al árbol donde lo había dejado, lo vio observando un par de lugares con el ceño fruncido y muy concentrado, cuando lo vio acercarse le dijo que podía notar en total siete firmas, tres de esas firmas desaparecían casi por completo, una de ellas cambiando por algo más parecido al Chakra -aunque parecía más la energía que utilizaba Jiraiya y Orochimaru ******** \- y dos de ellas transformándose y haciéndose casi invisibles incluso para el Sharingan, una de ellas Sasuke la conocía bien, era la firma mágica de Padfoot ********* , el perro mágico en que se transformaba Black con su habilidad de matomormago ********,** la otra supusieron era la de Pettigrew.

De eso ya habían pasado cuatro días y medio, caminaron una larga extensión de bosque y pradera, llegando hasta un arroyo cercano, posiblemente una de las betas que desembocaban en el lago cercano, Naruto esperaba que Sasuke no perdiera el rastro en el agua, pero es te le dijo que no se perdía, al contrario, la rata fue rio arriba y ese era el camino que debían seguir.

Dos días más tarde llegaron a una ciudad, los rastros eran cada vez más fuertes, ellos no descansaron mucho, pero la rata al parecer no estaba acostumbrada al ejercicio, pues había avanzado muy poco, quizá por cansancio o por no saber a dónde se dirigía, pero en ningún momento cambio de forma.

Sasuke le pidió a Naruto volver al callejón Diagon a ver como se encontraban Sakura y Sirius mientras él capturaba al traidor, el rastro se parecía a muchos otros en la ciudad, en cuanto a forma, pero siempre diferente por la magia que otros no tenían, ahora estaba atrapado en la ciudad, lo sabía porque era mucho más fuerte la presencia ahí.

Naruto estuvo de acuerdo y utilizo el traslador que habían comprado en el callejón Diagon unos días antes, ya tenían suficiente problema con los dos primeros que hizo Sirius con su magia, despistando a los Aurores enviándolos a muchos kilómetros de distancia, como para traerlos de regreso por un simple error como ese.

.

.

.

Abrió la puerta, al mismo tiempo que la ventaba estallo en pedazos, se protegió de los vidrios y vio un muchacho moreno arrojando una especie de cuchillo hacia Peter, sucedió todo tan rápido que el animago no vio cuando el joven llego a su lado.

Él estaba parado en medio de un desastre de vidrios y muebles volcados, Peter Pettigrew se encontraba boca abajo con la camisa abierta, el pantalón rasgado y solo un zapato puesto, mientras el joven lo aprisionaba con la rodilla y lo miraba a él fijamente. Salió de su estupor y levanto la varita viendo que Peter no podía escapar

–¿Quién eres tú?

El muchacho solo ladeo la cabeza observando la varita y después a su prisionero

–Te he preguntado algo –intento sonar agresivo pero el chico solo levanto la vista de nuevo sin indicio de temerle

–Tu eres Remus Lupin… ¿Correcto?

–Sí, ¿y tú quién eres? –No le pareció raro que supiera su nombre, desde hace un mes todo el mundo mágico lo conocía, gracias a la reportera del Diario "El Profeta", una tal Rita Skeeter

–Sasuke Uchiha

–Voy a llevarme a ese hombre, lo necesito

–También yo lo necesito, no pienso dejártelo

–Llevo un mes siguiéndolo, debo llevarlo al ministerio de magia para liberar a…

–A Sirius Black

Remus esperaba que el chico no fuera un Mortífago, pero aún más, esperaba que estuviera solo, faltaban dos días para la luna llena y no estaba en las mejores condiciones precisamente

–También tú vendrás conmigo

–No lo creo… Incarcerous

Cuerdas salieron de la varita de Remus golpeando directamente al chico y envolviéndose en él como si fueran serpientes, el muchacho ni siquiera pestañeo, observo las cuerdas y con un sonoro "puff" se convirtió en una nube de humo blanca, en su lugar había una silla y el muchacho no se veía por ningún lado

–Sí te quito esto estas indefenso ¿cierto? –pregunto mientras arrebataba de una patada la varita de Lupin

–¿Cómo?... ¿Qué tipo de magia es esa?

–No es magia –Sasuke activo el Sharingan y metió a Lupin en un Genjutsu, volteo hacia el traidor y realizo la misma acción

El cuerpo de Lupin cayo inconsciente al suelo, Sasuke camino tranquilamente hacia el cuerpo y lo acomodo sobre una de las bancas del lugar, junto con el hombre rechoncho que había capturado, le dejo a Naruto las pistas suficientes para que llegara hasta ahí, esperaba que no se tardara mucho, pero conociendo al "Dobe", probablemente se quedó dormido, serían largas horas en silencio hasta que llegara…

.

.

.

Estaba cansado, no había dormido muy bien en las últimas horas, Sakura estaba ahí cuando llego al caldero Chorreante, le dio todos los detalles y ella -ya mucho mejor y casi totalmente recuperada de la pierna- salió a buscar a Sirius, quien desde que le pusieron un Henge, se sentía nervioso, pero con más libertad de pasear en su forma humana por los alrededores.

También estaba preocupado por Kurama, ya tenía cuatro semanas sin saber nada de él, intento varias veces ingresar en su mente para verlo, pero en todas las oportunidades sucedía lo mismo, llegaba a la celda y no podía ver nada en el interior, si ponía un solo dedo en alguno de los barrotes era empujado hacia afuera con una gran intensidad, como si algo lo hubiera aventado desde lo alto de una cascada.

En un parpadeo estaba nuevamente frente al portón, el zorro y él habían llegado a una clase de acuerdo hace meses, él no intentaría adueñarse de su mente si Naruto cumplía su promesa de no usar su poder, pero algo más había ahí, algo que se sentía mal, como si una tercera fuerza quisiera ocupar ese espacio.

Una garra salió de la jaula y lo apretó hasta sofocarlo, no podía respirar y escuchaba el crujir de sus propios huesos siendo aplastados, no era la garra naranja que conocía, esta era negra con… con… ¿escamas?, un gruñido salió desde la jaula y los barrotes temblaron, un hocico negro con colmillos aserrados choco contra ellos en un intento de morderlo, los ojos de Naruto estaban tan abiertos que incluso le dolían, la garra comenzó a entrar en la celda nuevamente con el firmemente sujeto, el hocico se abrió y vio de cerca la lengua roja y los colmillos blancos…

Abrió los ojos y se sentó de golpe en la cama, afuera se veía el atardecer, en algún punto de sus divagaciones, se había quedado dormido y soñado con esa… cosa… estaba seguro que no era el zorro, parecía más un dragón, estaba feliz de ver que solo había sido un sueño, quizá lo imagino porque la noche anterior había intentado leer algo del libro de cuentos que Sirius le dio, en el que venían diferentes dibujos de animales mágicos, entre ellos un dragón.

Espero un rato para tranquilizarse y bajo de la cama, aun con su ropa de mago puesta, camino hacia el baño y se vio en el espejo, se veía cansado, pero en buen estado, se daría una ducha rápida y así volver con Sasuke.

Se quitó la túnica exterior y la deposito en el cesto junto al lavamanos, cuando se quitó la camisa no supo exactamente porque, pero decidió girarse de nuevo al espejo, al verse reflejado gotas de sudor resbalaron por su cien, el sello en su estómago se podía ver a través de la camisa, se la arrancó y vio el sello completamente negro

Trato de respirar y relajarse, eso siempre funcionaba para que desapareciera de nuevo, pero esta vez no se iba, se quedó ahí como si fuera un tatuaje permanente y podría decirse que lo era, era lo que lo marcaba desde su nacimiento como el portador de un poder inmenso, capaz de destruir una villa entera

Se metió en la ducha, tenía que hablar de esto con sus compañeros, dejando marcas rojas en su vientre de tanto sobar el área, la marca desapareció un par de segundos, para regresar más obscura cada vez que frotaba con demasiada fuerza el área

Alguien toco la puerta del baño

– _Naruto ¿estás bien?_

– _Sakura-chan, sucede algo malo_

– _Yo... Lo siento, no sabía que te estabas duchando, es solo que no te vi en la habitación y me preocupé_

– _Estoy bien Sakura-chan, no tienes por qué preocuparte_

– _Está bien, te espero en la habitación_

Naruto salió de la regadera y se vistió con otra túnica de mago que Sirius les había comprado, regreso a la habitación ya vestido y vio a Sakura y Sirius sentados en la salita

–¿Socede algo malu? _–_ Pregunto en el idioma nuevo

–No, solo nos preguntábamos si ya te ibas a ir con Sasuke –Pregunto el mago

–Yo… sí, estamos punto a de captura Pettigrew

Sirius se quedó en silencio y solo asintió con la cabeza

.

.

.

Tres horas más tarde, Sasuke sintió el Chakra de Naruto acercándose desde el noreste, reviso que siguieran dormidos ambos magos y se paró frente a la ventana para que su compañero lo viera más rápido

Cuando el rubio llego a su lado vio a los dos magos inconscientes en la banca

– _¿Cuál es Pettigrew? Y ¿Quién es el otro?_

– _El otro es amigo de Black, Remus Lupin, el que está atado es Pettigrew_

– _ah cierto, no tendrías por qué atar al otro je_ –se rasco detrás de la cabeza en señal de nerviosismo

– _¿Porque tardaste tanto?_

– _Es que… Me quede dormido_

– _No sé por qué no me sorprende_

– _Bien, vayamos con los demás_

– _No, tengo otros planes para esto dos_

– _Pero… los llevaríamos al_ "Caledero Chorreado"

– _Es Caldero Chorreante y no, no los llevaremos, haremos algo mejor_

 _._

 _._

 _._

Pasaron nueve horas más, eran exactamente las seis de la mañana del veinte de Julio, el Henge había desaparecido hacia unas dos horas, lo que significaba que los chicos estaban agotados de Chakra, muy lejos de su ubicación, muertos o que ellos mismos lo quitaron, ella no tenía el Chakra suficiente para hacerlo en ella misma y en Sirius al mismo tiempo, por eso ella no seguía siendo una maga castaña y él ya era de nuevo el ex presidiario fugado.

Tocaron la puerta y Sirius se metió al baño, abriendo la regadera para fingir que se bañaba, Sakura camino despacio a la entrada y pregunto quién era, la voz de un hombre que no conocía de nada le regreso la pregunta

–Buenos días señorita, soy del ministerio de magia, ¿es usted Dorea Black?

–Sí, lo soy –respondió mientras abría un poco la puerta

–Su hermano me pidió que la buscara y le entregara esto –le puso una carta en la mano, a simple vista parecía un pergamino cerrado solo con un listón simple, pero para los ojos entrenados de Sakura el Jutsu de sellado se veía claramente entre los pliegues, cien por ciento cerrado y sin marcas de haber intentado abrirlo por parte del hombre frente a ella –Me pidió que la esperara a usted y a su tío en la recepción después de entregarle esto

–Yo… espere allá, leer -tosió un poco- leeré esto y baj… bajo

–Los espero entonces, con su permiso –el hombre dio media vuelta y se perdió entre los pasillos

Una vez que Sakura cerró la puerta, Sirius salió del baño acercándose a ella

–¿Que quería ese hombre?

–Entregar a mí esto –le mostro el pergamino

–¿Es de los muchachos?

–Sí, yo abrir

Sakura se mordió el dedo con el colmillo y este comenzó a sangrar, puso unas gotas en el moño del listón, realizo un movimiento de manos y después jalo uno de los extremos, un humo azul salió de entre los pliegues y un tubo de ensayo cayo hacia el piso, gracias a sus reflejos fue capaz de tomarlo al vuelo

–¿Qué dice?

Sakura leyó el pergamino rápidamente y la sorpresa adorno sus facciones

–Dice que nos espera a dos en ministerio de magia Londres, que no ser ya Henge necesitar, pero evitar el pánico tener que líquido del vial beber, decir que es…

–Poción de Glamour –termino la frase al ver el color rosado de la poción –¿Donde la consiguió?

–No decir, solo decir que dos presentemos lo más pronto posible, solo durar dos horas poción, que hombre abajo dos llevara en ¿cuche?

–Coche –corrigió Sirius automáticamente como cada vez que le preguntaban por una palabra ella o Naruto

.

.

.

Arribaron al ministerio a eso de las siete veinte de la mañana, bajaron por una cabina roja de teléfono, al llegar al pasillo subterráneo Sakura vio todos los hogares con llamas verdes a los lados, a esa hora muchos trabajadores estaban saliendo de ellas para dirigirse a sus oficinas, Sirius y Sakura quedaron justo en el centro con el hombre que los guiaba

Sirius desde que salieron del Caldero Chorreante tomo la mano de la Kunoichi con nerviosismo, esperando que ella no lo rechazara, Sakura sabía que esto era suficiente estrés para el hombre y permitió que le tomara la mano, en realidad, el mago casi le corta la respiración pues enredo casi todo su brazo en el suyo, pero comprendía que él estuviera tan nervioso, la última vez que estuvo en ese lugar fue cuando lo trasladaron a la prisión esa de la isla Ascaman *********.**

Antes de llegar al final del pasillo vieron a los dos Shinobis junto a dos hombres, uno alto y de cabello obscuro con mirada pesada observándolos directamente y el otro no tan alto, de cabello cenizo y ojos dorados muy amables

Sirius se quedó de pie mirando a su amigo, soltó a Sakura -quien suspiro sintiendo de nuevo el brazo- y corrió lo que le faltaba de pasillo para estrechar a su hermano

–¡Moony! No esperaba encontrarte aquí

–No me perdería esto por nada Padfoot… Vamos, tenemos una cita con el Ministro en veinte minutos

–Pero…

–No te preocupes, el Glamour aún no se desvanece, legaremos a tiempo

Sirius volteo a ver a los tres muchachos, Sakura estaba revisándolos con la mirada, esperando no ver ninguna herida en ellos mientras avanzaba lentamente hacia el frente, aún se le notaba la leve cojera que le provoco la infección en la pierna, ahora sabía que los milagros si existen, no creía en Dios o en algún ser supremo como muchas otras personas, pero si había alguien allá arriba que jugara ese papel, le mandaba las gracias más sinceras que podía por haber puesto a esos tres en su camino.

–Padfoot… ¿Estás listo?

–Sí, creo que no estaré más listo en toda mi vida Moony

–Vamos, al salir de este edificio, volverás a ser un hombre libre

.

.

.

Los tres Shinobis estaban en una de las butacas más alejadas de la sala, junto con dos personas más, en las butacas principales estaba todo el concilio, el ministro de magia, cinco reporteros y una docena de Aurores, mientras en el centro de la habitación Remus Lupin estaba sentado junto a Sirius Black que estaba de pie frente al ministro y a su izquierda en una silla con grilletes en manos y pies con algunas runas estaba un asustado Peter Pettigrew, la poción Glamour que Black había tomado, perdió efecto quince minutos atrás, todos en la sala estaban impactados ante las revelaciones hechas por el ex presidiario y el animago, que no estaba muerto como todos creían, sino que había escapado haciendo que culparan a Sirius Black de la muerte de los Potter

–Después de escuchar la versión de ambos con uso legal de Veritaserum, no tengo otra opción masque declarar culpable de todos los cargos a Peter Pettigrew y declarar desde este momento libre de todos los cargos al señor Sirius Black –golpeo con su varita dos veces el podio y un pergamino floto desde la mesa hasta su mano, lleno con todas las firmas de los presentes cargos administrativos, así como de los testigos

–Aurores, lleven al señor Pettigrew a su celda en Azkaban, y no le quiten los grilletes, no queremos que se transforme y escape de su castigo

–Nooo… por favor no, el me obligo, yo no quería, fue su culpa, quien-no-debe-ser-nombrado fue el que los mato, yo no lo hice

–Pero tú los vendiste traidor –Sirius le respondió mientras pasaba a su lado para ser encerrado

–Noooooooo –la puerta se cerró detrás de los Aurores cuando salieron de la habitación, con Pettigrew aun gritando

La sesión se dio por finalizada y Sirius camino directo a los muchachos

–No viviré lo suficiente para agradecerles lo que han hecho, si no fuera por ustedes tres… yo… no sé qué habría pasado conmigo

–Al iniciar no confiar nostros en usted, no pensar que suceder esto, nostros ayudar usted para usted ayudar a nostros, eso ser antes, ahora ser distinto, ahora ser familia –respondió el Shinobi rubio del equipo

–Yo preocupar por ti Sirius-san, necesitar ayuda y brindarte nosotros –Sakura se unió a Naruto

–Hn

–Sí, también te quiero Sasuke –Sirius los abrazo mientras Sakura, Naruto y él se burlaban de Sasuke –Voy a ayudarles a volver a su casa, solo les pido paciencia, juro que lo lograre, ahora vayamos todos a casa –giro a ver a Remus quien solo escuchaba lo que decían a unos pasos de distancia.

.

.

.

Sirius Black levanto una mano hacia Remus Lupin, cuando este la tomo, Black lo jalo y lo unió al abrazo grupal, mientras en la entrada un hombre mayor sonreía viendo la escena.

No estaba seguro de cuál era la historia de esos cinco, pero Sirius parecía feliz, en su mirada había algo que no tenía desde que lo conoció en Hogwarts hace ya tantos años, ni siquiera la noche que se encontró con Harry había visto ese fuego en su interior, esos muchachos eran lo que Black necesitaba para seguir adelante y él se encargaría de agradecerles personalmente que le hayan regresado la luz.

No quería interrumpir, pero la sala estaba vaciándose y los periodistas estaban esperando la oportunidad perfecta para lanzarse hacía el mago recién liberado para entrevistarlo, tenía que hablar antes con él.

Avanzo despacio hacia ellos y vio cuando los tres chicos se separaron uno quejándose de haber sido besado en la cabeza y el otro solo frunciendo el ceño, mientras la única mujer del grupo se burlaba de ellos y se sentaba en una butaca, Remus fue el primero en verlo acercarse y le sonrío

–Director Dumbledore, no lo había visto ¿Cómo ha estado? –Los otros cuatro voltearon a verlo tres de ellos con expresiones de curiosidad y uno con sorpresa

–¿Director? –pregunto Sirius

–Así es Sirius, ahora soy el Director de Hogwarts, me alegro de que las cosas se hayan arreglado y ahora seas libre

–Gracias, se lo que hizo por mí y se lo agradezco, mi ahijado me ha mantenido al tanto de todo

–En realidad no hice nada, parece que no nos han presentado –observo a los tres muchachos a espaldas de Black

–ah claro, ellos son Sakura Haruno, Sasuke Uchiha y Naruto Uzumaki, quienes me ayudaron a estar aquí el día de hoy

–Un placer conocerlos jóvenes

Los tres cabecearon hacia el hombre sin decir una sola palabra

–Sirius, si me permites, tengo que hablar contigo a solas de un asunto importante

–Claro, pero… no sé dónde podríamos hablar

–Sí me permites, creo que mi oficina en Hogwarts será un buen sitio, claro que si tienes algún pendiente en el ministerio puedo esperar

Sirius volteo a ver a los periodistas listos para "literalmente" saltarle encima y le respondió

–Creo que sabes lo bien que me llevo con los reporteros Albus, porque no nos vamos todos de una vez, Remus podría quedarse con los muchachos mientras hablamos, ya después me haré cargo de los pendientes, por ahora quisiera una taza de té y unas galletas de los elfos de Hogwarts si no te molesta

–Por supuesto que no es molestia muchacho, estaba pensando lo mismo, vamos, tenemos que hablar de muchas cosas, sobretodo de tu ahijado

* * *

 **NOTAS FINALES:**

Wow, creo que es el capítulo más largo que he escrito y quedo en número cerrado…

Bueno, espero haya quedado claro todo el proceso del plan, si tienen alguna duda no duden en preguntarme. En este capítulo aparecen dos magos más, siento que el capítulo quedo un poco flojo, pero al menos Sirius ya es un hombre libre.

No revise a fondo la ortografía, en mi defensa, la inspiración llego de golpe, escribí el capítulo en el celular en mi hora de comida del trabajo y no lo revise a fondo, si encuentran errores ya saben que pueden mandarlos por review o PM y lo corrijo en una oportunidad que tenga.

Tal como lo hice en el capítulo anterior, aquí les dejo el título del siguiente, para que se hagan teorías sobre lo que sucederá: **Harry**

 **Palabras claves:**

 **Bundimund*** = Criatura mágica encontrada en todo el mundo, constituyen una plaga en el hogar, son pequeños hongos verdosos con muchos ojos. Escupen acido que puede dañar seriamente a cualquiera que lo molesta.

 **Sandor**=** Sanador

 **Menge***** = Henge

 **(Frase)****** = Es energía Natural, la que utilizan para el modo sabio, pero ni Sasuke ni Naruto la conocen

 **(Frase)*****=** Creo que ya lo había mencionado, pero los apodos de los merodeadores los dejare en Ingles porque no me gustan los nombres de las traducciones.

 **Matomormago******** = Metamorfomago

 **Ascaman*******=** Azkaban

* * *

Gracias a Seremoon y Bucio por sus comentarios.

Luna

* * *

Capítulo 6: Cacería – 6000 palabras, 02 de Mayo de 2016, 03:00 p.m.


	8. Chapter 8: Harry

**LOS PERSONAJES E HISTORIA DE LOS LIBROS DE HARRY POTTER SON DE J. K. ROGLING, DEL MANGA DE NARUTO SON DE MASASHI KISHIMOTO, YO LOS UTILIZO COMO ENTRETENIMIENTO Y SIN FINES DE LUCRO.**

 **ADVERTENCIAS:**

No.

 **ACLARACIONES:**

–Dialogo normal

– _Dialogo en otro idioma_

–' _Pensamientos'_

* * *

" _Nada hay bajo el sol, que no tenga solución._

 _Nunca una noche venció, a un a amanecer"_

Tú Mismo, WarCry 2002

Álbum: El sello de los Tiempos

* * *

 **Harry:**

Harry estaba sentado en el sillón de la madriguera, la señora Weasley trasteando en la cocina haciendo el desayuno les había prohibido entrar hasta las ocho en punto. El Señor Weasley junto con Percy, se habían quedado hasta altas horas de la noche en el ministerio y se iban muy temprano en la mañana, desde el día de los mundiales de Quidditch.

El día del ataque todos estaban nerviosos, pero la señora Weasley los envió directo a la cama con una poción calmante y otra para dormir sin sueños para cada uno, razón por la cual no supieron que había pasado exactamente después de haber regresado.

El día de hoy dos una semana después del ataque, todos estaban listos para ir al callejón Diagon a comprar los útiles escolares, además de llevar a Hermione con sus padres, para volver a verla hasta el primero se septiembre en el expreso a Hogwarts.

A las ocho en punto Molly Weasley asomo la cabeza por la puerta entreabierta de la cocina y le dijo a Harry que ya podía pasar a desayunar, el moreno entro al comedor donde un muy dormido señor Weasley masticaba algo muy entretenido.

–Buen día Señor Weasley, ¿Todo en orden?

–Sí Harry, todo está en orden, todo quedo en un susto, solo eran unos ebrios queriendo diversión mal sana –giro a ver a su esposa –Molly creo que a este pan le hace falta hornearse más

La señora Weasley estaba a punto de meter una vasija grande con patatas al horno cuando miro al señor Weasley

–Arthur no creo que... ¿qué haces?... ¡eso no es un pan querido!

–¿Cómo? –parpadeo mirando la barra de mantequilla mordida que tenía en la mano –¡ah! Con razón estaba tan suave –dejo la barra en el plato y se levantó de la mesa –mejor me iré a dormir –bostezó –lamento no ir contigo querida, pero supongo que te las apañaras sola con los muchachos un par de horas, además Charlie dijo que los acompañaría

–No te preocupes Arthur, vete a descansar, yo me ocupare de todo, de pasada llama a Ronald, y despierta a los gemelos

Harry aún estaba de pie en la puerta cuando el señor Weasley le dedico una sonrisa y subió a paso ligero por las escaleras, la señora Weasley regreso a preparar el desayuno

–Harry querido, siéntate, el desayuno estará en un par de minutos

Estaba por preguntar si podía ayudarle en algo cuando un estruendo se escuchó varios pisos arriba

–Lo sentimos papá, no sabíamos que eras tú el que estaba en la puerta –se escucharon dos voces a coro

–Váyanse a desayunar y por Merlín ya dejen a su hermano en paz

Se escuchó una puerta azotando y después silencio, Ginny venia bajando las escaleras intentando no ahogarse de la risa

–¿Ahora que hicieron esos dos?

–Pusieron un balde con pintura en la puerta mamá, creo que lo vieron en una de esas revistas Muggle de bromas que compraron hace un par de semanas, pero fue papá el que abrió la puerta y no Percy, así que dejo el pasillo lleno de manchas de colores, hasta que se encerró en el baño a darse una ducha.

Harry no pudo evitar una sonrisa, aunque sabía que estaba mal que los gemelos fueran así con su hermano Percy, aún le parecía gracioso, la señora Weasley se puso colorada no de vergüenza sino de enojo y acercándose a las escaleras comenzó a gritarle a los gemelos que tendrían que limpiar el desastre y disculparse no solo con su padre, también con Percy por lo que hicieron, además de no recibir mesada por tres meses para ya no comprar revistas Muggles.

La paz regreso a la casa después de aquello, la tensión se sentía menos palpable y el desayuno paso sin inconvenientes, quince minutos después Charlie -el segundo hermano mayor de Ron- salía de la chimenea tan fresco como una lechuga, Ron le había explicado que su hermano trabajaba en Rumania criando Dragones y su otro hermano Bill, en Egipto, en una de las ramas del banco Gringotts como rompedor de Maldiciones, pero ambos habían pedido unas vacaciones para venir a la copa de Quidditch con ellos. Solo Bill se estaba quedando en la casa, ya que Charlie al parecer había rentado una habitación con unos compañeros.

Lo que a Ron y Ginny se les hacía raro es que su madre no le había dicho nada y no lo había obligado a quedarse en casa -siendo que en su habitación (compartida con Bill), aún seguían intactas sus cosas-, tenían sospechas de que Charlie tramaba algo (probablemente tenía una novia a escondidas) y por eso no estaba en casa con ellos, las mañanas se las pasaba con "sus compañeros", a las tres llegaba a comer con ellos y a las cinco en punto regresaba al hotel.

–Mamá, ¿no esperaremos a Bill? –Pregunto Ginny sentándose a un lado de Charlie

–Él ya se ha ido, le enviaron una lechuza urgente, para que se presentara en Gringotts, al parecer requerían un experto para abrir un pergamino sellado y él es el único por aquí de momento, al terminar se reunirá con nosotros

La cocina quedo en silencio solo con el sonido de cubiertos, al cabo de unos minutos los gemelos entraron para sentarse frente a Harry cuchicheando entre ellos, al ver la mirada de reprobación de su madre se quedaron callados y comenzaron a comer

Hermione se unió a ellos un minuto después saludando a todos y cerrando el libro que traía consigo, poniéndose a platicar con Ginny sobre lo que sea que hablan las chicas entre ellas

Ron bajo otros cinco minutos más tarde tallándose uno de los ojos y bostezando sonoramente

–Muchachos, nos dividiremos en dos grupos, las chicas y yo iremos primero a buscar los libros y ustedes y Charlie se dirigirán al banco para que Harry haga su retiro, William dijo que se uniría a ustedes ahí a las nueve –finalizo la matriarca Weasley

Todos estuvieron de acuerdo y finalizaron sus desayunos, salieron de la cocina hacía la sala para utilizar los polvos flu para llegar directamente al callejón. Una vez en en Gringotts Bill y Charlie se pusieron de acuerdo para dividirse en dos grupos, los gemelos y Charlie en uno, Bill, Ron y Harry en otro, el primer grupo se fue a la tienda de pociones, mientras el segundo (donde estaba Harry), se quedó en el banco para hacer un retiro.

.

.

.

Un par de horas más tarde, los tres grupos se reunieron en el Caldero Chorreante a comer, una joven de cabello rosa paso al lado de Harry y un muy emocionado Charlie trago lo que estaba comiendo para hablarle

–¡Nymphadora! –Charlie movió de un lado a otro su mano para llamar la atención de la chica, quien se quedó parada y tembló un poco ante el grito

–Charles Weasley –giro y Harry pudo ver que no había temblado de miedo o frio, sino de rabia, su rostro estaba de un tono rojizo característico de una persona enojada

Charlie ni se inmuto ante la mirada que le dio la muchacha, parecía inmune, si las miradas asesinaran (bueno las humanas, porque las de basilisco si lo hacían), Charlie estaría muerto y enterrado

–Vaya, no sabía que estabas en la ciudad –dijo la chica rechinando los dientes

–Lo sabrías si respondieras mis cartas – alzo una ceja y se cruzó de brazos

–Claro, supongo –hizo un ademan con la mano y el rojo paso a ser un tenue rosado de vergüenza

–Tonks, que alegría verte querida, ¿Cómo está tu madre?, hace mucho que no veo a Andy –La señora Weasley se pudo de pie para saludar a la joven

En la mesa los demás empezaron a hablar en voz baja

–Oye Bill, ¿desde cuando Charlie puede hablarle a Tonks por su nombre? –pregunto uno de los gemelos

–Desde que le gano una apuesta

–¿Apuesta?

–Sí, Tonks y él apostaron algo, no recuerdo que, pero el perdedor podía pedir lo que quisiera al perdedor, Tonks le pidió un paseo en Dragón a Charlie

–Y Charlie le pidió hablarle con su nombre de pila seguramente –termino el otro gemelo

–Exactamente Fred

Fred y George fruncieron el ceño, Bill era el único (a excepción de sus padres) que podía diferenciar a los gemelos… Nadie sabía cómo lo hacía y él seguía manteniendo en secreto dicha habilidad

Harry no recordaba haber conocido a la muchacha antes, pero le parecía familiar, su rostro era pálido y con forma de corazón, los ojos más azules que había visto en cualquier otra persona y el cabello corto muy alborotado y de un tono rosa chicle muy llamativo

–Bueno, lo siento señora Weasley, le diré a mi madre que le mande una lechuza, por ahora tengo que irme, me mandaron llamar del ministerio, al parecer alguien ha estado causando mucho revuelo no solo ahí, también en Gringotts

–Claro querida, no te quitamos más tu tiempo, ve a trabajar

–En realidad, creo que es más personal, ya que hoy es mi día libre

–En serio, que extraño, a Bill también lo llamaron esta mañana para un asunto secreto –el aludido al escuchar su nombre giro a ver a los tres de pie y solo les dedico una sonrisa

–Vaya, entonces si debe ser algo grande, o disculpen mis modales no los he saludado –se dirigió a todos los de la mesa –soy Tonks

Sonrió y Harry pudo ver algo increíble, los ojos de la muchacha cambiaron a un color lila muy bonito, todo eso mientras seguía hablando

–Bueno, creo que tendré que verlos después, tengo algo de prisa

–Claro Nymphadora, hay que salir uno de estos días

–Sí… salir… –la furia regreso a su rostro y el cabello rosa chicle, paso a ser rojo fuego junto con sus ojos, la sonrisa de Charlie se ensancho más

–Charlie déjala en paz –regaño la señora Weasley –anda querida, vete, no quiero que llegues tarde por nuestra culpa

–Gracias señora Weasley, con permiso

Una vez dicho eso, su cabello cambio a un azul eléctrico y sus ojos a un gris claro, gracias a eso Harry supo a quien le recordaba, esa muchacha, se parecía mucho a Sirius -y más con los ojos grises-

–¿Vieron eso? –dijo un muy emocionado Ron

–Sí, fue increíble – le contesto Ginny

–Nunca había visto que alguien utilizara magia sin varita antes

–No Hermione, esa no es magia sin varita, Tonks es una metamorfomago, una bruja con la habilidad de cambiar su aspecto a voluntad –recalco Bill

–Pues no tan a voluntad –dijo Charlie mientras tomaba asiento nuevamente en la mesa

–Charles Weasley, te he dicho que no hagas enojar a Tonks, ¿Cuándo vas a aprender a comportarte como el adulto que eres? –reprendió enojada Molly

–Es divertido Ma

–Nada de divertido, debes respetar a las señoritas, no importa que tan amigos sean, es una falta de respeto, te he educado mejor que eso

Charlie se encogió de hombros en su lugar y siguió comiendo tranquilamente sin quitar su sonrisa de la cara

–Ella es… ¿de dónde la conoces Charlie? –pregunto Harry al ver que la matriarca Weasley giraba hacia los gemelos para regañarlos por estar jugando con su comida

–Fuimos compañeros en Hogwarts, bueno, no en sí compañeros, yo estaba en Gryffindory ella en Hufflepuff, pero compartimos algunas clases desde primero, en tercero nos hicimos buenos amigos cuando le ayude con una poción que voló casi todo el salón. Gracias a ella pase transfiguraciones es muy buena en esa materia, pero es pésima reconociendo un pino de un ficus, lo que explica el que haya puesto una hoja de Muérdago en la poción en lugar de una de Acebo –finalizo Charlie

–Recuerdo ese día, pensamos que estaban atacando el castillo, se sacudió tanto que muchos de mis compañeros se escondieron bajo los pupitres –complemento Bill

–Sí, fue épico, nunca había visto al Profesor Slughorn tan enojado, muchos pensaron que ese fue el motivo por el que dejo la docencia –rio Charlie

–Y ahora tenemos que soportar nosotros a Snape –se quejaron los gemelos a coro

.

.

.

Pasado el mediodía, los padres de Hermione entraron por la puerta del Caldero Chorreante, se veían muy felices de reunirse de nuevo con su hija, la joven Bruja se despidió de todos dando las gracias a la Señora Weasley por su hospitalidad y se retiró hacia Londres Muggle con sus padres, para regresar al mundo mágico hasta el primero de septiembre.

Harry y Ron estaban discutiendo sobre cosas irrelevantes cuando una lechuza parda entro por una de las tantas ventanas del establecimiento y aterrizo frente a Harry levantando una pata en su dirección, donde tenía atado una cajita azul.

Harry no esperaba ningún obsequio hasta la siguiente semana -cuando cumplía años-, por lo que se extrañó demasiado al ver el pequeño paquete. Desato con cuidado el Cordón atado a la pata de la lechuza, en cuanto el ave vio que el joven tomaba el paquete emprendió vuelo hacia algún lugar sin esperar una respuesta.

La señora Weasley vio cuando Harry recibió la caja, no le iba a tomar importancia, pero el color le llamo la atención.

–Harry querido, disculpa mi curiosidad, pero, ¿esa no es una caja de Gringotts?

Harry quito el Cordón que cerraba fuertemente la caja para evitar que se abriera durante el vuelo de la lechuza y vio que la señora Weasley tenía razón, en la taba justo donde estaba antes el Cordón, se veía el emblema del banco mágico, Harry frunció el ceño y giro a ver a la señora Weasley.

–Sí, lo es, pero yo no esperaba nada del banco, tú trabajas en Gringotts Bill, ¿sabes qué es esto?

–Sí Harry, es una citación, debes abrirla porque dentro esta la información de cuando y donde estas citado

–¿Citación?... Hay algún problema con mi bóveda o algo

–No lo creo, una citación es realizada por los duendes principalmente por algún movimiento fiscal con el Ministerio, como cuando cambias tu nombre, cuando unes bóvedas por matrimonio y toda clase de documentación

–Yo no estoy seguro de para que me citarían

–No te preocupes Harry, no es algo malo, si quieres puedo acompañarte a tu cita para respaldarte en caso que lo requieras, sé que no estas familiarizado con trámites mágicos

–Eso estaría bien

–William es muy bueno en todo ese tipo de cosas, por eso lo aceptaron tan rápido en Gringotts, aunque él prefirió otra rama

–Mamá ya hablamos de esto, me gusta mi trabajo, no pienso regresar a un escritorio como cuando era solo practicante

–Pero cariño –la señora Weasley se acercó a él tomándole la mejilla con una mano –si regresaras a la rama de documentos mágicos estarías más tiempo en casa y… quizá –le sujeto la cola de caballo –podrías hacerte un corte y vestirte más formal

–Mamá, ya te dije que no me pienso cortar el cabello y mi ropa es cómoda para mi trabajo

La señora Weasley suspiro y los gemelos se rieron de la cara de frustración de Bill, mientras Ron incitaba a Harry para abrir la caja

Una vez abierta la tapa, dentro de la caja Harry encontró tres pergaminos sellados y una nota con instrucciones, en la nota le explicaban como abrir los pergaminos y en qué orden, lo único que necesitaba era dar un pequeño golpe con su varita al sello y este al reconocer la firma mágica de Harry se abriría revelando la información.

Saco el primer pergamino y le dio un golpecito al sello de cera con su varita, la cera se evaporo y pudo leer el pergamino

Sr. Harry Potter

Por medio del presente se solicita su presencia en el ministerio de magia el día de hoy a las quince horas en la sala uno-diez-diez, para el trámite de herencias mágicas solicitada de urgencia por nuestro cliente, quien ha decidido permanecer anónimo hasta la cita pactada.

Esperamos contar con su asistencia puntual,

Departamento de Trámites y Asuntos Familiares del Ministerio de Magia Ingles.

–¿Qué dice Harry? –pregunto Ron

–Dice que tengo que estar hoy a las tres en el ministerio, para algo de una herencia

–Ya hemos terminado las compras, así que William te llevara mientras nosotros regresamos a la Madriguera, por ahora terminen su comida

Harry tomo el segundo pergamino y realizo la misma acción para abrirlo, en este había un árbol genealógico sin nombres y un pequeño recuadro en la esquina superior derecha con unas runas rodeándolo, en el pergamino decía que era su árbol familiar, pero solo podía activarlo con una gota de sangre en el recuadro, estaba a punto de cortarse un dedo para intentarlo, pero Bill lo detuvo.

–No Harry, eso deberías hacerlo hasta llegar a la cita, este no es un buen lugar para ello

Harry observo a su alrededor y se dio cuenta de las miradas que las personas le daban a la cajita, 'extraño' fue lo que pensó, pero decidió hacer caso a Bill

El tercer pergamino en blanco, parecía una plantilla de algo más, pues tenía todo el encabezado y en la parte de abajo una fina línea para firmar, pero carecía de información en él, las instrucciones solo decían que ese pergamino se llenaría con la información correspondiente en la cita, así que opto por enrollarlo de nuevo y guardar los tres en la caja nuevamente.

.

.

.

Tonks caminaba rápido hacia la caseta de teléfono, aun rechinando los dientes, pero ya más tranquila, después de todo, era culpa suya por permitir que Charlie la llamara por su nombre.

Una vez en el ministerio camino a paso firme a la oficina de su supervisor, Rovigo era un hombre rubio y alto, lleno de cicatrices en los brazos, pero no era nada comparado con su antiguo mentor Alastor Moody cuando intentaba imponer respeto.

–Dora, me alegra que llegues temprano, estas citada para las catorce horas y falta una hora todavía.

–¿Citada?

–El día de ayer se llevó a cabo un juicio a puerta cerrada, pocas personas saben del suceso ya que la prensa fue obligada a esperar hasta hoy en la tarde para sacar la nota, tu madre debe venir en camino

–¿Mi madre?... pero… ¿qué está sucediendo Auror Rovigo?

–Acompáñame a la sala de asuntos familiares y lo descubrirás

Tonks giro sobre sus talones y provoco que una avalancha de papeles cayera al piso desde el escritorio

–Lo siento, lo recogeré

–Está bien, déjalos, otro se ocupará de eso no debes llegar tarde a la cita

Tonks camino detrás de su líder de escuadrón a paso firme, no entendía nada de lo que estaba pasando, hoy temprano salió de casa para reunirse con unas excompañeras de Hogwarts y de la nada una lechuza le mando una nota pidiéndole su presencia urgente con su líder, tuvo que disculparse con sus amigas y salir pitando del lugar, Rovigo era conocido por su mal carácter cuando las personas llegaban tarde

Llegaron al pasillo de asuntos familiares y le pidieron que se sentara a esperar que la llamaran, Rovigo se despidió diciendo que quería que le explicara todo lo que sucediera en esa sala de primera mano

Aún sin entender que hacia allí, Tonks se sentó en una de las sillas a lado de la puerta, cinco minutos después Andrómeda Tonks hacia acto de presencia en la sala, sin sorprenderse -pues ya le habían dicho que su madre vendría-, se levantó a saludarla

–Madre – Andrómeda volteo a verla –¿Qué estamos haciendo aquí?

–Dora, llegaste antes, no lo sé, me han citado de urgencia… ¿a ti también?

–Sí

Ambas aun confusas tomaron asiento juntas en silencio, dos minutos antes de la hora las puertas se abrieron y una joven castaña salió al recibidor

–¿Señora Tonks Black?

–Sí –Andy se puso de pie

–Soy Meredith, acompáñeme por favor, su hija también

–Puedo preguntar algo

–Claro, la escucho

–¿qué está sucediendo?, ¿Por qué nos han citado aquí?

–Nuestro cliente necesitaba tres testigos dos sin relación y un familiar directo, al no contar con uno usted y sus hermanas son las más cercanas para el trámite que se está llevando a cabo

–¿Directos?... Pero no tengo otro familiar más que mis hermanas

El cabello de Tonks se puso gris de la sorpresa y sus ojos estaban muy abiertos, no podía estar ahí dentro él… ¿verdad?

–¿Hija?

–Solo tenemos otro familiar directo Madre, mi tío…

–¿Sirius? –pregunto a la muchacha

–Así es, el señor Black solicito su presencia para los trámites de herencia y asignación de bienes materiales

Andrómeda y Tonks parpadearon un par de veces y avanzaron detrás de la muchacha, la sala estaba casi vacía, solo había a lo mucho unas ocho personas -de las cien que cabían ahí dentro-, en el centro un mago de pie frente a un escritorio lleno de folders, enfrente otro escritorio tapizado de pergaminos viejos y a su derecha unas cómodas butacas con tres personas sentadas en ellas, frente a las butacas un juez junto con su asistente.

Caminaron hacia las personas y vieron las otras tres sillas detrás de las butacas, donde un muchacho joven y dos personas más observaban el procedimiento en silencio

–¡Andy!

EL grito hizo que la mujer mayor diera un brinquito en su lugar del susto, esa voz era tan familiar y al mismo tiempo tan extraña, hace más de quince años que no veía a su primo y ahora de la nada estaba ahí sin saber muy bien porque y con varias personas alrededor haciendo tramites familiares… ¿que no se suponía que Sirius era un prófugo de la justicia?

–¿Sirius? –giro a su derecha viendo al hombre de pie junto con un sonriente Albus Dumbledore

–Me alegra que hayas llegado, solo falta tu firma para terminar todo el proceso y por fin largarme de este lugar

–Sirius… –casi grito al ver al hombre de pie –¿qué haces aquí?, ¿no estabas prófugo?

–No desde ayer a mediodía y ahora soy Lord Black, amo y señor de toda la fortuna Black –sonrió hacia su prima mientras caminaba en su dirección

–¿Lord Black?

–Eh… Ah tú debes ser Nymphadora, mírate nada más, la última vez que te vi usabas pañales

La mencionada se puso roja, no de enojo, ni siquiera noto el uso de su nombre de pila al ver la sonrisa socarrona del mago frente a ella, estaba roja de vergüenza, mira que decir frente tal imprudencia, ni ella haría tal barbaridad

–Vamos Andy, firma el documento, después podemos irnos de aquí juntos, para charlar y ponernos al día con todo lo que hemos hecho… bueno, lo que tú has hecho, yo no estuve en un lugar muy lindo que digamos

–No voy a firmar nada, primero quiero una explicación, ¿Qué está pasando aquí?

–Yo puedo ayudarte en eso Andrómeda –hablo una voz a sus espaldas –El día de ayer fue aprendido Peter Pettigrew y liberado de todos los cargos nuestro primo –Andrómeda giro para ver a su hermana Narcisa de pie justo a su lado, –ahora es un hombre libre de un crimen que él no cometió y el culpable esta tras las rejas en Azkaban –Sirius tembló un poco ante el nombre, pero se compuso enseguida –el día de hoy estamos aquí porque Sirius quería finalizar todos los trámites para hacerse con el título de Lord, al ya no estar vivos sus padres y ser el legítimo heredero después de la desaparición de su hermano Regulus

–Así que te agradecería que firmaras para poder hablar más en privado todos nosotros

Andrómeda camino hacia el tercer escritorio, en el que estaba un pergamino listo para firmarse, en él vio algunas firmas, entre ellas la de su hermana y la de Dumbledore, comenzó a leer el pergamino y su sorpresa aumento más si era posible.

En el pergamino se estipulaba que el 12 de Grimmauld place sería derribado y se construiría una nueva casa en el terreno, el único elfo doméstico en la casa sería trasladado al servicio de la familia Malfoy y todos y cada uno de los muebles guardados en una bóveda de Gringotts sin excepción.

De las diferentes bóvedas del banco -veintiséis en total-, tres pasarían a propiedad de Narcisa Malfoy-Black (prima hermana), dos a Draco Malfoy (sobrino), tres a Andrómeda Tonks-Black, una a Nymphadora Tonks (sobrina) y las demás quedarían como herencia a la siguiente generación Black directa, en caso de no tener hijos, el único heredero sería…

–¿Harry Potter?

.

.

.

Faltaban veinte minutos para las tres y Harry y Bill caminaban entre los pasillos del Ministerio, Ron iba a acompañarlos, pero la señora Weasley se lo prohibió, alegando que tenía que ayudar con las compras, Harry estaba a punto de tomar su bolsa de útiles, pero Charlie se le adelanto diciendo que él los dejaría en la habitación de Ron para que los guardara en cuanto regresara de su cita.

Llegaron a la oficina señalada y una señorita los recibió amablemente ofreciéndoles algo de beber, mientras los hacia esperar en una salita contigua.

Pasaron quince minutos y la puerta se abrió revelando a otra mujer, esta vez un poco más joven que la recepcionista, quien les dio la bienvenida y los hizo pasar a la sala.

Harry estaba un poco nervioso, no estaba seguro de que sucedía detrás de esa puerta y Bill no había dicho nada desde que llegaron al ministerio.

Camino justo detrás de Bill y juntos se adentraron en la sala, lo primero que vio fue un mar de papeles en varios escritorios y a la muchacha que hace unas horas habían visto en el Caldero Chorreante, junto con otra mujer de cabello castaño.

–Me alegra que llegaras a tiempo Harry

La voz vino desde la parte izquierda de la sala y Harry sintió que su corazón se detenía, Sirius Black se acababa de poner de pie con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro y los brazos abiertos.

La primera reacción de Harry fue gritar SIRIUS y correr en su dirección para estrecharlo en un abrazo, cuando ya estaba ahí, algo hizo clic en su cabeza y su cuerpo se tensó de golpe.

Si su padrino estaba ahí, significaba que lo habían capturado y lo regresarían a Azkaban, pero… su mismo cerebro empezó a ir a mil por hora, porque estaba en asuntos familiares, porque no en algún calabozo o ya en Azkaban, levanto la cabeza y vio la felicidad del hombre en su rostro, se veía limpio, afeitado y peinado, con una túnica de mago gris obscuro que resaltaba sus ojos.

–¿Qué haces aquí?

Esa pregunta implicaba mucho más de lo que normalmente haría, puesto que el tono con el que lo dijo dejaba entrever todas las emociones caóticas del muchacho, felicidad de estar con su padrino de nuevo, miedo de no saber que estaba ocurriendo, terror de pensar que lo regresarían a la prisión, nostalgia de todo lo que habían pasado en tan poco tiempo de conocerse y muchas cosas más que no podía describir ni siquiera el mismo Harry.

–No te preocupes Harry –le acaricio una mejilla para revolverle después el cabello –Estas ante Lord Black, legítimo heredero de la ~Noble y ancestral casa Black~ –dijo con un tono muy sarcástico, recalcando la última frase –ahora soy un hombre libre y te he citado para finalizar los trámites de adopción y herencia.

–¿Qué?... ¿Cómo?

–Eso es una historia para más tarde Harry, por ahora solo necesitamos que entregues una copia de tu árbol genealógico, unas cuantas firmas más y podremos irnos a vivir juntos tal como te prometí

La felicidad de Harry era tal que volvió a abrazar al hombre dejando escapar unas cuantas lágrimas

Todos en la sala veían el intercambio con diferentes grados de emoción, solo una persona estaba con el ceño fruncido mirando el intercambio, ese chico Harry, era diferente al resto de los presentes, su firma mágica era mucho más poderosa que la del resto, pero había otras dos energías a su alrededor, una débil firma mágica que emanaba continuamente de él, más específicamente de la cicatriz en forma de rayo en su frente y la otra podía reconocerla incluso con los ojos cerrados ya que solo tres personas en este mundo la tenían, una era él y las otras dos sus compañeros de equipo.

Naruto volteo a ver a Sasuke quien estaba sentado a su lado desde que llegaron, sin haberse movido de ese lugar, cuando el moreno sintió la mirada en él giro a ver a su compañero, sin palabras Naruto hizo una seña ante los dos magos abrazados y Sasuke, asintió hacia Naruto confirmando lo que el rubio sospechaba.

Ese chico, Harry, podía utilizar Chakra.

* * *

 **NOTAS FINALES:**

En este capítulo, Harry ya se encuentra con los Weasley, y ya paso todo el show del mundial de Quidditch, que es lo único del cuarto libro que sucedió tal cual, lo del sueño de Harry y Voldemort asesinando al Muggle no sucedió, principalmente porque Pettigrew nunca llego a su lado, pero si hará su aparición más adelante.

Sé que el mundial fue una semana después del cumpleaños de Harry, pero por motivos del fic, el mundial fue tres semanas antes, justo al mismo tiempo que los Shinobis y Sirius llevaban una semana de viaje solamente.

Sí, sé que los tramites y eso fueron demasiado rápidos, supongamos que Sirius pago una buena cantidad para que todo se hiciera eficientemente y eso, lo que quería en este capítulo era terminar con todos esos pendientes y lanzarme de lleno a lo que sigue (sí, ya estamos más cerca de Hogwarts)

¿Quién se esperaba ese final?, me encantan los cambios drásticos en la historia, ¡nos leemos en el próximo!

 **NOTA IMPORTANTE:** He subido otro fic en mi cuenta, es un fic con pequeñas escenas y peticiones que me han hecho, subí dos capítulos, el primero es una escena que me pidieron y el segundo una extraída de este fic, espero que se pasen por ahí y me dejen un comentario.

Siguiente: **Perdidos**

 **Palabras claves:**

No.

* * *

Gracias a Bucio y Seremoon por sus comentarios ya les envíe la respuesta.

Luna

Capítulo 8: Harry – 4757 palabras, 11 de Mayo de 2016, 11:15 a.m.


	9. Chapter 9: Perdidos

**LOS PERSONAJES E HISTORIA DE LOS LIBROS DE HARRY POTTER SON DE J. K. ROGLING, DEL MANGA DE NARUTO SON DE MASASHI KISHIMOTO, YO LOS UTILIZO COMO ENTRETENIMIENTO Y SIN FINES DE LUCRO.**

 **ADVERTENCIAS:**

Este capítulo se desarrolla en Konoha, inicia dos semanas después de la desaparición del equipo siete.

 **ACLARACIONES:**

–Dialogo normal

–Dialogo mental (intrusión/sueños)

 _(*) Palabras clave descritas al final del capitulo_

* * *

" _¿Por qué no eres feliz?_

 _¿Por qué miras al cielo y lloras?"_

El ultimo caballero, Opera Magna 2006

Álbum: El último caballero

* * *

 **Perdidos:**

Caminaba lentamente entre la maleza, la joven esposa del feudal a sus espaldas conversaba con Sakura sobre el próximo nacimiento del pequeño que llevaba en el vientre.

Kakashi les dio la indicación de levantar el campamento cerca del rio para tener agua suficiente, el verano este año era muy caluroso y no querían que su protegida tuviera problemas de deshidratación.

–Estamos cerca de la aldea, calculo que al mismo paso llegaremos en dos días, esta noche podremos dormir en la posada de los baños termales de Nym –menciono Kakashi sus planes

Tenemos aproximadamente diez horas para llegar allí antes de que anochezca, haremos dos equipos, el equipo uno se adelantara cuatrocientos metros para prevenir ataques enemigos, aunque esta es una misión secreta, la información pudo haberse filtrado, el equipo dos irá más despacio protegiendo a nuestro cliente.

El equipo se separó para cubrir más terreno, al cabo de un par de horas escucharon las explosiones, después de verificar la situación Sai se fue lo más rápido que pudo en dirección a sus compañeros.

El ave avanzo directamente sobre el camino, el bosque era espeso en esta zona, no se veía nada más que verde y algo de café, a la izquierda de reojo pudo observar el rio, un caudal pequeño y algunas rocas grandes que formaban un buen lugar para campistas.

A la derecha solo veía árboles y una pequeña loma, cuando llego al lugar lo primero que hizo fue salvarse de una muerte segura, si el chico hubiera caído en el piso, fácilmente se habría roto el cuello, pero sus reflejos ninja le salvaron de dicha situación al crear otra ave que remplazo rápidamente a la que destruyo un ninja del suelo.

Cuando aterrizo el área circundante estaba quemada en algunas partes, observo un enorme roble con algunas ramas quebradas, un buen punto de referencia, de entre la maleza apareció el Uchiha menor con su Dojutsu girando sin control en sus ojos.

Sai estaba atando a uno de los atacantes cuando escucho un rugido, que no reconoció, corrió hacia la cueva, pero esta le cayó encima.

Inoichi parpadeo un par de veces y sintió que alguien le limpiaba la frente con un paño húmedo.

–¿Cómo te fue?

Bien, he localizado el lugar exacto, tengo algunos puntos de referencia buenos, pero necesitare apoyo aéreo ya que Sai se movió por aire y no por tierra, puede ser esa una de las razones por las que no han encontrado aún el lugar exacto.

–Bien, informare a la Hokage –el ninja salió de la habitación a dar el informe

–¿Cómo te encuentras Sai-kun? –pregunto Miyuki

–Bien, no sentí dolor

–Eso es porque llevo muchos años perfeccionando mi técnica, si fuera un novato quien entro en tu cabeza, podrías estar teniendo una horrible migraña en este momento, debo retirarme, ayudare al equipo de rastreo a encontrar a tus compañeros

Inoichi giro sobre sus talones y salió de la habitación

Caminaba lento por los pasillos recordando cada señal y cada marca diferente en el paisaje, habría que conseguir un ave de gran tamaño para realizar la escena nuevamente, solo esperaba que no fuera muy tarde para los muchachos.

Cuatro horas más tarde estaba frente al gran roble de la memoria de Sai, pero sus ojos no podían creer lo que estaba viendo, en lugar de una cueva o un montón de rocas apiladas en lo que debía ser una entrada, frente a él había una gran área desolada, si él no supiera que antes había allí una cueva, pensaría simplemente que era parte del paisaje, ya que se veía totalmente natural, con el rio a la izquierda parecía más una pequeña planicie.

Los dos equipos de búsqueda estaban a sus espaldas esperando la indicación de seguir avanzando, nadie estaba seguro de cuál era el problema, ¿avanzarían por la planicie o atravesarían el rio?, uno de los ninjas se animó a preguntar después de que Inoichi no se moviera por un largo minuto

–Inoichi-san, ¿por dónde debemos ir?

–Justo aquí

–¿Aquí?, quiere decir, ¿en la planicie?

–No… bueno sí –los ocho ninjas estaban confusos, no comprendían lo que sucedía –aquí debería haber una cueva

Ahora si estaban más que confusos

–De que habla Inoichi-san, una cueva no desaparece, así como así y deja detrás una planicie –Shikamaru se adelantó un paso

–Pues, parece que esta vez sí lo ha hecho

Shikamaru observo detenidamente un punto a su izquierda, justo antes de llegar al río, podía ver una pequeña formación de rocas, si las observabas de reojo pensarías que han estado ahí siempre, pero la experta mente del Shinobi noto algo distinto, parecía que habían sido removidas recientemente, se acercó lentamente a ellas y al poner un pie junto a una de ellas tierra se removió tragándose la mitad de su cuerpo, cuando estaba tapado hasta la cintura dos manos lo tomaron de los brazos y jalaron con fuerza.

–Creo que encontré el rio subterráneo –comento como si fuera cosa de todos los días que dos compañeros te sacaran de un hoyo lleno de barro

–Debemos buscar pistas de lo que sucedió aquí, ¿quién está en el área tres?

–El equipo Kurenai

–Bien, Shoujiro ve con el equipo Kurenai y espera este objeto del otro lado –Inoichi saco una cajita de plástico de su bolsa ninja, era de tamaño mediano, le saco las vendas y ungüentos que traía dentro y la sello con un hilo ninja para que no se abriera –lo arrojare por el hoyo que encontró Shikamaru, lo arrojare en veinte minutos, tiempo suficiente para que llegues al lado del equipo, sincroniza tu reloj –el ninja hizo lo que se le pidió y salió corriendo en busca del otro equipo –Los demás busquen algo que nos indique sonde pueden estar los ninjas desaparecidos

.

.

.

Shoujiro llego con el equipo Kurenai quince minutos después de sincronizar el reloj, en pocos minutos había explicado lo que sucedía en la planicie y su razón para estar junto a ellos, Kurenai escucho pacientemente todo lo que el ninja explico y dio instrucciones a su equipo para dispersarse cincuenta metros del punto donde encontraron a Sai, quien encontrara la pequeña caja debía avisar a los demás por el comunicador para reunirse nuevamente, todos tomaron sus posiciones y se dispusieron a esperar

.

.

.

Itachi tenía un mal presentimiento, esta era la segunda misión fuera de la aldea que tenía y la primera en solitario, sus músculos estaban algo tensos y la cabeza le dolía, esperaba llegar pronto para tomar un largo baño y relajarse lo suficiente para entrenar con sus hermanos.

Si sus cuentas eran correctas, ellos terminaron su misión hace una semana, su misión no era muy lejos, después de todo, Naruto aún era buscado y Sasuke seguía a prueba al igual que él.

Solo faltaban quince días para que finalizaran los tres meses de prueba y poder ser totalmente libre de tomar cualquier misión dentro y fuera de la aldea, aunque probablemente tendría que dejarlo tarde o temprano, nunca creyó que ser líder del clan fuera tan agotador. Tenía el respaldo del clan Nara, Akimichi, Yamanaka e Inuzuka, pero los Hyuuga y Aburame aún tenían sus reservas en cuanto a ellos, no así los demás clanes que los trataban de manera cortes, pero neutral.

Con los Aburame nunca antes habían tenido problemas, pero comprendía que fueran sigilosos, los Hyuuga eran otra historia, siempre había existido la rivalidad entre los dos clanes y comprendía que no los aceptaran de regreso de buenas a primeras, pero tendrían que hacerse a la idea tardo o temprano, solo esperaba que fuera sin peleas innecesarias, llevaba ya dos semanas fuera de Konoha, esperaba sinceramente llegar para disfrutar de la tranquilidad un rato -al menos lo suficiente para relajarse, quizá con lo que gano de esta misión podrían salir a comer los tres, no tenía ganas de cocinar esta noche-.

Llego a la torre del Hokage y no la encontró en su lugar, le pidieron que volviera hasta el día siguiente ya que se encontraba en el hospital haciendo su ronda semanal, a menos que deseara buscarla directamente.

Decidió que no tenía prisa por volver a casa -aunque si quería ese baño, pero podía esperar un par de horas más, era más importante su reporte que su comodidad… y no quería pensar en lo que la mujer le haría si se enteraba que prefirió un baño que buscarla-, camino hacia el hospital en relativa calma, cuando entro a la recepción se encontró con la asistente del Hokage y camino directo a ella.

–Shizune-Sensei*, estoy buscando a Hokage-sama

–Itachi-san, ella se encuentra en este momento con Jiraiya-sama, deberías esperar fuera de la habitación, ella querrá verte en cuanto termine.

A Itachi eso le pareció extraño, pero no replico nada, dio las gracias y se fue a la habitación del Sanin, después de seis meses la recuperación era -por decirlo en una sola palabra- milagrosa, las primeras dos semanas el hombre lucho incansablemente por mantenerse consiente, cuando perdía la conciencia duraba días sin reaccionar, entro y salió de varios comas, algunos inducidos otros no, Itachi no era una persona impresionable, pero el hombre se había ganado toda su admiración y respeto al sobrevivir al golpe mortal que le dio el Jinchūriki.

Llego a la habitación y se recostó con los ojos cerrados en la pared frente a la puerta blanca, pasaron un par de minutos y escucho girar el pomo de la puerta, no abrió los ojos, no porque no quisiera, sino porque no podía, una pesadez se apodero de ellos y los parpados no reaccionaban ante su mandato.

.

.

.

Tsunade salió de la habitación suspirando de resignación, Jiraiya seguía tan cabezota como siempre, le había indicado más de mil veces que no se moviera, pero el viejo cascarrabias seguía saliendo de la cama y espiando por la ventana a toda muchacha que pasaba por ahí -seguía sin saber quién demonios le había traído esos binoculares-

Cuando estuvo fuera de la habitación vio a Itachi recargado en la pared esperándola, todo estaría en el rango de lo "normal", de no ser por las lágrimas rojas que surcaban ambas mejillas.

Camino hacia él y lo obligo a que se arrodillara frente a ella, se colocó detrás de él y elevo su cabeza hacia atrás, poniendo con sumo cuidado sus manos en sus ojos, Itachi al sentir la leve presión apretó los puños, pero su expresión seguía totalmente neutral.

El dolor debía ser inmenso para que el Uchiha mayor mostrara cualquier signo de dolor, aunque fuera tan mínimo, sus manos se abrieron después de unos minutos, le alegraba que este día no hubiera nadie más visitando a Jiraiya -no que alguien quisiera meterse en sus peleas matutinas de casados (como las bautizo Naruto)-, en fin, así tenia libre acceso a curar en medio del pasillo al Uchiha sin que los vieran.

Cuando termino la curación palmeo el hombro izquierdo de Itachi invitándolo a levantarse del duro suelo. El muchacho se levantó y abrió los ojos despacio, aún estaban rojos, pero no parecía adolorido.

–¿Hace cuánto se terminó el medicamento?

–Aún no se termina, temo que ya no es suficiente

–No te daré más misiones, es un riesgo innecesario, ambos sabemos que si por mi fuera ni siquiera estarías a prueba, pero no puedo llevarle la contraria a los consejeros y líderes al mismo tiempo.

–Entiendo

–Tengo que hablar contigo de un asunto urgente, entremos a la habitación

–No incomodaremos a Jiraiya-sama

–No, está dormido

–¿dormido o desmayado? –levanto una ceja el Uchiha

–Qué más da, –contesto con un tinte rosado en el rostro –lo importante es que no escuchara la conversación y aunque la escuchara, ayer lo puse al corriente de todo.

Ambos entraron en la habitación donde el Sanin del sapo roncaba levemente, con un enorme chipote en la cabeza -lo que respondía la pregunta de Itachi-

–Itachi, hace uno semana, unos mercaderes que se dirigían hacia acá encontraron a uno de nuestros ninjas medio muerto en el bosque, fue atacado por unos mercenarios, sobrevivió de milagro, ayer Inoichi entro en su cabeza y recopilo la información necesaria para salir a buscar a su equipo perdido

–¿Quién era el ninja? –pregunto con temor a escuchar la respuesta

–Sai

–¿Mis hermanos?

Tsunade sonrió ante la pregunta, hace meses que Itachi se refería a Sasuke y Naruto como sus hermanos y no solo a Sasuke, la relación entre esos tres era cada vez más fuerte y eso que llevaban juntos muy poco tiempo

–No lo sabemos, ni siquiera estamos seguros si están vivos o muertos, Sakura, Sasuke y Naruto no han sido vistos desde hace exactamente dos semanas.

Itachi volvió a cerrar los puños y frunció el ceño, Tsunade vio que el moreno uso todo su autocontrol para no activar el Sharingan, ya que eso afectaría directamente la curación que acababa de hacer, la principal razón para haberlo mantenido en prisión durante más de tres meses fueron las curaciones realizadas periódicamente por ella misma, el caso de Itachi era mucho peor que el de Sasuke, al Uchiha menor le había afectado mucho el uso del Mangekyō durante su pela con Orochimaru, principalmente porque no controlaba totalmente su poder y eso afectaba a su Chakra y su vista.

Itachi… Itachi estaba casi al borde de la muerte cuando llego a Konoha y no por sus batallas, sino por su enfermedad, no estaba segura ni siquiera ella de que es lo que tenía el Uchiha, nunca había visto síntomas como los suyos y el uso de su Dojutsu no solo afectaba su vista, también sus capacidades motrices, si se excedía con el uso de Sharingan, corría el riesgo de quedar cuadripléjico en el mejor de los casos, en el peor… moriría por culpa de sus propias habilidades, llevaban ya cinco meses de tratamiento y no parecía haber mejora en el Shinobi, sí, los problemas desaparecían lentamente, pero no lo suficiente mente rápido, razón por la que le prohibió utilizar el Sharingan a menos que fuera de vital importancia.

Increíblemente el Uchiha mayor no puso pretextos y acepto cada una de las palabras de la mujer sin decir ni pio, esperaba encontrar pronto algo con lo que ayudar al moreno, lamentaría perder a tal ninja después de haberlo recuperado hace tan poco tiempo, pero lo más lamentable sería que dejaría de nuevo solos a Sasuke y Naruto, nunca había visto tan feliz al rubio, por fin había encontrado alguien a quien llamar familia y no quería que esa sonrisa desapareciera.

–Quiero ser parte de la misión de rescate

–Absolutamente no, aun no tenemos la información necesaria, te quedaras en casa y no estoy preguntando, es una orden directa, si es necesario te pondré vigilancia, si sales del complejo yo misma te cazare y sabes que lo cumpliré, necesitas descansar, en cuanto tenga información te la hare llegar.

Totalmente derrotado asintió y salió de la habitación rumbo al complejo Uchiha

–Deberías dejarlo ir, aunque sea solo como supervisor del proyecto –la vos pastosa hizo eco en la habitación

–Qué clase de Hokage sería, o peor, que clase de médico si pongo a mi paciente en riesgo

–Sabes que encontrara una forma de ir ¿cierto?

–…

–Deberías darle una oportunidad, es más resistente de lo que piensas

–Lo estoy pensando

–¿Que necesitas pensar? No es necesario que use el Sharingan para encontrarlos, de hecho, creo que es el más indicado para hacerlo

–Tienes razón, debería enviarlo a una misión de búsqueda y rescate, sin la oportunidad de que utilice su Sharingan en caso que Akatsuki llegue buscando a Naruto y al traidor que dejo sus filas

–Bien, no necesitas ser sarcástica

–No, tienes razón, lo enviare allí, pero hasta que descanse al menos un par de horas y tú lo acompañaras

–¿Yo?, creí que aún estaba malito

–Ambos sabemos que estas aquí solo porque puedes ver el baño de mujeres desde aquí y no porque necesites en realidad más curaciones, hice todo lo que estaba en mis manos, lo demás depende de ti

–Lo cuidare bien

–Eso espero, ahora ya lárgate de mi vista

–Claro, eso es lo que estoy esperando desde hace semanas

El Sanin desapareció en una nube de humo y Tsunade salió de la habitación, alcanzo a ver cuándo Itachi giro hacia el otro pasillo

Volvió a suspirar derrotada y camino arrastrando los pies

–Itachi, espera – El aludido se asomó de nuevo al pasillo

–Que conste que no estoy de acuerdo, pero Jiraiya dijo que se haría responsable de tu seguridad, así que, llévate a Shizune y no quiero quejas de ningún tipo, le daré indicaciones a ella, si nota cualquier cosa que pueda poner en riesgo a cualquiera de los dos, no dudara en noquearlos y traerlos al hospital directamente. ¿Entendido?

–Completamente

–Bien, ahora tú también lárgate de mí vista, sales mañana a primera hora hacia el equipo de búsqueda de Inoichi

Itachi asintió e imito al Sanin del sapo desapareciendo hacia el complejo Uchiha.

.

.

.

Al día siguiente todos los ninjas rodearon la planicie y siguieron con la labor encomendada, algunos de tipo tierra comenzaron a escarbar pequeños orificios para buscar alguna estructura subterránea con sumo cuidado para evitar derrumbes en caso que encontraran algo, al cabo de cuatro horas no habían encontrado nada, buscaron en las orillas, en el rio, alrededor de la planicie y no parecía que fueran a encontrar algo, incluso no tenían noticias de Shoujiro.

Shikamaru no comprendía que sucedía en ese lugar, Inoichi-san decía que antes ahí había una cueva, pero no había rastros de ella o de alguna otra cosa a su alrededor, como si todo simplemente hubiera desaparecido, llego al centro de la planicie junto con su compañera de equipo, de repente sintió una corriente de aire desde el suelo y la siguió, algunos de sus compañeros habían pasado ya por ahí sin reportar nada extraño, vio un pequeño brillo bajo sus pies y se puso de rodillas para ver bien que era, parecía una línea color azul, con los dedos toco la pequeña forma y se dio cuenta que estaba caliente al tacto

–Creo que encontré algo –grito para que todos lo escucharan

Ino se acercó a él para ver lo que había encontrado, Shikamaru estaba escarbando despacio alrededor de una cosa azul, se acuclillo a su lado y le ayudo a escarbar despacio, juntos vieron o que parecía una pared de mármol obscuro, entre negro y café, con unas marcas azules que parecían runas, se parecían a las del libro de transportación que había leído cuando estaban en la biblioteca, esa runa al centro significaba cinco y la siguiente era la runa de días, justo debajo de esa estaba la runa de activación, al parecer se utilizaba cada cinco días, no, aparecía cada cinco días, pero arriba había una que no entendía, parecía un tres con una…

–Es un traslador gigante –grito poniéndose de pie y levantando a Shikamaru en el acto al ver que el genio presionaba la runa para activarlo –Papá –grito con todas sus fuerzas viendo directamente al hombre –capítulo diecinueve, página trescientos doce, último libro de la biblioteca que leí.

.

.

.

Itachi escucho el grito de la chica Yamanaka y corrió hacia la voz seguido de Jiraiya, Shizune y el chico Hyuuga que estaba con ellos.

Vio cuando las runas comenzaron a brillar, Shikamaru e Ino estaban justo en el centro del traslador, Itachi vio que el brillo azul que salía de entre la tierra, justamente rodeando completamente el área desde el rio hasta el gran roble que Inoichi había dado como punto final del recorrido, el joven Nara tomo la mano de la Yamanaka y corrió lo más rápido que sus pies le permitieron rumbo al río, todos los ninjas ya habían salido del radio de alcance solo faltaban ellos, pero no iban lo suficientemente rápido, Itachi no lo pensó, corrió en dirección a las runas Shizune intento detenerlo pero lo único que logro fue caer junto con él en el brillo

–no toquen la runa central… –fue lo último que le grito Ino a su padre antes de que la vieran desaparecer frente a sus ojos, nadie se dio cuenta de los otros cuatro que también estaban al alcance del traslador.

.

.

.

Shizune abrió los ojos y parpadeo varias veces para aclarar su vista, una cortina de polvo se había levantado tras su caída y ahora estaba asentándose, sintió un movimiento en su vientre, algo se movía lentamente en ella, volteo hacia abajo y vio una mano con la palma abierta, frotando cada vez más arriba casi llegando a sus pechos, su cólera subió a niveles insospechados y con toda la fuerza que pudo reunir -que no era poca, pues Tsunade misma la había entrenado en manejo de Chakra-, apretó la mano. El crujido fue satisfactorio para ella, sabía que el Sanin era un hombre lujurioso, pero de eso a querer aprovecharse aun en esta situación…

–Lo lamento, no era mi intensión

Oh, oh… esa no era la voz del Sanin

–Yo, creí que…

–Lo comprendo, por favor acepte mis disculpas Shizune-Sensei, estaba revisando que no tuviera heridas

–Lo lamento tanto Itachi-san, creí que estaba… yo pensé que era…

–¿Quién creías que era Shizune-chan? –hablo pícaramente el Sanin desde unos metros a la izquierda del lugar donde Itachi estaba arrodillado y Shizune tumbada a su lado

–Yo… –la morena se sonrojo al ver la sonrisa de Jiraiya

–He revisado el perímetro, no parece que vayamos a ser atacados en algún momento, no he visto civilización en varios kilómetros a la redonda, además, no he detectado ninguna firma de Chakra, incluso en el poblado que está a seis kilómetros de nuestra posición –Finalizo el reporte el Hyuuga

–¿Ninguna Neji? –pregunto Shikamaru sentado al lado de una desmayada Ino

–Exactamente, es muy extraño, no hay nada, mi Byakugan puede abarcar hasta siete kilómetros y detectar hasta la más mínima señal de Chakra en cinco, si Sakura, Sasuke y Naruto han estado aquí, debería haber algún rastro, ya que el Chakra desaparece hasta después de tres semanas, esto parece la cueva que describió Inoichi-sama

–Debemos tener cuidado, no sabemos dónde estamos, podría ser una aldea enemiga, hay que despertar a la muchacha. Shizune cura a Itachi, tenemos que buscar algo que nos ayude a encontrar el camino a Konoha o a los tres Shinobis perdidos, no sabemos cuánto tiempo estuvimos inconscientes, ya es de noche, han sido al menos un par de horas.

Los Shinobis asintieron, Shikamaru intento despertar a Ino, pero por alguna extraña razón la rubia no reaccionaba, mientras tanto Shizune le acomodaba de nuevo los dedos a Itachi, curándolos con un poco de Chakra.

Al paso de las horas se quedaban cada vez con menos luz solar, Neji encontró entre los restos de cueva un cadáver de al menos cuatro semanas de descomposición o quizá más tiempo, por las señas lo reconoció como uno de los atacantes del equipo siete, pero algo no cuadraba ahí, el ataque fue hace solo dos semanas no cuatro.

Ahora todos estaban a unos kilómetros de la cueva, cerca de un arroyo de agua dulce, alrededor de una fogata hecha por el Sanin, estaban discutiendo sus posibilidades, en algunas partes de la cueva había rastros de huellas, algunas de sandalias ninja y otras de algún tipo extraño de calzado, además de pesuñas y garras.

Esa era la única información que tenían de los otros Shinobis, por lo menos descartaron la muerte como una posibilidad, aunque había muchas manchas de sangre en la cueva. Otra cosa "extraña" era la entrada de la cueva, mientras todo alrededor estaba derrumbado, el arco de la entrada estaba perfecto e intacto.

Aquí había pasado algo más, pero decidieron acampar ahí por esa noche, Shizune estaba preocupada por Ino, no había reaccionado desde que estaban ahí, no sabía que era lo que pasaba con ella y no ayudaría en nada si seguía desmayada.

Estuvieron de acuerdo cambiar las guardias cada tres horas, Itachi fue el primero, estaba sentado junto al fuego mirando hacia el bosque mientras los demás dormían a la intemperie, esperaba que en algún lugar sus hermanos y su compañera estuvieran bien.

* * *

 **NOTAS FINALES:**

Sé que los deje queriendo más en el capítulo anterior, pero esta escena del traslador me estaba "literalmente" picando las costillas desde hace días y no podía concentrarme en el seguimiento de la historia con esa escena en la cabeza, así que de nuevo tendrán que esperar para ver a los "primeros" Shinobis en el mundo mágico.

¡Nos leemos en el próximo!

 **NOTA IMPORTANTE:**

He subido otro fic en mi cuenta, son pequeñas escenas y peticiones que me han hecho espero que se pasen por ahí y me dejen un comentario.

Siguiente: **Voces**

 **Palabras claves:**

 **Sensei* =** tiene varios significados, uno de ellos es para referirse a los médicos.

* * *

Gracias a Bucio y Seremoon por sus comentarios.

Gracias a: lihowary-chan, zatsuri, Bucio, LadyPrimeneko, Sayabi, Duvano, Shadow-Imperial, Seremoon, lukuto, Simon de Escorpiao, an-café-nyapyy y RavenWhite97. Por haber puesto en sus favoritos y follows mi historia, si me falto alguien discúlpenme, agradezco infinitamente que se tomen el tiempo de leer mis locuras.

Luna

Capítulo 9: Perdidos – 4021 palabras, 16 de Mayo de 2016, 01:24 p.m.


	10. Chapter 10: Voces

**LOS PERSONAJES E HISTORIA DE LOS LIBROS DE HARRY POTTER SON DE J. K. ROGLING, DEL MANGA DE NARUTO SON DE MASASHI KISHIMOTO, YO LOS UTILIZO COMO ENTRETENIMIENTO Y SIN FINES DE LUCRO.**

 **ADVERTENCIAS:**

No.

 **ACLARACIONES:**

–Dialogo normal (ingles)

– _Dialogo en otro idioma (japonés)_

–'Pensando'

–Dialogo mental (intrusión/sueños)

 _(*) Palabras clave descritas al final del capitulo_

* * *

"Ahora estás frente a mi, veo el miedo en tu mirar.

Sientes lo que yo sentí, temes lo que pasará... _"_

Venganza, WarCry 2013

Álbum: Inmortal

* * *

 **Voces:**

Dos días atrás Sakura había decidido quedarse en el Caldero Chorreante, las opciones que le dieron en San Mungo le provocaban un sopor tan fuerte que a veces caía dormida en cualquier parte, la primera vez gracias a los reflejos de Naruto no se había estrellado contra una mesa, la segunda vez no tuvo tanta suerte y se golpeó con una de las patas de la cama, se sentía mareada cada cierto tiempo, la infección ya había remitido pero la herida aun no cerraba completamente, Remus-san le explico que al no contar con magia, era imposible que algunas pociones no funcionaran en ellos, pero Sakura aun así decidió probar suerte con los pequeños viales. Grande fue la sorpresa de todos al ver que al primer trago de una horrible poción purpura, la herida cerro casi a la mitad.

Remus-san estaba impactado, pidió hacerles unas cuantas pruebas, a las que Sasuke se negó por orgullo y Naruto por terror a las inyecciones, lo que la dejo a ella para ser conejillo de indias del hombre, no que se quejara, ya que él le permitió a su vez hacer sus propias pruebas.

Mucho Chakra desperdiciado, hechizos de todos los colores y unas buenas cinco horas después, ambos llegaron a la misma conclusión: No tenían ni idea de porque había funcionado la poción, además de eso, solo funciono la primera vez, ya que, al segundo trago la herida seguía igual y sin cambios de ningún tipo.

Teorías iban y venían, cada vez más fantasiosas, que si el Chakra era mutación de la magia, que si la magia era un Kekkei Genkai*, que sí el Chakra era hereditario, que si la magia podía convertir los metales en oro (con esa Remus se hecho a reír, pensando en la piedra filosofal, la que tres años atrás habían escondido en Hogwarts), total, no llegaron a ningún arreglo en las horas que estuvieron dedicándole a dicha investigación.

Cuando Sirius termino de hablar con el Director Dumbledore -casi al anochecer-, en su mirada había una resolución de su próximo movimiento, Sasuke no se veía particularmente feliz, pero Naruto estaba tan sonriente como de costumbre, así que no le dio mucha importancia.

A la mañana siguiente todos se fueron al ministerio de magia dejando a Sakura sola en la habitación leyendo uno de esos libros de fabulas que Sirius le había comprado para que se adaptara al idioma, pensar que una bruja podía convertirse en un conejito y controlar una seta para que hablara le parecía muy fantasioso, pero solo eran historias para los niños mágicos, la que si le pareció algo escalofriante fue la de los tres hermanos que hablaron con la muerte, tener los objetos de esa fabula sería increíble, al menos con la capa, pues a las demás no les veía el uso.

Paso toda la mañana leyendo, ya entrada la tarde se dio cuenta que no había bajado a comer nada y se levantó dispuesta a bajar a comer algo con los pocos galeones que le habían dejado en la mesita de noche.

No llego ni a la puerta cuando esta se abrió revelando a sus compañeros, los dos magos y un joven de anteojos, Sakura estaba a punto de saludar cuando sintió el escalofrío, algo brotaba de la cicatriz del muchacho, no podía verlo, pero si podía sentirlo y eso le helo la sangre, la presencia se sentía como algo malo, anormal, una aberración a la naturaleza.

Sasuke le dio una mirada de advertencia que claramente decía que hablarían de esto después, Naruto le sonrió y se encogió de hombros.

Esa noche (después de que Remus-san la regañara por no haber comido nada en todo el día), se trasladaron a casa de Andrómeda Tonks (a quien le gustaba que la llamaran Andy), al parecer estarían allí por una semana mientras la casa de Sirius-san estaba lista.

.

.

.

La segunda noche en casa de Andrómeda Naruto intento por primera vez entrar en la jaula del Kyūbi, obteniendo como resultado un inmenso dolor de cabeza y ganas de vomitar.

El día de hoy antes de que todo mundo despertara, se acomodó en la terraza y comenzó a meditar, unos buenos veinte minutos más tarde, estaba totalmente relajado y entrando de nuevo en su mente, en esta ocasión no toco los barrotes, simplemente se quedó ahí de pie observando a su alrededor. No supo cuánto tiempo estuvo ahí solo parado sin hacer nada.

Escucho un murmullo, esa voz espectral estaba ahí de nuevo, aunque no entendía nada de lo que murmuraba.

–¿Quién eres?, ¿por qué no te muestras?, déjame ver tu estúpida cara.

Nadie le respondió.

–Kurama –grito lo más fuerte que pudo, pero el zorro ni se inmuto ante su presencia –Kurama…

Antes había podido entrar fácilmente en la reja, pero desde que viajaron a este mundo no había tenido contacto con el zorro, descruzo las piernas y se hecho hacia atrás cayendo de golpe en la colchoneta donde estaba meditando, Sakura lo vio desde el sillón en el que estaba leyendo.

–¿ _Lograste hablar con el zorro?_

– _No Sakura-chan, sigue sin responder y algo no me deja entrar en la celda para despertarlo_

–¿ _Crees que ese "algo" sea el zorro intentando no ser molestado?_

– _No lo sé, podría ser el caso, pero, aún no sé qué es esa esfera blanca_

– _Has tenido más sueños del dragón/serpiente_

– _No, eso fue solo una vez_

– _No he encontrado nada sobre ese tipo de bestia en ningún libro de la casa, ¿crees que Sirius-san sepa algo?_

– _Podríamos preguntarle_

Ambos Shinobis caminaron rumbo a la cocina a tomar el desayuno y aprovechar para preguntar sus dudas a Sirius. La cocina era un lugar increíble, Sirius no había utilizado mucho su magia por miedo a que las cosas horribles que flotaban los encontraran, pero aquí eso ya no importaba, Andy era una gran bruja -bueno, no que Naruto tuviera mucho con quien comparar, pero a su parecer era muy buena-, los retratos de la casa se movían e incluso hablaban, en la cocina los trastos se movían y lavaban por sí mismos.

Todos se pusieron a desayunar algo que se llamaban tostadas, eran panes cubiertos de mermeladas a jarabes de sabores y sabían fantásticas, también había tocino, huevos y una infinita variedad de frutas, algunas que ni siquiera sabía que existían.

Cuando finalizo el desayuno, todos se fueron a hacer sus cosas y Naruto y Sakura se fueron a la enorme biblioteca que Andy tenía en una de las habitaciones, al parecer Sirius y Harry se habían ido a una misión secreta del mago adulto, llegaron a una puerta que por fuera parecía un armario, pero al abrirla se mostraba una habitación enorme, completamente iluminada y con estanterías llenas de libros, Naruto se acomodó en un sillón para holgazanear un rato mientras Sakura hojeaba algunos libros infantiles para practicar el idioma, aunque no comprendía totalmente la escritura de algunos libros, la mayoría contaban con imágenes bien definidas sobre toda clase de cosas.

Naruto observo a su compañera, ya habían pasado algunas semanas desde que llegaron a este lugar, Sakura ya no se veía tan pálida y su condición estaba mejorando mucho, de la fea herida que tenía en la pierna, solo quedaban unos cuantos cardenales** y algunos hematomas*** que estaban desapareciendo lentamente, en cuestión de días estaría totalmente recuperada y podrían empezar a buscar la forma de volver a casa.

.

.

.

Harry estaba nervioso pero Sirius caminaba a paso decidido junto a él, después de ser aprobado el trámite de adopción mágica, Sirius y los demás se fueron a casa de Andrómeda Tonks, la prima de Sirius, para pasar ahí varias noches, el día siguiente sin previo aviso, Sirius entro en la habitación que Harry compartía con Naruto y Sasuke, levantándolo temprano para ir a una "misión ultra secreta" (solo a su padrino podían ocurrírsele nombres tan infantiles para los planes extraños que hacia junto con los Shinobis)… Hablando de Shinobis, los tres chicos de su edad les habían platicado sin grandes rasgos como era su vida en Konoha, la aldea ninja en la que vivían.

y al día siguiente desayunaron todos juntos, al finalizar el almuerzo, Harry y Sirius se dirigieron directamente al número cuatro de Privet Drive, para hablar con los tíos de Harry, de ahí se irían a la madriguera a hablar con los Weasley, aunque Bill le prometió poner a su madre al corriente, Sirius había dicho que se pasaría por ahí al día siguiente tanto para explicar las cosas a Molly como para recoger las cosas de la escuela de Harry, Bill solo sonrió y se apareció en su casa.

Solo les faltaban un par de metros antes de llegar hasta la casa, al llegar a la cerca de madera, respiro profundo y envió una plegaria al cielo pidiendo paciencia para su padrino, para que no asesinara a los Dursley de un maleficio.

Antes de tocar el timbre Sirius le dijo que estuviera tranquilo y se relajara, era muy fácil decirlo, pero muy difícil aplicarlo, ¿qué reacción tendrían los Dursley?, ¿Lo dejarían ir, así como así?, ¿El tío Vernon firmaría el documento que acreditaba el traspaso de la tutoría?, ¿Sabrían ya que Sirius era inocen…? Hey… ¿porque no había pensado en eso antes?, ¿qué pasa si tío Vernon aún no sabe que Sirius fue absuelto?

El miedo, los nervios y el nudo que tenía en el estómago se desaparecieron en ese momento, dejando un revoloteo de mariposas en el estómago ante la idea de ver el rostro de Tío Vernon de ese colorcillo morado que ponía cuando estaba entre nervioso, enfadado y asustado, como cuando Hagrid irrumpió en el faro aquella vez hace ya casi cuatro años… Una sonrisa de oreja a oreja apareció en su rostro al ver que Sirius presionaba el timbre de la entrada.

.

.

.

–Ayuda, ¡que alguien me ayude!

Neji se pudo de pie al escuchar el grito, no había entendido lo que decía, pero parecía en problemas, activo el Byakugan y busco por todas partes a la persona que gritaba, unos segundos después de ver hacia todos lados, vio una niña corriendo con todas sus fuerzas en el bosque, no parecía mayor de unos seis o siete años. Observo detrás de ella, pero no vio a nadie, parecía ser una simple civil corriendo por un bosque.

La pequeña cayó al suelo y el Shinobi escucho el gruñido, de unos matorrales salió un animal parecido a un oso, más pequeño, pero mucho más ancho.

La niña estaba muy cansada, Neji vio las perlas de sudor adornando su frente con su Dojutsu activado, cuando el animal detecto a la pequeña, Neji lanzo varios Kunai en su dirección, acertando algunos en la pata y otros en la cabeza de la bestia, que chillo de dolor y cambio su ruta hacia la espesura.

Camino lentamente hasta donde estaba la chiquilla llorando abrazada a sus piernas, se agacho a su lado y comprobó que estaba un poco magullada por la caída, pero no parecía tener nada más grave. La sacudió un poco y la niña volteo a verlo con los ojos acuosos de las lágrimas que estaba por derramar.

– _Tranquila, estarás bien, ¿de dónde has venido?_

La niña parpadeo confundida y frunció el ceño mirándolo fijamente

–¿Eres mi ángel de la guarda?

Ahora Neji estaba confundido -aunque no lo demostró-, la niña había hablado en otro idioma y sus rasgos eran muy diferentes a los habitantes de Konoha, se parecía más a los habitantes de la ola, con el cabello rubio muy claro, grandes ojos marrones y la piel ligeramente más obscura que la suya, pero no tanto para ser morena.

–¿ _Entiendes lo que digo? ¿Hablas mi idioma?_

–No te entiendo ángel, ¿caíste del cielo para salvarme?, ¿Por qué no tienes alas?

Neji estaba en un dilema, la pequeña no comprendía lo que él decía y él a su vez tampoco, lo más probable es que la niña se haya perdido en el bosque, la población más cercana estaba un poco retirada, si ella estaba aquí, debía llevar perdida toda la noche y quizá parte del día anterior.

Calculo sus probabilidades y la mejor opción era llevarla consigo al campamento, ahí Shizune-san podría curarle y además tendrían una excusa para entrar en la ciudadela de donde la pequeña provenía, explicando que la encontraron en el bosque, si se dirigían al pueblo, en algún momento tendrían que encontrar a alguien que hablara su idioma.

Le hizo una seña a la pequeña para que lo siguiera, la niña intento ponerse de pie tambaleante pero no lo logro, él no estaba acostumbrado a niñas tan pequeñas, aunque su prima Hanabi oscilaba en la edad de la chiquilla.

Neji vio sus pies desnudos llenos de lodo seco, con algunas manchas rojizas. Se puso a su nivel cuando la pequeña empezó a llorar y le hizo puso un dedo en los labios para que entendiera que debía guardar silencio, la criatura debía estar cerca.

La niña se cayó al instante y lo miro con sus enormes ojos marrones estirando ambos brazos, Neji no comprendió lo que estaba pidiendo al principio, pero al ver que la niña estaba a punto de llorar de nuevo no le quedo de otra que tomarla en brazos, al parecer eso era lo que quería pues hizo un chillido de felicidad y se abrazó a su cuello.

Cuando llego al campamento Shikamaru estaba limpiando el sudor de su compañera con un trapo húmedo, intentando bajarle la fiebre que comenzó hace un par de horas, Shizune estaba ocupada moliendo con unas piedras una hierba medicinal, el Sanin e Itachi estaban dormidos uno a pierna suelta junto a unas rocas y el otro menos obvio recargado contra un árbol más a la derecha.

El bosque empezaba a esclarecer y podía notar ahora que estaban en un lugar con una vegetación completamente desconocida a su alrededor, los que estaban despiertos lo vieron acercarse, la chiquilla se había quedado dormida en sus brazos, cansada de todo el ejercicio que había hecho al intentar huir de la criatura extraña que parecía un oso.

Shizune lo vio con una expresión extraña en el rostro, pero al ver los diminutos pies y los moretones de la niña dejo lo que estaba haciendo y corrió a su encuentro.

– _¿Qué sucedió?_

– _La encontré en el bosque, la estaba persiguiendo algo, parecía un oso, pero era más pequeño y lento_

– _Voy a revisarla, se ve exhausta_

Shizune le quito a la niña y se la llevo a la orilla del río, los otros dos Shinobis estaban ya despiertos observando los movimientos de la Kunoichi

– _No he podido comunicarme con ella, al parecer habla otro idioma o algún tipo de dialecto extraño_ –explico a los recién levantados

– _Supongo que podemos ir a su pueblo para buscar información, me temo que necesitaremos comprar algunas cosas para Ino-chan, Shizune dice que necesita medicamentos que no trae consigo en este momento._

Neji asintió hacia el Sanin y se dispuso a ayudarle a guardar las pocas cosas que traían consigo, además de quitar las trampas que pusieron como protección.

.

.

.

La pequeña Hilda había salido con su primo al bosque a jugar, pero un horrible animal los había asustado y salieron corriendo, ella hacía el bosque y el niño hacia el río.

Esa cosa parecía tenerle miedo al agua porque decidió ir tras ella en lugar de su primo, corrió y corrió por mucho tiempo, tenía miedo porque la animal venia atrás de ella, se cayó en una zanja seca y uno de sus zapatitos salió volando, escucho que la cosa esa venia bajando por un extremo y en lugar de recoger su zapato, corrió de nuevo.

Cuando ya no escuchaba los ruidos del animal se sentó debajo de un árbol y empezó a llorar, su mami de seguro la estaba buscando ya, porque en el cielo ya podía ver algunas estrellas.

Se estaba quedando dormida cuando escucho el aullido de la cosa esa y salía corriendo otra vez, esta vez llego al río, pero ella no sabía nadar, así que corrió por la orilla esperando encontrar a alguien que le ayudara, pero no había nadie en el río y ya estaba sintiendo frío porque su vestido estaba roto de cuando se cayó en la zanja.

Se acercó a la orilla del río y se empezó a limpiar su pie con un poco de agua, le dolía un poco porque una ramita se había enterrado entre su dedo gordo y la planta del pie, se levantó y puso delicadamente su pie para no lastimarse más.

Su papá le había enseñado a cortar raíces comestibles en una de sus aventuras en el río, así que metió la mano al agua y empezó a tantear a su alrededor, no encontró nada, pero sintió un pinchazo en el brazo, un pescado largo se había chocado con ella, cuando levanto la mano, vio con mucho miedo que no era un pescado, era una sanjuela**** de las que comen sangre, se la arranco del brazo y la tiro hacia el bosque.

Siguió caminando junto al rio siempre pendiente de voltear hacia atrás esperando no ver al animal que la perseguía, e intentando no ponerse a llorar nuevamente.

Llego a una zona llena de rocas grandes y árboles frutales, nunca había estado en este lugar, su papi siempre los llevaba a ella y a su primo a excursiones en el bosque y les enseñaba como cortar frutas y calentar agua hasta hacer burbujas para poder tomársela.

Una vez hasta atraparon un conejito café con una soga colgada de un árbol.

Pero ahora no estaba con ella su papi y tenía miedo de que el animal ese la atrapara para comérsela, además empezaba a hacer frío y le dolía su pie descalzo.

Opto por adentrarse al bosque una vez más, pero el animal estaba justo frente a ella, no le quedó más remedio que volver a correr gritando que alguien le ayudara.

No estaba segura cuando fue que perdió su otro zapato, pero ahora la faldita de su vestido estaba más rota y trataba de no tropezar del dolor que tenía en sus pies, la cosa estaba más cerca, parecía que no podía correr muy rápido, pero ella estaba cansada, cuando brinco las raíces de un árbol tropezó y cayó de cara contra el piso, escucho unos ruidos extraños, como si el aire se moviera muy rápido y volteo para atrás para ver que el animal salía corriendo cojeando de una de sus patas delanteras, cuando volteo a ver que era a lo que le tenía miedo se encontró con un ángel.

Tenía el cabello largo y bonito, su piel era muy blanca y parecía brillar, le pregunto si era su guardián y él le respondió con unas palabras que no entendía, parecía que hablaba cantando y su voz a veces se escuchaba más bajito y a veces más fuerte*****.

Se intentó levantar, pero le dolían los pies, así que levantó los brazos para que su ángel la cargara, estaba tan cansada que se recostó en el hombro de su ángel y se quedó dormida.

.

.

.

Shikamaru iba cerrando fila con Ino desmayada en sus brazos, ya habían pasado un par de minutos desde que emprendieron su marcha hacía el poblado cercano, en busca de alguien que reconociera a la niña que llevaban con ellos y algún lugar donde comprar algunas cosas que necesitaba Shizune-san para el remedio que estaba preparando.

Un movimiento de parpados le dijo que la chiquilla estaba despertando, se veía mucho mejor ahora que Shizune-san la había atendido, la niña parpadeo un par de veces más y volteo a verlo directamente con sus enormes ojos marrones, él le sonrió al ver su carita iluminada.

– _Shizune-san, la pequeña ha despertado_ –Hablo Neji al grupo delante de él

– _Creo que deberíamos intentar ver si podemos sacarle, aunque sea su nombre_

– _Supongo que tienes razón_ –Le respondió Shizune a Shikamaru mientras este se acomodaba a Ino en los brazos y Neji bajaba a la pequeña para sentarla en una roca alta

– _Hola, soy Shizune, ¿Cuál es tu nombre?_ –la ninja médico hizo señas con la mano para que la pequeña entendiera de lo que le hablaba

–¿También eres un ángel sin alas? –pregunto curiosa la pequeña

– _Shizune_ –señalo hacia ella misma con la mano en el pecho

–Chune –repitió la pequeña

– _Shi-zu-ne_ –deletreo la morena

–Chuz zu me

– _Bueno, se parece…_ –el Sanin a su derecha soltó una carcajada ante la cara derrotada de Shizune

– _Déjame intentarlo_ –se puso frente a la niña – _Yo_ –señalo su rostro con un dedo – _Ji-rai-ya_

–¿Yirafa? –pregunto la pequeña extrañada imaginando una jirafa

– _Me parece más o menos decente la pronunciación_ –le asintió a la niña – _Tú_ –la señalo – _nombre_

–¿eh?

–¿ _Tu nombre?, yo Jiraiya y ¿tú?_ –dijo señalándose él y después a ella

–ah, ti Yirafa y yo Hilda –señalo la niña

–¿Hilda? –pregunto Itachi quien se había mantenido al margen unos pasos detrás de Jiraiya

–Sí, Hilda, teno cinco –levanto la manita mostrando cinco dedos

– _Bueno, ahora tenemos su nombre y edad -o_ bservo Neji

– _Quizá solo se perdió en el bosque cuando jugaba_ –razono Shizune – _aunque existe la posibilidad que alguien la secuestro y el animal que mencionas asesino al secuestrador persiguiéndola_

– _Lo descubriremos al llegar al pueblo, debemos seguir caminando, ¿necesitas ayuda con la rubia Shikamaru-kun?_

– _No Jiraiya-sama, estaré bien hasta que lleguemos._ –le contesto al Sanin – _'Espero que Ino solo este desmayada'_ –pensó para sí mismo

Neji volvió a levantar en brazos a Hilda y todos emprendieron la marcha nuevamente, una hora más tarde llegaron a los límites del bosque y el pueblo de donde probablemente venia la niña.

Por precaución solo Neji y Shizune fueron con la pequeña mientras los demás los vigilaban a una distancia prudente, estaban en lo que parecía ser el patio trasero de una casa, así que la rodearon y justo cuando llegaron al borde del asfalto una mujer de mediana estatura ojos azules y piel bronceada grito al verlos

–¿Hilda? – la mujer salió corriendo desde el pórtico de una casa donde hablaba con un hombre de capa verde

Al llegar con los Shinobis la mujer se lanzó a los brazos de Neji arrebatándole a la pequeña, mientras la chiquilla chillaba feliz

–¡Mami!

Ambos Shinobis vieron a la mujer llorando al haber recuperado a su niña, el hombre de verde se acercó a ellos

–¿Quiénes son ustedes, donde encontraron a la pequeña?

Shizune frunció el ceño, al parecer los adultos hablaban igual que la niña

–Perdón, n _o comprendo lo que dice_ –respondió Neji

–Señor Aror******, ellos son ángeles que cantan y no hablan, llegaron al bosque a salvarme del feo mostro

El Auror sonrió ante las ocurrencias de la pequeña de cinco años, saco su varita de la bolsa y lanzo un hechizo traductor en una burbuja que rodeo a los cinco

–Soy el Auror Fern, encargado del caso de la señora Medra aquí presente, el día de ayer perdió a su hija y tengo a dos de mis hombres buscándola en el bosque, serían tan amables de decirme sus nombres y donde encontraron a la pequeña Hilda

Después de ver el extraño Jutsu que lanzo el hombre con un palito, escucharon su monologo, unos segundos después a su alrededor brillo una luz grisácea y se escuchó un murmullo en su idioma

– _¿Qué tipo de Jutsu es ese?_ –pregunto Shizune

Tal como había sucedido con el monologo, unos segundos después se escuchó un murmullo que el hombre entendió, pero ellos no

–No sé qué es un "Jutsu", al parecer no tiene traducción, pero este es un hechizo de burbuja traductora, podrían por favor responder la pregunta –se repitió el mensaje por medio de los murmullos

– _¿Burbuja traductora?... Lo siento, mi nombre es Katō Shizune y él es Hyuuga Neji, encontramos a la pequeña en el bosque hace unas dos horas, estaba huyendo de un animal_

–No son de por aquí, ¿porque no viajan con un guía?

– _No, llegamos hace poco, pero nos asaltaron unos bandidos, quedándose con nuestro dinero, nos han dejado a nuestra suerte en el bosque, sin un guía, una de nosotros esta desmayada, podría ayudarnos_ –Shizune supuso que el hombre era algo así como un policía, si le creían sobre el robo tal vez les ayudaran

El Auror parecía desconfiado, era obvio que no creyó la historia, Shizune hizo una seña sin que lo notaran y frente a ellos apareció un hombre moreno de ojos rojos.

El Auror y la mujer parpadearon, un ruido se escuchó detrás de una casa y un chico venia caminando con una muchacha en brazos, seguido de dos hombres más.

–Lamento escuchar lo que les sucedió, creo que sería bueno que discutiéramos esto en otro lugar, estamos en medio de la calle, Señora Medra, le importaría que usáramos su casa.

–No por favor, pasen, pueden recostar a su amiga en la cama, preparare unos bocadillos.

Shizune respiro aliviada de que Itachi lograra meter a los adultos a un Genjutsu leve para que dejaran de hacer preguntas, este sería un largo día

.

.

.

La puerta se abrió.

El señor Dursley estaba de pie en el marco viendo al hombre de pie observándolo con una leve sonrisa, de un segundo a otro, la cara del enorme hombre cambio de color de uno natural a uno anormalmente pálido cuando reconoció a la persona frente a él.

Harry pensó que su Tío estaba a punto de desmayarse.

–¿Vernon Dursley, supongo? –Pregunto Sirius

–Tu, tu, tu

Sirius levanto una ceja –Soy Sirius Black, padrino de Harry, ¿nos dejaras aquí en la puerta?

Vernon por fin noto a Harry detrás de su padrino y se hizo a un lado para dejarlos pasar

–Esta casa es deprimente, tiene mucha mala vibra –Sirius se aventó en el sillón de tres plazas subiendo los pies en el descansa brazos y cruzando los brazos detrás de la cabeza mirando el techo

–¿Que quiere?, ¿Por qué esta aquí?

Sirius volteo a ver a Vernon y sonrió con malicia

–La verdad, preferiría estar en cualquier parte que no fuera esta pocilga, pero he venido aquí por Harry, quiero que firmes los papeles de traspaso de la tutoría

–Vernon, ¿Quién estaba en la puerta? –la voz de la señora Dursley se escuchó desde el patio trasero

–Nadie Petunia, quédate afuera

Sirius sonrío mentalmente, esto sería divertido

–Señora Dursley, porque no entra, tenemos que hablar de su sobrino –le grito Sirius

Petunia entro a la casa, pero se quedó petrificada en la puerta cuando vio al mago echado en el sillón, la mirada de terror que puso fue para retratarse.

–¿Que hace el aq…

Sirius movió la mano haciendo un arco en una increíble demostración de magia sin varita, haciendo que Petunia Dursley no emitiera ningún sonido, haciendo que la mujer saltara en su lugar intentando gritar con todas sus fuerzas, pero sin emitir ningún sonido.

–¿Qué le ha hecho a mi esposa?, usted mago de pacotilla

Justo cuando termino la frase Sirius se levantó en toda su altura con varita en mano apuntando al enorme cuello colgante de Vernon Dursley, quien se atrinchero a un lado de la pared caminando hacia atrás mientras Sirius le seguía hasta que choco con la mesita y tiro el florero de cerámica que amaba la tía Petunia.

Harry estaba tan sorprendido de ver la cara de amenaza de Sirius que no sabía si también tener miedo o ponerse a reír por la cara totalmente pálida del tío Vernon.

–Repite lo que has dicho estúpido Muggle –Sirius enterró un poco más la varita en el cuello –una miserable escoria como tu ni siquiera debería estar en presencia de un mago de mi calibre, no eres más que basura que no amerita ningún tipo de trato más que el de ser un maldito juguete para una manada de lobos hambrientos

Petunia Dursley dio media vuelta lista para correr al patio cuando Sirius con otro movimiento de mano cerro todas las puertas y ventanas de la casa, evitando que su tía Petunia pudiera escapar de su ira.

–Y tú… intento de mujer _–_ volteo a verla sin quitar la varita del cuello de su tío _–_ ni creas que te escaparas de esta casa, no hasta que obtenga venganza por todos los maltratos que mi ahijado ha sufrido.

Harry estaba de pie junto a la puerta y vio la cara de Sirius, por un momento le parecía que estaba dispuesto a matar a sus tíos, Petunia se arrodillo junto a la puerta trasera llorando a mares y suplicando piedad -o al menos Harry pensó eso porque sus labios se movían sin emitir sonido alguno-, mientras que Vernon cerro los ojos y se puso a rezar.

Ese fue el momento en que Sirius volteo a ver a Harry y le guiño un ojo, el chico suspiro relajándose al saber que todo era una actuación del mago mayor.

–Vas a firmar estos papeles y jamás volverás a vernos, no le hablaras a nadie jamás de esta discusión, si me entero que le has dicho a alguien que yo he estado aquí, te encontrare y créeme, no querrás saber que te pasara.

Vernon asintió y tomo los papeles de la mano de Sirius firmando lo más rápido que pudo, Harry subió corriendo a empacar sus cosas, que no eran muchas, ya que la mayoría estaban en la madriguera dentro de su baúl del colegio, cinco minutos después bajo a la sala y vio a sus tíos sentados frente a un sonriente Sirius recostado nuevamente en el sillón.

–¿Nos vamos Harry?

–Claro

–Recuerden, ni una palabra a nadie –los Dursley asintieron con los ojos cerrados–bien, nos vamos –tomo la mano de Harry –claro antes que lo olvide –saco la varita y apunto a los dos Muggles, un hechizo azul salió despedido y choco contra ambos adultos

Harry se tapó la boca y los Dursley solo escucharon un crujido, sonido característico de una aparición, cuando no escucharon nada más, ambos abrieron los ojos y al no ver al mago frente a ellos, respiraron con tranquilidad, cuando voltearon a verse ambos gritaron casi destrozándose las cuerdas vocales.

.

.

.

–Lástima que tu primo no estaba en casa, me habría encantado verlo mojarse los pantalones, ¿viste la cara de tu tía cuando se dio cuenta que no podía hablar?

–Sí, fue impresionante, estaba aterrada

–Me hubiera encantado verlos cuando abrieran los ojos –seguía burlándose Sirius

–No tendrás problemas por eso último

–Naa, el ministerio me lo debe, además no son simples Muggles, ellos saben de la magia porque eran tus tutores

–¿Y si pueden quitárselo?

–No te preocupes Harry, las manchas y todo desaparecerá en una semana, aunque… al terminar el maleficio también se ira todo su cabello _–_ sonrió mostrando todos los dientes, cual gato atrapando al canario ***********

Sirius había pensado muy bien en su venganza contra los Dursley, Harry le había contado todo sobre su "vida perfecta", ahora ellos eran los monstruos entre los suyos, a Petunia le había decolorado el cabello verde y unas cuantas margaritas crecían en él, las cuales no se podían cortar, además de pintarle la piel naranja con manchas cafés, así parecería más una jirafa con ese cuello tan largo que tenía. A Vernon le hizo crecer un hocico de jabalí con todo y colmillos, también le coloreo la piel de un tono entre negro y azulado, ah, y cada vez que dijera un conector******** haría un sonido como de puerquito moviendo la nariz de cerdo y toda la cosa. Sí, era una lástima que el muchachillo no haya estado presente, a él también le hubiera gustado maldecirlo.

–Ha por cierto, hice que a las cuatro en punto de la tarde, por alguna razón que ni ellos pueden explicar, tienen que salir de la casa hacia el parque, la puerta estará cerrada y se abrirá de nuevo hasta las seis en punto.

Harry no tuvo más opción que reírse junto con Sirius, mientras caminaban hasta la puerta de la madriguera.

* * *

 **NOTAS FINALES:**

El próximo capítulo se explicará lo que sucede con Ino, además de celebrar el cumpleaños de Harry… ¡en la madriguera!

¡nos leemos en el próximo!

 **NOTA IMPORTANTE:**

He subido otro fic en mi cuenta, son pequeñas escenas y peticiones que me han hecho espero que se pasen por ahí y me dejen un comentario.

Siguiente: **Cumpleaños**

 **Palabras claves:**

 **Kekkei Genkai* =** Límite de sangre, habilidades heredadas en algunos clanes, como el Sharingan en los Uchiha, el Byakugan en los Hyuuga, etc...

 **Cardenales** =** Coloración rojiza de la piel que es debida a la infiltración de sangre en el tejido celular subcutáneo debido a la rotura de capilares subcutáneos producidos mayoritariamente por un agente mecánico contuso.

 **Hematoma*** =** Acumulación de sangre causado por una hemorragia interna que aparece generalmente como respuesta corporal resultante de un golpe, contusión o magulladura, de coloración verdosa o morada en el área afectada.

 **Sanjuela** **** = Sanguijuela

 **(párrafo)******* = En el idioma japonés, el acento es musical con dos tonos diferentes: alto y bajo, además, las vocales pueden ser normales o largas, en cuyo caso poseen una duración doble de la normal y se consideran como sílabas separadas.

 **Aror****** =** Auror

 **(frase)******** =** Referencia a Silvestre, personaje de los Looney Toons

 **Conector******** =** Los conectores permiten estructurar lógicamente tus textos, dándoles mayor cohesión y coherencia. Algunos ejemplos son: también, como, porque, pues, puesto que, ya que, así, entonces, para, pero, sino, etc.

* * *

Gracias a Bucio por sus comentarios.

Luna

Capítulo 9: Voces – 5325 palabras, 23 de Mayo de 2016, 10:03 a.m.


	11. Chapter 11: Cumpleaños

**LOS PERSONAJES E HISTORIA DE LOS LIBROS DE HARRY POTTER SON DE J. K. ROGLING, DEL MANGA DE NARUTO SON DE MASASHI KISHIMOTO, YO LOS UTILIZO COMO ENTRETENIMIENTO Y SIN FINES DE LUCRO.**

 **ADVERTENCIAS:**

No.

 **ACLARACIONES:**

–Dialogo normal (ingles)

– _Dialogo en otro idioma (japonés)_

–'Pensando'

–Dialogo mental (intrusión/sueños) NOTA: en este capítulo sería algo así como "cámara lenta" desde la perspectiva de Itachi.

 _(*) Palabras clave descritas al final del capitulo_

* * *

 _"Poco importa tu destino si contigo puedo ir,_

 _nunca he sido más yo mismo que estando junto a ti._

Siempre, WarCry 2013

Álbum: Inmortal

* * *

 **Cumpleaños:**

Camino directo a un claro, la luz de la mañana guiaba sus pasos, buscando entre los árboles cualquier rastro que la guiara hacia la pequeña desaparecida.

Desde que Moody se retiró hace unos meses, ella quedo al cargo del Auror Fern, era un gran equipo no podía quejarse, pero nada comparado con su tutor de la academia y la bola de vagos que tenía por compañeros (no que fueran vagos en presencia de Moody obviamente, no querían recibir uno de sus famosos castigos) -un ligereo temblor le recorrió la columna al pensar en el primer y único castigo que recibió del Auror-.

Unas dos horas después, manchada de lodo -porque una maldita rama le tenía coraje y la hizo caer de bruces en un charco-, sudorosa - ¿Por qué hacía tanto calor si eran apenas las siete de la mañana? -, frustrada -No encontró **NADA,** sí, en mayúsculas y negritas, porque así es como explicaba mejor su situación al no encontrar ni un solo rastro de la pequeña… vamos que solo tenía cinco años, no puede ser que ni siquiera una pisada en todo el bosque-, pero, en fin, esperaba que su compañero y su jefe hubieran tenido más suerte.

Estaba por seguir un nuevo sendero cuando luces azules adornaron el cielo por un par de segundos, bien, alguien encontró a la pequeña, era hora de regresar al pueblito.

Se concentró en visualizar la casa de la señora Medra, recordando las margaritas sembradas, en el frente, el pequeño pórtico de madera con sus dos escalones, las grandes macetas a los lados de las escaleras, el techo laminado tapizado del pórtico. Se imaginó a sí misma en la entrada, justo arriba del tercer escalón y… hay no espera, eran dos escalones…

.

.

.

La señora Medra los guíos dentro de la casa, era un lugar acogedor, decorado en tonos pastel y con unos cuantos muebles de madera, nada extravagante, les pidió que tomaran asiento y dirigiéndose a Shikamaru le dijo que podía recostar a su amiga en el sillón más amplio.

Mientras los ninjas sopesaban sus opciones, el Auror dijo que enviaría un mensaje a sus compañeros, Itachi tenía la indicación de vigilar al hombre, por lo cual, salió junto con él al pórtico de la casa, aunque el Genjutsu los obligaba a ser amables y no hacerlos dudar de sus intenciones, siempre se podían topar con otro ninja que deshiciera el Genjutsu, el hombre no tenía Chakra, pero alguno de sus compañeros podría tenerlo.

El Auror Fern se colocó estratégicamente junto a los escalones del pórtico, pidiéndole a Itachi que se alejara del lugar con señas de manos, saco nuevamente el palito con el que hizo esa traducción de burbuja -o como sea que se llamara la esfera traslucida y brillante que los cubrió-, activo el Sharingan en su primer nivel y un ramalazo de dolor cruzo su cabeza, desde sus ojos hasta algún lugar de su cuello, soporto lo mejor que pudo el dolor para ver lo que haría el hombre.

No se sorprendió al no ver rastros de Chakra, pero si al ver otra clase de energía que cubría al hombre, que recorría todo su cuerpo como un pequeño halo de energía, al levantar la mano, ese halo avanzo desde el hombro hasta la punta del palito para salir en forma de chispas azules que se elevaban hasta el cielo.

Pasaron cuarenta segundos cuando escucho un crujido fuerte, un joven de mediana estatura apareció junto a las macetas del primer escalón, observando para todos lados esperando por algo, como si estuviera pendiente de algo que lo venía siguiendo.

No tuvieron que esperar mucho, una muchacha apareció un poco más arriba del segundo escalón, en cuestión de segundos al no tener un apoyo bajo sus pies, la joven chilla cayendo hacía un lado, para su mala fortuna, esa caída no se dirigía hacia el pórtico, se dirigía hacia el asfalto, sería era una gran caída, de al menos un medio metro, puesto que los escalones estaban altos.

Al parecer eso era algo normal para estos hombres y es justo lo que el muchacho esperaba, saco rápidamente su propio palito, solo que el suyo era color blanco y la energía al igual que con el Auror recorrió su cuerpo hasta brotar de la punta lanzando la energía alrededor de la muchacha, con lo que no contaban es que la chica había pataleado al no sentir el suelo y arrojo una de las macetas interponiéndola entre el rayo de energía y ella.

No le quedo de otra que intervenir.

Avanzo dos pasos y sujeto al vuelo el codo de la muchacha y la jalo hacia él al mismo tiempo que hacia un "sprint*" debajo de ella para servir de barrera entre el duro suelo y su cuerpo, al mismo tiempo el Auror avanzaba a su lado, chocando contra ambos y desviando la trayectoria de Itachi, quien no logro sujetar bien a la muchacha y cayo junto con ella y el otro hombre al piso.

.

.

.

Tonks abrió los ojos, el golpe no fue tan duro como creyó al inicio, estaba algo incomoda en una posición no muy favorable pues una maceta decidió atacarla mientras se aparecía y parte de las ramas del pequeño arbolito cubrían parte de su cabeza, además de estar semi-apoyada en la mentada maceta, con la tierra ensuciando su ya de por sí sucio uniforme de Auror.

Nunca había sido muy buena apareciéndose, pero sus cálculos no fueron tan erróneos, estaba justo a un lado de los escalones, semi sentada en algo blando y recargada sobre su costado izquierdo en la maceta. Miro a su jefe boca abajo tirado en el césped del lado contrario de la maceta… hay no, cayó encima de su jefe, por eso sentía tan blandito.

Espera, no, aún sentía blandito y una respiración debajo de ella, además su jefe estaba estirado hacia el otro extremo, entonces muy probablemente cayó sobre su compañero Marcos -y en una muy bochornosa posición, cabe aclarar-, pues parecía que estaba a horcadas sobre él.

Ahora que observaba con detenimiento, hacia abajo, noto un rostro desconocido, con el cabello negro y unas marcas de ojeras algo pronunciadas, además del inconfundible ceño fruncido de alguien que no está muy bien que digamos -pero que esperaba, una sonrisa al haber sido tacleado por una Auror en entrenamiento-, vaya, solo eso faltaba, hasta sus propios pensamientos estaban en su contra.

Empujo la maceta redonda que se fue rodando hacia el lado contrario al que estaba su jefe, lo que la dejo a ella libre y por ende azotando en el tórax del chico moreno, si antes sentía que se había puesto colorada, ahora no dudaba que hasta la piel se le pinto roja, estaba a escasos centímetros del rostro contrario, sintió un brazo alrededor de su cintura y luego que se elevaba un par de centimetros,

–'Bueno, al menos es un caballero' –pensó Tonks al ver que el chico no abría los ojos al tener sus pechos casi frente a sus ojos.

Pero lo más desconcertante y lo que le otorgo el color escarlata más prominente de toda su vida, fue sentir el pecho del muchacho pegado al suyo con ella a horcadas sentada en sus piernas y que el muchacho abriera los ojos mostrándole unas increíbles pupilas rojas con tres comitas rojas en cada una.

Dos lágrimas de sangre brotaron de cada ojo, el muchacho la observo fijamente a los ojos y fue cuando Tonks lo supo, el muchacho no estaba avergonzado, estaba herido y ella había sido la causante.

.

.

.

Itachi vio todo en cámara lenta, sintió sobre el brazo derecho la presión de la maceta y el peso extra en el vientre cuando alguien aterrizo en él. Un pinchazo de dolor recorrió de nuevo sus ojos, sabía que no debía forzar el Sharingan, mucho menos después de haber recibido una curación tan reciente, pero lo hizo por reflejo.

Apretó lo más que pudo los ojos por el dolor inmenso que sintió, necesitaba urgentemente sentarse, la presión del brazo desapareció y la chica -ahora que estaban tan cerca podía notar su anatomía más fácilmente y saber que era una mejer-, cayo de bruces contra su pecho. Itachi rodeo con el otro brazo la cintura y se empujo hacia el frente para quedar sentado y con ella a horcadas.

Abrió los ojos… Grave error.

La luz dio de lleno en sus globos oculares y el dolor crecía haciendo presión por toda su cabeza, lo único que alcanzo a ver fue una mancha rojiza frente a él, eso fue preocupante, ni siquiera era un contorno, solo una mancha, tendría que hablar de eso con Shizune, también esperaba que la mujer no haya visto sus ojos.

Estaba a punto de hacer a un lado a la chica, pero sus fuerzas lo abandonaron, sintió las lágrimas de sangre y luego una presión, algo largo y con la punta redondeada tocaba su cien.

Lo siguiente que supo fue que estaba de nuevo recostado en el piso, con una increíble paz, y sin rastros de dolor, solo la pequeña presión a la que ya estaba acostumbrado después de tantos años de sentirla, por culpa del excesivo uso del Sharingan.

.

.

.

Jiraiya corrió hacia la salida, al escuchar los sonidos de algo quebrándose, dando instrucciones a los demás de quedarse dentro protegiendo a las civiles y a la Kunoichi desmayada.

Llegando a la puerta quedo estático al ver la escena, el Auror que conocieron hace unos minutos estaba tirado boca abajo totalmente inconsciente, un chico que no había visto ahí antes estaba con un palito apuntando hacia el frente, una maceta de gran tamaño que antes adornaba la entrada, ahora estaba rodando calle abajo, mientras la otra estaba flotando a escasos centímetros del suelo e Itachi… bueno, Itachi se veía extrañamente bien -o eso pensó a primera vista su lado pervertido-, aunque viéndolo de otra forma, ¿porque la chica estaba a horcadas sobre él mientras Itachi tenía esa semi sonrisa en el rosto?

 _–¿Te encuentras bien Itachi?_ –soltó al bajar los dos escalones con una ceja alzada y deteniéndose al lado del moreno

 _–Por extraña que parezca la situación, sí, estoy bien_ –respondió abriendo los ojos -ahora negros- y volteando hacia la derecha para ver al Sanin

 _–Lamento haber aterrizado sobre usted y aún más haberle lastimado, espero que con ese hechizo se sienta mejor_

Ambos Shinobis voltearon a ver a la muchacha que les hablo en su idioma perfectamente

– _Permítame ayudarle a levantarse_ –Tonks se puso de pie dejando quitando su peso del vientre de Itachi y estirando la mano para que este se la tomara

Una vez de pie, "Marcos", salió de su estupor y fue a ayudar a su líder, quien al recibir tremenda patada en la cabeza por parte de Tonks, cayo totalmente inconsciente al piso.

–¿Que paso? –grito el Auror mientras se levantaba del suelo

–Lo siento, fue mi culpa, me confundí con la cantidad de escalones y me aparecí en una zona blanca**–hablo la muchacha de cabello escarlata y piel rojiza

Itachi después de lo que sea que hizo la chica podía ver los contornos borrosos de los presentes, sin dejar de mencionar que el fuerte dolor de cabeza había remitido casi inmediatamente.

–Ten más cuidado la próxima vez Tonks, imagina que hubiera pasado si te aparecías con la pequeña.

Jiraiya vio con asombro como la muchacha cambio de color la piel y el cabello, ahora su piel era un poco bronceada y su largo cabello lacio tomo un tono castaño obscuro.

–Vayamos adentro para discutir lo que haremos ahora

Los tres Aurores caminaron y Tonks volteo hacia atrás al ver que los otros dos no los seguían

– _¿No hablan inglés?_ –pregunto y vio como ambos fruncían el ceño dándole la respuesta _–Perdonen mi falta de respeto, mi nombre es Tonks_ –hizo una reverencia – _soy Auror en entrenamiento, lamento si le he hecho daño ¿señor?..._

– _Uchiha Itachi_ – respondió sin emoción –é _l es Jiraiya_

 _–Un placer conocerlos_ –sonrió _y pensó que había escuchado antes ese apellido –Mi líder de escuadrón solicita que entremos a la casa_

 _–¿Cómo es que sabes nuestro idioma?, eres la primera persona que conocemos que lo habla –_ pregunto el Sanin

 _–Después del colegio y no pasar el examen para la academia de Aurores, fui con mis padres a Japón, en un viaje de negocios de mi padre, tuve que aprender el idioma porque sería un viaje de casi un año y me aburría sin entender a nadie, después de eso regresamos, volví a tomar el examen de Aurores y pase por eso estoy aquí –_ sonrío mientras entraba en la casa

.

.

.

Al no obtener respuestas con los magos -Sirius, Andy y su esposo Ted-, Sakura y Naruto siguieron intentando investigar algo sobre lo que ocurría con Naruto, la palabra clave era intentar, puesto que seguían sin comprender bien el idioma.

Habían pasado ya unas semanas en aquella casa, Sirius y Andy eran muy amables y trataban todos los días de enseñarles Ingles, fue una agradable sorpresa saber que la mujer hablaba perfecto japonés y podía explicarles mejor algunas cosas, Sasuke había desaparecido el día anterior, no que ellos se preocuparan, sabían que necesitaba un tiempo a solas, para poder adaptarse mejor a este nuevo lugar.

Otro de los cambios bien recibidos fue la incorporación de Harry-kun, un chico casi de su edad, habían escuchado mucho sobre él en su viaje por los bosques con Sirius-san, pero hasta el día que lo conocieron supieron que algo era extraño con el chico, su "energía" era algo muy distinto a lo que estaban acostumbrados.

Todos los ninjas gracias al uso constante de Chakra podían "percibir" -por decirlo de algún modo-, el Chakra de otros ninjas, ese era parte del entrenamiento básico en la academia, pero también podían sentir o percibir cambios del mismo.

Desde la primera vez que Naruto y Sasuke vieron a Harry notaron el Chakra que el moreno emanaba, débil, sin entrenamiento, pero también notaron una leve señal de… de… como de peligro, no estaban muy seguros de que era, puesto que era mucho más débil.

Cuando llegaron a la posada con Sakura ella al tener un mejor manejo de Chakra y entrenamiento especial de moldeo y percepción, había notado inmediatamente algo extraño, no lo dio a notar, pero sus compañeros la conocían y sabían que algo sucedía.

Esa noche, al llegar a casa de Andy, después de las presentaciones con su esposo y despedirse de su hija -porque tenía que ir a trabajar y quedarse por tiempo indefinido en otro lugar-, los Shinobis hablaron largo y tendido sobre lo ocurrido en la posada, llegando Sakura a la conclusión que Harry-kun se encontraba enfermo, algo parecido al sello maldito que Sasuke había recibido de Orochimaru.

De eso ya habían pasado dos semanas más y no habían encontrado la oportunidad perfecta para hablarlo con Sirius-san, además, ¿qué le iban a decir?, que sospechaban que su ahijado era algo así como el portador de un poder maldito…

.

.

.

Hedwig entro por la ventana con una carta de Hermione, hace días Harry la había enviado con una para su mejor amiga, donde le explicaba todo lo ocurrido desde el día que se despidieron en el callejón Diagon.

La carta era más larga que de costumbre, primero lo felicitaba por salir de casa de sus tíos y obtener un nuevo hogar junto con Sirius y después le pedía -casi exigiendo- explicaciones de los nuevos inquilinos, si eran de confianza y como conocieron a Sirius. Eso Harry aun no lo tenía muy claro, en algunas platicas con la muchacha de cabello rosa, ella le explicaba ligeramente el lugar de donde venían, siempre manteniendo en secreto ubicaciones y detalles que, según ella, no debían salir de la aldea -con un nombre muy extraño, por cierto-.

El rubio era tan hiperactivo como Colín y tenía una energía infinita cuando hablaban empezaba con ingles dificultoso y terminaba hablando tan rápido en japonés que lo mareaba.

El moreno era otro cuento, era totalmente serio y siempre cauteloso con todos, su desconfianza casi era palpable y pocas veces se dignaba a conversar con alguien más que sus dos amigos o Sirius -de vez en cuando-.

Mañana sería 31 de julio, y Sirius le prometió un viaje a la madriguera para pasar ese día con los Weasley, Hermione por supuesto estaba invitada, así como algunos de sus compañeros de Hogwarts y la familia Tonks.

Esperaba que fuera un gran día.

.

.

.

Tonks estaba exhausta, llevaba semana y media yendo y viniendo de un lugar a otro, del hospital al ministerio, del ministerio a casa de la señora Medra, de casa de la señora Medra a la academia de Aurores y todas las combinaciones posibles -lo malo de ser practicante***-.

Lo más extraño era que el grupo de japoneses -no que parecieran japoneses pues sus rasgos no eran muy asiáticos que digamos-, fue prácticamente adoptado por la señora Medra, probablemente algo tenía que ver con su cultura Muggle**** o algo así -porque la señora Medra era Muggle, que se había casado con un mago-.

Total, resulta que al ser ella una de las pocas personas en todo Inglaterra en hablar japonés y ser "aspirante" a Auror, le dieron su primera misión oficial: "Hacer de traductor".

Era en parte algo bueno, podía quedarse en una casa -en lugar de los feos dormitorios de la academia-, practicar su japonés -que hace dos años no practicaba-, hablar con personas de una cultura diferente -sí, la señora Medra, porque el grupo era muy reservado en cuanto a su lugar de procedencia-, pero como todo, también tenía sus puntos malos, en primer lugar, había una chica "herida", o mejor dicho "inconsiente vete a saber porque razón", la otra muchacha era algo así como un sanador -aunque parecía más un médico Muggle-, otro punto malo era que al haber sido asaltados, no tenían ningún documento, no identificación, no visa, no dinero, no NADA… así que por eso sus viajes al ministerio tratando de ayudarles lo mejor que podía en los trámites de migración y los permisos necesarios para quedarse en el país.

Pero bueno… Al menos le dieron la oportunidad de ir a casa para el cumpleaños de Harry, extrañaba enormemente su cama y la sopa de los viernes que preparaba su mamá.

Tonks tomo su mochila, se la puso al hombro y salió del hospital rumbo a la zona de apariciones para irse directo a casa a darse un baño, dormir y disfrutar sus tres días de libertad antes de volver a su "misión".

Con un sonoro crujido apareció en la puerta de su casa, camino a paso ligero por la acera y abrió la puerta.

–¡Ya llegué! –grito al entrar

–Estamos en la cocina, ven a cenar –Sirius le devolvió el grito

Aventó la mochila a un lado y entro en la cocina, todos estaban sentados alrededor de la mesa blanca de madera, donde fácilmente cabrían otras cuatro personas, al parecer tuvieron que agrandarla mágicamente porque no cabían todos los invitados.

–Estoy en casa –sonrió saludando a todos y tomando asiento, tirando en el camino unos secadores de su madre.

–Qué bueno que regresaste hija, ¿Cómo estuvieron tus practicas? –saludo Andy poniéndose de pie para servirle un plato de comida, haciendo al mismo tiempo una floritura con su varita para ordenar de nuevo los secadores en el estante junto a la puerta

–Estoy muerta, hace dos semanas estuve en la academia ayudando con los de primer semestre, después nos mandaron a un equipo nuevo y me dieron mi primera misión de seguimiento, resulta que una niña pequeña se perdió en el bosque y nos mandaron a buscarla, estuvo perdida por un buen rato, pero unos extranjeros la encontraron y la llevaron de regreso a casa.

–Que bien que la hayan encontrado, sus padres deben haber estado muy preocupados por ella –respondió Andy poniendo frente a Tonks un plato de comida

–Sí, cuando llegamos estaba desesperada, ella es Muggle, su esposo estaba de viaje, algo de unas plantas de Bulgaria para exportar al ministerio o algo por el estilo, la pequeña solo tiene cinco años y ha demostrado fuertes arranques de magia por eso la señora estaba preocupada, temía que haya sufrido un accidente o algo.

–¿Y cómo vas con tus calificaciones sobrina? –Pregunto Sirius uniéndose a la platica

–Pues voy… es lo importante –se sonrojo Tonks

–Hahaha, no me digas que has reprobado materias

–Por supuesto que no, solo, es algo complicado de explicar, llevo varios meses atrasada por culpa de mis compañeros y tuve un ligero accidente hace días con una aparición –el cabello de Tonks paso de un azul claro a un rojo suave

Andy elevo las cejas al ver el cambio, el "accidente" debió ser algo grande para lograr el cambio de color en el cabello

–Fue con uno de los extranjeros, accidentalmente le caí encima y creo que le provoque algún trauma craneal o algo, porque empezó a brotar sangre de sus ojos, ahora está en el hospital con una de sus compañeras, utilice el hechizo que me enseñaste Ma', el de adormecer los músculos y regeneración

–¿Vaya y te salió bien? –pregunto su padre al otro lado de la mesa

–Claro que sí, lo he practicado muchas veces y sabes que soy buena con los hechizos de curación

–Mencionaste que estaba en el hospital, pensé que lo habías mandado ahí por un hechizo mal hecho

–Papá… Como puedes pensar eso de tu propia hija –todos en la mesa rieron, incluso los Shinobis al ver la cara de la chica –pero bueno, resulta que los extranjeros no hablan inglés y fueron asaltados cuando llegaron al país, por eso a mí me dieron la misión de ser su traductora oficial mientras estén aquí –termino con una radiante sonrisa

–Me alegra hija, te ayudara con puntos extra para que te gradúes con buenos resultados

Después de eso la cena termino sin inconvenientes, cambiaron de tema para la fiesta del día siguiente y Tonks decidió olvidarse de su misión por ese fin de semana.

.

.

.

El traslador los dejo a unos cincuenta metros de "La Madriguera", era la segunda casa mágica que visitaban los Shinobis y era totalmente diferente a la anterior, esta parecía más un intento de edificio, o en otras palabras un edificio semi caído.

El grupo formado por Sirius, Harry, los Tonks, los Shinobis y Lupin caminaron hacia la entrada, Sirius se adelantó para tocar la puerta, una mujer regordeta de cabello rojo salió a su encuentro saludando a todo el mundo invitándolos a pasar, cuando vio a Harry rodeo con sus brazos y le dio un abrazo tan fuerte que le saco el aire, mientras todos reían ante la escena.

Sakura, Sasuke y Naruto se sentían en un cuento de hadas, entraron a la casa y vieron una sin fin de cosa curiosas, globos de colore que cambiaban de color, serpentinas que se movían en el aire formando figuras de papel, pequeñas cositas brillantes volando de un lado a otro y un mini ejercito de pelirrojos saludando y abrazando al cumpleañero.

Salieron todos al patio trasero y se encontraron con otro contingente de personas, algunos con vestidos largos -que según se llamaban túnicas-, como los que Sirius había conseguido para ellos.

Desde que llegaron los tres fueron asaltados por dos chicos, un pelirrojo un poco alto, con ojos azules y rostro lleno de pecas y una castaña de cabello alborotado y ojos marrones que se presentaron como Ron Weasley y Hermione Granger, los mejores amigos de Harry.

Naruto fue el menos sorprendido del asalto, pues él era quien más "platicaba" con Harry y sabía de la existencia de ambos chicos, Sakura sabía de ellos, pero no esperaba que la asaltaran de repente con preguntas que no sabía cómo responder y Sasuke, bueno, el solo los ignoro y se fue a sentar en la mesa más alejada de la fiesta junto a un chico castaño que estaba bebiendo una soda.

La fiesta resulto un éxito y sin accidentes, bueno, casi, pues Tonks tiro una de las redecillas de globos y todos salieron disparados hacia todos lados rebotando por todas las mesas y tirando algunos vasos en el camino.

Naruto -como siempre- se hizo amigo de todos los chicos de la fiesta, la mayoría compañeros de curso de Harry en la escuela a la que iba, una tal Homwars***** donde pasaba la mayor parte del año, pues era algo así como un internado para chicos mágicos.

Sakura se pasó la mayor parte del tiempo hablando con dos jóvenes de cabello rojo y con Tonks, parecía que la conversación era interesante porque podía ver esa mirada de curiosidad en sus ojos cuando hablaban, además de ver a Tonks acariciando el cabello de Sakura, al parecer aún no superaba que fuera natural y los chicos probablemente hayan preguntado por él.

Mientras tanto Sasuke entablo conversación con el chico solitario, resulto que también iba a ese colegio, pero en un curso superior al de Harry y sus amigos, conoció a Harry ese mismo verano, cuando fueron a un partido de… kulittch******… algo así como un deporte, cuando Sasuke le dijo que no lo conocía, el joven empezó a explicarle el juego y así siguieron un buen rato hasta que oyó el grito de Sakura, lo que le hizo voltear hacia su compañera.

.

.

.

Sakura estaba divirtiéndose y aprendiendo mucho de los hermanos mayores de Ron y de Tonks, ella era Auror en entrenamiento y sabía mucho de tácticas militares -al parecer tenían entrenamiento parecido al de los ninjas pero en lugar de jutsus utilizaban magia-, el muchacho mayor de nombre Bill era rompedor de maldiciones en el banco Gringotts -del cual ella solo había escuchado hablar por medio de Sirius y sus compañeros- y por último el otro hermano Charlie, trabajaba con Dragones, sí, Dragones reales, escupe fuego y todo, se sorprendió al saberlo, hace unos días entre los libros que intentaba leer había uno que hablaba de esas bestias y tenía imágenes muy buenas.

Todo iba relativamente normal, Naruto y los demás chicos estaban en otra mesa haciendo chistes o algo, porque no paraban de reírse, Sasuke -milagrosamente- estaba hablando con otro muchacho muy amenamente y ella se divertía con las historias de Tonks, además de prestar atención a los Hechizos que le intentaba enseñar a Charlie, para quemaduras y ese tipo de cosas, al parecer en la academia de Aurores tenían varias materias de supervivencia y hechizos médicos para cuestiones de vida o muerte y ella había salido con muy buena nota de ambos.

Tonks estaba empezando a contar la historia de la niña perdida en el bosque nuevamente, Sakura estaba por ponerse de pie para ir por una bebida cuando escucho algo que le llamo la atención -su vena cotilla había casi suplicado para escuchar- y decidió quedarse sentada.

–Entonces, ¿te gusta? –dijo Bill

–Claro que no, solo es… solo es parte de mi misión –reclamo Tonks

–Pues no parece, mira que ir a visitarlo todos los días al hospital, eso no es solo una misión

–Tengo que ir, la sanadora no sabe japonés y necesita mi traducción para hablar con ellos, además la chica aun no reacciona y su amigo Shika-kun está preocupado por ella, dice que no es normal y que probablemente sea parte de sus habilidades

–Que nombre tan extraño –frunció el seño Charlie

–Bueno, te dije que son japoneses, allá los nombres son raros a nuestros estándares

–No tanto como tu nombre Nymphadora –recalco Charlie

–No, no tanto –hablo Tonks mientras rechinaba los dientes

–Yo insisto que te gusta el muchacho mayor, además según tu ¿puede ser Metamorfomago igual que tu no? –dijo Bill –con esos ojos con comitas que dijiste

–¿Ojos con comitas? –Sakura abrió mucho los ojos

–Tonks, ¿cuál es el nombre de ese chico? –grito Sakura poniéndose de pie, muchos de los presentes voltearon a verla

–Heee… a si es Itachi-san, el mismo con el que sufri el accidente que les conte ayer

–¿Itachi Uchiha?

–Sí, ¿lo conoces? –pregunto ladeando la cabeza

Sakura dio media vuelta para ver a Sasuke sentado al otro lado del patio, cuando lo vio estaba de pie escuchando la conversación tan sorprendido como ella, camino hacia ellas dejando abandonado al chico castaño y se paró frente a Tonks

.

.

.

Sasuke llego frente a Tonks poniéndose justo al lado de Sakura

–¿Qué has dicho?, ¿Itachi está aquí? –pregunto en un tono exigente

–¿Lo conocen?, ¿conocen a Itachi-san? –Tonks se sorprendió, los dos pelirrojos discretamente sacaron sus varitas al ver al moreno como amenaza

–Contesta la pregunta –exigió el moreno

–Nee, Sasuke tranquilo –Naruto lo tenía sujeto por el hombro intentando que no se abalanzara sobre la hija de Andy –estas poniendo nervioso a todo el mundo

Sasuke volteo a ver a Naruto que tenía una cara de preocupación en el rostro, hace un par de meses habían descubierto que Itachi estaba enfermo, fue por accidente, pero al parecer el mayor no quería preocuparlos, pero si él estaba aquí, desde hace dos semanas tal como Tonks había dicho, muy probablemente había dejado su tratamiento, además, la chica había dicho que estaba en un hospital junto con una de sus compañeras.

Sasuke volteo a ver a los invitados de la fiesta, en efecto, muchos estaban asustados, porque sentían el poder de Sasuke desbordándose, su Chakra estaba inquieto, él mismo sentía como se moldeaba a su alrededor y el sello estaba empezando a quemar lentamente alrededor de su piel.

Giro de nuevo hacia Tonks.

–¿Tenía los ojos así? –pregunto mientras activaba el Sharingan en su primer nivel completo

–Esos ojos –Tonks salto de su asiento tomando en sus manos las mejillas de Sasuke y mirándolo fijamente a los ojos, acción que hizo que el moreno casi reaccionara arrojándola hacia atrás, de no ser por Naruto que apretó el agarre en su brazo derecho y Sakura que realizo la misma acción con el izquierdo –son iguales que los de él.

–Es nuestro hermano –hablo Naruto dirigiéndose a Tonks –él… él está enfermo, no sabemos de qué exactamente y puede ser peligroso que este aquí sin saber cómo volver a casa, donde está en tratamiento con Obachan

Tonks soltó a Sasuke quien desactivo el Sharingan cerrando los ojos y respirando profundo para calmarse, no era normal para él perder así los estribos, pero al tratarse de Itachi y su enfermedad "misteriosa", no podía evitarlo, incluso Naruto se veía preocupado.

–¿A que se refieren con que, no pueden volver a casa?, ¿Cuál es el misterio?, llevo dos semanas con ellos e incluso los Aurores capacitados no les han dicho nada de su procedencia

–Nosotros… –empezó Sakura agachando la cabeza

–Yo puedo explicarlo, pero este no es el lugar, por favor Molly puedes prestarnos una habitación, tenemos que hablar de algo importante –hablo Sirius desde una mesa cercana –por favor, les pido nos disculpen – se puso de pie y algunos magos los siguieron dentro junto con los Shinobis y Tonks

.

.

.

En la cocina estaban reunidos Molly, Arthur, Bill y Charlie Weasley, Ted, Andy y su hija Tonks, Remus Lupin, Sirius Black y los tres Shinobis.

–Lamento haber escondido esto por tanto tiempo, prometí que ayudaría a los chicos a volver a su casa, pero no he podido hacerlo y me temo que por lo que escuche no son los únicos aquí

–¿De qué hablas Sirius?, ¿de dónde vienen? –pregunto Arthur

–No lo sabemos exactamente Arthur, hace ya más de un mes los encontré en un bosque, heridos de gravedad sin saber dónde estaban, no conocen nada de nuestro mundo, por lo poco que he averiguado puede que sean viajeros del tiempo o de dimensiones, no estoy seguro

–¿A qué te refieres primo?, eso es posible –pregunto Andy

–Me temo que sí, hace un par de semanas en unos libros antiguos de los Black encontré una historia similar, unos viajeros que llegaron aquí de algún lugar extraño y casi salvaje, donde hombres y mujeres practicaban artes perdidas, tan antiguas que ni siquiera podían explicar que eran, todo esto embona con las historias que me han contado, ellos provienen de un lugar llamado Konohagakure no Sato.

–La aldea oculta entre las hojas –Tradujo Ted Tonks para los presentes

–Sí, nuestro hogar es esa aldea, ubicada en el país del fuego, un lugar que aquí no existe –Intervino Sakura –He intentado buscar referencias sobre el país desde hace semanas, desde que aprendí a leer y traducir el inglés, pero, me temo que no hay nada más que, lo que encontró Sirius-san en su bóveda del banco

–Entonces, Itachi-san, Shika-kun, Shizune-san y todos los demás ¿son de ese lugar también?

–Shizune Onee-chan ¿está aquí? –pregunto esperanzado Naruto

–Sí, es una de las viajeras de Japón, bueno, al parecer no son de Japón… –respondió Shizune

–Ves Teme, todo está bien, de seguro Obachan la envío junto a Itachi para que lo ayudara a buscarnos, de seguro ellos ya saben cómo volver – Sasuke frunció más el ceño -si es que eso es anatómicamente posible- y asintió relajándose visiblemente

–Ellos dijeron que buscaban a alguien, pero nunca me dieron sus nombres, ni a mí ni a nadie, el muchacho Neji-kun dijo que él los buscaría junto con Jiraiya hace un par de días y no los he vuelto a ver desde entonces

Eso sorprendió a los Shinobis, Neji y el Ero-senin también estaban aquí, además menciono a un Shika-kun y a una muchacha desmayada, esos probablemente eran Shikamaru e Ino.

–¿Dónde están? –exigió el Shinobi moreno

–En el hospital Bubbgat*******, en las orillas de Londres

–¿Puedes llevarnos ahí sobrina?

–Claro, yo, si puedo, pero no creo que los dejen entrar a verlos, están delicados, al parecer Itachi-san está luchando contra una enfermedad desconocida hasta para los sanadores, la única que sabe más o menos lo que tiene es Shizune-san y la muchacha Ino no ha despertado desde que llegaron, Shikamaru-kun dice que es algo de sus habilidades

–No te preocupes por eso, nos dejaran, tenemos nuestros propios medios –Sakura hablo y todos se sorprendieron al notar el tono de amenaza en sus palabras

–Bien, mañana mismo los llevare ahí, ahora creo que debemos disculparnos con Harry por arruinar su cumpleaños –dijo Molly

–En realidad, creo que no es necesario –sonrió el Shinobi rubio –olvidaron poner ese hechizo de bloqueo y llevan toda la reunión escuchando la conversación

–¿Qué?, ¿Cómo lo sabes? –Pregunto Bill

–Como dijo Sakura-chan, tenemos nuestros medios

Molly Weasley abrió la puerta y vio como caían todos los chicos al abrir la puerta, como si fueran piezas de domino, algunos sonrientes y otros nerviosos al haber sido descubiertos.

* * *

 **NOTAS FINALES:**

Uff… tanto tiempo sin reportarme, logre actualizar por fin, aproveche que mi jefa se fue temprano el día de hoy del trabajo y termine lo que me faltaba, además de darle una repasada a algunas escenas.

Sé que los deje con más dudas que respuestas y había prometido decir que era lo que pasaba con Ino, pero creo que me emocione con otras cosas y bueno, tendrán que esperar el capítulo que sigue, que no sé cuándo podre actualizar.

Sí, sé que estuvo cardiaca la escena de la cocina con la familia Tonks, pero de eso se trataba, de tener a todos esperando que Tonks soltara alguna palabra que hiciera reaccionar a uno de los Shinobis y todo eso, pero soy mala y no lo hice :P

Creo que este capítulo es con el que más he batallado principalmente por el salto en el tiempo (de dos semanas), ya que no se sabe que estuvieron haciendo todos en ese tiempo, también tengo pendientes las escenas extra que me han pedido, no se me olvidan, pero no he tenido chance de hacerlas, así que pido su paciencia (y un milagro que me saque de esta vorágine de trabajo, ¡llevo cuatro días sin dormir!, es lo malo de terminar proyecto en tu trabajo, estudiar las formulas necesarias para cálculos (del mismo proyecto) e ir a estudiar los fines de semana), bueno ya no me quejo, espero hayan disfrutado el capítulo…

¡nos leemos en el próximo!

 **NOTA IMPORTANTE:** He subido otro fic en mi cuenta, son pequeñas escenas y peticiones que me han hecho espero que se pasen por ahí y me dejen un comentario.

Siguiente: **Exploradores**

 **Palabras claves:**

 **sprint* =** Aceleración repentina y poco duradera para conseguir la máxima velocidad posible.

 **Zona blanca** =** Zona sin referencia u objeto, en este caso Tonks se apareció "en el aire", ya que ella quería aparecerse en un escalón, pero al no existir dicho escalón, apareció más arriba de lo previsto.

 **practicante*** =** En algunas escuelas militares o de policía (que es como yo pienso sería la academia de Aurores), las practicas las realizan en el campo, en el caso de los Aurores, haciendo alguna labor comunitaria o con pequeñas misiones que los ayuden a reafirmar las enseñanzas, para cuando se gradúen puedan inmediatamente ejercer.

 **Cultura Muggle****** = Aquí me refiero a algunas culturas que son conocidas por ser amables con los extranjeros y con todo el mundo en general, existen, por ejemplo, algunas antiguas culturas en México en las que las personas invitan a los extranjeros a tomar vino con ellos, o les ofrecen sus hogares para pasar una noche (no recuerdo que cultura es, solo recuerdo que viven en las zonas montañosas de la sierra madre occidental, cuando tenga el nombre se los comunico).

 **Homwars******* = Hogwarts

 **kulittch******** = Quidditch

 **Bubbgat********* = Inventado por mi

* * *

Gracias a Bucio y Seremoon por sus comentarios.

Luna

Capítulo 11: Cumpleaños – 5778 palabras, 10 de Junio de 2016, 06:24 p.m.


	12. Chapter 12: Exploradores

**LOS PERSONAJES E HISTORIA DE LOS LIBROS DE HARRY POTTER SON DE J. K. ROGLING, DEL MANGA DE NARUTO SON DE MASASHI KISHIMOTO, YO LOS UTILIZO COMO ENTRETENIMIENTO Y SIN FINES DE LUCRO.**

 **ADVERTENCIAS:**

Jerga médica explicada al final del capítulo.

 **ACLARACIONES:**

–Dialogo normal (Ingles)

–'Dialogo normal' (Japonés)

– _Pensando_

–Dialogo mental (intrusión/sueños/recuerdos)

 _(*) Palabras clave descritas al final del capitulo_

* * *

 _"Los errores de la ingenuidad,_

 _se transforman a mi voluntad..._

 _y la vida se abre ante mi despertar._ _"_

Despertar, WarCry 2004

Álbum: Alea Jacta Est

* * *

 **Exploradores:**

Ino suspiro y Shikamaru le limpio con un trapo húmedo el sudor de la frente, ya habían pasado cuatro días desde que llegaron a este lugar. Los sanadores no habían podido hacer nada por Ino, nadie más que su compañero tenía un poco idea de lo que sucedía con ella.

Después de tantos años juntos, Shikamaru sabía que Ino no estaba simplemente desmayada, su mente no estaba en su cuerpo, no tenía idea de lo que había provocado esto pues no vio que ella utilizara su técnica.

Shizune hacia lo posible por mantener el cuerpo de Ino hidratado y en buen estado, las horas trascurrían y el peligro era más latente, a este paso la Kunoichi no sobreviviría más de dos o tres días más, sus órganos tendrían un fallo general y su cuerpo colapsaría, se sentía totalmente inútil ante este riesgo médico.

Itachi era otro caso, estaba al tanto de todo el proceso de sanación que la Hokage llevaba en el Shinobi, los altibajos que podrían presentarse y los riesgos que conllevaba el uso de su técnica, al estar tan sensible por la reciente curación, la utilización del Sharingan fue catastrófico para la vista del Uchiha, intento con todas sus fuerzas contrarrestar las consecuencias, pero lo único que logro fue sentirse aún más inútil por no poder hacer nada.

La técnica llamada magia era algo muy interesante, la mayoría de las personas que conocieron en este extraño lugar, podían realizar jutsus muy variados por medio de esos palitos de madera, algunos jutsus ayudaron tanto a Ino como a Itachi, la regeneración celular iba más allá de todo lo que ella o cualquier otro médico de los países ocultos podrían hacer.

Cuando Itachi le comento que solo veía manchas rojas y negras entremezcladas pensó lo peor, si la **Fóvea** estaba dañada probablemente el **Cuerpo ciliar** y las **Fibras zonulares** estaban tan dañadas que ni el Chakra podría reparar el daño. Itachi quedaría ciego si seguía utilizando el Sharingan, pero, gracias a la intervención de los "sanadores" forma en que llamaban aquí a los médicos, Itachi podría recuperar la vista, quizá no completamente, pero cabía la posibilidad.

.

.

.

Jiraiya estaba moviendo unas rocas junto al río para hacer en medio una fogata, mientras tanto, el chico Hyuuga estaba de pie en el centro del río con la mitad del cuerpo en el agua sin moverse y solo esperando para atrapar un par de pescados.

Tres días atrás los demás se fueron con la chica del pelo de colores, a un hospital para atender a los -ahora- dos heridos, seguían sin saber cómo habían llegado a un lugar con idiomas totalmente distintos, vestimentas hechas de materiales raros e incluso clima totalmente diferente.

Al aclarar que Shizune pondría un ojo en los médicos que atendieran a la chica y a Itachi para prevenir que robaran secretos de las técnicas de ambos clanes, Jiraiya se permitió partir al lugar inicial para seguir buscando pistas, su sorpresa fue grande al escuchar la petición del Hyuuga de ir con él, al principio se iba a negar, pero pensándolo bien, esos ojos le serían de mucha ayuda.

Ya casi se cumplía una semana y no encontraban rastro alguno, nadie puede ser tan limpio para no dejar ni una sola huella, en los restos de la cueva encontraron otro cuerpo, estaba mucho menos descompuesto que el de fuera de la cueva, probablemente por culpa de los minerales del suelo o porque llevaba menos tiempo muerto.

Encontraron algunas manchas de sangre junto con retazos de tela ensangrentada, la tela parecía ser parte de la camisa del Uchiha, también había una pequeña botellita de alcohol vacía, justo delante unas pisadas de calzado y marcas de garras muy grandes, nunca había visto huellas de ese tipo, parecían huellas de halcón extra grande.

Siguieron todas las marcas, pero desaparecían a menos de diez metros de distancia.

Para sorpresa de Jiraiya, Sasuke utilizo el Amaterasu, puesto que el bosque estaba totalmente consumido en un rango muy amplio, lo que llevaba a la misma incógnita de los cadáveres... ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado en realidad?, Jiraiya estaba seguro que Sasuke no llevaba mucho tiempo con el Amaterasu activado, puesto que los rangos de la técnica eran erráticos, como si quien fuera el que estaba atacando a Sasuke fuera lo suficientemente rápido para esquivarlo o que el chico no tuviera experiencia utilizándolo, analizándolo bien, la segunda era la opción más viable, pues no había rastro de atacantes ni de pelea y por lo poco que había podido observar en el bosque y la aldea cercana, no había ninjas en este lugar y por lo tanto, nadie capaz de superar la velocidad del Uchiha menor.

Algo aquí no cuadraba, no podían desaparecer así como así, está claro que estaban huyendo de alguien o de algo por las marcas de "halcón", pero y si… y sí alguien más estaba con ellos, es decir, cabe la posibilidad que se encontraran a un campista o fueran a la ciudad a pedir ayuda, pero si llegaron a toparse con el mismo problema de comunicación con ellos, es posible que no encontraran a alguien que hablara su idioma, porque al preguntar al "Auror", les comento que él sabía ese "Hechizo"/Jutsu burbuja para hablar con ellos.

La verdad tanto pensar le estaba haciendo que le doliera la cabeza, observo a Neji y vio el movimiento que hizo con las manos, sacando un gran pez del agua, cortándolo con un Kunai para matarlo y así arrojarlo hacia la mochila junto al río.

Jiraiya vio ya seis pescados de diferentes tamaños, se levantó para recogerlos y ponerlos a asar en el fuego, al moverse de su lugar en cuclillas junto al fuego, vio un reflejo en la larga cabellera del joven Shinobi, un reflejo causado por algo cercano a la orilla del lado contrario.

Curioso por ver que podría ser camino pasando sobre el agua justo al lado del Hyuuga, directo al otro lado del río.

.

.

.

Neji estaba quieto y en total sintonía con el agua, tenía los ojos cerrados sintiendo la brisa y la corriente en su cintura, un movimiento del agua llamo su atención y abrió los ojos el Sanin se dirigía hacia él, pero lo veía concentrado en algún punto de la otra orilla del río.

Activo su Byakugan y observo el lugar al que se dirigía el Sanin, no había peligro inminente, pero observo un pequeño reflejo.

Siguió en su posición solo observando los movimientos del mayor, cuando llego a la orilla empezó a buscar lo que causaba el reflejo, pasados un par de segundos se quedó quieto observando el suelo.

–'Neji, ven aquí'

Neji dio un salto y aterrizo limpiamente sobre el borde del agua utilizando su Chakra, camino hacia el lugar donde el Sanin removía el pasto de cuclillas y se detuvo a un lado.

–'Dime que vez aquí sin tu Byakugan'

Neji observo el lugar, no parecía nada fuera de lo normal, excepto por el trozo de vidrio que provocaba el reflejo, eso fue lo más extraño, que hacia un trozo de vidrio en un lugar donde se supone nunca ha pasado nadie, observo alrededor y vio plantas extrañas, algunas rocas y arenilla removida en algunos lugares, pero ninguna hierva opacaba el paisaje en al menos dos o tres metros, haciendo un circulo perfecto.

–'No veo hierva mala, como si todas estas plantas y rocas hubiesen sido puestas aquí por alguien que previamente ha limpiado el área'

–'Exacto´ –Respondió el Sanin –'Creo que esto resuelve una de nuestras dudas, un mago ha estado aquí, según lo que entendí ellos son capaces de hacer crecer plantas en cuestión de minutos y mover objetos muy pesados, ¿crees que tu Byakugan pueda detectar magia?'

–'No lo he intentado'

–'Sí Itachi ha podido, supongo que tú también, porque tengo entendido que el Byakugan y el Sharingan son primos lejanos'

–'Quizá si tuviera una perspectiva mayor sobre lo que es la magia, podría seguir los rastros'

–'Mmm' –Jiraiya se pudo de pie mirando el pedazo de vidrio –'Crees que puedas hacer un intento, busca un rastro, algo diferente, así como puede funcionar y mostrarte lo que buscas, también tenemos la probabilidad de no encontrar nada y perder el tiempo, pero al menos hay que intentarlo'

Neji asintió y activo su Byakugan, se sentía un poco idiota buscando algo que nunca había visto, sus ojos le daban libre acceso a ver tipos de energía que una persona normal no vería, entre ellas el Chakra y la energía natural.

Se concentró en ver la energía natural del área, cada ser vivo tenía una característica peculiar en su energía, cosa que lo diferenciaba de otros, muchos años de práctica se necesitaban para ver esa pequeña diferencia, incluso aunque era llamado Genio, Neji no tenía la suficiente habilidad para diferenciar una de otra, para él, la energía natural era opaca y sin diferencias, era como ver un foco encendido y después otro exactamente igual, aunque sabes que son diferentes focos, tu cerebro registra que es exactamente la misma luz la que emana.

Solo una vez llego a ver diferencias entre la energía de un árbol y una rosa del jardín de la mansión, pero le tomo más de una semana llegar a esa diferencia y ahora el Sanin le pedía que la buscara aquí, cosa que quizá no lograra, pero al menos tendría que intentarlo.

Observo fijamente el bosque, los árboles emitían una tenue luz que resplandecía ante su Dojutsu, color blanco, el más puro que había visto, pero estaba opacado por una especie de neblina obscura, un humo grisáceo que se impregnaba en los tallos y vagaba libremente en el aire.

Neji frunció el ceño y bajo la vista hacia las rocas y el pasto que rodeaba el vidrio, no creyó que fuera tan rápido, pero la diferencia estaba ahí, el blanco que adornaba los árboles era totalmente distinto al beige que impregnaba el pasto, la tierra y parte de las rocas en la circunferencia.

Así que esto hacía la magia, no aparecía de la nada las cosas o movía objetos con facilidad, lo que hacía era cambiar la energía de las cosas y acelerarla a un punto tal, que parecía que las cosas se hacían solas, pero al ver el suelo noto el cambio drástico, esto parecía más como una metamorfosis, recordaba cuando era niño uno de los entrenamientos básicos del Byakugan, ver la mutación de una oruga, el cambio no era inmediato, tardaba varias semanas, pero el interior del capullo era una mezcla de energía que cambiaba cada segundo, dando forma a la mariposa.

–'Veo la magia'

–'¿Qué vez?

–'Es… No se cómo explicarlo, parece energía natural, pero al mismo tiempo no lo es, parece… se ve distinta, como falsa'

–'Energía natural dices… Vaya eso hace las cosas más fáciles para nosotros'

Neji no comprendió inmediatamente las palabras del Sanin, pero al levantar la vista, observo como la energía natural levitaba hacia el ninja que permanecía de pie con los ojos cerrados y totalmente concentrado****.

Unos instantes después las marcas en el rostro del Shinobi mayor cambiaron de forma, junto con algunas partes del cuerpo, como sus manos, pies y rostro. Cuando abrió los ojos, Neji pudo observar que las pupilas se habían estirado de tal forma que parecían los de un sapo.

–'Este es el Mōdo Sennin*****, solo puedo llevarlo por un tiempo o las consecuencias serían catastróficas, asi que muéstrame lo que debo seguir'

Una vez pasado el asombro inicial, Neji se dispuso a mostrar lo que él veía

–'Aquí' –señalo hacía una sección donde se concentraba la energía –'Ese lugar, es donde emana con mayor fuerza, aunque se va uniendo lentamente con la energía natural, es la razón por la que no la vi la primera vez… es como sí… como sí se fusionaran después de un tiempo'

–'Puedo sentirla, tienes razón, cuando la notas por primera vez, puedes separarla de la energía natural… sígueme'

Jiraiya salió corriendo rumbo a la cueva a donde llegaron, pasados unos minutos de recorrido, llegaron ante el marco y lo primero que Jiraiya noto, fue que esa energía extraña estaba a punto de desaparecer de ahí, el rastro terminaba exactamente donde las garras finalizaban, lo que significaba que, lo que sea que haya atacado probablemente había arrastrado a la persona que conjuro esa magia.

Jiraiya cerró los ojos y lentamente la transformación cedió.

–'Es complicado llevar una técnica tan poderosa' –Jiraiya se sentó en el suelo –'Debemos descansar por hoy, este lugar es muy extraño y… cansa'

–'También noto la cortina de...' –Neji frunció el ceño y desactivo el Byakugan –'No sé cómo explicarlo'

–'Es suciedad, no estoy seguro cual es el motivo, o la forma en que se ha generado, pero, todo el bosque, el lago y las aldeas cercanas están impregnadas de eso' –Jiraiya volteo a ver a Neji, sabía que, al ser un ninja orgulloso de sus habilidades, no preguntaría nada sobre la técnica que recién había visto aunque tuviera curiosidad, le sonrío –'Es una técnica que lleva mucho tiempo dominar, el alcance es mucho mayor de lo que puedas imaginar, pero requiere un entrenamiento riguroso y complicado para lograrlo. Extendí lo más que pude el alcance y tengo la dirección por la que debemos ir, pero eso me agoto'

–'Preparare la cena'

–'Cuando haya descansado lo suficiente, te alcanzare en el campamento'

Neji asintió y se fue directo al campamento que ambos habían levantado un par de horas atrás.

.

.

.

Cuamdo el joven ninja se fue Jiraiya pudo dejar de finjir, se tiro al suelo y empezo a respirar con dificultad, cerro los ojis y se concentró en los latidos de su corazón acelerado, necesitaba relajarse urgentemente.

Un minuto más tarde su respiración y su pulso regresaron a la normalidad, el Mōdo Sennin nunca le habia tomado tanto trabajo, ni siquiera estaba seguro de la razón por la que se sentía tan agotado.

Abrio los ojos sorprendido cuando sintio la bilis subiendo y quemando su esofago, logro rodar en su lugar y vaciar su estomago, un dolor agudo se instalo en su pecho y el suelo y las rocas empezaron a bailar a su alrededor.

Cuando dejo de vomitar logro acomodarse contra una roca de tamaño comsiderable sujetandose el pecho, justo en la enorme cicatriz que meses atras Naruto le habia provocado.

El dolor no era comparable a nada que hubiera sentido antes, se sentia mal no solo fisicamente, sentia su cabeza pulsar de dolor, parecía que estallaría en cualquier momento.

Tsunade le advirtio que no se pasara con la actividad, aun cuando habia sido curado de lo peor, su cuerpo podría sufrir secuelas del trauma ocasionado, por eso m ismo, debía reposar, pero esto, esto era diferente, no lo sentía como parte de las antiguas heridas de batalla, era como si su propio cuerpo se revelara contra otra cosa, era la primera vez que se sentia así desde hace muchísimo tiempo, débil, enfermo y totalmente asustado de no saber que ocurría.

.

.

.

Neji regreso al campamento Jiraiya no se veía bien, pero por experiencia, sabía que no lo admitiria.

Opto por dejarlo a solas y hablara con él cuando el mayor pensara que era lo mejor, por lo menos ya contaban con una pista de los tres Shinobis perdidos y esperaba que por la mañana pudieran seguir el rastro sin mayores comtratiempos.

.

.

.

Paso una hora, o por lo menos ese fue el estimado que Jiraiya hizo, ya no sentía que la cabeza explotaría desde adentro, ni tenía la necesidad de terminar de vaciar su estomago.

Respiro con tranquilidad y dejo de pensar por otro par de minutos, hizo memoria y recordo una vez que algo similar le había sucedido, similar era la palabra clave, puesto que, no habia sentido tanto dolor nunca.

Mientras entrenaba para llegar al nivel aue tenia de Mōdo Sennin, decidió ir al lago babosa, un lugar un poco alejado de la aldea sapo, donde podía estar a solas y conseguir un par de horas de meditación.

Decidió no avisar a Fukasaku******, pues ya tenía un control ejemplar en su chakra y no pensaba transformarse, así que su asistencia no era necesaria, en su momento fue una "sabia" decisión, ahora después de tantos años y al pensarlo detenidamente se daba cuenta que fue un acto estúpido de un chiquillo ignorante, pero bueno, el pasado eso es... Pasado... Cuando llego al lago no le presto atención a lo extraño que parecía, la villa sapo era prácticamente un mundo totalmente diferente y este lago no parecía la excepción.

Se puso en posicion de loto frente a un enorme árbol y se concentró en atraer energía natural del lago y la vegetación a su alrededor.

Pasaron varios minutos sin ninguna complicación e incluso el sueño comenzó a hacerse presente, ese par de minutos absorbiendo energía fueron suficientes para ponerlo de rodillas con un dolor inmenso de cabeza, un sapo que pasaba por ahí lo vio con arcadas y se acercó para ayudarle, Jiraiya no recordaba nada después de eso, lo último que supo fue que despertó en la enfermería cubierto de sudor y un muy enojado -y preocupado- Fukasaku, esperaba a que reaccionara.

–'Pequeño idiota, en que estabas pensando'

–'Solo estaba meditando, no iba a utilizar el Mōdo Sennin'

–'Estabas acumulando energía natural, en un área contaminada, cinco minutos más y tu cuerpo hubiera colapsado por la absorción, **todas las técnicas que manipulan diferentes tipos de energías deben ser monitoreadas cuando la persona no tiene la suficiente habilidad o no está acostumbrado a un nivel mayor** '

…todas las técnicas que manipulan diferentes tipos de energías…

…cuando la persona no tiene la suficiente habilidad…

…acostumbrado a un nivel mayor…

…todas las técnicas...

Jiraiya se sentó de golpe, abrió mucho los ojos y a su cabeza llego la respuesta que estaban buscando, Ino podía en un pequeño grado, controlar la energía natural, lo hacia inconsciente, pero la manipulaba a fin de cuentas… Las técnicas Yamanaka eran tan precisas que el Chakra no era suficiente para ahondar en la mente humana, para entrar en la cabeza de un Shinobi experto en manejo de su cuerpo y mente, encontraron un proceso que se acomodaba a sus técnicas y lo manipulaban, era esa la razón por la que no cualquiera podía dominar ese arte al cien por ciento, ahí estaba su secreto y ahora él sabía exactamente qué hacer para despertar a la muchacha inconsciente.

Se puso de pie y corrió lo más que sus piernas le permitieron hacia donde se encontraba Neji, al llegar el chico ya tenía algunos peces asando y se levantó en guardia con Kunai en mano al verle llegar.

–'Debemos regresar ahora'

–'¿Qué sucede?

–'Se cómo despertarla, pero tenemos que llegar rápido, esa chica esta por pasar algo terrible'

Apagaron el fuego, tomaron sus cosas y corrieron por el bosque directo a casa de la señora Medra, Jiraiya esperaba no llegar demasiado tarde.

.

.

.

Jiraiya estuvo a punto de vaciar de nuevo su estómago al "aterrizar" con esa cosa extraña, cuando intento levantarse Neji estaba tirado sobre él intentando también evitar que su estómago saliera por su boca, pobre, si para él fue horrible la experiencia, para el chico con el Byakugan activado debió ser mil veces peor.

El Auror les tendió una mano y Neji la acepto para quitarlo de encima del Sanin, Jiraiya al no sentir ya el peso del Hyuuga se levantó de un brinco y dejando de lado todo el mareo corrió dentro del hospital guiándose por las firmas de Chakra, mientras varias enfermeras y médicos le gritaban a su paso.

Llego hasta la habitación donde sentía el Chakra de la Ymanaka, entro sin tocar y lo que vio no le agrado nada…

.

.

.

Shikamaru se levantó de nuevo de la silla al ver a Ino agitarse entre sueños, la máquina que tomaba el ritmo cardiaco empezó a sonar un poco más rápido, llevaba así varias horas, parecía que su compañera estaba por despertar, pero solo se agitaba un poco y volvía a caer rendida en la cama totalmente inconsciente.

–'Tranquila, aquí estoy' –le hablo mientras movía el flequillo y ponía la toalla fresca en su frente

Tomo la mano de su compañera para reconfortarla un poco y se dio cuenta que estaba sudada, la respiración se volvía más errática y su rostro se contorsionaba de dolor. En cuestión de segundos la maquina se volvió loca llenando de pitidos la habitación y la Kunoichi se empezó a convulsionar en la cama, Shikamaru le sujeto la cabeza y acomodo las almohadas para que no sufrirá daño, espuma comenzó a salir de su boca y dos enfermeras entraron corriendo una revisando directamente los aparatos y la otra ayudándolo a evitar que Ino cayera de la cama.

Cuando la convulsión paro Shikamaru dejo que la enfermera se hiciera cargo de acomodarla y limpiarla, no entendía lo que se decían una a la otra, pero el tono de urgencia lo puso nervioso, estaba por preguntar que sucedía cuando la maquina regreso a pillar y su compañera se tensó completamente, levantándose unos centímetros de la cama apoyada solo en su cabeza y piernas, los brazos se pegaron a su cuerpo y la enfermera saco el palito para lanzar un jutsu, él se quedó de pie mirando solamente como Ino caía de nuevo en la cama ahora con espuma roja en la boca, justo en ese momento Jiraiya entro por la puerta.

.

.

.

Shizune sintió la presencia de Jiraiya justo cuando entro en el hospital, en ese momento estaba con Itachi en medio de una curación, se tensó al sentir la urgencia del mayor por llegar hasta ellos, cuando paso por el pasillo rumbo a la habitación de Ino, pensó lo peor… Itachi sujeto sus manos y apretó un poco sus muñecas.

–'Shizune-Sensei, por favor sígalo, esto puede esperar'

–'No puedo, si dejo esto a medias en lugar de ayudar, empeorara tu situación'

Itachi soltó las manos de Shizune, esperando que terminara pronto.

.

.

.

Jiraiya vio que la mujer estaba por lanzar uno de esos jutsus extraños y llego hasta ella arrebatándole el palito y arrojándola despacio hacia la entrada.

Shikamaru entendió el mensaje y actuó por instinto atrapando a ambas enfermeras con su técnica de sombras para evitar que le estorbaran.

El Sanin sabía que podría arrepentirse de esto, pero no tenía otra opción… Entro en modo sabio y el dolor recorrió su cuerpo, observo a la chica en la cama y sus peores temores fueron revelados, efectivamente tenía razón, los Yamanaka usaban energía natural y toda esa "suciedad" se había impregnado en los ductos de Chakra de la muchacha.

Puso su mano derecha en la frente y la izquierda en la boca del estómago de la Kunoichi y empezó a absorber toda la energía que no fuera Chakra de su cuerpo.

–'Suéltalas afuera y cierra con llave, que nadie entre, necesito que la contengas, esto va a doler'

Shikamaru asintió e hizo lo que se le ordenó, cuando Jiraiya vio que estaban solos empezó a ordenar

–'Sujétala bien, no debe moverse, aunque la escuches gritar no la sueltes'

Shikamaru utilizo de nuevo su técnica y mantuvo firme en la cama a Ino. Los gritos empezaron casi instantáneamente, no sabía que estaba haciendo el mayor, pero nunca había escuchado sufrir tanto a su compañera, casi no lo soportaba, cerró los ojos y se concentró en mantener la técnica.

.

.

.

Shizune terminó la curación, coloco de nuevo la venda en los ojos de Itachi, se despidió y corrió hacia la habitación de Ino, afuera dos mujeres estaban a punto de abrir la puerta, Shizune llego a su lado y las tres se paralizaron por unos instantes al escuchar el grito desgarrador de Ino.

La ninja médico reacciono tirando la puerta de la habitación y vio a Shikamaru apretando los ojos y concentrado en su técnica mientras Jiraiya estaba de pie junto a Ino semi transformado, sudando y cien por ciento concentrado en lo que hacía.

Las enfermeras estaban a punto de atacar y Shizune se atravesó intentando tranquilizarlas, al parecer, Jiraiya-sama ya sabía cómo curar a Ino.

.

.

.

Dos horas más tarde Jiraiya estaba sentado en la silla de la habitación de Itachi conectado a una manguera de suero temblando incontrolablemente y Neji estaba de pie junto al Sanin explicando a Itachi los descubrimientos a los que ambos llegaron en su investigación.

Shizune y Shikamaru estaban en la habitación de Ino a seis puertas de ahí, el Shinobi solo observaba como la ninja médico trabajaba sobre Ino.

Después de una exhausta revisión, Shizune sonrió hacia Shikamaru.

–'Ella estará bien, no estoy segura de que hizo Jiraiya-sama, pero, su condición esta mejor que nunca.

Shikamaru se acercó a la cama y le tomo la mano a su compañera, Shizune noto el gesto y quería decirle más palabras reconfortantes cuando una voz rasposa se escucho en la habitación

–'¿Shika?, ¿Dónde estamos?

Ino había despertado.

* * *

 **NOTAS FINALES:**

Hola, una disculpa por la tardanza (de siete meses), como he dicho y vuelvo a decir, no había tenido mucho tiempo para escribir por culpa de un proyecto de la empresa donde trabajo, que prácticamente me robaba mi vida al completo (trabajando de 7 a.m. a 10 p.m. casi a diario, ni mis descansos los respetaban), pero he aquí una gran noticia: ¡EL PROYECTO ROBA VIDAS HA TERMINADO!, lo que significa que ya estoy por fin lejos de ese cliente molesto y regreso a mi trabajo tranquilo y sin presiones en un escritorio para mi solita.

Para todos los que siguen ahí esperando una actualización, mil gracias por ser tan pacientes, espero ya con mi carga de trabajo regulada (vuelven los horarios de oficina normales d de lunes a viernes), tener oportunidad de subir un capitulo al mes más o menos.

.

.

.

Bueno pasando al capítulo, ahora ya saben que sucedía con Ino y para los que prestaron atención sabrán que este capítulo es -por decirlo de alguna forma- una introducción a los problemas futuros de todos los Shinobis en el mundo mágico (Sí, un giro dramático en la historia se acerca!).

No recuerdo si ya la puse, pero la fórmula de horarios es la siguiente: **2 a 1, Shinobi – Mágico** , es decir, pasan dos días en el mundo Naruto y un día en Harry Potter.

¡nos leemos en el próximo! (Que espero sea en febrero)

Siguiente: **Encuentro**

 **Palabras claves:**

 **Cuerpo ciliar* =** Parte del ojo situada entre el iris y la región de la ora serrata en la retina, responsable de la producción del humoracuoso y del cambio de forma del cristalino necesario para lograr la correcta acomodación (enfoque). Está formado por dos estructuras: los procesos ciliares y el músculo ciliar.

 **Fibras zonulares** =** Su función principal es estabilizar el cristalino y facilitar la acomodación. Las fibras se unen por un extremo a la zona más externa del cristalino (la cápsula) y por el otro a una parte del ojo que se llama cuerpo ciliar, estos filamentos forman una compleja estructura tridimensional y poseen una gran capacidad de distensión sin llegar a romperse. La contracción muscular es necesaria a través del mecanismo señalado para que el cristalino cambie de forma y poder visualizar correctamente objetos cercanos.

 **Fóvea*** =** Es el área de la retina donde se enfocan los rayos luminosos y se encuentra especialmente capacitada para la visión del color.

 ****** (párrafo)** = Esta escena está inspirada en Dragon Ball, cuando Goku crea la Genkidama

 **Mōdo Sennin******* = resultado de la unión armónica entre la energía natural, la energía física y la energía espiritual. Gracias a esto, el usuario es capaz de aumentar sus niveles de Chakra, es capaz de fortalecer sus capacidades físicas y tiene la habilidad de utilizar jutsus con un incremento de poder obteniendo resultados superiores a los habituales en los campos del Ninjutsu, Taijutsu y Genjutsu.

 **Fukasaku******** = es uno de los Dos Grandes Sapos Sabios del Monte Myōboku. Fue maestro de Jiraiya y, posteriormente, de Naruto, enseñándoles a utilizar el Modo Sabio.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

¡Gracias a Seremoon, Viviana655, Bucio y Kutzi Shiro por sus comentarios, ya les he respondido!

(si me faltó alguien de respuesta, avísenme porque ando muy desactualizada con los reviews, recuerden que respondo los del capítulo anterior al subir uno nuevo)

* * *

Luna

Capítulo 12: Exploradores – 4164 palabras, 29 de Enero de 2017, 07:52 p.m.


	13. Chapter 13: Encuentro

**LOS PERSONAJES E HISTORIA DE LOS LIBROS DE HARRY POTTER SON DE J. K. ROGLING, DEL MANGA DE NARUTO SON DE MASASHI KISHIMOTO, YO LOS UTILIZO COMO ENTRETENIMIENTO Y SIN FINES DE LUCRO.**

 **ADVERTENCIAS:**

Este capítulo se desarrolla en Konoha.

 **ACLARACIONES:**

–Dialogo normal

–Pensando

–Dialogo mental (intrusión/sueños/recuerdos/lectura)

(*) Palabras clave descritas al final del capitulo

 **TIEMPOS:**

2 a 1, Mágico – Shinobi, es decir, pasan dos días en el mundo Harry Potter y un día en Naruto.

* * *

 _"Un buen libro_

 _es aquel que se abre con expectativas_

 _y se cierra con provecho"_

Aimos Alcott

* * *

 **Encuentro:**

–Capítulo diecinueve, página Trescientos doce, capítulo diecinueve, página Trescientos doce, Capítulo diecinueve, página Trescientos doce –murmuraba para él mismo Inoichi

A su lado Shikaku levantaba la cabeza de la mesa soltando un enorme bostezo y mirando a su compañero con ojeras buscando el libro que su hija había mencionado, sería mucho más fácil si la bibliotecaria no se hubiera retirado hace un par de semanas y la chica nueva supiera organizarse mejor.

–¡Lo encontré!

Shikaku entrecerró los ojos al ver la portada del libro que Inoichi tenía en las manos

–¿Qué no es esa una novela?

–Sí, pero confío en Ino, si ella dice que aquí está la clave del traslador le creo.

Shikaku se puso de pie y fue al estante de donde Inoichi saco el libro encontrando otra copia, regreso a sentarse en la mesa y comenzó con la lectura.

.

.

.

–Hokage-sama

El Anbu apareció frente al escritorio de Tsunade haciendo una reverencia

–Reporte

–Fueron 43 horas las que tardo la prueba, el equipo Kurenai se dirige a Konoha en este momento, el

Equipo Kakashi esta acordonando la zona y todos los Shinobis no pertenecientes a cualquiera de los dos equipos se encuentran dentro de la aldea.

–¿Cómo va la investigación de Inoichi?

–Yamanaka-san ha encontrado el libro y en este momento él junto con Nara-san se encuentran haciendo la búsqueda correspondiente, no especificaron porcentaje de avance.

–Bien, puedes retirarte

–Con su permiso –dijo el Anbu desapareciendo en una nube de humo

Tsunade abrió el cajón y saco una botella de Sake, Shizune no estaba ahí para regañarla o para quitárselo así que le dio un largo trago. Se recargo con los codos en la mesa y exhalo un suspiro. Aún tenía mucho que hacer, esperaba que todos estuvieran bien, estando con ellos Jiraiya y Shizune le daba una esperanza de que todo estaría en orden, aun así, esa sensación de que algo estaba mal no la dejaba en paz, de verdad esperaba que todo saliera bien y todos los Ninjas perdidos pudieran estar juntos y a salvo después de esas dos largas semanas.

.

.

.

La vida ninja para mí no siempre fue lo más importante, no me mal entiendan, daría mi vida por mi aldea, mi familia y mis creencias, pero al haber nacido en una familia de mercaderes mis prioridades eran diferentes, hasta el día que me enlistaron para una cruenta guerra, nunca me había pasado por la cabeza el sufrimiento, el dolor, las perdidas y los sacrificios que los ninjas debían pasar para proteger a su gente.

Tenía once años, era de los más grandes de mi grupo y con menos experiencia que los veteranos estudiantes de la academia, quienes empezaban su entrenamiento a partir de los ocho…

–Sigo sin entender como esta novela puede ayudarnos –replico Shikaku

–¿En qué capitulo vas? –Cuestiono Inoichi

–En el tres

–Bien, cuando llegues al final lo entenderás –replico Inoichi dejando el libro en la mesa y dirigiéndose al estante a buscar más

Shikaku rodo los ojos y siguió leyendo, sabía que Inoichi no le diría más a menos que tuviera las bases… de lo que sea que estaban leyendo, pero esta novela era demasiado hasta para él, hablaba sobre la segunda gran guerra ninja, desde el punto de vista de un Shinobi joven que aprendió el arte ninja por necesidad y no por vocación.

Pasada poco más de una hora, Shikaku llego al tan ansiado y último capítulo.

…la última misión fue un éxito, logramos adentrarnos en el país de la cascada sin mucho problema, la misión era una tarea sencilla, obtener toda la información de posibles enemigos en el área. Uno de mis compañeros era experto en técnicas mentales, sería cuestión de hacernos pasar por vendedores itinerantes de lo cual yo era el más capacitado al crecer entre mercaderes.

Todo marchaba bien, teníamos la información y nos dirigíamos al siguiente punto de investigación, caminamos toda la mañana conversando de cosas triviales, haciendo platica de compra y venta de artículos siempre centrados en nuestro papel de vendedores itinerantes y dejando detrás el país de la cascada rumbo al país del viento.

En algún punto, otro grupo de comerciantes nos dieron alcance desde otra intersección, nos preguntaron algunas direcciones para llegar a la siguiente aldea y nos advirtieron que tuviésemos cuidado con unos bandidos que estaban atacando a los transeúntes en la dirección que nos dirigíamos.

Éramos conscientes de los riesgos de caminar por aquellos caminos en tiempos de guerra, los desertores de todas las aldeas estaban siempre al asecho en los caminos, pero estábamos bien protegidos y no teníamos miedo de enfrentarlos si se llegaba a dar el caso. 

Otro par de horas después, llegamos a los límites del país de la Cascada con el país del fuego, nuestra misión seguía en dirección al país del viento, pero para ello necesitábamos cruzar un largo tramo de nustro país natal.

Pasamos la noche sin inconvenientes, siempre dejando una persona haciendo guardia, al amanecer llenamos nuestros bules* en el río y seguimos nuestro camino rumbo al país del viento unas horas de caminata más tarde escuchamos un ruido desde el bosque, probablemente un animal, pero para estar seguros uno de los nuestros fue a investigar.

Detuvimos la carreta que llevábamos esperando que nuestro compañero volviera, en total éramos seis personas de diferentes edades, haciéndonos pasar por una familia, el Jounin** líder fue el encargado de ir a investigar, pasaron un par de minutos y no regresaba, estábamos a punto de ir a buscarle cuando un grito resonó en la espesura.

Nuestro segundo al mando nos envió a dos de nosotros a revisar cual era el problema y teníamos permiso de utilizar tácticas ninja para contraatacar en caso de ser enemigos de otra aldea.

Entramos en el bosque y a unos cuantos metros encontramos el cuerpo tendido en el suelo con signos de lucha, me puse en guardia mientras mi compañero revisaba que siguiera vivo, pero las heridas en su pecho sangraban profusamente, dudaba que después de perder tanta sangre siguiera con vida.

Detrás de mi escuche pasos y gire el cuerpo, fue cuestión de segundos cuando escuche el grito a mi costado, una bestia cayo desde la copa de un árbol sobre mi compañero rompiéndole probablemente una pierna y algunas costillas, pero no estaba a salvo, por los sonidos alrededor, fácilmente podía suponer que eran al menos tres más.

Nunca había visto ese tipo de animales, parecían ranas gigantes mezcladas con monos, tenía unos cuernos pequeños en la enorme cabeza verde y dientes que parecían muy afilados en una extraña sonrisa, el animalejo ese volteo hacia mí y pude ver una gran pústula en la cabeza, totalmente roja, como una linterna encendida, parecía muy enojado con nosotros por haber invadido su territorio***.

Gruñidos podían escucharse alrededor, cada vez más cerca y en todas direcciones, del suelo, de los árboles… teníamos que salir de aquí.

Me arroje hacia adelante con un Kunai en mano y logre quitarle de encima al animal a mi compañero, al parecer me equivoque y lo que se rompió no fue la pierna, sino el brazo, sujete el brazo bueno y lo jale para que se levantara del suelo, dejamos el cuerpo de nuestro compañero y corrimos con todas nuestras fuerzas, no estábamos seguros si en dirección al camino o más dentro del bosque, lo importante era mantenernos con vida.

La cosa que ataque salió corriendo tras nosotros, pero a una velocidad muy lenta, en cambio, aquellos que estaban en el árbol, nos seguían con facilidad trepando de rama en rama, más adelante podía ver luz acumulada, quizá el final del bosque o algún claro, me dirigí hacia allá casi llevando a rastras a mi compañero, no tuve más opción que cargarlo y seguir moviéndonos.

Llegamos a lo que parecía una zona en ruinas, quizá antes fuera un centro de ceremonias, en el suelo había una enorme piedra firme formando un imperfecto circulo, estaba rodeada de lo que parecían pilares quebrados y cascajo, mucha hierva crecía alrededor fusionando la zona con el bosque, ocultándolo tan naturalmente que nadie podría percatarse de su existencia a menos que toparan con el lugar tal como nosotros lo hicimos. 

Los gruñidos cesaron y escuche como las bestias se alejaban del lugar, como si fuera sagrado o no tuvieran permitido ingresar en él, no me relaje, pero extrañamente me sentí a salvo en aquel extraño lugar. Avance hacia el centro y deje recargado a mi compañero en uno de los pilares, a pesar de no saber cuánto tiempo llevaba ahí esa construcción, el lugar se veía bien conservado.

En la mayoría de los pilares había inscripciones extrañas, como símbolos formando patrones de algún tipo, escuche los gemidos de mi compañero que se había desmayado en algún punto de la persecución y trate de ayudarle lo mejor que podía al no tener conocimientos médicos.

El brazo estaba roto en dos secciones, de milagro no se rompió la piel alrededor, pero si se veía mal, tome uno de los pañuelos que traía conmigo y trate lo más que pude de acomodar el brazo y hacer un nudo con el pañuelo para que no se moviera. Respiraba con dificultad, lo que me decía que probablemente una o dos costillas estuvieran rotas y presionando los pulmones, con eso no podía hacer nada por ahora.

Pasaron varios minutos sin ningún ataque, el bosque volvió a estar en silencio, necesitaba saber dónde estaba, trepe por el pilar más alto y aun así me faltaba una larga distancia hacia el pico del árbol más grande cercano a nuestra posición. Decidí arriesgarme y trepar el árbol siempre cuidándome de un ataque. Llegué a la punta y pude observar a lo lejos el río donde descansamos la noche anterior, seguí con la vista el caudal hasta ver la intersección de caminos, el camino junto al río y el que nosotros tomamos rumbo al país del viento, no podía seguir el camino del bosque porque la espesura lo tapaba, pero hice cuentas mentalmente y calcule aproximadamente un kilómetro de la intersección hasta donde nos paramos, de ese punto hasta el punto donde me encontraba, habían aproximadamente seiscientos o setecientos metros de bosque al noreste.

Una columna de humo llamo mi atención proveniente de unos ochenta metros del lugar donde estaba la carreta, la pelea de mis compañeros contra esas cosas había comenzado, baje rápido del árbol y me posicione al centro del altar, saque mi bengala de emergencia y la accione, esperaba que mis compañeros pudieran verla a pesar de los árboles.

Pasaron diez minutos y no había señal de ninguno de nuestros acompañantes, mi compañero se desmayó de nuevo y yo solo estaba pendiente de la espesura listo para defendernos en caso que las criaturas volvieran. 

Otros cinco minutos y escuche el sonido de pisadas aceleradas, alguien o algo venía corriendo en nuestra dirección, la línea roja de la bengala estaba cada vez más clara, según mis cuentas, faltaban solo dos minutos para que desapareciera por completo.

De entre los árboles surgieron dos personas cargando el cuerpo herido de un tercero, con notables marcas de arañazos y golpes por todo el cuerpo.

Me adelante para ayudarles, cuando estaba a su lado un dolor agudo recorrió mi pierna uno de los animales apretaba mi muslo con sus dientes aserrados, otro más salto desde una rama y mordió el hombro y parte del cuello del Shinobi que sujetaba al herido por la derecha, desgarrándole parte del pecho y el cuello matándolo en el acto al rebanarle la yugular. Enterré un Kunai en el que me tenía sujeto por la pierna y jalé a los otros dos ignorando el dolor de mi propio cuerpo.

Avanzamos unos pasos y caímos en la zona de roca del altar, pensé que el animal que me sujetaba la pierna estaba muerto por culpa de mi Kunai, pero comenzó a retorcerse de dolor al caer dentro del círculo.

Me arrastre junto con mi compañera más hacia el centro y juntos movimos el otro cuerpo para evitar que las criaturas lo tomaran de las piernas para llevárselo, la criatura que antes sujetaba mi pierna seguía retorciéndose de dolor, al parecer estar dentro del circulo era lo que se lo provocaba y no las heridas causadas por el Kunai.

Estaba perdiendo mucha sangre, necesitábamos un médico lo más pronto posible, alrededor del círculo podía escuchar los gruñidos y podía ver luces brillantes entre las hojas de los árboles.

Mi compañera sabía primeros auxilios básicos y me puso a presionar la herida de mi pierna mientras revisaba a los otros dos, pido disculpas si estoy revolviéndolos con la cantidad de personas y situaciones en las que se encuentra cada uno, pero, por respeto no revelare nombres, desde este momento los llamare Shinobi (con el primero que llegue al altar), Líder (el herido que arrastramos después de que me atacaran) y Kunoichi (mi única compañera mujer) y yo respectivamente, siguiendo con el relato, después de haber atendido a los otros dos, la Kunoichi regreso a revisar mi herida, no era profunda, pero había perforado una arteria.

Me realizo un torniquete y la hemorragia pareció ir mucho más despacio, pero seguía sangrando. Estaba a punto de perder la conciencia cuando observe en una de las pilas algo parecido al brillo de un collar o el reflejo de algo parecido, era extraño, pero en realidad viendo más fijamente note que no era un destello ocasionado por la luz, brillaba tenue desde la roca, estire el brazo y pase por encima los dedos sin tocarlo y la luz traspasaba mi mano, por un segundo me asuste, pero la curiosidad pudo más y baje mi mano hacia la roca notando un símbolo extraño.

En el momento que puse mi mano en el símbolo supe que había cometido el peor error, la luz comenzó a esparcirse por la roca iluminando otros símbolos a su alrededor, no tenía idea de lo que sucedía, mucho después me entere que eso era un traslador, un artefacto que te envía a otro lugar, pero de eso hablare más tarde, por ahora solo puedo explicar el terror que se apoderaba de mi al sentir la luz cubrirme por completo y no solo a mí, también a mis tres compañeros.

No estaba seguro de cuánto tiempo había pasado, abrí los ojos y la luz era tenue, quizá era de madrugada o bien podría estar anocheciendo. Intente levantarme del lugar donde estaba, pero una mano pálida me detuvo en mi lugar.

Me sentía mareado y sin fuerzas, la cabeza me daba vueltas y mis piernas no respondían, algo hacia presión en mis labios, ¿un frasco de vidrio?, apreté los ojos y la boca per la misma mano que me había detenido me acaricio un poco la mejilla dándome a entender que no pretendía hacerme daño.

No estoy seguro porque lo hice, pero confíe y abrí la boca, un líquido frio recorrió mi esófago y sentí que la energía volvía a mí, incluso el dolor se fue. 

Abrí los ojos y con mis fuerzas renovadas giré la cabeza para ver a mi salvador, al fondo podía ver un imponente castillo, con torreones alzándose orgullosamente portando anderas de colores, rojo, azul, verde, amarillo y blanco eran los que podía visualizar.

Más al fondo personas de pie observando en mi dirección y a mi derecha la persona que me había ayudado, una mujer rubia de ojos grises me observaba con clara preocupación en el rostro, ese día lo recuerdo como si hubiera sido ayer, fue mi primer encuentro con los magos de Hogwarts.

Shikaku cerro el libro y giro al estante donde Inoichi estaba de pie buscando la segunda parte de ese libro, todo lo que leyó le resultaba aburrido hasta justo el penúltimo capítulo, al inicio parecía solo una historia más de la segunda gran guerra ninja, pero al llegar al final, vio a lo que su compañero y amigo se refería, el libro era una autobiografía de un viajero, que curiosamente había viajado con los mismos métodos que los Shinobis perdidos de Konoha.

Se pudo de pie dispuesto a ayudar a Inoichi a buscar ese segundo tomo con más preguntas que respuestas. En dado caso que el protagonista haya pasado por lo mismo que su hijo y los demás, significaba que ese "Traslador" los había enviado a algún lugar del mundo, en realidad, a un lugar del que no tenían conocimiento, pues menciono a unos magos y un lugar llamado Hogwarts… por cierto, era un nombre muy extraño, ¿sería un país, una aldea o una ciudadela? ¿Por qué nunca había escuchado hablar de ella?, quizá era una fortaleza, mencionaba torreones, solo los castillos tenían ese tipo de estructura, pero hace décadas que no había uno en pie.

–No esta

La frase lo hizo salir de su carrusel de pensamiento, Inoichi estaba de pie frente al estante de libros con otro libro en la mano.

–Debemos encontrar el segundo tomo, puede ser la clave para regresarlos de donde quiera que estén, no podemos simplemente ir a buscarlos por todos los países para ver si tenemos suerte de toparnos con ellos en algún momento.

–Tienes razón, debemos informar al Hokage para empezar a buscar ese segundo tomo

–Esos tomos, aquí dice que es una colección de tres

–Sí, vamos

* * *

 **NOTAS FINALES:**

Estuve investigando todo lo referente a la Segunda gran guerra Shinobi (Naruto), pero en todas las páginas dice la misma leyenda: "De las grandes guerras es de las que menos se sabe", la información en la que todas las páginas, manga y anime de Naruto coinciden, es en las acciones de los Sanin (Pelea contra Hanzö "La Salamandra") y el acuerdo de paz entre aldeas, esas son las razones por las que decidí inventarme toda la información en referencia a la guerra incluyendo esos puntos Canon.

Sí, sé que el capítulo quedo muy corto (quizá es el más corto hasta ahora), pero en mi defensa no tengo computadora y escribir en el celular es muy tedioso, por eso lo deje hasta ahí, espero tener computadora pronto, si no, tendré que escribir en mis horas de comida en el trabajo jeje… Para los que se quedaron con las ganas del "encuentro" entre ambos grupos Shinobis en el mundo mágico, pues tendrán que esperar hasta un capítulo próximo, ya que este no era para reunirlos, sino para "encontrar" la información referente al viaje (No me odien T-T).

¡nos leemos en el próximo!

Siguiente: **Reuniones**

 **Palabras claves:**

 **Bules*** = Un bule es un recipiente donde puede almacenarse agua, también es una fruta tipo calabaza del grupo de las cucurbitáceas con forma redondeada (se deja secar y se extrae el interior para dejarlo hueco y después utilizarlo como cantimplora).

 **Jounin**** = Es un Shinobi de Nivel Alto (Segundo rango). Para convertirse en Jōnin el Ninja en cuestión ha de tener control sobre un mínimo de dos tipos de naturaleza del chakra o tener una especialidad referido a algún tipo de técnicas, pero se sabe que los ninjas de este rango tienen la posibilidad de continuar haciendo misiones con otros ninjas de grado alto, formar un grupo con 3 Genin a su responsabilidad o entrar en ANBU. A estos Ninja son los únicos a los que se les puede confiar una misión rango A o S, que suelen ser de alto peligro como asesinatos o espionaje de una aldea rival.

 *****(Párrafo)** = Esta es la descripción original del Clabbert en el libro Animales fantásticos y como encontrarlos:

"El clabbert es una criatura que vive en los árboles. Por su aspecto, parece un cruce entre un mono y una rana. Originario de Sudamérica, se ha exportado al mundo entero. La piel, suave y desprovista de pelo, es verde jaspeada, y tiene membranas entre los dedos de manos y pies; los brazos y las piernas son largos y flexibles, lo que permite al clabbert balancearse entre las ramas con la agilidad de un orangután. Tiene unos cuernos cortos en la cabeza, y una boca ancha que parece sonreír todo el rato y está llena de dientes afilados. El clabbert se alimenta principalmente de lagartos y pájaros pequeños. La característica más distintiva de esta criatura es una gran pústula en medio de la frente que se vuelve roja y luminosa cuando advierte algún peligro…"

NOTA: Por motivos del fic, hice algunas modificaciones en él, como se puede leer en el capítulo.

* * *

¡Gracias a Bucio, Kutzi Shiro y Caro-11 por sus comentarios!

NOTA: Caro-11 al haberme dejado tu comentario como invitado iba a responderte aquí directamente, pero como vi con tu Follower que si tienes cuenta, te respondí vía PM.

* * *

Luna

Capítulo 13: Encuentro – 2875 palabras, 11 de Febrero de 2017, 10:22 a.m.


	14. Chapter 14: Reuniones

**LOS PERSONAJES E HISTORIA DE LOS LIBROS DE HARRY POTTER SON DE J. K. ROGLING, DEL MANGA DE NARUTO SON DE MASASHI KISHIMOTO, YO LOS UTILIZO COMO ENTRETENIMIENTO Y SIN FINES DE LUCRO.**

 **ADVERTENCIAS:**

Este capítulo se desarrolla en Konoha.

 **ACLARACIONES:**

–Dialogo normal

– _Pensando_

–Dialogo mental (intrusión/sueños/recuerdos/lectura)

 _(*) Palabras clave descritas al final del capitulo_

 **TIEMPOS:**

 **2 a 1, Mágico – Shinobi** , es decir, pasan dos días en el mundo Harry Potter y un día en Naruto.

* * *

" _Mantenerse unidos…_

 _Es el único modo de sobrevivir."_

Santiago Posteguillo

* * *

 **Reuniones:**

Tsunade se levantó de la silla y camino al ventanal de su oficina, abrió la ventana e inmediatamente los murmullos del viento y la gente se hicieron eco en las paredes. La carta en su escritorio revoloteo un poco con la corriente de aire fresco, pero no salió volando gracias al pisa papeles que la tenía sujeta.

Solo tenía unas pocas líneas enviadas de forma privada en una carta adjunta a la respuesta solicitada. Simple y directo, el Kazekage* no necesitaba decir más ni escribir tantas formalidades, tres días atrás Inoichi y Shikaku enviaron halcones buscando una serie de libros, todos de títulos muy extraños, desde libros de cocina, novelas y algunos de tácticas de supervivencia. Por supuesto todo fue idea del Nara, para que no sospecharan del verdadero motivo de tal petición y creyeran que simplemente deseaban un intercambio con otras bibliotecas, pero Gaara era inteligente, ese chiquillo tenía más madera de líder que muchos jefes de clanes, Jounin e incluso otros Kages.

Hasta ahora habían llegado tres cartas de diferentes puntos, en todas ofrecían los intercambios tal como Shikaku había planeado, lo único malo fue que ninguna lista enviada contenía los libros que en realidad necesitaban… hasta hoy.

Tsunade-sama,

Cuento con el tomo tres de la novela, debemos hablar.

SabakunoGaara.

.

.

.

Temari sabía que algo pasaba por la cabeza de su hermano, a simple vista Gaara se veía imperturbable, pero gracias a tantos años vigilándolo de cerca, ella había desarrollado un sexto sentido en base al comportamiento de su hermano menor y todo tenía que ver con esa petición de Konoha.

Varios días atrás en la sala de mensajes un halcón de Konoha llego con una nota para la biblioteca de Suna, la nota tenia detalles sobre libros que Konoha necesitaba o deseaba intercambiar, hasta ahí todo estaba bien, no había nada sospechoso en esa simple nota, no era la primera vez que Konoha realizaba ese tipo de peticiones, pero al pasar por manos de Gaara, este decidio hablar personalmente con el bibliotecario, un hombre de edad avanzada, quien se encargaba de las dos bibliotecas de Suna, la biblioteca pública y la privada del Kasekage, a donde solo una decena de personas tenían autorización de entrar.

Se reunieron por una hora aproximadamente, nadie supo que fue lo que hablaron, cuando terminaron su reunión, Gaara acompaño al hombre a la biblioteca personal de Kasekage y no salió de ahí hasta entrada la noche.

Normalmente Gaara no era de los que dejaban por mucho tiempo en la oficina hasta finalizar su día laboral, aunque toda la documentación estuviera en regla, jamás había faltado a una reunión o reporte de sus ninjas, pero ese día Temari y Kankuro hicieron malabares para atender a todo el mundo, pues antes de entrar en la sala privada, Gaara les pidió que se encargaran por el momento hasta que terminara con un asunto urgente.

A la mañana siguiente cuando Gaara salió de la sala, Temari lo esperaba en su oficina con el desayuno listo y sin preguntar nada de lo que había hecho tantas horas ahí encerrado solo con los libros. Gaara tomo asiento, agradeció a su hermana el trabajo duro y pidió un halcón para enviar un mensaje.

Kankuro -quien había estado en la habitación todo el tiempo semi-dormido en el sillón de dos plazas al lado del escritorio- se levantó de un salto con el ceño fruncido y salió en busca del ave solicitada.

Al regresar con el halcón, Gaara entrego un pergamino con el emblema de la biblioteca y una carta sellada a su hermano, quien las coloco en el tubo que colgaba de la pata del ave quien esperaba indicaciones.

–Entrégalo a Tsunade Senju, Quinta Hokage de Konohagakure no Sato, nadie más que ella puede recibir esa carta.

El halcón chillo y emprendió el vuelo, ambos hermanos del Kasekage estaban de pie mirando alternadamente entre su hermano y el ave, Gaara suspiro y un capullo de arena comenzó a recubrir paredes y ventanas de la oficina.

–He descubierto algo interesante sobre la gran guerra ninja, algo que pocas personas conocen y tengo la sospecha que la Hokage está buscando esa información.

–Qué información puede ser tan importante –replico Kankuro

–La forma de enviar o traer personas de otras dimensiones

–De que hablas Gaara, eso es… ¿De dónde han sacado eso? –replico Temari

–De este libro –Gaara saco de entre sus ropas un libro en prefectas condiciones y lo deposito en el escritorio

–Esa es una novela vieja, habla del nacimiento de un clan desconocido

–¿Cómo sabes eso Kankuro?

–Porque a diferencia de ti hermanita, yo no solo leo libros de tecnicas ninja y política aburrida

–No viste algo extraño en el libro Kankuro –interrumpió Gaara antes que sus hermanos comenzaran con una nueva pelea

–La verdad no, lo leía hace varios años, pero no le preste mucha atención porque es parte de una trilogía y nunca encontré los otros dos

–Konoha tiene uno de los libros, estoy seguro

–¿Cómo lo sabes?

–Son muchas coincidencias, hace cuanto que no hablas con Nara-san

–Hee –Temari se sonrojo un poco –Yo… Hace un par de semanas, no ha respondido mi ultima carta, supongo que lo enviaron a una misión de emergencia

–Vaya, vaya… Así que nuestra hermana mayor tiene novio

–Cállate idiota, no es mi novio, solo somos amigos

–Aja y yo nací ayer de un repollo

Temari llevo su mano al abanico dispuesta a golpear en la cabeza a su hermano con él, pero antes siguiera de tocarlo una pared de arena se levantó entre ambos

–No estén jugando, esto es más serio de lo que parece –Gaara tenía el ceño fruncido

–¿De qué hablas Gaara? –pregunto su hermana

–Naruto ha desaparecido

–¿Qué? –Gritaron a coro sus hermanos

–¿A qué te refieres?, no espera esa no era la pregunta, mejor dicho, ¿cómo lo sabes? –pregunto Temari mirándolo con perspicacia

–No lo sé a ciencia cierta, pero algo ha cambiado con Shukaku, está impaciente… –movió negativamente la cabeza – no, nervioso es la palabra correcta

–Eso no es normal, ¿pero como estas tan seguro que el Uzumaki está desaparecido? –pregunto el marionetista

–Él me lo dijo

–"Él" Naruto o "Él" Shukaku –pregunto Temari

–Shukaku

Los tres hermanos permanecieron en silencio por un momento, todos procesando en diferentes grados todo lo dicho… Kankuro fue quien rompió el silencio

–Crees que te quiere manipular de nuevo, es decir, no, manipular no, digo, si, bueno, más o menos… tú me entiendes ¿no?

–No creo que sea manipulación, puedo sentir su inquietud, me contagia de ella, algo sucede con el Kyuubi, no encuentro las palabras para explicarlo, pero, ellos están conectados de alguna forma

–¿Como la PES* de los gemelos? –intuyo Kankuro

–Podría ser, a fin de cuentas, según las leyendas los nueve Bijus antes formaron parte de un solo ser

–¿Cómo es que te lo dijo Gaara? –pregunto Temari totalmente seria y concentrada en su hermano

–Él… Hablo conmigo hace un par de días –La cara de sorpresa de sus hermanos era un poema –Fue hace dos semanas, algo sucedió, una perturbación extraña, como… Como un cambio, un temblor o algo similar, fue más una sensación que una acción. Estaba meditando y lo sentí… Por un instante creí que algo estaba atacando la aldea me puse de pie y camine hacia la ventana, pero todo estaba bien, no había nada perturbando la paz de la noche.

–¿Que fue exactamente lo que sentiste? –Pregunto Kankuro con un rostro totalmente serio -nada normal en él-

–No lo sé, solo recuerdo la voz asustada diciendo que temía que algo así sucediera de nuevo, me dijo que debía prepararme para lo que venía… Que, si el Kyuubi no regresaba, todo el equilibrio se perdería y todos pereceríamos, me dijo que mi amigo desapareció y que debíamos traerlo de regreso antes de que fuera tarde.

–¿Porque te dijo eso?... El equilibrio… No se supone que los Bijuu son criaturas que destruyen todo a su paso, ¿porque querría mantener el equilibrio al ser un demonio de la destrucción?

–No lo sé, pero no ha vuelto a hablar conmigo, ni siquiera a susurrarme, es como si… como si tuviera miedo de algo

.

.

.

Kakashi entro en la oficina después de haber tocado, la habitación estaba helada, una ventana estaba abierta, por ahí entraba el fresco del fuera, la Hokage se encontraba de pie viendo fijamente un punto lejano por la ventana.

–¿Hokage-sama?

–Pasa Kakashi, solo estaba meditando un poco

–Lamento interrumpir, han enviado esto desde el hospital, al parecer Sai ya ha sido trasladado a piso

–Al fin buenas noticias

Kakashi avanzo hasta el escritorio y dejo el reporte que traía en la mano, notando una botella se sake abierta, Tsunade se sentó en la silla y se quedó viendo lo que el Shinobi veía

–Solo le di un trago, ni siquiera el alcohol puede quitarme el nudo en el estómago… sé que algo está por ocurrir, algo grande –volteo a ver al ninja –Mantente en guardia, algo se avecina

–Lo haré –Kakashi se arqueo y desapareció en una nube de humo

.

.

.

Estar en el hospital no era tan malo, no podía usar el brazo izquierdo, pero tenía el derecho libre para pintar, el dibujo que estaba haciendo era una copia exacta de la cueva donde desaparecieron sus compañeros antes del derrumbe.

Sai estaba repasando todo lo sucedido ese día, si hubiera llegado antes, quizá las cosas fueran hubieran sido de otro modo, quizá Naruto no habría tenido que entrar a la cueva con Sakura en brazos y así el enemigo lo buscaría haciendo que Sasuke fuera tras ellos y desapareciendo los tres.

Solto el pincel y vio su trabajo final, gracias a Inoichi-sama, recordaba cada uno de los detalles del lugar, la tecnica del clan era muy util para todo ese tipo de cosas, con razón todas las aldeas deseaban conocer el secreto de sus habilidades.

Aún se preguntaba como estarían sus compañeros de equipo, lograría la hokage encontrar la forma de traerlos de regreso?

* * *

 **NOTAS FINALES:**

Creí que no podría actualizar este mes... pero sí, a ultima hora pero lo logre.

Muy corto, pero en el siguiente ya por fin regresamos al mundo mágico, en realidad este capítulo era mucho más largo, pero se mezclaban mundo mágico y mundo ninja, así que, quite más de la mitad para subirlo hasta el siguiente, lo que da como resultado: "la mitad del siguiente capítulo escrito", para no perder la costumbre de un capítulo completo en cada lugar.

¡nos leemos en el próximo!

Siguiente: **Enfrentamiento**

 **Palabras claves:**

 **PES*** Percepción Extra Sensorial: Es "la habilidad de adquirir información sin depender de los sentidos físicos o experiencia previa". Así los gemelos son capaces de saber cómo el otro gemelo se siente sin sus sentidos físicos. Debido a que los gemelos son genéticamente iguales, se consideran "biológicamente" intercambiables "haciéndolos capaces de experimentar la telepatía en la forma de saber cómo se siente el otro gemelo sin tener ninguna forma de saber.

* * *

¡Gracias a Bucio, zatsuri y clarisolrivas931 por sus comentarios!

* * *

Luna

Capítulo 13: Reuniones – 1670 palabras, 31 de Marzo de 2017, 06:18 p.m.


	15. Chapter 15: Enfrentamiento

**LOS PERSONAJES E HISTORIA DE LOS LIBROS DE HARRY POTTER SON DE J. K. ROGLING, DEL MANGA DE NARUTO SON DE MASASHI KISHIMOTO, YO LOS UTILIZO COMO ENTRETENIMIENTO Y SIN FINES DE LUCRO.**

 **ADVERTENCIAS:**

Algunas faltas de ortografía son completamente a propósito.

 **ACLARACIONES:**

–Dialogo normal

–'Dialogo en otro idioma'

– _Pensando_

–Dialogo mental (intrusión/sueños/recuerdos/lectura)

 _(*) Palabras clave descritas al final del capitulo_

 **TIEMPOS:**

 **2 a 1, Mágico – Shinobi** , es decir, pasan dos días en el mundo Harry Potter y un día en Naruto.

* * *

 _"¿Sabes por qué los hermanos mayores nacen primero? ¡Lo hacen para proteger a los hermanos que vendrán detrás de él!"  
_

Tite Kubo

* * *

 **Enfrentamiento** :

–'¿Era tu plan desde el principio cierto?' –Itachi escucho el grito desde la puerta sin inmutarse –'Eres un maldito bastardo, deberías habérnoslo dicho'

–'Mira quien habla, el señor platico todo lo que me pasa' –Sasuke fulmino con la mirada a Naruto por lo dicho cuando entro detrás de él a la habitación del hospital

–'Tu cállate idiota, esto es entre Itachi y yo'

–'Oye, desde hace diez meses soy tan parte de esta familia como tú, tengo derecho a opinar si me da la gana'

Itachi sonrió al escuchar la típica pelea, suspiro soltando el aire que no estaba consiente estaba reteniendo, para levantar la cabeza y fijarla en dirección al par, aunque no podía verlos, sus firmas de Chakra eran como un bálsamo para él, todo el estrés de las últimas semanas, menguo al tenerlos por fin en frente.

–'Mi intención no era ocultar lo que me sucedía, en realidad, ni siquiera yo sabía que era tan grave hasta hace un par de días, cuando llegue al hospital'

Sí, mintió descaradamente y no pudo notar las muecas de incredulidad de sus hermanos porque tenía vendados los ojos, pero para ambos adolescentes no se quedaría así

–'¿Tú crees que somos idiotas o algo parecido?, bueno, de Naruto te lo acepto, pero yo no'

–'Oye' –el reclamo se apagó en la boca de Naruto al sentir una extraña sensación en la cabeza y el estómago, cosa que Sasuke no noto porque estaba observando fijamente a su hermano mayor recostado en la camilla

–'Hace mucho que sabemos que estas enfermo, no necesitas mentir más, no somos unos críos a los que simplemente les omites información para que no "sufran" por lo que está pasando' – Sasuke avanzo un par de pasos –'según nuestras leyes ya somos adultos, así que empieza a tratarnos como tales, exijo que me des una explicación detallada de lo que te está pasando, estoy harto de tener que ocultar el hecho de que estoy preocupado por ti y actuar como si nada pasara'

–'¿Hace cuánto lo saben?'

–'No importa, no cambies el tema y comienza a hablar' –En este punto de la discusión, Naruto estaba sentado en una silla junto a la puerta y Sasuke con el Sharingan activado

–'Hace un par de años, cuando Orochimaru deserto de Akatsuki'

–'¡Años!' –Grito Naruto saltando de la silla y señalando con un dedo acusador a Itachi, aunque este no lo viera.

–'Cállate idiota, déjalo hablar'

–'No me calles bastardo'

–Podrían guardar silencio, esto es un hospital

Una mujer de blanco entro por la puerta gritando a los Shinobis más jóvenes, quienes por extraño que parezca, sintieron una sensación de vergüenza inexplicable, como si la mujer los hubiera jalado de las orejas mientras les gritoneaba.

–Lo santimos, no voveremos a alzor la voz

Si Itachi se sorprendió al escuchar a Naruto hablar en otro idioma, no lo dio a notar, total, si las suposiciones de todos eran correctas, ellos llevaban en este lugar casi dos meses y no solo uno como en Konoha, era tiempo suficiente para aprender lo básico al menos.

–'He estado en tratamiento desde un día después de nuestro regreso a Konoha, ha sido un largo camino y me temo que no es suficiente, mi enfermedad sea cual sea, no es tratable, moriré en un par de meses, años si no dejo el tratamiento

–'Meses…' –Susurro Sasuke

–'Sí'

–'¿Por qué no dijiste nada?' –Reclamo Naruto

–'Porque no quería preocuparlos, Sasuke y yo estábamos en período de prueba y tú estabas entrenando con Jiraiya-sama, no necesitaban esa carga extra'

Sasuke suspiro y cerró los ojos, cuando los abrió de nuevo ya no tenían el Sharingan activado, Naruto volvió a la silla con las manos en las rodillas, ambos pensando lo que Itachi les acababa de confesar.

–'Porque esas caras, ¿quién se murió?'

–'¡Ero-senin!'

Una venita palpitante apareció en la frente de Jiraiya al escuchar el horrible apodo que Naruto utilizaba con él

–'No sabía que estabas aquí también'

–'¿Crees que te libraras de mi tan fácilmente?, alguien debe ver que no hagas tonterías'

Naruto entrecerró los ojos, pero no dijo más, intentando aplicar la ley del hielo sobre Jiraiya, Sasuke solo cabeceo en reconocimiento hacia el sanin

–'Necesito hablar con Itachi, salgan de la habitación mocosos'

Naruto estaba a punto de replicar, pero Sasuke lo jalo del brazo y lo saco hacia el pasillo, donde un chico de peinado de piña estaba recargado casi a punto de dormirse de pie y con las ojeras más grandes que jamás le habían visto hasta ese momento.

–'Shikamaru, te ves totalmente agotado'

–'tsk… Sí, también me alegra verte Naruto' –Reclamo sarcásticamente el Nara

–'¿Qué sucedió?'

–'Solo problemas desde que llegamos aquí, Ino estaba inconsciente y Jiraiya-sama la ha despertado hace un par de minutos, lo primero que hicieron fue sacarme a patadas de la habitación y no sé cómo se encuentre'

–'Como llegaron hasta nosotros?' –Esta vez pregunto Sasuke

–'Igual que ustedes, por medio de un traslador, el mismo que los trajo, volvimos a activarlo'

–'¿Saben cómo regresar a Konoha?

–'No, solo sabemos llegar, en realidad, ni siquiera sé a dónde llegamos… ¿Tienen una idea de donde estamos?

–'No en realidad, encontramos una persona que nos ayudó, es un mago que hace magia con una varita, es genial, incluso a Sakura y a mí nos está enseñando a hablar inglés'

–'¿Solo a ustedes, que hay de Sasuke?

–'El bastardo ya sabe, se copió la técnica de Ino y puede obtener información de otras personas

–'Vaya, eso es nuevo… ¿y donde esta Sakura?

–'Debe estar en recepción con Tonks, al parecer tenían que ir a otra planta primero'

Shikamaru cabeceo y busco con la mirada una banca, al no encontrar ninguna se tiró al piso en posición de loto, Sasuke se recargo contra la pared opuesta, justo al lado de la puerta de la habitación de Itachi y Naruto se quedó de pie en medio del pasillo con los brazos detrás de la cabeza.

Pasaron un par de minutos y tres personas aparecieron por una esquina del pasillo, dos de cabello rosa y un castaño.

–'Son un equipo de rescate un tanto extraño' –Menciono Sasuke a nadie en particular

–'En realidad no somos un equipo de rescate, solo llegamos aquí por error al igual que ustedes' –Respondió Shizune saliendo de una puerta contigua

–'¿Cómo esta Ino?'

–'Ella estará bien, solo está un poco débil por estar tanto tiempo en cama, hicimos un buen trabajo teniéndola hidratada'

Shikamaru asintió y Sasuke noto que aflojaba un poco los hombros, como si le hubieran quitado un gran peso de encima.

–'Shizune-san, me alegra verte'

–'A mi igual' –La morena le sonrió a Sakura –'¿Cómo han estado?, supe que tuvieron una pelea antes de llegar aquí, ¿Necesitaron tratamiento de algún tipo?'

–'Sí, déjame explicarte todo'

Ambas estudiantes de la Hokage caminaron hacia el lado opuesto del pasillo para hablar sobre cosas médicas, mientras Neji cabeceaba en reconocimiento hacia los otros tres Shinobis.

.

A unas puertas de distancia, Ino permanecía sentada en la camilla, no recordaba exactamente lo que había sucedido en ese par de días inconsciente -dos semanas y media para ser exactos-, pero tenía el presentimiento que era algo importante que debería recordar.

La cabeza le dolía y la habitación no ayudaba dando tantas vueltas, una mujer estaba con ella, aunque al parecer no tenía la menor idea del idioma que hablaba y Shizune-san había salido hace unos minutos a buscarle algo que pudiera comer.

Después de tantos días inconsciente, sus piernas y el brazo derecho temblaban ligeramente, el brazo izquierdo lo tenía fijado contra el barandal de la camilla, porque la mano y muñeca estaban hinchadas por tantas canalizaciones IV*.

El sonido de la puerta llamo su atención y fijo la vista en la enfermera que revisaba sus papeles al pie de la camilla, la mujer dejo lo que estaba haciendo y camino hacia la puerta. Desde el ángulo en el que se encontraba semi-sentada, no podía ver quien estaba afuera, la cortina no se lo permitía, pero escucho una voz familiar que la hizo sonreír.

–¿Pasor a ve… ver Ino nosotros poder?

–¿Son familiares? –Le pregunto la enfermera al chico rubio delante de ella

–No, ser amigos-'datebbayo'

–No tengo estoy informada de restricción de visitas, así que, adelante, yo me retiro

–'Gracias enfermera-san'

La mujer frunció el ceño, pero sonrió dejando entrar a los tres jóvenes de pie en el pasillo. Ino reconocería esa voz en cualquier lugar, solo una persona en todo el mundo tenía una muletilla tan molesta y voz tan chillante.

–'¡Ino!'

–'Hola Naruto-kun' –El rubio hiperactivo chillo/grito cuando la vio, detrás de ella venía Shikamaru arrastrando los pies y detrás de este Sasuke

–'¿Cómo te sientes?'

–'Bien, algo entumecida, pero nada grave'

–'Tsk… Mujer problemática' –Fue todo lo que dijo Shikamaru antes de tumbarse en el sillón y quedarse dormido

–'Nos dijeron que estuviste inconsciente desde que llegaron'

–'Así es Sasuke-kun, no sé cómo llegue aquí, lo último que recuerdo es estar en el bosque corriendo hacia mi padre jalada por Shika y un halo de luz cubriéndonos completamente… De ahí, nada'

–'Lo importante es que te encuentras bien Ino-chan, Sakura-chan y Shizune-san fueron a la cafetería para traerte algo de comer, ya verás que pronto estarás mucho mejor'

–'Gracias Naruto-kun, eso espero, no quiero ser un estorbo para los demás, suficiente problema he sido estos días para todos' –Agacho la cabeza apenada

–'No eres una molestia, pero nos tenías preocupados a todos'

Ino levanto la cabeza hacia el sillón, Shikamaru estaba desparramado en él con los ojos cerrados, pero seguía despierto, no estaba segura si sentirse alagada o apenada por sus palabras, pero por ahora tomaría la primer opción y llenaría de preguntas a los dos Shinobis que tenía delante.

.

–'Sé que no será sencillo, pero, creo que deberíamos intentarlo'

–'¿Está seguro de esto Jiraiya-sama?'

–'La verdad es que no, pero Tonks-chan ha dicho que ese hombre es el líder de una asociación poderosa y director de una escuela, creo que eso podría beneficiarnos, somos a ojos de estas personas, tres adultos y un montón de niños, supongo que no perdemos nada en intentar llegar a un acuerdo con el hombre.'

–'Es suya la última palabra, me atendré a las consecuencias de mis actos y tomare su liderazgo'

–'Vamos Itachi, no necesitas ser tan formal, yo no soy Tsunade, no voy a regañarte y mucho menos castigarte por lo que hiciste. Sí, fue tonto de tu parte, pero lo hecho, hecho está y ahora debemos velar por nuestro bienestar y el de los chicos, al menos, hasta que encontremos la forma de regresar a casa.'

Itachi asintió en silencio y escucho como el Sanin se ponía de pie para ir a hablar con la joven bruja, estaba ya todo decidido, hablarían con el Mago llamado Dumbledore para que les ayudara a regresar, según Tonks, el hombre era sabio y podría tener información sobre su viaje y como ayudarles a volver.

.

Horas más tarde Jiraiya se encontraba frente a una casa de fachada extraña, aquí todo parecía estar hecho de un material parecido a la roca, pero mucho más frágil, algunas casas incluso tenían tabiques rojos y en su mayoría contaban con fachadas parecidas, una puerta y un par de ventanas en repartidas simétricamente en dos pisos.

–'¿Esta es la casa?' –Pregunto a Tonks, quien estaba a su lado muy seria mirando hacia el frente

–'Sí, esta es la dirección, pero, creí que sería más grande o… Que estaría en un lugar menos… mm… no sé, el director siempre ha sido extraño, sí me esperaba algo más "loco" por decirlo de alguna forma, esto se ve muy… normal'

Jiraiya sopeso las posibilidades de aquella reflexión, por lo que pudo captar, el mago a quien visitaban era un excéntrico, que gustaba de cosas peculiares, la información que tenía hasta el momento eran unas cuantas pláticas con Tonks sobre el hombre. Era un director de la escuela de magia más importante en esta aldea… bueno ciudad… y tenía una organización que combatía contra otro mago poderoso llamado Valdomar**, a quien le tenían tanto miedo que no decían su nombre -cosa estúpida si le pedían su opinión-, pero bueno, he aquí la casa del hombre.

–'Vamos, debe estar esperándonos, le avise anoche que vendríamos hoy'

Tonks camino a paso firme hacia la casa, llegando al borde de la banqueta su pie se enredó en la capa de Auror que tenía puesta y cayo de bruces contra el suelo, Jiraiya solo rodo los ojos y le ayudo a levantarse para seguir caminando y llegar al pequeño portón.

Tonks saco su varita y golpeo con ella dos veces el pequeño portón metálico, de una hechura muy interesante, parecía que alguien había forjado con esmero cada varilla para después unirlas de modo que formaran una enorme figura que parecía entre un oso y un jabalí deformado.

Se escuchó un chasquido y el portón se abrió solo, dándoles el pase a la pequeña casa, al pasar la entrada, Jiraiya sintió como si cruzara una cascada de agua helada, fue por solo segundos, pero al dar otro paso más, la calle había desaparecido, mostrando un panorama rural con un extenso jardín lleno de extrañas formas, sentía que había entrado en uno de esos casinos temáticos a los que iba con Tsunade cuando eran más jóvenes.

A la izquierda podía apreciar una fuente de un líquido entre morado o azul, con sus sequías correspondientes para regar una incontable cantidad de plantas de colores, formas y olores extraños, la mayoría ni siquiera las había visto en su vida.

A la derecha estaba lo que parecía una casa para muñecas, pero algo deteriorado por el tiempo, solo que en lugar de muñecas había aproximadamente entr animales que… En realidad, no sabía qué tipo de animales, algo como cangrejos, pero con lo que parecían joyas incrustadas. ***

Avanzaron por la vereda que llevaba a una casa mucho más grande que la primera que habían visto, casi totalmente hecha de madera con acabados igual de extravagantes que las secciones del jardín.

–'Sí, a esto me refería… Solo el director puede ser tan extraño como para tener criaturas protegidas en su casa, además, nadie como él para que su casa sea de todos los colores del mundo escondida detrás de una fachada Muggle'

Tonks sonrió para sí misma, como si hubiera encontrado un tesoro o se hubiera enterado del mayor secreto del mundo, mientras Jiraiya solo enarcaba una ceja y seguía avanzando a su lado, ahora con más curiosidad por ese hombre a quien iban a visitar.

.

Después de poner al corriente a Shizune sobre lo que había pasado con ellos por esos dos meses, ambas ninja médico fueron por algo de comer para Ino, un rato después, al llegar a la habitación, Sakura sintió que se le encogía el corazón al ver a su "mejor amiga/rival declarada".

Se veía muy delgada y pálida ahí recostada en la camilla, sus labios normalmente rosados, ahora se veían casi morados y completamente agrietados, las cuencas de los ojos estaban hundidas y muy obscuras, lo único rescatable era la enorme sonrisa que le dedicaba a los tres ninja que estaban en la habitación. Parecía feliz de estar despierta, pero no por nada ellas fueron y seguirán siendo -aunque lo nieguen si alguien pregunta-, las mejores amigas, Sakura notaba ese deje de melancolía en su mirada, melancolía y terror, sí, terror no miedo, saber que algo extraño pasaba con ella, algo que ningún otro compañero había sufrido, era una carga enorme.

No podían declarar que todo quedaría como una anécdota más para sus nietos o que todo ya estaba solucionado, eso era lo que más asustaba no solo a Ino, también a Sakura, Shizune y Jiraiya. Quizá a algunos más que a otros, pero ese sentimiento de impotencia estaba presente.

No poder hacer nada por ella, más que esperar que no haya otra recaída y siempre contar con el Sanin para hacer -lo que sea que haya hecho- para ayudar a Ino, era un riesgo muy alto.

Como Shinobis, todos sabían que las debilidades debían ser contrarrestadas y superadas de forma inmediata, eso era no cuestión de orgullo o deseo, era cuestión de vida o muerte, sí el enemigo se entera de tu vulnerabilidad, no dudara un segundo en matarte o utilizar todos sus medios para dañarte a ti o a tus seres queridos…

Pero su tren de pensamientos ya estaba saliéndose del tema, lo importante en este momento era ver posibilidades, tener un plan de acción en caso que algo así fuera a ocurrir de nuevo.

En el rostro de Sakura apareció una enorme sonrisa y camino directo a la camilla con una bandeja llena de gelatinas y sopas, Ino llevaba mucho tiempo sin comer cosas sólidas, así que su estómago no estaría preparado para recibir algo que no fuera líquido y que pudiese tragar fácilmente.

.

Ino vio a Sakura y Shizune cuando entraron en la habitación, Sakura se acercó con una sonrisa y ella se la devolvió realmente feliz de verla bien.

Siempre fueron así, sabían cómo estaba la otra solo con mirarse a los ojos, todo, el dolor, la felicidad, el miedo, la alegría. En este momento agradecía no estar sola y tener el apoyo de todos para una rápida recuperación, en serio, quería más que nada salir de esa habitación y descubrir los secretos de este lugar.

Si estaba en lo correcto, aquella vieja historia que leyó hace poco, no era ficción, en realidad había ocurrido y esperaba realmente poder descubrir cuál era el final.

* * *

 **NOTAS FINALES:**

El capítulo estaba listo desde los últimos de Abril, pero he tenido un mes muy agitado, mucho trabajo, nada de tiempo libre, muchos viajes fuera de la ciudad por trabajo, robos (me asaltaron, se llevaron mi mochila, lo bueno es que no tenía nada de gran valor), enfermedades (estuve en cama casi una semana), sigo sin tener computadora propia desde hace como cinco meses y por fin hoy he logrado darme una chance para subir este capítulo desde la computadora de mi hermana (espero que no se dé cuenta que la tome sin permiso).

Creo que ya lo había mencionado en algún capítulo anterior, si no lo hice aquí va de nuevo: No me gusta la traducción de la muletilla de Naruto (De veras) en México, y me frustra escribirla en Japonés (trato por si no lo han notado, de no mezclar idiomas, eso no me gusta nada, de repente se me va un teme y un dobe, pero en este capítulo use las traducciones oficiales: idiota y bastardo respectivamente), pero bueno, en este capítulo estuve "obligada" a utilizarlo por culpa de Ino, pero dudo que se vaya a repetir.

Ya por fin vimos la tan ansiada reunión de los dos grupos de Shinobis… en el próximo lo que TODOS deseamos, damos un salto de varios días para llegar a…

Siguiente: **Hogwarts**

¡nos leemos en el próximo!

 **Palabras claves:**

 **Canalizaciones IV*** Canalización intravenosa

 **Valdomar**** = Voldemort

 ***** =** Cangrejos de fuego: El cangrejo de fuego es una gran criatura nativa de la isla de Fiji, que se asemeja a una tortuga. Tiene seis patas, y un caparazón cubierto de joyas. Es capaz de defenderse disparando llamas desde su parte trasera cuando es atacado.

* * *

¡Gracias a Bucio y Kutzi Shiro por sus comentarios, AngelCaido13, ayumiku 24 y matsurisabaku9 por agregar mi historia a favoritos y AngelCaido13 y fuyita por sus Following!

* * *

Respuesta a comentarios sin cuenta:

Mey Arreola:

Hola, gracias por tu comentario, ya que no tienes cuenta te respondo desde aquí (aunque creo que esta prohibido, pero ni modo, no tengo otra forma para responder tu comentario, o comentarios, porque se duplico je).

Gracias por leer, y vaya me impresiona que tan rápido, siempre puedes contar con este fic, no voy a dejarlo abandonado, prometo que ya no volveré a re-escribirlo, esta sera la versión final y con ella me quedaré. Entre tus dudas en este capítulo ya se ve como reacciono Sasuke, si crees que fue algo rápido, tendrás que esperar, créeme, no sera la primera ni ultima vez que se aborde ese tema, esos hermanos tienen muchas cosas que discutir.

Los Sinobis sí tendrán que ver en la guerra venidera, espero que la forma en que ocurran los hechos deje satisfechos a todos, sobre Kurama, me alegra que estés captando las pistas, desde el inicio he dado pequeños detalles ocultos de lo que sucede, pon atención y te prometo que pronto al unir los puntos, todo tomara sentido.

Nuevamente mil gracias por tu comentario y espero sigas disfrutando de la historia.

Saludos.

* * *

Luna

Capítulo 14: Enfrentamiento – 2928 palabras, 10 de Junio de 2017, 11:38 p.m.


	16. Chapter 16: Hogwarts

**AVISO MUY IMPORTANTE:**

 **Primero que nada gracias** Kutzi Shiro **por avisarme que estaba mal este capítulo, no se que paso, cuando subí el archivo estaba bien y fue error mio no esperar los 30 minutos y verificar que estuviera bien y no que se haya comido palabras y movido algunos textos. Me recuerda la primera vez que subí una historia en este sitio y se comía las "ñ".**

 **En fin, este aviso solo era para mencionarles que re-subí este capítulo porque por extrañas circunstancias se subió de forma extraña. Mis disculpas a quienes ya lo hayan leído y no comprendieron la lectura por esos horribles errores.**

 **Sin más por el momento, espero les guste el capítulo.**

* * *

 **LOS PERSONAJES E HISTORIA DE LOS LIBROS DE HARRY POTTER SON DE JK ROWLING, DEL MANGA DE NARUTO SON DE MASASHI KISHIMOTO, YO LOS UTILIZO COMO ENTRETENIMIENTO Y SIN FINES DE LUCRO.**

 **ADVERTENCIAS:**

Algunas faltas de ortografía son totalmente a propósito.

 **ACLARACIONES:**

-Dialogo normal

-'Dialogo en otro idioma '

\- _Pensando_

-Dialogo mental (intrusión / sueños / recuerdos / lectura)

 _(*) Palabras clave describas al final del capítulo_

 **TIEMPOS:**

 **2 a 1, Mágico - Shinobi** , es decir, pasan dos días en el mundo Harry Potter y un día en Naruto.

* * *

 _"Nuestro destino nunca es un lugar, sino, una nueva forma de ver las cosas"_

Henry Miller

* * *

 **Hogwarts** :

-¿Cómo fue la reunión? - Pregunto Shizune sentada en el sillón de la habitación de Itachi.

-'Llegamos el acuerdo de entrar en la escuela de la magia de incógnito' -Jiraiya se sentó en el brazo del sillón -'El mago sabía poco de nuestro caso, pero accedió a darnos asilo en el castillo de todos modos, como un favor para el hombre que ayudo al equipo 7, claro, siempre y cuando seamos discretos y nos adaptemos a sus normas. Tuve que hablarle de nuestra forma de vida, ya que en este lugar no parecen existir ninjas como nosotros '

-¿Significa, que es como una misión?

-'Sí Itachi, mientras que encontramos la forma de regresar, estaremos en una misión de reconocimiento, como Shinobis el reto será mucho mayor, porque en este lugar no se utiliza Chakra, es magia, una energía muy distinta todo lo que he visto en mi vida.

Itachi asintió dándole la razón y Shizune solo procesando la información.

-'Jiraiya-sama, ¿Cuáles son las normas que mencionó?'

-'Son reglas generales, de cómo sobrevivir en este lugar, algo como lo que hizo Tonks cuando llegamos, conseguir documentos y esas cosas, la mayoría esta hecho, lo unico malo es que en este lugar los chicos siguen siendo niños. Antes de nada, debo explicar que su forma de gobierno es completamente distinta a la nuestra, ellos tienen una democracia, los líderes no son elegidos por su poder o sus familias como es nuestro caso, ellos son elegidos directamente del pueblo, deben tener estudios Específicos para llevar a cabo el liderazgo de sus aldeas, perdón, de sus ciudades, no solo eso, están divididos en dos, las personas sin magia a quienes llaman Muggles y las personas con magia que son Magos o brujas, no obtuve suficiente información del primer grupo, parece que no se llevan del todo bien, de ahí la separación.'

-¿Cuál es la edad reglamentaria para ser adulto? - Pregunto Itachi

-'En el grupo de muggles la mayoría de edad es a los 20 y entre los magos los 17, por esa razón, solo nosotros tres nuestros adultos, los preparativos necesarios para obtener la custodia de los demás esta siendo tramitada en este momento para no tener problemas futuros en caso de estar mucho tiempo en este lugar, por lo tanto, Shizune se encargara de Sakura e Ino, Itachi de tus hermanos y yo del Nara y el Hyuuga, al menos legalmente en este extraño mundo.'

Ambos ninjas asintieron y esperaron recibir órdenes de Jiraiya.

.

.

.

-Estoy aburrido

Naruto cruzó los brazos en la mesa y se recostó en ellos con un puchero

-'No seas infantil Naruto, compórtate que está en un hospital '- Lo reprendió su compañera

-'Llevamos aquí dos días, ya me quiero ir, ¿Cuánto más tardarás en darle el alta a Ino e Itachi?

-'Lo que deban tardar, su estado de salud no es favorable en estos momentos '

-'En realidad me siento mucho mejor '

La voz de Ino hizo que los dos voltearan hacia la puerta, la rubia estaba de pie con el suero sujeto en una mano caminando despacio hacia ellos con una amplia sonrisa.

Llego hasta la mesa y se sentó con cuidado en una de las sillas sobrantes.

-¿Cómo sigues ?, ¿Ya te permitieron salir de la habitación o te escapaste? - interrogo Sakura con los ojos angostados

-'Sí, estoy mucho mejor, el médico me recomendó la caminata por las diversas salas del hospital, Neji me acompaño hasta la puerta y los verlos aquí me dijo que vinieron mientras él me traía algo de solido de comer '

-'Se está tomando muy a pecho eso de cuidarte ¿no? ' -pregunto Naruto levantando las cejas sujestivamente

-'Fue una orden directa de Jiraiya-sama, al no tener contacto con la Hokage es la persona de más alto rango, así que oficialmente es nuestro líder' -Para Sakura no paso desapercibido el pequeño sonrojo de su amiga

-'Ah sí, algo comento Shikamaru ... '- Naruto se rasco la cabeza no notando el nerviosismo de Ino y la mirada pensativa de Sakura, volvió un apoyarse con los codos en la mesa y el rostro entre sus manos -'Por cierto, ¿Dónde está?, creí que estaba contigo'

-'Se quedo en la habitación, está dormido, muerto para el mundo literalmente '

-'Estuvo velándote todos estos días, debe estar agotado '

-'Sí, Shizune-san me ha dicho que no ha dormido casi nada desde que llegamos, que siempre estaba a mi lado cuidándome '

Sakura estaba a punto de hacerle bulla con su relación con Shikamaru, pero en la cara de la rubia, se veía una ligera sonrisa, así que, decidió no hacerlo, ella era consciente de lo que su amiga sentía por Shikamaru y no era nada relacionado a ser pareja, siempre lo iba a querer como un hermano y sospechaba Shikamaru sentía exactamente lo mismo por Ino.

-'Y ... ¿Cuándo te dejaran de salir de aquí? '

-'Según el médico, solo estaré un día más en observación, me han pedido que me tome con calma la recuperación y mejoraré pronto '

-'Me alegro por ti Ino, este lugar es increíble, tienen las cosas más extrañas '

Naruto vio que Ino y Sakura comenzaron con sus cosas de chicas y antes de levantarse para ir por algo de comer, Neji llego a la mesa con una bandeja llena de bocadillos extraños que se puso en frente de ambas chicas.

-'He traído para todos, siéntanse con la libertad de tomar lo que gusten '

Los tres agradecieron y los cuatro comenzaron a comer, una media hora más tarde Shizune entro por la puerta junto con un ya no tan dormido Shikamaru, un molesto Sasuke y un pensativo Sanin.

-'Chicos, que bien están todos reunidos, Jiraiya-sama quiere hablar con ustedes '

Juntaron varias mesas y se sentaron todos para escuchar al Sanin.

-'Vamos iniciar una misión en este lugar, mientras que encontramos la forma de volver a Konoha, debemos permanecer juntos, en cuanto a la alta de Itachi e Ino este lista, nos vamos a dirigir a una escuela "

-'¿Porque a una escuela?'

-'Porque el hombre que puede ayudarnos es el director y tiene los recursos suficientes para escondernos allí como estudiantes en su caso y profesores a Shizune e Itachi, yo estaré un cargo desde ahora de la investigación con el tío de Tonks, Black-san. El ha estado buscando información por su cuenta desde que lo liberaron, para pagar su deuda con ustedes' -Miro directamente al equipo siete - 'Pero por desgracia no hay nada de avance en su investigación. Juntos seguiremos investigando, ustedes deben seguir un protocolo riguroso por estas dos semanas, con varios involucrados, la misión empieza el día ultimo de Agosto'

Todos recibieron de Shizune un pergamino con las instrucciones específicas de la misión y Jiraiya se retiró a la habitación de Itachi a ultimar detalles con él.

.

.

.

El día había amanecido nublado, parecía que fuese a llover, pero las nubes seguían tranquilas.

Dos semanas atrás le otorgaron a Ino el alta del hospital con muchas recomendaciones del médico para cuidar de su salud, Itachi había estado cuatro días más, porque estuvieron haciéndole algunas pruebas que ayudarían a encontrar una posible cura para su desconocida enfermedad.

Cuando Ino salió del hospital, todos fueron a quedarse en casa de Tonks, decir que estaban apretados serían una vil mentira, la señora Tonks (o Andy como el le gustaba que el llamaran), consiguió casas de campaña para todos, tres en total, Grande fue la sorpresa de todos para entrar y encontrarse con un departamento amueblado con todas las comodidades existentes (sí, ya todos empezaban a amar la magia).

Se dividieron en tres grupos, Shizune, Sakura e Ino equipo uno, Itachi, Sasuke y Naruto equipo 2 y Jiraiya, Neji y Shikamaru equipo 3.

Pero eso no era lo importante, lo importante era el enorme bosque obscuro y tenebroso que se alzaba frente a ellos, fueron dos largas semanas en las que Sirius, Andy, Ted y Tonks les dieron un curso rápido de su forma de vida y cómo comportarse en la escuela, después de unas cuantas pruebas, el resultado es que ellos tienen magia, no mucha, pero es suficiente para pasar desapercibidos en el mundo mágico, parecía ser que el Chakra era algo así como una extensión de la magia, o ... la magia una extensión del Chakra, bueno, la cuestión es que eso es más o menos lo que planteo del director Dumbledore, cuando fue a visitarlos para dar detalles de su ingreso en Hogwarts.

Estaban de pie en la estación camino al castillo donde pasarían el tiempo mientras regresaban a casa, avanzaron junto a los otros niños hacia el parqueadero de carruajes y llegando allí se encontraron carretelas * color obscuro tiradas por un caballo esquelético.

-Ey ... Hola chicos, ¿Cómo están?

Un chico se acercó a ellos alegre agitando la mano en forma de saludo, Sasuke, Sakura y Naruto devolvieron el saludo muy a su manera (mientras que Sakura y Naruto sonrieron y agitaron las manos devolviendo el saludo, Sasuke solo asintió con la cabeza), los demás Shinobis solo observaron el intercambio al no conocer al chico castaño.

-Estamos bien Cedric-kun, es bien verte -respondió Sakura

-Genial, ya no tuvimos oportunidad de vernos después de la fiesta de Harry, veo que ha mejorado mucho con el acento desde ese día, ¿quiénes son sus amigos?

-Te presento, ella es Yamanaka... no perdón, Ino Yamanaka, Shikamaru Nara y Neji Hyuuga, amigos de nuestro y todos los asistiremos una clase juntos.

-Vaya, eso es genial, bueno, espero verlos después

El chico se fue a subir en una carretela junto con varios alumnos con el mismo color de uniforme que él, según lo explicado por el director, esa era la casa Hufflepuff, con los colores Negro y Amarillo.

-'Es la primera vez que me subo a una de estas '-Comento Ino

-'¿No habías estado antes en una, cuando te hiciste pasar por esa princesa loca? ' -pregunto Sakura

-'No, esa vez teníamos que ser discretos y pidieron una "Body Break **" con capote para trasportarla, así que nunca me subió en una tan elegante como esta '

Ambas Kunoichi seguía discutiendo mientras tanto seguía rumbo a una carretela para dirigirse a su destino, muchos de los estudiantes se les quedaron viendo, quizá por el idioma distinto o por no tener colores en sus uniformes, pero no les tomaron importancia y los seis se subieron en la misma carroza.

El camino fue relajante, solo escuchaba el cuchicheo incesante de las únicas mujeres, hablando de todo y nada a la vez.

En una curva todos pudieron apreciar un puerto de hierro custodiado por dos gárgolas de ...

-¿cerdos alados? ... ¿en serio? -fue la pregunta que paso por la cabeza de todos, pero solo Naruto vocalizo

-'Debe ser algún tipo de guardián extraño '

Mientras contemplaba la verja un ... ¿Hombre? Se acerco a ellos, o parecía un hombre, pequeño y barbudo.

-Jóvenes soy el profesor Flitwik, acompáñenme por favor, deben pasar al gran comedor por una lateral, el director primero los seleccionará y después podrán dirigirse a su respectiva mesa para cenar.

Los Shinobis siguieron al hombre por unas amplias escaleras, pasando por los árboles una vista impresionante, mucho más imponente que cualquier otra estructura tanto en su mundo como en este, un castillo se alzaba frente a ellos.

-¡Hogwarts!

El chillido emocionado provino de la Kunoichi rubia, todos giraron a verla.

-¿Qué? -los miro desafiante -no creo ser la única emocionada por estar aquí, que ustedes son unos amargados no es mi problema, levanto el rostro en una pose arrogante y camino directo al portón del castillo con todos observando con gracia

-'Creo que ella es la más emocionada por esto '-murmuro Shikamaru con cara de molestia jalando el cuello de la camisa y la corbata porque el apretaban, mientras seguía caminando al final del grupo

-No deberías ser tan dramático, es normal que este emocionada, después de estar por tanto tiempo sin conocimiento tuvo que acostumbrarse a un lugar diferente sin posibilidad de usar sus habilidades ninjas hasta que Jiraiya le ayudo a canalizarlas, además, al parecer ella ya había escuchado hablar de este lugar antes.

-Si, creo que lo leyó en un libro o algo

-Neji-kun, Shikamaru-kun, no se retrasar -Grito Sakura entrando en el castillo junto a los demás mientras ellos estaban de pie frente a las puertas

-Vamos, antes de que regrese por nosotros, esto es tan problemático...

.

.

.

Todos los Shinobis eran dirigidos por el pequeño profesor hasta una salita donde los esperaban el director, Jiraiya y Shizune -no había señales de Itachi por ningún lado-.

-Pasen muchachos, por favor caminen hacia el taburete a su derecha, están aquí para algunas ultimas indicaciones y para ser seleccionados en una casa.

-¿Seleccionados, no estarán juntos en las clases? -pregunto Shizune observando fijamente del director Dumbledore a Jiraiya.

-Me temo que no señorita Katō, las reglas del colegio explican que cada alumno debe ser seleccionado, al ser un caso especial como este, los jóvenes se incorporan al grado correspondiente a su edad.

Jiraiya se veía serio al respecto, pero tomo la palabra antes de que Shizune continuara.

-Como Shinobis están entrenados para seguir ordenes, ya se les ha explicado los pormenores de esta misión y han sido dos semanas en las que se les inculco todo lo referente a la escuela y el mundo mágico en general. Sabemos que tendrán problemas para incorporarse en clases, todos los profesores estarán al tanto de su situación y los apoyaran lo mejor que puedan para que no generar percanses. A partir de este momento espero que pongan todo de sí para no evitar problemas futuros mientras que Dumbledore-san y yo, encontramos una forma de regresar a nuestro mundo.

-Gracias Jiraiya, ahora les presento a los jefes de casa, la profesora Minerva McGonagall jefa de Gryffindor, ya conocen al profesor Flitwick, jefe de Ravenclaw, la profesora Pomona Sprout, jefa de la casa Hufflepuff y el profesor Severus Snape, jefe de Slytherin. Los profesores están presentes para realizar la selección y escoltarlos a sus respectivas mesas una vez finalizada. Profesora McGonagall si es tan amable.

-Por supuesto profesor Dumbledore -se giró hacia los Shinobis y explico -en este pergamino están sus nombres, los llamaré uno a uno, se sentaran en el taburete y colocare el sombrero seleccionador en su cabeza, este nos dirá un cuál casa pertenecen.

-Haruno Sakura

Sakura avanzo y se sentó en el taburete, la profesora colocó un viejo sombrero en su cabeza, todos estaban esperados para saber que sucedería. Sakura, quien estaba algo nervioso suspiro profundamente y casi brinco de su lugar para escuchar una voz ronca en su cabeza

-No debes estar nerviosa niña, no te haré daño, solo detectaré tus habilidades para colocarte en el mejor lugar para ti -Sakura frunció el ceño -Eres muy inteligente y has estudiado muy duro para ayudar a tu equipo, eres persistente y con una lealtad a tus seres queridos que pocas personas tienen, pero es más fuerte tu necesidad de reconocimiento, ese hambre de conocimiento y el miedo a equivocarte, sé muy bien cuál es su lugar -Ravenclaw -Gritó el sombrero seleccionador desde su lugar en la cabeza de Sakura.

Todos los Shinobis se sorprendieron al ver una costura formar una boca en el sombrero. Sakura espero que la profesora quitara el sombrero, se puso de pie y camino para colocarse junto a sus compañeros, esperaba estar con alguien más en la casa seleccionada para ella.

-Hyuuga Neji

Neji además de su uniforme, tenía una venda negra en la parte delantera que ocultaba su tatuaje, el estar todos el tanto de ello, nadie hizo mención alguna, avanzo en silencio y se acomodo con movimientos ágiles en el taburete, la profesora igual que con Sakura, colocó el viejo sombrero y todos estuvieron atentos a escuchar donde se seleccionaba

-Vaya una mente prodigiosa, todo un genio -Neji no hizo el movimiento alguno, aunque sí se sorprendió de la voz - pero la inteligencia no es su única cualidad, tengo un lugar donde encontrar parte de lo que los buscas, donde no todo es blanco y negro, donde los matices inician en gris, pero tu deberás darte cuenta por ti mismo\- Slytherin

Neji se quitó el sombrero y lo entregó a la profesora, se puso de pie y camino hacia sus compañeros, aún con las palabras del sobrero flotando en su mente, a que se refería con eso de los matices, era probablemente una analogía, tenía que Revisar eso más un fondo.

-Nara Shikamaru

Shikamaru avanzo con pasos lentos, su cara y cuerpo gritaba "flojera" por todos sus poros, llego al taburete, se tiro de sentón y espero que le pusieran el sombrero

-Otro genio -Shikamaru solo elevo una ceja en señal de sorpresa -Cualidades muy únicas, pero en toda esa pesadez que no te deja desarrollar por completo tus capacidades, si te pongo en otra casa no aprenderás nada, ni superaras a tus compañeros, por eso vas directo a: Ravenclaw

Desde el inicio Sakura sospechaba que el Nara estaría en esa casa, al menos no tomaría clases sola, pero... Shikamaru nunca fue un buen compañero de clases quedándose dormido siempre.

Shikamaru se levantó del taburete y fue directo al lado de Sakura haciendo un cabeceo en reconocimiento de que ahora serían Nuevamente compañeros de clase.

-Sasuke Uchiha

Sasuke avanzo con paso decidido al taburete y espero para saber el porqué las diversas reacciones de sus compañeros, la sorpresa fue mayor cuando con solo rosar la cabeza el sombrero grito- Slytherin -incluso Sasuke frunció el ceño por la rapidez del resultado, avanzo de nuevo hacia sus compañeros fulminando con la mirada al dichoso trapo y haciendo una nota mental de preguntarle a Sakura que tenia de especial esa cosa.

-Uzumaki Naruto

Con una sonrisa pintada en el rostro, Naruto avanzo a grandes zancadas hacia el taburete y se sentó ante la expectativa de quedarse con cualquiera de sus compañeros

-Gran valor y la iniciativa de ayudar a mucho en los días venideros -Naruto dio un brinco en el taburete, a lo que todos se rieron -Vas a tener que disciplinarte más para poder avanzar, pero no lo harás solo, tendrás nuevos compañeros que darán la vida por ti de ser necesario, por eso debes estar en esta casa -Griffindor

Naruto regresó a su lugar feliz y al mismo tiempo algo molesto por no quedar con ninguno de sus compañeros

Yamanaka Ino

La rubia avanzo y tomo su lugar en el taburete, ella era la última y esperaba estar en Slytherin con Sasuke o en Ravenclaw con Shikamaru, estaba muy ansiosa.

-Qué raro -no escucho el susurro en su cabeza y abrió grandes ojos -Dime Ino Yamanaka, ¿cuál es la razón por la que no puedo entrar en la cabeza?

¿Qué eres?

-Soy el sombrero seleccionador y nunca antes había visto una cabeza como la tuya, una donde no puedo entrar -Ino frunció el ceño

-No lo sé, no estoy haciendo nada para evitar tu entrada

No lo entiendo

Ino abrió los ojos y vio el suelo de mármol, ¿por qué estaba en el suelo?

-¿Shika?

-Ino no estoy bien

-Yo ... ¿De quién era esa voz?

-Del sombrero -Respondió el director a la pregunta de Ino

-Yo ... no sé ... ¿Cómo llegue al suelo? -Pregunto al verse sobre las baldosas heladas

-Te caíste del taburete

-Lo siento, yo no ...

-Está bien señorita Yamanaka, no tiene porque disculparse, somos conscientes que no se encuentra bien de salud -La profesora McGonagall le ayudo un ponerse de pie junto con Shikamaru

¿En que casa quedé?

Todos volvieron a ver el sombrero tirado a un escalón de distancia, si no fuera un trozo de tela, los Shinobis pensarían que estaba frunciendo el ceño pensativo, se abrió de nuevo la costura y dijo:

-No puedo seleccionarla en ninguna casa, su cabeza cerrada esta, que la acoja una, pues de mi respuesta no saldrá

Y tal como finalizó la oración, se cerró la costura y no volvió a decir ni una palabra.

-Esto es un acontecimiento único, no había sucedido nada desde la época de los fundadores

-Es como antes del sombrero, propongo mi casa para que se haga la suya, en Hufflepuff todos los recibiremos con las manos abiertas

-No se diga más, ahora profesores si son tan amables de guiar a los alumnos de sus respectivas mesas, jóvenes, en cuanto finalice el banquete, por favor regresen a esta sala, se les darán unas últimas indicaciones de los horarios y les otorgaremos sus útiles Escolares.

Después de la sorpresa inicial, todos siguieron a sus respectivos jefes de casa hacia el gran comedor, solo quedaron en la sala el director y los dos Shinobis mayores.

-¿Puede explicarme lo que sucedió Jiraiya?

-No estoy seguro, pero creo que tiene que ver con lo que le comente del poder natural, la "magia" nos hace reaccionar de una manera extraña

-Veo -Dumbledore se acarició la barba -Espero no me lo tome a un mal, pero tendremos vigilada a la señorita Yamanaka, no porque no confiemos en usted, es más que nada, para evitar de haga daño en caso de otro desmayo repentino

-Claro, no esperaría menos, nosotros también estaremos al pendiente de su salud y de todos los demás

-¿Como sigue el joven Itachi?

-Está en la enfermería, su sanadora estaba dándole unas recomendaciones antes de presentarse con el profesor al que apoyara

-Bien, si me permiten, acompáñenme a la mesa de profesores, están por llegar los alumnos de primer curso y comenzar el banquete.

* * *

 **NOTAS FINALES:**

¡Feliz día de Harry Potter!

Bien, en estos capítulos no hay mucha información y se dedican solo a ver el día al día de los Shinobis "intentando" aprender a sobrevivir en un mundo de magos, esperemos que como buenos ninjas puedan estar a la altura.

Se que fue muy rápido la introducción a la escuela y las explicaciones, pero he estado trabajando mucho estos días y me falta el tiempo para tantas cosas pendientes, pero bueno, esa es la vida adulta así que ni modo y a seguir trabajando.

Siguiente: **Compañeros**

Nosos leemos en el próximo

 **Palabras claves:**

 **Carretela *** Es uno de los coches más lujosos, se utiliza para grandes celebraciones, este tipo de coches utiliza la realeza, aunque hoy en día esté al alcance de cualquiera. Es un coche de cuatro ruedas, bastante largo, de caja redonda (también llamada góndola), posee dos asientos frente a frente además de una capota trasera plegable. El pescante está mucho más alto que los asientos de los pasajeros ya veces es decorado con telas o bordados. En raras ocasiones el pescante desaparece y los lacayos guían el coche montados un caballo.

 **Body Break** ** Coche pequeño de cuatro ruedas del siglo XIX. Una variación del nombre Rompe el freno que en principio nació para la doma de caballos pero que también se usó para el ocio. El asiento de detrás del cochero es extraíble, dispone de dos asientos fijos colocados en los laterales.

* * *

¡Gracias a Kutzi Shiro, LoveFicsAnonimo y Bucio por sus comentarios, angber y Ijgr por agregar mi historia a favoritos ya Nekoka6069 por su Siguiendo!

 **Respuesta a comentario sin cuenta:**

Hola LoveFicsAnonimo, Me alegra que te gusto por mi historia, gracias por tus palabras de apoyo y halagos, sé que tienes muchas preguntas, todas las respuestas llegaran en algún punto, pero para la mayoría tendrás que esperar, todo tiene un porque y más Adelante te darás cuenta de que casi todo está conectado. Respondiendo a tus preguntas, la sensación de Naruto mientras grita si tiene que ver con el Kyubi, y sobre Ino, la verdad el tiempo no es muy relevante, lo relevante es el porque estaba desmayada.

Gracias por leer, espero ver otro comentario tuyo. Saludos.

* * *

Luna

Capítulo 16: Hogwarts - 3476 palabras, 31 de Julio de 2017, 16:06

Editado - 3586 palabras, 21 de Agosto de 2017, 04:18 p.m.


	17. Chapter 17: Compañeros

**~MAGOS Y SHINOBIS~**

* * *

Dedicated to ShadowLady89,

I hope you are reading this story even with a translator. If someone asks me for permission to translate into English, you will be the first to know so you can read in your native language. Thanks for your private message.

* * *

 _"Ninguno de nosotros es más importante que el resto de nosotros"._

Ray Kroc

* * *

 **Capítulo 17: Compañeros**

Todos los Shinobis habían sido dirigidos a sus respectivas mesas por los jefes de casa y presentados con los prefectos para que ellos les dieran una rápida visión de lo que sería su nuevo hogar por estos meses, todos habían recibido ya las instrucciones de los adultos en casa de Tonks, pero la versión de un chico de su edad era bien recibida también.

–Me alegra que al menos uno de ustedes este en cada casa, así podrán tener una buena perspectiva de cada una –comento Hermione a Naruto mientras este se acomodaba en la larga mesa de los leones junto a ella y frente a Ron y Harry

–Sí, lo malo es que mi equipo quedo totalmente dividido, pero por lo que hemos escuchado, algunas clases las tendremos juntos

–Claro, todas las casas comparten por lo menos una clase

–Odio cuando compartimos clase con Slytherin, son unos pedantes –gruño Ron

–Ron, no debes andar haciendo esos comentarios, que a ti no te agraden los Slyterin no significa que debas meter ideas raras en la cabeza de Naruto, además, su compañero Sasuke está en esa casa –le regaño Hermione

–Sí bueno, el bastardo* se podría catalogar como pedante, engreído y hasta un poco estirado

Harry y Ron se rieron de las palabras de Naruto y Hermione puso una cara de sorpresa, los tres habían visto como interactuaban entre si casi todos los ninjas y le parecía que todos se llevaban bien, aunque con esas palabras, Naruto más parecía estar ofendiendo a su compañero, iba a protestar que no debía hablar así de nadie, pero la aparición de la comida hizo que todos se entretuvieran con ella e ignoraran a la muchacha

.

.

.

En la mesa de Ravenclaw Sakura y Shikamaru se sentaron juntos en un extremo de la mesa, una muchacha de rasgos asiáticos se acercó a ellos con una sonrisa.

–Hola chicos, el profesor Flitwick me ha pedido que les de él recorrido inicial junto con los de primero, escuche que han llegado de intercambio de oriente, soy Cho Chang, es un placer conocerlos –le tendió la mano a Sakura

–Gracias, el placer es nuestro –dijo mientras le daba un codazo a Shikamaru quien ya estaba recostado con sus brazos como almohadas en la mesa

–Sí, lo mismo – murmuro con un gesto de dolor sentándose erguido

–bien, al finalizar el banquete por favor quédense en su lugar hasta que salgan los demás alumnos, para así darles el recorrido y pasar a la sala común junto con los de primer año

Ambos Shinobis asintieron, al estar hablando con la chica, la selección termino, el director dijo unas cuantas palabras y la comida apareció mágicamente en las mesas.

.

.

.

.

Ino seguía mareada cuando llego a la mesa de Hufflepuff, el prefecto de esa casa era un joven al que Sakura, Naruto y Sasuke ya habían conocido antes en casa de los Weasley, parecía un chico amable y le ayudo a sentarse al verla trastabillar un poco.

–De verdad te encuentras bien, ¿no prefieres que llame a la enfermera para que te revise? –pregunto Cedric preocupado

–No, estoy bien, ya me han revisado, además, no quiero interrumpir la celebración solo por un pequeño mareo –Ino le sonrío levemente

–Bueno, pero si te sientes peor me avisas para llamarla, ¿está bien?

–Claro, no hay de que preocuparse

Ino seguía pensando en lo sucedido hace unos minutos en la salita con los profesores, sus niveles de Chakra estaban mortalmente bajos y todos los análisis decían que padecía una severa anemia causada por la falta de alimentos. Jiraiya-sama había hablado con ella y le prohibió utilizar cualquier tipo de jutsu, en realidad, cualquier tipo de Chakra para evitar otro episodio.

Lástima que ninguno de sus compañeros estaría con ella en Hufflepuff

.

.

.

Itachi caminaba por el pasillo repleto de cuadros con los ojos vendados, a su lado, la enfermera le daba indicaciones para caminar (ya que el ninja se negó totalmente a que lo sujetara del codo o de sujetarla a ella de los hombros).

Sus sentidos de ninja eran más agudos que los de las personas promedio, pero desde que empezó a perder la vista, fue notando un mayor cambio en estos, su oído notaba hasta el más débil susurro, su olfato era comparable con el de Kakashi y su piel sentía hasta el más mínimo cambio en la brisa, claro que fue todo un reto lograr tales hazañas, pues estuvo practicando mucho tiempo meditación y estaba atento a su entorno.

Se sentía un poco vulnerable en este lugar, no había visto nada desde que salió del hospital por culpa de la venda que no podía quitarse (órdenes del médico), pero su hermano lo puso al corriente de todo muy a su manera (gritando y gesticulando como loco muy probablemente). Solo de imaginarlo una sonrisa intentaba surcar sus facciones.

–A un metro esta la intersección, avanzaremos hacia la derecha aproximadamente seis metros y llegaremos a nuestro destino, el gran comedor.

Itachi asintió con la cabeza y siguió caminando a paso ligero, ya era casi hora de dormir para los alumnos, ellos iban a llegar casi al final del banquete por culpa de la susodicha venda, pues cada seis horas debían aplicar unas pociones y ungüentos en sus ojos para reparar e daño en sus ojos.

Se paró en seco haciendo que la enfermera chocara contra él, la mujer al golpear la espalda de Itachi sintió la rigidez de este y frunció el ceño poniéndose a su altura en el pasillo, al ver que no le iba a decir nada volteo hacia el frente y no vio nada, después hacia atrás y lo mismo, pero cuando giro hacia la ventana que estaba junto al arco del pasillo que dirigía hacia las escaleras vio un hombre subir por estas a cojeando y apoyándose en un viejo bastón.

Itachi estaba de pie a unos centímetros de la puerta con las escaleras a su costado izquierdo, su rostro no lo daba a notar, pero estaba tenso, una sensación extraña recorrió todo su cuerpo al sentir la "energía" del hombre que avanzaba hacia ellos, claramente dirigiéndose al gran comedor también.

–Vaya, usted debe ser el nuevo profesor de Defensa contra las artes obscuras, soy Pomfrey la enfermera y este de aquí es Uchiha el nuevo asistente del profesor Snape.

–Sí soy Moody, vamos al comedor debe estar por finalizar el banquete –murmuro mientras seguía caminando hacia la enorme puerta de madera

Itachi lo sintió pasar frente a él y ladeo un poco la cabeza ante el sonido de sus pasos, uno fuerte y uno hueco y pequeño, hacia un sonido como de algo largo golpeando contra el suelo y después otro golpeteo, el hombre probablemente tenía un bastón y una pata de palo.

Un trueno retumbo en el castillo y las bisagras de la puerta chirriaron cuando el hombre se adentró en el comedor y ellos le siguieron unos segundos después.

.

.

.

Al finalizar la selección y el banquete, el director se puso de pie e inicio un discurso de bienvenida.

–Muy bien, nos alegra que este año tengamos tantos alumnos nuevos, esperamos que aprendan mucho, ahora, solo debo dar unos cuantos anuncios. –hizo una corta pausa y siguió –Como cada año el Señor Filch me ha pedido que les recuerde que el bosque está prohibido para todos los alumnos, este año contamos con la presencia de varios profesores nuevos y asistentes de profesor.

Un trueno retumbo en el techo encantado del gran comedor y la puerta se abrió para dar paso a un hombre con una capa de viaje empapada, cubriendo su cabeza. Todos giraron a verlo al escuchar el sonido de sus pasos.

–Oh, veo que al fin llegaste Alastor –dijo el director bajando la escalinata** y saludando al hombre quien se quitó la capucha revelando una cabeza con un cabello ralo bicolor con partes blancas y negras, cicatrices por toda la cara, le faltaba un trozo de nariz y tenía un gran ojo blanco con pupila muy azul que giraba sin control aparente por todo el extraño cinturón que lo sostenía en donde debería estar un ojo normal izquierdo. –Les presento al nuevo profesor de Defensa contra las artes obscuras, Alastor Moody. –Un silencio sepulcral lleno el gran comedor –siguiendo con las presentaciones, en la mesa se encuentran la señorita Shizune Kato, la nueva asistente de nuestra enfermera y el joven que esta por tomar asiento es el nuevo asistente del profesor Snape, Uchiha Itachi. Por favor denles todos la bienvenida y esperemos que pasen un agradable tiempo con nosotros –Todos aplaudieron y el director espero pacientemente a que el gran comedor quedara de nuevo en silencio –Por último, Por último, pero no menos importante. Este año en Hogwarts se celebra el torneo de los tres magos, el torneo es una competición que se realiza entre los tres colegios de magia más importantes: la Academia Beauxbatons, el Instituto Durmstrang y el Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería, en el cual se elige un campeón de cada uno de los colegios para que participe en tres pruebas. Cuando lleguen nuestros invitados el próximo 31 de octubre, se les dará la formación completa de una competencia para los interesados en participar. Por ahora es todo, todos vayan a dormir porque mañana les espera su primer día de clases de este año.

Una vez que el director tomo su lugar para terminar de cenar, el silencio fue roto por todos los murmullos excitados de los alumnos que discutían sobre el próximo torneo. Itachi estaba sentado al lado de Shizune y la enfermera a la derecha en la mesa de profesores que estaban atentos a lo que ocurría a su alrededor.

-Itachi-sama, se ha perdido la selección de los genin, permitame darle un resumen.

-Shizune-sensei, por favor olvide los honoríficos, no estamos en Konoha, en este lugar no hay ningúna ncesidad de usarlos por lo que he podido apreciar, y gracias, deseo saber en que casas fueron seleccionados todos.

-Lo siento, es la costumbre Sasuke y Neji fueron a Slytherin, Shikamaru y Sakura a Ravenclaw, Naruto a Gryffidor e Ino a Hufflepuff

Itachi comprendío la situación al instante, los equipos habían sido separados, pero tenían ventaja para recolectar más información sobre este mundo con los distintos alumnos.

-Itachi, muchacho, dime como fue la revisión, ¿tus ojos han mejorado? -pregunto con interés el profesor Dumbledore

-Madame Pomfrey me ha dicho que el tratamiento ha sido exitoso, mañana mismo puede quitarme la venda.

-Me alegra escuchar buenas noticias, esperemos que todo salga muy bien.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 **NOTAS FINALES:**

Perdon por la demora, no tengo excusa. Lo peor... el capitulo es muy corto, espero tener oportunidad de terminar el siguiente rápido (ya lo tengo iniciado), de verdad gracias por esperarme tanto espero sigan ahí y de verdad PERDÓN.

Nota1: Un lector por medio de MP me ha comentado que todos los capítulos son demasiado extensos en comentarios y pie de página, que no es necesario poner todo eso en todos, leí las reglas de Fanfiction y no dice nada al respecto del disclaimer, solo que puedo poner notas al inicio y fin del capítulo, también he leído historias donde solo pone en el disclaimer al inicio (en el primer capítulo). Quiero su opinión, ¿la página que debería quitar el descargo de responsabilidad y todas las notas o dejarlas (sin contar la Frase inspiradora, las Advertencias y Palabras claves cuando son estrictamente necesarias)? Lo intente con este capítulo y siento que se ve bien.

Nota2: Utilizare el calendario gregoriano en base a las fechas de Harry Potter por lo tanto hoy (en el fic) jueves 1 de septiembre de 1994.

Este capítulo es cortito, el próximo capítulo las cosas se pondrán un tanto interés, no diré más, solo ... Espero que sea pronto. ¡Nos leemos en el próximo!

 **Palabras claves:**

 **Bastardo* =** El original sería "teme"

 **Escalinata ** =** Escalera, generalmente adornada y lujosa, que facilita la entrada a la unidad incorporada en su vestíbulo principal.

* * *

¡Gracias a Kutzi Shiro y Bucio por sus comentarios y a prinskasu-chan por su follower y favorite!

* * *

Luna

Capítulo 17: Compañeros - 1761, 30 de marzo de 2018, 11:44 a.m.


	18. Chapter 18: Dolor

**_~MAGOS Y SHINOBIS~_**

* * *

 _"El dolor es la aceptación de una derrota."_

Anónimo

* * *

 **Capítulo 18: Dolor**

–Hokage-sama, es una emergencia… –el sonido de un explosión hizo eco a las palabras del shinobi que entro corriendo en la oficina de Tsunade

–Eso fue en el mercado… ¿Que sucede ahí fuera?

–Nos atacan ninjas de capas negras y nubes rojas

–Akatsuki –murmuro Tsunade mientras se dirigía a la salida con el shinobi y tres Ambu escoltándola –todos aquellos Genin que se encuentren en la aldea repórtense a las salidas de emergencia, los Chūnin deberán estar evacuando civiles y el resto en espera de instrucciones en línea de fuego debemos evitar que siga avanzando el enemigo –Llego al final del pasillo y entro en la habitación de inteligencia –Reporte –le grito al ninja que se encontraba frente a una maqueta de la aldea completa.

–Hokage-sama, hemos ubicado a cuatro de los responsables del ataque, han llegado por aire, están actualmente atacando puntos al azar.

–Con estos sujetos nada es al azar, dime cuales son los puntos que han sido atacados

–Edificio A2-92, Edificio R3-23, Edificio…

–Edificio A8-16 –interrumpió la Hokage

–Es correcto, tal como dije, no son al azar, buscan algo… No, buscan a alguien

– ¿A quién podrían estar buscando?

–Buscan a Uchiha Itachi y Uzumaki Naruto –respondió Shikaku entrando a la habitación en compañía de Inoichi y Kakashi

– ¿Cómo están las cosas afuera Shikaku?

–Un nuevo ataque en la puerta sur, no responden los encargados de las puertas

–Es medio día, mucha gente debe estar fuera de sus hogares, Kakashi, dirígete al mercado y ayuda con la evacuación, de ser necesario evita las peleas innecesarias hasta que el lugar este solo, si no hay más remedio ataca con todo lo que tengas… Inoichi, necesito que te quedes aquí y utilices tu jutsu para coordinar a todos los shinobis, Shikaku ven conmigo.

Todos los mencionados fueron a sus puestos, mientras Tsunade se dirigía al techo de la torre Hokage acompañada por Shikaku, corrieron hasta el lugar, y al salir se toparon de frente con un hombre de cabello naranja y pircings en todo el rostro.

–Es un placer conocerla **Godaime Hokage*** Senju Tsunade

– ¿Quién eres? –Pregunto Shikaku, kunai en mano interponiéndose entre el enemigo y la Hokage en posición de batalla

–Soy Pain, líder de Akatsuki y he venido por el traidor y el Jinchūriki del nueve colas, entréguenlos o destruiré por completo la villa.

–No hay nada en Konoha que sea de tu interés –replico Tsunade

–No repetiré mi advertencia, hagan lo que digo o aténganse a las consecuencias

Shikaku corrió al encuentro de Pain empuñando su arma, Pain lo esquivo y propino una patada que fue detenida a escasos centímetros del estómago del shinobi por una sombra, con el rostro imperturbable Pain lanzo una patada con la otra pierna lanzando hacía el otro extremo al Nara, quien desapareció en una nube de humo al chocar contra el barandal.

Tsunade estaba de pie viendo la pelea cuando sintió más firmas de chakra a su alrededor, cuatro Ambu la rodearon protegiéndola mientras dos más ayudaban a Shikaku en la pelea contra el líder de Akatsuki.

.

.

.

Kakashi corrió con todas sus fuerzas hacia el lugar de la primera explosión, al llegar, se encontró de frente con un ninja rubio sonriendo ante un edificio en llamas, estaba formando los sellos necesarios para un dragón de agua, pero salto en el último minuto para esquivar tres kunai que se incrustaron en el lugar donde antes estaba de pie.

Giro su rostro hacia la izquierda y pudo observar a un ninja justo en el edificio de enfrente con lo que parecía una cola de madera dispuesto a atacar.

Una rápida mirada le indico que el mercado estaba vacío, la evacuación estaba completa, ahora solo necesitaba detener a los enemigos, era extraño que no hubiera nadie más alrededor, podría jurar que dos equipos venían en esta dirección cuando él se dirigía a la torre Hokage… Pensándolo bien, ¿no era extraño que ni un solo ninja estuviera presente?

Giro un poco el rostro buscando señas de algún ninja rezagado, sin dejar de vigilar a los enemigos, se dio cuenta que en la calle principal había rastros de lo que parecía ser arena y manchas purpureas en varios lugares… Regreso la vista al lugar donde se ensartaron los tres kunai y estos ya no se encontraban ahí, en su lugar había un agujero de tamaño considerable, con el borde purpura, así que eso era, un veneno o un ácido.

– ¿Algún problema u'n? –pregunto el rubio

–Exceptuando que estas en medio de mi aldea destruyendo un edificio… No, ninguno –respondió sarcásticamente Kakashi

–Déjame adivinar… Cabello blanco, mascara cubriendo más de la mitad de tu rostro… debes ser Hatake Kakashi u'n, tu reputación te precede Ninja copia

–Vaya no sé si sentirme alagado o molesto porque sepan mi nombre y yo no sepa el suyo

–Mi nombre es Deidara u'n, y él es mi **danna**** Sasori.

–Bien… En realidad no necesitaba saber eso***, pero bueno… me temo que no puedo dejar que sigan destruyendo la villa

–Serás idiota, es mi maestro, además, no es simple destrucción, es un arte –y con esas palabras, Deidara dio un saltó cayendo sobre un ave de arcilla que pareció bajo sus pies

–Esto se pone interesante –murmuro Kakashi al ver como el Akatsuki metió las manos en los bolsillos después de arrojar varias figurillas de arcilla hacia él, saltó para esquivarlas y su sorpresa creció al ver que al contacto con algún objeto explotaban dejando un hueco en los puestos

.

.

.

Kisame estaba aburrido…

Tan aburrido que en lugar de pelear con los ninjas que lo rodeaban decidió que no valían su preciado tiempo y simplemente inundo con un jutsu toda el área que le había tocado atacar esperando que algún inútil shinobi llegara hasta él, pero, al estar en el centro de la **pecera****** sería difícil para casi cualquier ninja de este lugar, así que decidió quedarse ahí esperando a ver si su ex-compañero se dignaba a aparecer.

.

.

.

Tsunade vio con horror como el ninja que decía llamarse Pain atravesaba a sus mejores Ambu con lo que parecía ser varas de hierro forjado, corrió para interceptar al ninja cuando estaba por dar el golpe final al Ambu tortuga y propino una patada que lo hizo volar directo a la puerta por donde antes Shikaku y ella habían salido.

Shikaku hizo los sellos correspondientes a su técnica y atrapo al Akatsuki en su sombra, permitiendo que Tsunade corriera de nuevo hacia el preparando el puño para otro golpe, Pain inmutable solo la vio dirigirse hacia él sin intensión de moverse.

Tsunade se arrojó hacia adelante justo a un par de centímetros, una onda de ¿energía? La tiro hacia atrás haciéndola caer de bruces contra el edificio contiguo a la torre Hokage.

La sombra de Shikaku fue devuelta a su cuerpo cuando esa extraña habilidad fue expuesta, sin sellos o palabras de ataque.

Pain salto hacia el Nara y este apenas y logro esquivar el kunai que se dirigía a su cuello, Pain giro sobre sí mismo a velocidad vertiginosa, haciendo que Shikaku bloqueara con un **Shikoro******* el Kunai que se dirigía ahora a espalda baja.

El Ambu de mascara de caballo salto blandiendo una **cimitarra******** directo al brazo izquierdo de Pain cortando un par de dedos cuando el ninja salto hacia atrás, haciendo que el kunai chocara con un ruido sordo en el suelo junto a Shikaku.

Se escuchó un fuerte estruendo y Tsunade salto de entre los escombros hacia el lugar de la batalla, su rostro reflejaba ira y Shikaku agradeció que estuviera de su lado al ver que incluso al tocar el suelo dejo un pequeño orificio por la presión y velocidad de la Kunoichi.

–Tú, remedo de ninja… Te atreves a venir a mi aldea y atacar a mi gente –rechino los dientes y salto incrustando el brazo derecho en el piso donde segundos antes estaba Pain, con una velocidad sobrehumana, giro con ayuda de su otro brazo y propino una patada en el costado del ninja, arrojándolo ahora hacia la calle vacía, dejando un cráter de tamaño considerable justo donde aterrizo el ninja.

Shikaku pensó que cualquier otro ninja estaría muerto simplemente con el hecho de recibir de lleno la patada de la quinta, pero este hombre no era un simple ninja, en realidad ni siquiera parecía estar vivo…

–Hokage-sama… –Tsunade se detuvo en la orilla del edificio, viendo hacia el cráter y el polvo que se alzó al aterrizar Pain en el suelo –No se confíe, esa cosa no puede ser derrotado tan fácilmente

– ¿Cosa?, explícate

–No sé cómo lo hizo, pero solo es un contenedor –Tsunade giro a ver a Shukaku –Esas cosas con las que intento atravesarnos a todos, son receptores, con ellos puede mover el cuerpo como si de una marioneta se tratara, el que está luchando es un cadáver, el controlador debe estar cerca…

–Eres muy perceptivo, dime, ¿fue la insensibilidad al dolor, su rostro inmutable o el hecho de que no sangra, lo que te hizo descubrirlo? –pregunto una mujer de cabello azul sentada en uno de los pilares de la torre Hokage, justo detrás de Tsunade

–Un poco de todo –respondió Shikaku

– ¿Y tú quién eres niña? –exigió la Hokage

–Mi nombre no es importante –desapareció en un torbellino de papeles y reapareció junto al Ambu de la cimitarra –lo importante es que nos entreguen lo que estamos buscando

–Ya se lo dije a tu compañero, no hay nada en esta aldea que sea de su interés

–Sabes… no deberías darle la espalda a mi compañero

Y en ese instante salido de algún lugar, Pain atravesó a la quinta Hokage con una **ninjatō********* por el estómago, Tsunade hizo una mueca de dolor y cayo de rodillas hacia el frente, Pain sujeto con fuerza el cabello de Tsunade y apretó contra su cuello un kunai haciendo que brotara un hilito de sangre por su blanco cuello.

–Dinos donde están o tu Hokage perecerá aquí mismo –hablo la mujer hacia Shikaku

–Jamás obtendrás nada de un ninja de Konoha, mátame aquí mismo si quieres, pero no darás nunca con el paradero de esos dos

–No deberías pensar en la muerte de forma tan superflua, porque mejor no lo piensas bien y miras a tu alrededor antes de seguir protegiendo a un traidor y un simple contenedor –Pain la alzo sin apenas esfuerzo y la hizo mirar hacia la villa

Más de la mitad estaba en escombros, podía ver a lo lejos los lugares más afectados, explosiones a su derecha, algo parecido a una caja de agua al frente, humo saliendo de algunos otros puntos más a la izquierda

– ¡No! –el desgarrador grito fue acompañado por tos con sangre

–Sí, esto es lo que pasa cuando nos haces enojar… ahora dime, ¿dónde están?

–Nunca –Grito Shikaku lanzando varios kunai en dirección de ambos Akatsuki, la mujer salto hacia otro de los pilares, mientras Pain con un movimiento de manos los devolvía al ninja con el mismo jutsu que había utilizado contra Tsunade anteriormente.

Tsunade aprovecho la distracción y se soltó del fiero agarre dando un codazo con toda su fuerza al ninja haciendo que trastabillara hacia atrás. **Shuriken********** de papel volaron hacia el Nara incrustándose en su pierna izquierda.

Tsunade estaba por dar otro mortal golpe cuando una ¿planta? Broto del suelo interponiéndose ente su puño y el ninja de cabello naranja.

–Lamento interrumpir su diversión. Hice un recorrido completo y ninguno de los dos está en la aldea, parece que nos iremos sin nada el día de hoy de esta villa.

–Así que no era una simple escusa, en realidad no estaban aquí –murmuro Pain hacia Tsunade quien estaba siendo sostenida del brazo por la cosa esa que se apareció de repente

–Nos vamos, Konan ve por los demás, Zetsu sigue buscando a esos dos, nos retiramos por ahora. Espero que los demás tuvieran más suerte en Suna… –giro hacia Tsunade–Fue un placer Hokage.

Y tal como llegaron, a solo treinta minutos de su llegada, desaparecieron con los rayos del sol iluminando la devastada villa oculta entre las hojas.

Shikaku corrió a socorrer a la Hokage quien cayó al suelo en cuanto esa cosa llamada Zetsu la soltó para desaparecer junto con los otros, la giro arrancando de su abdomen el arma y viendo como líneas obscuras se esparcían por su rostro formando una figura y cerrando casi al instante las heridas de su cuerpo, intentando ignorar el rostro afligido y las lágrimas que brotaban de sus ojos.

–Volverán

–Probablemente

–Debemos prepararnos para un nuevo ataque, no deben llegar a Itachi, mucho menos a Naruto

–Que problemáticos son esos dos

–Tenemos que revisar cuantas bajas tenemos, me encargare yo misma de ser necesario y Shikaku…

– ¿Sí?

–Curare tus heridas y saldrás de inmediato con un equipo médico completo para **Sunagakure** **no sato*********** … El **Godaime Kazekage************ está en problemas…

* * *

 **NOTAS FINALES:**

De nuevo en Konoha, sí, sé que faltaron varios Akatsuki, pero harán su aparición después… Próximamente veremos más de este grupito. ¡Nos leemos en el próximo!

 **Palabras claves:**

 **Godaime Hokage* =** Quinta sombra de fuego, lo deje como Godaime porque la traducción es muy larga.

 **Danna** =** Dependiendo del contexto puede significar Marido o Maestro, en este caso es la segunda opción.

 ******* =Kakashi lo tomo por el lado de esposo y no de maestro (juego de palabras japonés comúnmente utilizado en este tipo de comentarios)

 **Pecera**** =** No tengo ni idea de cómo se llama el jutsu y no lo encontré descrito en ninguna parte, es el que utilizo para su última batalla, antes de invocar a los tiburones (espero sepan a cual me refiero)

 **Shikoro***** =** Es una especie de sierra de doble filo compacta de una longitud promedio entre 160-210 mm, utilizada principalmente para abrir puertas o vallas cerradas, además de servir como arma para cortar o incluso apuñalar.

 **Cimitarra******** = es un  sable con una hoja curva larga, originario de Oriente Medio. Es un arma refinada, fina y ligera. Es decididamente cortante, con un solo filo y una empuñadura protectora hecha de metal, su larga y curvada hoja estaba diseñada para barrer con estocadas a los enemigos, así como para acuchillar profundamente. La particularidad de que sea curva sirve para que al atacar a caballo la hoja no se incruste en el oponente. Al ser curva lo que se logra es que la hoja corte pero siga su trayectoria.

 **Ninjatō******* =** Es el nombre más común del sable que un ninja portaría es habitualmente recto con un tsuba (guardamano) cuadrado, era utilizado para excavar y escalar. La vaina en ocasiones era usada para respirar bajo el agua o tener algún veneno que soplar como una cerbatana. El ninjato se podía complementar con una cadena que se utilizaba para recogerlo después de ser utilizado como apoyo al escalar una pared.

 **Shuriken********** = es un tipo de arma oculta arrojadiza como un proyectil. Al principio, los shuriken eran de madera (todu), pero se cambiaron por metal porque suponían una mayor efectividad. Tiene unas puntas afiladas y bordes cortantes con los que se atacaba a los enemigos. Muchas veces, estas armas estaban envenenadas para mejorar su efectividad.

 **Sunagakure no sato*********** = Sunagakure no Sato, significa literalmente "Aldea Oculta de la Arena

 **Godaime Kazekage*********** = Quinta sombra del viento, lo deje como Godaime porque la traducción es muy larga.

* * *

¡Gracias Bucio por tus comentarios!

* * *

Luna

Capítulo 18: Dolor – 2,144 palabras – 01 de abril de 2018, 09:50 p.m.


End file.
